The American President
by rushed
Summary: As the President of the United States, Edward Cullen finds it difficult to meet women. So his brother secretly employs the services of an escort agency to help fulfill certain presidential needs. OOC AU
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know I've still got a little of Last Night in Forks still to post, but I couldn't get this out of my head.**

**A few words before we start. Inspiration for this struck whilst reading The Presidential Treatment by smmiskimen. I'm Australian, so this will not be too political (although I own a complete box set of the West Wing on dvd, I could not do your political system justice, so we will be avoiding political references)**

**I mean no disrespect to past of present President's. This has been written in fun, and should be taken as such.**

**Finally, I own nothing. All characters remain the property of Stephanie Myer blah, blah. You know the rest and I will only say it once.**

**Prologue:**

"Mommy, mommy you have to be there. It's the President."

I whipped my head around so fast I thought I'd fall off the stool of the breakfast bar. "Who?" I asked quickly, shocked at those words.

"The President. They told us we have to call him 'Mr President' if he talks to us. He's coming to judge our env…enviro…enviromet projects."

"Environment." I enunciated for Heidi.

"Environment. Yeah. Angie helped me and Bree while you were away with our project, and she told Mrs Adams that you'd be able to be there today to see who wins." Heidi was almost jumping up and down she was so excited.

"Right. So it's the President?" I clarified.

How did I not know the President was coming to Heidi's school? Today. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried not to think about the last time I'd met a President. It had been almost eight years ago. I swallowed back the tears as memories flashed through my mind.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll be there. What time?"

"Yay! 11 o'clock, in my classroom."

My daughter ran off to finish getting ready. She said goodbye before racing out the door to meet Angie and her daughter Bree in their driveway next door for her ride to school.

I spent the morning unpacking my bags from my trip to New York before pulling a canvas out to start some painting. I always found it calmed my nerves, and after Heidi's unexpected mentioning of President's I needed to bring my heart rate down.

I made it to Heidi's school, I thought I was running late but I couldn't see the Presidential cavalcade so I guess I wasn't. Peering through the windows of the classroom before I entered I could see that it was already packed with parents. I entered and waved at Heidi who was standing with Bree next to a strange looking water contraption which was obviously their project. It looked pretty good for having been built by two kids who weren't even seven yet. I sought out Angie and her husband Ben who were standing on the other side of the room.

"Is he late?" I whispered to Angie.

"No, no. He's down the hall looking at some of the older kids projects. Should be here any minute."

"Oh." I looked around me. I hadn't noticed any secret service guys around. "Security seems a bit light?" Angie just shrugged her shoulders.

Looking around the room I noticed the other mothers. They were pretty dressed up today. Even Angie. I still had my paint spattered jeans on, but I'd managed to at least put on a clean t-shirt and brushed out my long brown hair.

There was a brief knock on the door and then the principal walked in followed by an efficient looking mousy blonde and….

Wait, what?

Edward Cullen. _Ex-_President Edward Cullen.

My hand went to my mouth, trying to cover the noise induced by the sudden in take of breath. I shrank back as my eyes darted to my daughter. Angie looked at me strangely, I just squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head as I felt the rush of adrenalin and began to shake uncontrollably. Clearly Heidi had been confused thinking the actual President was coming, or I just hadn't listened.

Edward Cullen, ex President of the United States stood in front of the class in all of his beautiful glory. Gorgeous as ever. Hands casually in his pockets as he laughed politely at something Principal Gibbons said. I didn't hear a thing. He was still mesmerizing. He'd hardly aged a day since the last time I'd seen him up close in the flesh.

Every woman in the place had her eyes on him, salivating. He was magnetic. He wasn't even fifty years old, yet he'd served two terms as President.

I had to get out of there. But Heidi was so excited. Fight or flight?

Edward took his time walking around the room looking at the class environment projects. Environmental issues had become so important to him. And he felt it was important to develop passion for causes early on in kids so it didn't surprise me that he was at a podunk school looking at science projects.

Edward was so focused on the children that he didn't even notice the gallery of parents watching on. And for that I was exceedingly thankful.

I stood and watched as he listened to Heidi and Bree explain their water saving device. My heart stopped as I watched her. She really had no sense of who she was talking to.

And of course, Heidi and Bree's project won the day. Angie jumped up and down next to me and went to Bree dragging a very proud looking Ben with her. My heart hammered as I tried to think of a way out of this. But I wasn't sure there was one.

Could I continue to deny him? Could I honestly let him go through life without knowing?

"And where are your mommy and daddy," the stupid mousy blonde asked Heidi.

"Oh, I don't have a daddy," Heidi whispered before looking down at her toes. My heart went out to her. People could be such thoughtless assholes. "Well, I do, somewhere. I've just never met him. He's not, well, I don't know where he is, but um, Mr President," she smiled up at him and it broke my heart. "Come meet my mom." Before I knew it she'd grabbed his hand and made to walk in my direction.

"This is my mom. Her name's Isabella Swan. Everyone calls her Bella."

He reached out his hand obliviously. I couldn't help but lift my hand and put it in his. And it was at that moment, as our hands touched that he realized.

"Belle?" He whispered, looking at me in surprise. He turned his attention to the little girl standing between us. The blood seemed to leave his face as his eyes met mine, searching for answers.

**AN: I'd like to tell you that this story is going to be really clever and original. But it's probably not. It should be fun though. This is by far the longest written chapter so far. All the others will be about 500 words.**

**Why is it a drabble? I'll be shameless and say the potential of more reviews is definitely there. But in all honesty I like the way short chapters make it really easy to move a story along really quickly. We can leave unnecessary detail out, jump from scene to scene quickly without having to write a segue. Hope you like it. Next chapter will be up shortly.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Possibly should have mentioned this is all BPOV. Not planning any EPOV's at this point**

**Chapter 1**

**Eight Years earlier**

Alice's office. Plush, elegant, refined. Much like Alice herself. So unlike the reality of the business she runs.

The look on her face told me that whatever she had for me was good. Very good. There was nothing worse than walking in here only to see her grimace a little as she handed over an assignment. That never happened to me. Only the other girls. There were definitely perks to being the boss' best friend.

"You look like the cat that swallowed the canary." I said as I sat down and crossed my legs, my right leg bouncing in anticipation of the assignment I was about to hear about.

"The cat yes, but he's definitely not a canary. And it will not be _me_ doing the swallowing sweetheart."

"Touche." I replied. No, Alice never did the swallowing. "Who is he?"

She hesitated before smiling again. Her eyes were sparkling. He must be very well known to be eliciting this type of response from Alice. She'd dealt with famous people before, nothing and no one ruffled her feathers. This one though, this one was clearly very different.

"Let me just start by saying that confidentiality is paramount."

"Of course." In Alice's line of business that was a given. And I say '_Alice's line of business'_ instead of _'my line of business' _because this was only a side gig for me. _'This'_ being the highly lucrative, highly frowned upon business of an 'escort' agency.

"He can't know that you do this for a living."

"I don't."

"You know what I mean. He cannot know that you're being paid."

"Then who's paying?"

"That's none of your concern."

"Plausible deniability?" I asked.

"Something like that." He must be in a position of power then. One where morality, or the appearance there of was important. Politician perhaps?

"So I'm not being employed as eye candy then?"

"Definitely not working as eye candy on this one. There will be no public outings."

That meant sex. While most of the jobs I did for Alice over the years had been to strictly escort men, I did occasionally take on jobs that required 'more', but only when the terms suited me.

"Right. Do I know this person?"

"Personally?" She clarified.

"No, no. I assume they're a public figure of some description?"

Alice failed to contain the grin. "Yes, definitely a public figure. _Very_ public. Yes, you are familiar with them."

"Married?" I despised the married ones.

"Not anymore." Good.

"Politician?"

"Yes."

"Democrat or republican?"

"Does it matter?" Honestly?

"As long as he's not hideous, or ancient then no. Unless there'll be time for a lot of talk."

"I wouldn't expect much talking. Just fucking." She was blunt.

"Just tell me who it is already."

"I need to know if you're available first."

"When?"

"Sunday night."

"Sure, why not?"

She hesitated then took a deep breath looking me straight in the eye. "Edwardcullen," she said so quickly I barely heard her.

"Excuse me?" I said, uncrossing my legs and scooting my ass to the front of my chair, close to falling off, completely unsure of whether I heard her correctly.

"Edward…Cullen," she said again, very slowly and deliberately this time. Before looking disgustingly smug.

Holy mother of….

"President Edward Cullen?"

She simply nodded.

I blinked several times as my heart began hammering in my chest. Edward Cullen. President Edward Cullen. President of the motherfucking United States of America, Edward Cullen. Leader of the free world, Edward Cullen. Arguably the most powerful man in the world.

Well, fuck me.

**A/N: I was going to call this fic "The President and the Prostitute," but as the fun police are taking down fics for not complying to terms I decided that title would be like a red rag to a bull!**

**Should I continue? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Let me explain about Edward Cullen.

Youngest ever elected president.

He's been in office for almost two years, which must make him 42 or close to 43 now. While his family has always been popular politically, and his record in public office was incredibly strong, I wasn't entirely sure his looks didn't have something to do with his meteoric rise to the most powerful position in the country. He was stunning, and in my opinion, and that of People magazine he was the country's most eligible bachelor. He'd taken over from the likes of Pitt, Clooney and Damon. Those guys didn't even come close.

He had more charisma in his small toe than any of his competitors, or predecessors for that matter, had in their entire bodies. He was tall and wore a suit like nobody's business. But I had always been drawn to his hands. Yes he was exceptionally good looking, but there was something about his hands and what he did with them that sent me into a puddle of goo at the mere thought of him. They gave him this aura of strength, confidence and decisiveness. The thought of having those hands on me made me feel faint.

"Earth to Bella?" Alice snapped her fingers to break me from my Edward Cullen induced daydream.

"Hmm, yes, what?"

"Do you think you're up for it?"

Was I up for it? Are you shitting me?

"Of course. But why me? Why not one of your regular, more experienced girls?"

"There's no one I trust more in this world than you. This cannot get out. Not even a hint. You and I will both be signing non disclosure agreements of a sort. Plus you have the attributes that were requested."

"Oh?" I replied in a 'do tell' kind of way.

"Yes. The request was first and foremost for a girl with discretion, no criminal record, no drug users, and someone with a university education."

"Well that's all of us."

"They also requested that you be a bit 'girl next door'. No supermodels."

"Wow, I'm feeling so flattered right now." Alice ignored my sarcasm and continued.

"You're to arrive in corporate dress."

"So the President has a secretary fetish?" I mused.

"I'm not sure about that, but apparently it will make your arrival more plausible if you don't actually look like a hooker." I should be offended at the statement. I didn't like to think of myself as a prostitute or a hooker. But it's essentially what I was doing.

"Right, of course."

"Bella, if I sent a bombshell and there was a photo taken it could raise suspicions, especially if she was recognized by someone as being one of my regulars. You do this so rarely that there is minimal risk. You also know you have the ability to tone it down or look like a sex goddess when you need to. So wrap the sex goddess up in some nerdy little outfit for the night okay?"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So, is anyone liking this so far?**

**Chapter 3**

If you were given four days to prepare for a 'date' with arguably the sexiest man alive, who also happened to be the very eligible President of the United States, what would you do? Yeah, you'd wax, you'd shave, you'd exfoliate, pluck, tan, spend a lot of time at the gym, oh, and probably not eat.

Did I do those things? No, well, I made sure I was all waxed, but that's par for the course. I actually spent the week obsessing over Edward Cullen's hands. I watched hours of footage of the man, looked at hundreds and hundreds of photos. Many were from his younger days in the public eye as part of the Cullen political dynasty, and then the plethora of footage that was available since launching his run for the White House and onto his time as President.

I got to know him as much as physically possible. So when I donned my Burberry trench on Sunday night I felt I was as ready as I could be. With the buttons done up and the belt tied I felt all wrapped up. A red and navy scarf tied around my neck and tucked into the neckline made the ensemble look super conservative. Not a peep of cleavage anywhere. I pulled a piece of sticky paper off the red soul of one of my pumps and discarded it, took one last look in the mirror, smoothing a piece of blonde hair back into the bun at the base of my head, and then grabbed my matching tote bag.

I looked like I was about to walk into a boardroom. Not like I was about to have sex with the leader of the free world.

At precisely 8.10pm I received a phone call to tell me my ride had arrived. I made my way out of my room, down the elevator and through the lobby of the hotel, head down, concentrating on the floor, not attracting any attention. As I made my way through the front door I spotted the black town car that was waiting to take me to the president.

"Annabelle, good evening." I was greeted with my work name by a familiar face as I sat in the back seat. Sitting next to me was Edward Cullen's brother, and chief of staff, Emmett Cullen.

I took his outstretched hand, gripping it firmly. "Mr Cullen, nice to meet you." All business.

I was relieved when Emmett dropped my hand and didn't try anything sleazy like kissing the back of it, or giving me a knowing look as if to say _when you're finished with my brother you can get a bit here too_.

It happens.

We were silent as the car pulled into the traffic. Emmett seemed somewhat uncomfortable.

"This isn't something Edward has done before. He's…" Emmett looked down, picking an imaginary piece of lint from his pinstripe pants. "He's not really in a position to….and he's…." Emmett seemed quite nervous.

"Mr Cullen there's no need to explain anything to me. The president is human. He has needs. He's not really in a position to date."

"Correct."

"What does he know about me?"

"He knows you're coming."

"Well that's good." _And with any luck a given._

"He doesn't know you're being paid. Well, we haven't talked about it. It's best not to, but he's not stupid. He's been _told_ you're a friend of my wife. He knows that you're here to spend time with him. And if you're both willing, well….you know the rest."

I simply nodded my head. No point asking anymore questions and making Emmett even more nervous.

As we walked through the lobby of the President's hotel I pulled out my phone and pretended I was texting. This business was all about appearances and I needed to give the appearance I was here to do something other than fuck the president. I needed to avoid eye contact with as many people as possible. I also needed to do something with my shaking hands.

We were granted entrance to the foyer of the Presidential Suite, passing what I presumed were secret service agents. At the door to the inner suite I was given a once over with a security wand and a brief pat down. Emmett asked me if he could take my coat, but I politely declined.

Before I knew it Emmett had knocked twice on the inner door. And then I heard _him_.

"Come in."

**AN: Let me know what you think? Pretty please. Next chapter up shortly. I won't be posting to a schedule. But I'll hopefully get a couple of chapters up each day. I'm currently on maternity leave and I'm due back to work in a few weeks, so I want to get it all up before then.**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Thanks for your reviews!**

**Chapter 4**

I should probably explain a bit about myself. Because I know you're probably thinking I'm a dirty hooker. In reality I'm just a regular girl. Well, I'm no longer a girl, I'm 31. But I do occasionally get paid for having sex with men. Just men, I don't do women. Or threesomes.

I'm actually an artist. I paint mostly, some photography, and I've just started getting into Graphic Design. Because to be honest, while I can sell canvases, I don't make enough to live on, and I'm in my thirties now, so I'm at that point in my life where I want nice things, better car, matching furniture, expensive shoes, you know what I mean. Working for Alice has always helped me out of a tight spot financially, but I can't do it forever, so graphic design is the long term plan. But you don't really give a shit about that. You want to know how I became an 'escort'.

Alice Brandon is my best friend. She has been since we met in college. Alice is a matchmaker. Or so she'd like to think. At college she always had this incredible network of friends. She just knew everyone and she liked to set them up with each other. One thing lead to another, and eventually she started taking kickbacks from some of the guys. I think it started as a joke really. Her business snowballed from there. Over the years it evolved. She discovered that if she was to make real money it needed to become incredibly exclusive. So she managed to dump most of the frat guy clientele giving the impression she was retiring from the business, while actually starting up a new very private business in the high end of the market. Her clientele now mainly including very well paid business men and politicians, many from overseas.

I didn't start working for Alice until I was about 25. And really it just started out with accompanying men to dinners, charity events, family occasions like weddings, and the odd school reunion. It was usually great fun. As long as the guy wasn't a complete sleaze bag. At that time in my life I needed the extra money. I had college loans that needed re paying and I was trying to establish myself as an artist while working in an art gallery during the day.

But that's still the boring stuff. You really just want to know how I started being paid to have sex.

Well, it was pretty simple really. Looking back I really just think of it as a one night stand. I was having a great time with a guy who I was escorting to a family wedding. It was a big society wedding in Chicago. At the age of 35 he was sick of his family haranguing him about settling down. So he paid an escort to attend with him. Easy. We got drunk. Very drunk. Instead of taking me home I ended up back at his house. Stupid probably, but as I said, it felt like a one night stand. As he was peeling my dress off me I jokingly told him that he'd need to pay extra. He didn't even hesitate before agreeing and then fucking me into oblivion.

The rest as they say is history.

**AN: Should I keep writing? Are you interested? Is anyone interested in how Bella actually feels about being paid for sex, or do you want me to keep it light?**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

Deep breaths.

Edward Cullen was seated casually on a lounge across the room. His feet were propped up on a coffee table, crossed. Suit pants on, no tie, shirt sleeves rolled up. He leaned forward placing his glass of what was probably scotch on the table, before rising.

Emmett lead me into the room to make the introductions.

"Edward, Annabelle. Annabelle this is Edward. I mean President Cullen," he corrected.

The president was taller than I had pictured. I knew he was six three, but to see him in reality was just…different. His unruly hair probably added to the height.

I wasn't sure how comfortable Edward would be about this situation, so I took over.

"Mr President, it's a pleasure to meet you." I said with my hand outstretched. Warm smile on my face, diffusing the potential for any awkwardness between him and I. Emmett was another story.

"Annabelle," he replied, hand reaching out to take mine. His grip was firm, and warm, and as he smiled at me I think I almost creamed my lacy panties.

Knowing Emmett was nervous about the whole thing I turned to him. "Thanks Emmett. I think the president and I can probably take this from here." I turned back to Edward and smirked shyly. The man wasn't stupid. I could see he knew why I was here.

Emmett seemed to breath a sigh of relief and then turned and left. Edward and I stood awkwardly until we heard the door close as Emmett disappeared.

"Miss….Annabelle," the president hesitated over not having my last name. That was all part of the deal. Anonymity was the name of my game, it didn't matter who I was with. "Can I offer you a drink?"

"Please." I replied. Glancing over to the bar I saw it was fully stocked. "Vodka soda," I said confidently, before placing my bag on a chair at the dining room table, within reach, but out of sight.

The President readied my drink for me. I watched as his hand gripped the top of a soda bottle, muscles in his arms twitching as he twisted the lid off. After pouring my drink he turned to me, hand outstretched offering me the glass.

"Thank you Mr President." Our hands touched briefly as I took the drink.

"Annabelle, if this is going where we both know this is going we should probably drop the Mr President don't you think?" His tone was a little playful, no hint of nerves, green eyes piercing.

"In that case you can call me Belle. I think we both know Annabelle's not my real name." I raised my eyebrow acknowledging the elephant in the room.

He smirked and raised his glass along with his eyebrow. "Belle. Feel free to call me Edward….. if you'd prefer." Hmmm, Edward. But that still gave me the latitude to call him Mr President should the occasion….arise.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

I needed to get the night under way, we didn't have long. So I started with something simple.

I placed my glass of vodka on the bar raising my hands to the scarf at my neck and began to delicately take it off. The scarf didn't just act to make my outfit more conservative. Removing it would be like a little strip tease. The silky smooth fabric was pulled free of the trench, sliding very slowly from around my neck, slipping away to reveal the skin of my neck and a little from my décolletage. Men couldn't resist this shit and I knew the president would be no exception.

He took a large gulp of his scotch, not taking his eyes from the skin of my neck.

"Can I take your coat from you Belle?"

Hook, line and sinker.

"Sure." I replied. Without breaking eye contact I very slowly undid each button of the trench. When they were all done only then did I open it, slipping it from my shoulders slowly, holding it out to the side before draping it across the bar, revealing my body that was dressed in only very expensive black lingerie. Bra, panties, garter, stockings. Classic, but beautiful.

"Well you're not wasting any time are you?" The president asked. There was not a hint of nervousness in what he said or in the way his eyes roamed up and down my body. But I could tell by the way his hands fidgeted with his glass of scotch he was nervous. I had studied enough video footage of him over the last few days to pick up some of his tells. And while as President he had very few, as a senator and even a lawyer many years ago his hands always gave away his feelings.

"Mr President. We have only a short time together this evening. If you'd like to use that time getting to know me verbally, by all means, ask away. Your entire life is pretty much public knowledge, so I don't have much to ask you except perhaps how you _actually_ feel about certain subjects. Especially your vice president." I rolled my eyes. "But you and I both know that you're not going to be honest about how you feel on most subjects with a girl who you've known for less than five minutes. So don't you think we should just cut to the chase?"

"Are you implying I'm not an honest man Belle?" He asked, his green eyes piercing.

"Not at all Edward. But you are a politician. You didn't get to where you are without being able to tell people what they want to hear."

"Too true. So what do you want to hear right now then?"

"The only thing I'd like to hear is the sound of your zipper as I unzip it." I said as I took a step towards him. There was now only a foot between us. "And then the sound of your pants as they hit the floor."

The President sucked in a deep breath and then lifted the side of his mouth into the most sexy grin I'd ever seen. And there was my green light.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

Let me explain a bit more about Edward Cullen.

Edward Cullen was a widower. His wife died of a brain aneurysm when she was 27. Only a few years after they were married. They had met in college. Harvard to be exact. She was also from a political family. It was a match made in heaven really.

Now, as I mentioned, I studied hours of footage of Edward Cullen, from before he became President, and after. There were a couple of things that became evident pretty quickly.

One, he was an affectionate man. _Was_ being the operative word. Being from a famous political family there were plenty of photos of him as a teenager and from before he met his wife. Lots of photos with lots of different women. Edward Cullen was handsy. That became especially evident when his wife came into the picture. He clearly adored her, partly evidenced by the way he gazed at her. But also through the many photos they were in together where he was doing more than holding her hand, his arm would normally be around her, holding her close. His lips were often in her hair or on her cheek, or at her temple. They were clearly very much in love.

The photos taken of him after her death were understandably very sad and he appeared largely closed off. His eyes held a different look. His hands often in his pockets. It was like he didn't know what to do with his hands if he didn't have her by his side anymore.

Two. Clearly no other woman had captured his heart the way his wife had. He appeared to have dated, but not since becoming President. There had been a couple of women, one who was a colleague. And if I had to guess I'd say there was nothing serious. He was probably using her for sex. It looked like she wanted more, she appeared to cling to him, but he didn't appear to cling to her. The other woman appeared to be an old friend. He was more affectionate with this one. But only at first. Within the year you could see the hands back in the pockets as he distanced himself from her.

This lead me to believe that Edward Cullen was probably a very lonely man, who craved affection.

**AN: Seriously guys….let me know what you're thinking. Pretty Please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: A reviewer said thanks for the quick updates…they're only quick because they're so short. This is actually the way I began writing fan fiction, over on the official forum for an Australian TV show. We'd write very short updates. Updating daily, if not multiple times a day. So this 'drabble' style, isn't actually so new to me. **

**Thanks to those who felt it was good enough to leave a review. This is for you.**

**Chapter 8**

I was close enough to smell him. He smelled fresh, and I could see his hair was still a little damp from showering.

Instead of taking his zipper down I decided we probably needed to start with a little touching, just to get things warmed up a little. I reached forward taking his glass of scotch and placing it on the bar. I wanted his hands free. He seemed to be looking down at my décolletage, so I gently took one of his hands, spread his palm flat and placed it between my breasts.

His hand transferred warmth throughout my body, right down to my very core. My heart was beating rapidly, my chest heaving just a little under his touch. He was mesmerized watching my breasts, seemingly stuck in some sort of trance.

"Can I ask you a question Edward?" I asked hesitantly, quietly.

His green eyes flicked up to mine. He licked his lips and then nodded.

"When was the last time you were with a woman?" His eyes widened, surprised again at my forwardness.

"I don't think that's really any of your business Belle."

"Edward," I continued softly. "I'm here for one very specific reason. If we're going to proceed, then I want to make sure I have enough information to make you feel as good as possible. Now, if it's been quite a while, I don't want to tire you out right out of the gate. But if this is a regular thing for you, then we're pretty much go….."

"This isn't a regular thing for me," he interrupted. Hand still on my chest. Fingers twitching as if he wanted to stretch them out and really feel.

"Then it's been a while then?" He nodded. "Good, okay." I took his hand in mine and turned taking a step away from him towards the lounge. "Come with me then Mr President." I smirked over my shoulder as I gave him a glimpse of my ass.

I stood in front of the lounge pointing at where I wanted him. "Sit."

Edward took in a deep breath and then sat. His hands by his sides.

"I don't often find myself in a situation where I'm not sure how to proceed," he said, looking up at me through his long dark lashes. I can only imagine it would be difficult for such a man to show so much vulnerability.

I stepped in between in his legs, standing above him, hands on my hips. He was the most powerful man in the world. But right at that moment I felt like I held all of the power.

"Well why don't you just leave it to me then?"

"Because, Miss Belle," he said softly, "I like to be in control." All the vulnerability was gone. His hands slowly lifted to the back of me knees. He caressed the skin there a few times, before firmly tugging them forward so I was forced to straddle him. I came down hard, my hands settling with force on his shoulders to stop myself from falling right onto him.

He grinned up at me cheekily.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, Alerted & Favorited this story. It means a lot to me.**

**Chapter 9**

"Are you sure you don't do this more often?" I teased, as my hands played with his collar lightly, and his hands were on my thighs, moving in the direction of my ass.

"Being with a woman is like riding a bike Belle." Christ, the way he kept saying my name, well, not quite my whole name, but it was bloody close enough. "It's really not something you forget how to do."

"I'm sure." I challenged, raising my eyebrow. I wasn't sure whether to believe it had been a while or not. _There I go again, not trusting the word of the president_.

"So tell me, how long has it been for _you_?" He asked, playing with the strap holding up my stocking.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that?" I asked skeptically.

"You tell me. Is this a regular occurrence for you?" He looked genuinely interested?

"Not as often as you may think."

"Well that's a politician's answer if I ever heard one."

"Touché."

"Seriously?" He looked up at me, studying my face.

"I don't do this for a living."

"Could have fooled me," he smirked, looking down at my underwear.

"It's not like this is a particularly hard situation for me to be in Edward, I mean…"

His hands were all of a sudden on my ass and he pulled me to him. My core hitting his…..very hard, presidential erection.

"How about now?" He asked, looking very amused with himself.

"Ooh, the president has a sense of humor?"

"Well, of course I do. What did you expect?"

"Honestly, oh God…" I trailed off, all thoughts of the president's personality gone. All I could think about was the hard cock currently grinding against me, sending my arousal level through the roof. "You're really good at that."

"I think you'll find I'm good at most things Belle."

"Arrogant too," I speculated.

"Confident," he corrected.

"There's nothing wrong with arrogant. In fact it's usually quite a turn on."

"How about now?"

"How about you find out for yourself?" Cheeky I know. But I wanted to get this show moving, I was horny as hell. And clearly so was he.

Edward looked down to where we were slowly grinding against each other. His hands shifted to my thighs, lifting me back just slightly.

"Hmmm," he mused. He ran his long fingers against my now very moist, lace covered core. He smirked cheekily. "Well, it feels, like you might be a little turned on. But I'm not one hundred percent sure. Maybe if I just…" His fingers dipped under the lace and along my folds. "Oh yes, definitely aroused," he said as he ran his fingers back and forth aided by the extreme amount of wetness currently pooling between my legs. "Good to know I've still got it."

Dropping my head back, I allowed the pleasure to take me away for a few moments. Men in this situation weren't usually so 'giving'. I could keep letting him do that all day, but I had to remind myself I was here to service the president, not the other way around.

"As much as I'd love for you to keep doing what you're doing. This isn't getting _you_ anywhere?"

"On the contrary Belle. I'm finding this highly enjoyable."

"Yes, but it's my job to get you off, not the other way around."

"Well then, where would you like to start? Oh, and don't think I'm letting you out of this room without a little something for yourself. I couldn't call myself a man if I let that happen."

"Oh goodie. A souvenir," I replied sarcastically. "Let's start by getting you out of your clothes shall we. That will make this all a little easier."

"Hmm, yes it probably would."

I started with unbuttoning his shirt, revealing a chest sprinkled with hair, slightly muscular, but not overly so. I couldn't imagine the president getting a lot of time to spend working out. But it was definitely nice.

I could feel his eyes on my face as my hands moved to release each button on his shirt. I wanted to know what he was thinking. But wasn't expecting to find out.

"Belle?"

"Yes Edward."

"Can I take your hair down?" The question was soft, gentle. Almost wistful. Changing the atmosphere between us completely.

I knew my current hair color was similar to his wife's, only mine was much longer. I went to reach back to take it down myself, but he stopped me, taking my wrists and bringing them to my lap gently. He cleared his throat before raising his hands and fumbling at the back of my head until he could remove the band and pin holding my hair back. As he pulled his hands away I shook my blonde hair out, trying my hardest not to look like a shampoo commercial.

Edward's eyes were intense as he ran his right hand through my hair to the tip, pushing it back over my shoulder.

I smiled up at him briefly before slowly rising to my feet. He continued to remain silent as I lowered myself to my knees, the plush carpet providing a comfortable resting place. Edward took in a deep breath before exhaling. I took hold of his belt, undoing the buckle, trying to avoid grazing the tip of his very erect cock through his pants. It was a little unavoidable though when I tugged his fly down and he hissed at the sensation. I looked up and noticed his head was now resting on the back of the sofa, eyes closed.

I took a few deep breaths. I was about to take President Edward Cullen's cock out of his pants. And I got to say, I was feeling just a little intimidated.

**AN: Reviews definitely make me write quicker. And there aren't any more chapters written so I need to get busy otherwise you'll end up waiting too long!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

The first time I did this, and by this, I mean got paid to have sex with a man, I can't say I felt much. I mean other than what you'd usually feel when doing the walk of shame after a one-night stand with a man you barely knew.

It really wasn't until I sat in Alice's office and actually took the extra cash that I started to feel a little bit…..how should we say it? Like a prostitute? Dirty I guess. It took Alice a little work to convince me that I had nothing to be ashamed about, that I was a beautiful woman, doing something that I enjoyed. I was not being forced, drugged, degraded, treated badly or made to feel anything less than I would have been had I not been paid.

Really, she was just doing her job in talking me around.

And I got to tell you, the pay was outstanding. I mean, jobs where I was strictly escorting men paid nicely. But sleeping with them, that was a whole new ball game as far as the pay went. Alice's girls commanded a premium and I was only too glad to take the cash after that first night.

It was the cash that brought me back. But not right away. It took me a couple of months to go back for the second job. It was a similar situation as the first. Only this time, we weren't nearly as drunk, so I was very aware of what I was doing and how much it was going to pay. What started out as strictly escorting a man to an event, turned into a blow job and sex.

Alice started calling me the queen of "the upsell" after that.

The third time was the hardest. The sex was booked up front and I found it insanely difficult to leave my house that night knowing I would be having sex with a complete stranger. I went out of my way to make myself look different. I'd had my hair streaked considerably lighter and I wore contacts that made my eyes much, much browner than they were in reality. Those differences eased me into it a bit.

I found that by the time I left the hotel later that night I didn't feel as dirty as I'd thought I would. The guy had made me feel like a goddess. But it still took days of introspection for me to really come to terms with it. Oh, and a quick look at my healthy looking bank balance helped.

I stuck with the blonde hair and the contacts for each job after that. It made me feel like I was somewhat disguised, almost like an insurance policy for later in life when I no longer slept with men for money. But tonight I went without the contacts. I wasn't entirely sure why.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Zipper down.

Now comes the awkward moment where you need to get the guy to lift his ass so you can take his pants and underwear down.

"Um, Edward. Would you mind lifting your lovely ass so I can…you know?" I indicated that I needed to remove his pants.

"_Lovely ass?" _And the cocky president was back.

"Well, I haven't seen it in the flesh yet, so I couldn't very well say 'hairy ass' now could I?" I smirked mischievously up at him.

"You're trouble you know that?" He replied whilst lifting his ass. I reached around, grabbing hold of the waist-bands of his underwear & trousers and tugged, my finger tips grazing the skin of his presidential ass as I pulled them down to create enough access to everything I needed.

Goose bumps. On him. And me I think.

_OK, so….um….there it is. Shit, I wish you could see it too. Because let me tell you, that thing was one magnificent specimen. I mean….well shit. It was a thing of fucking beauty. His cock was just….well, it was just sitting there, all beautiful and erect, and well, just in your face…I mean my face. Literally. Yeah. So. Wow, I guess. Just, yeah, okay, time to get a grip._

Edward chuckled lightly as I ogled him.

"Well I've never had that reaction before."

"Really?"

"Do you think that being the president adds something to it?" Cocky fucker.

I studied it for a moment. "Well, honestly. Yes. I mean, don't get me wrong, in it's own right it's a magnificent….um, speci…I mean, beast, cock, whatever. But the fact that it belongs to the most powerful man in the world, not going to lie. Yeah, that adds a certain something to him. I mean, it."

"I'm not sure whether to be flattered or offended."

"You should be flattered." I smirked up at him before taking the base and wrapping my hand around it. His body stiffened and he hissed again, his hands going to his hair as he tried to calm himself down.

"You should know this will probably last no more than approximately thirty five seconds." I looked up at him, and I could see he was really nervous now. "You know, just in case you were thinking that because I'm the president I have super human powers to last a really long time."

"Edward," I replied as reassuringly as possible. "I wouldn't be doing my job properly if this only lasts thirty five seconds, okay?" He nodded, relaxing further still. "Now, if it's okay with you, I'd really like to get started."

I didn't allow him any time to reply before taking a quick swipe at the tip of his cock with my tongue. I'd like to say that it tasted amazing, but we all know that would be a crock of shit. The only part of a blow job that is actually enjoyable is seeing the guys reaction. Other than maybe a hotdog, when else do you ever stick something the size of a cucumber in your mouth and find it enjoyable?

Edward did not disappoint as I licked his cock. The groan that escaped his mouth was sexy as all hell. I took him into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the tip before taking him as deep as I could twice before releasing him. This needed to be slow and steady so I moved a little lower. I licked his ball sack and listened on as he mumbled obscenities to himself. I sucked one in, and then the other, and I'm pretty sure that the 'holy fuck' that escaped Edward's mouth was an indication that he hadn't had this done to him before. If that was the case I knew the next move was going to blow his mind. But hopefully not his load.

With one hand massaging the president's testicles, and the other hand still at the base of his cock, I lightly licked the perineum.

"Fuck, shit, that's…." I licked more firmly, before massaging with my thumb now that the area was lubricated. I quickly moved back up to take his cock into my mouth for a couple of strokes. "You're…I've never. Where did you learn….no, don't answer that. I don't care, just keep, oh yeah." Clearly Edward liked what I was doing. So I moved my mouth back to his perineum and licked several more times. Now, you might be thinking that licking this area is a bit strange. And believe me, I will only do this to a guy who I know is very freshly showered, because, yeah….it's, just whatever. But the way guys respond never fails to disappoint.

I played down low for a while longer than I usually would. Because I knew that as soon as I took his cock into my mouth he'd be done for. And I don't say that because my blow job skills are spectacular or anything. I'm pretty sure they're not. I can't deep throat, I have a regular gag reflex and that shit's just scary. But if Edward hasn't been with a girl in a while then the sight of my mouth around his cock is probably going to be enough to make him come.

I could tell by the groans, the expletives and the rapid breathing that the president was enjoying what I was doing, but if I wanted him to recover in time for round two before I left we had to get moving. I sat up a little, took his cock into my mouth and started moving and sucking. Teeth grazing every now and again.

"Oh, fuck, oh fuck. Belle, Belle I'm going to come. Move if you….oh god, move if you don't want to swallow."

Such a gentleman.

His cock was now rock hard. And there was no way I was going to move my mouth away. Sometimes it's just easier to swallow than deal with a sticky situation. His hips lifted as he came down my throat. I swallowed and cleaned him up discreetly before moving away from him.

I sat back a little and watched as the President of the United States came down from his orgasm. And I got to tell you, it took him a while. I was feeling proud of myself. Like I'd just done the country a huge fucking favor. I felt like fist pumping. Go me!

**AN: So, I've written lemons before, but I think that was my first go at writing a BJ. How'd I do? Probably a bit clinical, but she is being paid so….**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites & Alerts. They all keep me writing faster.**

**Also, I now have pre reader. I'm very excited about it. So thanks to astonmartin823 for her guidance!**

**Chapter 12**

Edward Cullen is a sexy motherfucker at the best of times. But after an orgasm, the man is absolutely spectacular. Hair in disarray, cheeks just a little pink, eyes half closed, and a sexy as all fuck grin on his face. I felt kind of privileged in that moment. Every single person in the country, if not the world knew who this man was. But I was probably one of only a handful of people who had seen this side of him. Not even his family had seen this. That would just be…well…let's just move on.

His head popped up off the back of the sofa, and he lazily ran his hand through his copper hair. I was now perched on the coffee table directly in front of him, waiting for him to come around.

"That was…." The man was speechless. He shook his head a little before looking me in the eye. "Thank you," he said softly and with a great deal of sincerity.

"We're not finished with you yet Mr President."

"No." He smirked before sitting up slightly. He looked like he was just about to pull his pants back up.

"Ah uh." I said shaking my head. "Those," I pointed to his shoes and pants that were now around his ankles, "will be coming off now."

"Is that right?"

"Oh yes."

"And how about all of that," he replied, gesturing to my body that was still clad in very expensive black lacey lingerie and pumps.

"Don't you worry about me. This," I motioned to my attire, "is all part of round 2."

Edward looked almost relieved.

I pulled one of his feet up onto my knee, careful not to do anything that would cause one of my stockings to snag. I undid his shoelace before pulling his shoe and sock off. I repeated the motion on the other foot, while he did the rest of the work to discard his pants, pushing them haphazardly to the side with his foot.

_Hmmm, naked from the chest down_. I couldn't help but lick my lips.

I stood in front of him, turned slightly, slipped my right foot out of its shoe and placed it on top of the coffee table. I slowly unhooked the stocking and began to roll it down my leg. Edward sat forward as I went, I could see he was almost salivating from the show, but he still wasn't hard again. The guy was no spring chicken and it would take a little work to get him ready for round two. I turned, and repeated the move on my left leg. I could have draped the stocking over his shoulder but that just seemed a little…I don't know, stripperish and cheap. So I put my stockings carefully to the side. The garter belt was next.

Turning to Edward in just my bra and panties I moved towards him so he was forced to sit back again. The first part of me getting naked was my responsibility, the second half I would leave up to him. Placing first my right and then my left knee on the sofa I slowly lowered myself onto his lap, straddling him once more.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

A little lesson I was taught by one of Alice's other 'girls':

Au naturale breasts always look best when you're upright. Sitting or standing, doesn't matter. This is especially true the further over the age of twenty five you are, because some time after the age of about twenty five they start heading south.

Lying on your back they just fall to the side. Facing down they just look like semi deflated water balloons. Upright is when they're at their most spectacular. Of course if you're planning on having sex with a guy you cannot and should not even be thinking of how they're going to look during the act, otherwise you'll just end up doing all of the work sitting on top.

But, if you want to make the best first impression on a guy you barely know, straddling is a good way to go while revealing your assets.

That's why I straddled Edward's lap again. At the age of thirty one, the girls, while still holding their own very nicely, just weren't quite as pert as they used to be. And I've got to tell you, the thought of the President of the United States of America being so impressed with my breasts that he was thinking about the view of them while sitting at his desk in the Oval Office had a great deal of appeal, so I definitely wanted to make a good impression now.

I pushed Edward's shirt off his shoulders and dropped it over the back of the sofa. The man was now completely naked in front of me, and I was straddling him. The moment was completely surreal. _Even more surreal than having his cock in your mouth?_

I took a deep breath and exhaled, relaxing and taking in the moment. For posterity. Or something. Not that I was going to be able to share this with the grand kids. But, maybe one day I could at least tell them I'd met him. Anyway…..

Edward's hands were around my waist, and I could just see they were itching to move higher. It was like he was waiting for a green light or something.

"Edward, the last time you invaded a country did you wait for an invitation?"

His brow furrowed for a moment before he seemed to catch on, his eyes going straight for my breasts.

"Well, as a matter of fac….."

"No need to get into politics now, just take my bra off. That is, if you want."

"Oh, I want," he replied, licking his lips and looking up into my face. And I could see he really did. He looked like a little kid in a candy store.

"Then go ahead."

Edward's hands reached around, and without any more hesitation he unclasped my bra, reached around and pulled the straps from my arms before dropping my bra to the side. He released a very audible breath before placing both of his hands on the underside of each breast, cupping and lifting them gently, almost reverently. His thumbs caressed my already hard nipples and he smiled. Big and wide. Almost like he was in love with my girls. Awww.

**AN: Let me know what you think?**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thank you for all of your reviews.**

**And thanks to my pre reader astonmartin823.**

**Hope you enjoy, I will try to get more out today but my little baby is sick with a yucky noise and gunky eyes so he's being a little bit needy.**

**Chapter 14**

President Edward Cullen was currently fondling my breasts. Got to tell you, it felt good, amazing, spine tingling. But it wasn't until his mouth descended and made contact that I think I might have died and gone to heaven. Truly, the man had skills. I was a little disappointed that my hoo haa wouldn't get to experience his talented tongue. And for a split second I wished I could put my mouth on his. I quickly dismissed the idea.

Kissing wasn't something I had an absolute ban on. If it happened I didn't generally stop it, but I never initiated it, and I didn't generally encourage it. Too personal, you know the drill.

With one arm around his shoulders and the other in his hair I let him take his time with the girls. If it had been a long time since he'd played with a pair, well, who I was I to stop him now. And while we were on a schedule, he needed some time to get worked up again. But with the way my thighs were quickly becoming drenched I only hoped he didn't take too long.

Edward paid equal attention to my breasts, circling one nipple with his tongue, biting occasionally, whilst pinching the other nipple lightly with his hand. If I didn't get some friction between my legs soon I was going to have to…I don't know, hump the sofa or something.

The man must have been reading my mind, or just listening to the moans leaving my throat, because he very suddenly, and very decisively too control of the situation. All of a sudden I found myself lying on my back on the sofa with Edward hovering over me, his body pressed very firmly into mine, his left arm still around my shoulders, right arm now holding himself up.

I must have looked a little surprised, because he laughed at my reaction. But we were now very suddenly in a very intimate, very close situation.

"Hi," he smirked down at me, almost proud of himself.

"Hi," I replied, feeling very vulnerable all of a sudden. But not in an _'I've just found myself in a situation I don't know how to get out of'_ kind of way. More in an '_oh my fuck he just all of a sudden took complete control and I'm only too happy to surrender,_' kind of way.

"So," he paused while he studied my face. "It's been a while since I've been this up close and personal with someone. Any suggestions?" He kept glancing at my mouth, like he wanted to kiss me.

"Well, we could play a game of twenty questions if you like," I suggested sarcastically.

"Nah, I think my mouth is going to be too busy for talking." Oh, oh, oh, please let that mean what I think it's going to. I must have looked a little bit excited. "I told you, you weren't going to leave here without a 'souvenir' as I think you put it. Or two if I can help it." His head descended and went to the side of my face, placing a gentle kiss just near my ear, then one behind it. I couldn't help but run my hands through his hair and tug gently.

"Oh god, make it two and I promise I'll vote for you come re-election time."

Edward's head suddenly popped up and he looked at me with a furrowed brow. "Didn't you vote for me last time?" Head cocked to the side, concerned look firmly on his face.

"Well, of course. As if I was going to vote for that other guy," he looked a little relieved and began to smile. "He's not nearly as good looking as you are." I was going to tell him he wasn't nearly as good with his tongue, but I figured the joke could definitely fall a bit flat and ruin the mood.

I felt the heat released on the skin of my collar bone from the breath he released as he chuckled. Then I felt his tongue as he licked and nipped and tasted my skin. Before I knew it he had moved lower, giving me breasts a quick hello before moving down to my stomach.

I hoped like hell he wasn't teasing me. You can't make it that far down and not go all the way can you? I mean, why kiss my stomach if you're not going to go and play with my kitty as well?


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: You can than astonmartin823 for getting this back to me so quickly!**

**Hope you enjoy**

**Chapter 15**

Edward was definitely headed for the promised land. He pulled his head up when he got low enough and looked down at my lacy underwear.

"Hmmm, nice as these are and all, they're kind of in the way don't you think?"

"Yes, I definitely think. Perhaps we should remove them?" I suggested.

"Yes, perhaps we should," he replied before sitting up slightly, twisting a finger around either side and slowly dragging them down my legs. He paused briefly as I was completely revealed to him, biting down on his bottom lip as he had a bit of a look.

"Thank the Lord you're not bare." That was most certainly not what I was expecting. But it was not an unwelcome response. "That shit just, well, it's just not necessary, and this is perfectly…well, perfect actually." I couldn't help but laugh at him. The guy was actually really quite adorable. I wiggled my legs a little to remind him that we still needed to discard my underwear. He promptly got rid of them, lifting my legs to remove them as needed. He then made himself comfortable, half on the sofa, half off.

Oh good Lord. The president currently had his beautiful green eyes focused on my hoo haa, with intent. He even licked his lips. I almost orgasmed just from that sight alone. Holy fuck. His hands caressed my thighs, moving higher and higher, but never touching where I wanted him. He moved his head closer, mouth nipping my inner thigh, moving up, before he ran his nose along my folds, tongue flicking out, making contact and sending my entire body into heaven. I always loved that first touch. My back arched off the sofa before I took control and settled myself down.

His slight chuckle was a little muffled but it was definitely there. I was so glad he was having a good time, because this wasn't normal. When a guy is paying for sex, usually it's all about him. But then again, I guess the president wasn't the one who was actually forking out the money here.

Edward was all tongue and hands. He repeatedly moved his tongue between my folds and my clit, bringing me up and then gently letting me back down. Occasionally delving deeper within with his magical tongue. His hands were everywhere, but in a really good way. They moved from my legs up my stomach to play with me breasts and back down again. He gently lifted my leg and rested it on the back of the sofa so I was fully open for him.

I kind of wanted to moan like a hooker, but I was feeling a little bit self conscious so I kept it light. But he was certainly aware that I was having a very good time and was well on my way to what I hoped would be orgasm number one of two.

With his fingers tweaking my nipple and his tongue deftly working my clit I felt my orgasm begin to uncoil. I kind of wanted to hold it off and draw the whole experience out, but his tongue and fingers were relentless. He knew it was time and he was going for gold and he was going to get it because Christ this felt sooooo….fucking…..good.

I seriously hoped Emmett had moved those secret service guys away from the door, because I was pretty sure they would have heard me fall over the edge.

"Holy fuck Cullen! You've got skills," I half moaned at him as I gently pushed his head away from my now overly sensitive clit. My head popped up and I watched the top of his copper head as he kissed my inner thighs. He chuckled at my comment before making his way up my now very relaxed body, kissing and nipping as he went.

When his head was close enough to mine he propped himself up and looked down at me, green eyes twinkling with mischief. "I told you I'm good at most things didn't I?."

"Yes you certainly did."

He moved slightly above me and I could now feel his very hard, very erect cock nestled between my legs. I definitely liked the feel of that, and judging by the expression on his face, so did he.

"But I think maybe I might need a little more convincing," I said cheekily before wriggling against him and gaining myself a little friction.

**AN: Better get writing. Wouldn't want to leave these two hanging too long, I feel round 2 coming on.**

**You know what makes me write faster!**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: So sorry for the wait. I struggled a bit with this chapter and didn't want to post it until I was happy. Thanks for your reviews. And thanks to astonmartin823 for helping me out with this chapter, it needed it.**

**Hope you enjoy.**

From the end of chapter 15….

"_Holy fuck Cullen! You've got skills," I half moaned at him as I gently pushed his head away from my now overly sensitive clit. My head popped up and I watched the top of his copper head as he kissed my inner thighs. He chuckled at my comment before making his way up my now very relaxed body, kissing and nipping as he went._

_When his head was close enough to mine he propped himself up and looked down at me, green eyes twinkling with mischief. "I told you I'm good at most things didn't I?." _

"_Yes you certainly did." _

_He moved slightly above me and I could now feel his very hard, very erect cock nestled between my legs. I definitely liked the feel of that, and judging by the expression on his face, so did he._

"_But I think maybe I might need a little more convincing," I said cheekily before wriggling against him and gaining myself a little friction._

**Chapter 16**

"Right, of course," he said, before running his right hand lazily up the side of my leg and back down, taking purchase behind my knee and hitching my leg up over his hip. I settled my foot on his ass making a mental note to make it my mission to actually get a look at his naked ass before I left. Because, you know…..the opportunity to see a presidential ass doesn't just come up every day now does it? And if the opportunity comes up, shouldn't one take it?

_Only if it belongs to President Cullen. Could you imagine one of the other guy's? Moving on…._

"So, you're just going to lay back there and let me do all of the work huh?" He asked, eyebrow raised sexily, crooked smile in place, smirking at me dangerously, hand caressing my ass.

"Sure, why not. I mean, you're the one who keeps telling me how good you are at everything." Cheeky seemed to have worked before, so I figured I'd stick with it.

"Well then," he replied chuckling, "if that's the case you won't mind if I just…." he moved his cock back and forth along my folds excruciatingly slowly. "Make myself at home here." His lips descended to my neck, kissing and licking, the weight of his body now fully on mine.

"Oh, no. Just, um, just…you know." Oh God, "um…go ahead."

I ran my hands across his back and up through his now very untamed hair. His mouth was making its way ever so slowly up my throat, towards my face. I thought he was going to go for my mouth but diverted his attention and moved to my ear at the last minute. It seemed Edward wasn't going to push the kissing issue. I wasn't sure whether to feel relieved or not.

His chest was so warm, and right now it was pressed up against my breasts. My nipples were so erect, and so tingly, and I was reveling in all of the sensations.

Given that I was being paid I was feeling a little guilty at not being more active, but I couldn't bring myself to move to rectify the situation, so I thought I'd do something else to move us along.

"Edward," I breathed into his ear. "You're driving me fucking crazy. I want you. I want you inside me." Not every day you get to say that to the President.

I felt his breath on my ear before he whispered, "I want to be inside you so badly Belle. Will you let me?" His breath shuddered, I couldn't tell whether he was nervous or excited. But he was so fucking polite.

"Condom's on the table." I pointed so he could grab it for us, giving him permission to…well, hopefully fuck me good and proper. All signs were pointing in the right direction so far.

Edward looked up, spotted the foil packet I had discreetly placed there earlier and reached out to grab it. It was a little awkward as he reached over, but it gave me an opportunity to get a partial view of his ass. From what I could see it was impressive so far, but it was by no means a definitive view. So follow up was still required. And was that….yes, the man had some ink on his ass. Well, sorta his ass, the back of his hip. Well, well, well.

Edward was now above me. I mean, _way_ above me. He was kneeling up on his knees, thigh muscles defined, hard. Cock fully erect and so fucking perfect it was obscene. Lightly defined abs and chest, heaving ever so slightly. His hands. Those awesome fucking hands were currently unwrapping the condom and oh so slowly rolling it onto his cock. I should have helped, but I couldn't take my eyes off his hands and his cock, which now had his fist wrapped around it. Just take a moment to picture all of that. Go on. I was going to fantasize about this very moment for the rest of my life.

Edward was back hovering just above me, breath so close I could swear he wanted to kiss me, but he didn't. I wanted to thrust everything up into him. My cooch, my breasts, my tongue. It was just this primal need to have him that I was fighting with everything that I had right now to control. And given the smirk on his face he damn well knew it. But given the drought he'd been in I didn't think he'd use it against me for too long.

"You're looking a little bit…..toey there Belle." Fucking prick smirked evilly.

"Well, you would be too if someone like you had just displayed their wares so openly and manly like in front of you. Fucking hell, I feel like I'm going to combust if you don't fuck me. Like…..right now."

He threw his head back and laughed. Really, really laughed. It was different to what you see on camera. And it warmed me to know that I was seeing a part of his personality he didn't share with the public.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that," he replied, eyes now very, very serious. And very dark green.

I could feel his cock again, and it was at my entrance, sort of, well not quite. It was a little off, wouldn't be going anywhere just there. With a little maneuvering on my behalf it was at my entrance. He was poised, and looked ready to just thrust when he thought it would be a good time to keep talking.

"Do you want it long and slow or hard and fast?" _Oh, well, that's relevant, I guess_.

"How about we start with the long and slow. And finish with hard and fast?"

"That sounds like a plan." He said, nodding his head, and as he did he very slowly slid his cock into me. It was big. Did I mention that earlier? Not porno huge or anything, but definitely long, and I was now finding out it had considerable girth.

"Christ," I said. My head rolled back, neck and breasts thrust upward as that first wave of pleasure hit as his cock was buried all of the way inside me.

He slowly pulled out and I relaxed before he ever so slowly thrust in again, filling me. I looked up to his face, because really, when was I ever going to get to see this again? And it didn't disappoint. He was looking down at me intently, studying my face as he gave me pleasure.

"You looked incredible just now." Moving still, slowly and with great purpose. I could only smile, and bite shyly on my bottom lip.

I watched as his body moved above me, muscles taught, moving smoothly back and forth, in and out. I could only imagine what his ass looked like pumping back and forth, so I reached around and firmly planted my left hand on his right ass cheek, pulling him in closer in the process. _Oh heaven, it was so smooth, and so, so deep_.

Edward's pace was increasing slowly, and his attention was fixed firmly on me. He was either concentrating on my eyes, my mouth or my breasts. The hand that wasn't holding him up continued to explore, fingertips touching, caressing, squeezing. He was making me feel like a goddess.

"You feel, fuck…you feel fucking amazing Belle," eyes never leaving mine.

I really wanted to say "glad to be of service," but I didn't want to break the mood.

"You feel pretty fantastic yourself. Ah," he was hitting the spot right now. "Oh yeah, right there."

"Yeah?" he asked, raising his eyebrow. He seemed to do that a lot.

"Fuck yes, keep doing that." He did, but just a little faster and just a little harder. And just….that much deeper. Oh yeah, this man was definitely getting my vote for re election.

I was definitely feeling that the amount of work we were both putting in was a little out of balance. I really wanted to know what it would be like to have the president pound in to me with complete abandon, but I think it was time I turned the tables…at least for a little bit.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 17 is with the pre reader so I'll put it up just as soon as she wakes up and reads it (sorry, our time zones are a little bit different).**

**BTW, if this story disappears for any reason it's also over at The Writers Coffee Shop, where you'll also see a lovely banner that the lovely ysar made for this story.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: Here's a bit of Bella on top!**

**Chapter 17**

I pushed gently on Edward's chest and he slowed down, a look of concern on his face. I covered his mouth with my finger because I could tell he was just about to ask me what was wrong.

"Shhh. Sit back. It's my turn to look after you."

"Anything you say." He moved back, bringing me gently with him.

"Bet you don't say that very often," I said, as I threw my leg over his lap.

"No, only to women who want to climb on top of me. It's definitely been a while."

I was now straddling Edward Cullen again. Only this time we were both stark naked, except for the condom covering his cock. I sat up a little, placed my hands on his cheeks and lifted his face up a little so I could watch the look in his eyes as I slowly impaled myself. His eyes rolled back a little in what I hoped was ecstasy as his hands grabbed my ass, rocking me back and forth. He was such a hard worker.

But I wanted to control things and let him sit back and take it for a bit.

I increased my pace, working myself up and down on him, setting a steadily increasing rhythm. I tilted my body back so my breasts were now very much at their perkiest and his mouth was immediately on them. _Oh, he just couldn't help himself_, _it was always about me. I could seriously get used to this._

I let the feeling of Edward's body take me away for a few moments. Forgetting his job title and everything that came with it, I took the time to appreciate him, the strength in his jaw, the green depths of his eyes, his strong arms and warm hands as they trailed up and down my spine, over my ass, through my hair.

My clit was appreciating the friction, but it wasn't going to be enough to get me over the line and I didn't think he would last too much longer. As if sensing my dilemma Edward moved his hand to my clit, quickly finding the right spot, making me whimper as I felt my second orgasm uncoiling, fast. As it reached its peak I let out a very loud moan. Almost out of breath, and with my thighs killing me I lazily smiled as I watched Edward fall over the edge moments later. His beautiful face looked almost as if it was in pain as he released into me.

Breathless, we held each other as we regained our composure, taking the opportunity for final caresses, quick kisses on skin that would likely never touch again. I couldn't let the intimacy carry on for too long, but I couldn't drag myself away either. Something unspoken was holding me there, anchoring me to this very spot, begging me not to get up.

Edward didn't make to move either, so I could only imagine he was enjoying the intimacy as well. But I had a job to do. I had to break whatever this was up. But not being able to move physically I went for the verbal distraction.

"I hope you don't mind, I just kind of took over there." I tilted my head back to look into his eyes and smirked cheekily, effectively breaking the mood, switching it to the light banter we seemed so good at.

"I definitely don't mind a woman on top," he replied, voice a little husky, cheeks just a little red. Crooked smile in place. _Okay, as an escort, now is very definitely the time to start extricating yourself from the situation without being too obvious_.

"How about a woman in the Oval Office?" I enquired. _Serious enough topic don't you think?_

"Definitely in the Oval Office," he nodded and smirked sexily, hand running through my hair.

"How long do you think it will take?" I asked.

"Hmmm, if we were in DC right now, I'd say approximately two point five minutes with the time it would take me to get you from the private residence to be spread open for me on my desk."

_Oh…my! President Cullen still wanted to play._

With one line he completely threw me off my game. And when he squeezed my ass teasingly I screamed playfully before slapping his shoulder.

"Oh, you'd like that would you?"

"Nothing would please me more right now."

"Well, I'm glad I could, you know….help out."

"Oh, you're no help here. Now every time I sit at that desk I'm going to be thinking about what I could be doing to you on it."

"Oh, I'm sure that running a country will distract you sufficiently from thinking about me."

Cheeky bastard. While I was genuinely interested in his views on women in actual power, I couldn't bring myself to think about a woman in a suit right now. All I could think about was me, naked, and spread on the oval office desk, Edward Cullen, President of the United States, fucking me while I cried out in ecstasy.

**AN: And I'll just leave you with that visual for a little bit. Feel free to insert yourself into the story instead of Bella.**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Here you go. Hope you like it.**

**Thanks to astonmartin823 for pre reading. Also thanks to everyone who reviewed, especially those of you who come back every chapter and let me know what you think.**

**Chapter 18 **

I had two things to do before I left the Presidential Suite. Get dressed, and get a look at the president's ass. The former was easy enough. I wasn't quite sure how I was going to achieve the latter, but I really needed to come up with something fast.

Edward was still inside me, but slipping out with every slight movement. Lifting myself slowly I made sure the condom stayed put. I grabbed a couple of tissues from the bar, dealt with the condom swiftly, turned and was surprised to see Edward now standing, naked, in front of me.

"Would you like to…use the bathroom to clean up?" He looked a little awkward as he gestured, naked.

Okay, here was my chance. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll collect my things," I replied.

Biting his lip, he looked down, ran his hand through his hair, taming it a little before scratching the back of his neck. "There's two bathrooms. There's one just through that door."

Edward gestured to the door behind us then bent down, picked up his pants and shirt, before turning around. _Oh, he turned_. His back was magnificent, strong, lean, long, but my eyes were immediately drawn down to the colorful tattoo sitting just off to the right of one of the dimples, and then to his ass. _Oh dear Lord_. His ass was just divine. Truly, divine. He was walking away and I couldn't stop watching, staring, salivating over that ass and that tattoo. I mean, _who knew he had a tattoo?_

As he reached the door he turned to look at me. I was pretty sure my mouth was agape. He smirked and raised his eyebrow.

"I'll just….," I motioned to my clothes, well, what little there was of them. "Um, finish up here." _So busted_.

Edward chuckled as he turned and disappeared. I wanted to curl up and die from embarrassment.

As I picked up my various pieces of lingerie I couldn't help but think about the tattoo.

_What would you expect the President of the United States to have tattooed on his ass?_

_The Presidential seal perhaps. Something from his days as a marine, not that Edward had served. The Harvard insignia, or whatever alma mater was appropriate to said president. The American Flag. Even an eagle. Yes, those would be appropriate, expected even. You wouldn't have to ask questions about why he had one of those tattooed on his body._

But Edward Cullen had a beautiful butterfly tattooed just above his right ass cheek, slightly to the side. It was about the size of a fist, with stunning detail and color. There was only one thing that came to mind when thinking about why he would have such a feminine looking tattoo. It must have had something to do with his wife. Which pretty much meant any questions were now completely off limits.

I took my time getting dressed. Putting on the lacy bra and garter, and pulling a clean pair of underpants out of my bag. It would have been easier to forgo the stockings. But nothing screamed '_I've just had sex'_ more than an outfit that was no longer complete. You just never know when someone has admired your outfit, only to see you a couple of hours later sans an important article of clothing. Of course with most men it doesn't matter. But this was the President of the United States of America. He was supposed to be morally upstanding, suitably religious and completely above reproach. Not fucking hookers.

I also had a black jersey wrap dress all rolled up in my bag. I wasn't going to return to my hotel in only my Burberry trench. I'd taken a massive risk in forgoing the dress on the way here. I wasn't going to push my luck on the trip back to the hotel.

I smoothed my dress down as I left the bathroom. My hair was now back in place, the light makeup cleaned up and re applied. It was now almost 10pm, right on schedule.

Edward was seated in a chair opposite the sofa, but stood quickly as he heard the bathroom door open. His eyebrows raised a little in surprise as he noted my new attire. His hands went to his pockets as he stepped towards me a little. I placed my bag on the bar just next to my trench and swiftly, but thoroughly scanned the room for any remnants of our time together. Other than a slightly disheveled sofa and two glasses on the bar there was nothing.

"Nice dress," he commented.

I laughed lightly, "Better than just the coat?"

He took another step towards me. "Depends on what's underneath it."

I simply nodded. It was all up to me now. _Diffuse any awkwardness that often exists at the end of the night._

"Thank you Edward, I enjoyed myself. I hope you did too." Bland and generic I know, but it's not like I could ask him for his number. I stepped a little closer. We were still a polite distance from each other, close enough to shake hands, not close enough to seem intimate.

There was a brief knock on the door, but it didn't open and Edward didn't answer it. It was my signal.

Edward took his hands from his pockets, before running them through his hair. "Thank you Belle. I…" He was a little unsure of himself, obviously not certain of the etiquette for ending the evening with an escort.

"It's okay Edward, just…" I looked down at my shoes for a moment before looking back up into his beautiful eyes. "Watch that desk okay?" I said cheekily. He laughed and nodded.

"I'll be sure to do that."

He walked me to the door. Just before opening it he turned to me, hand outstretched. "Goodnight Belle," he murmured very softly. I placed my hand in his, but instead of shaking it, he stepped in towards me and placed a kiss on my cheek. It was soft, and lingering. I took one last breath, trying to memorize his scent.

"Goodnight Edward," I replied equally as softly before turning to the now open door to meet Emmett & his wife, Rosalie in the foyer.

**AN: I'm feeling like getting into Edward's head and writing an EPOV. Anyone interested?**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: Seems you want to hear from the President. Haven't decided what I'm going to write yet, but I'll get onto it soon.**

**This and the next chapter are fillers, so I'll keep them short(er than usual).**

**Chapter 19**

"Okay, I can't fucking stand it anymore." Alice panted, pulling up to a stand still so I had to turn and jog back to her. Both of us with our hands on our hips catching our breath. She turned and walked off the path before falling onto a deserted looking patch of grass. "Sit. Spill."

We were on our Monday morning jog around Grant Park & the waterfront.

"What do you want to know?"

"Everything. Was he as good looking up close, what did you talk about, how big is his cock, did you get any orgasms? Need I go on?"

"Geez slow down a bit woman."

"I'm dying here. Just start from the beginning."

"OK, well, as you know Emmett Cullen picked me up…."

"What were you wearing?" Alice interrupting with questions was going to happen a lot.

"Um, well, my Burberry trench coat." I paused, waiting for her reaction.

"And what else?"

"Nothing. Well, some really expensive lacy lingerie and my black Louboutin pumps."

"What?"

"Yep, nothing else."

"Bella! You were supposed to be dressed all conservative like a secretary!"

"I know, I know. I took a risk."

"Did it pay off?"

I simply nodded.

"Thank Christ for that. I've got a reputation to uphold. If things went wrong my business could be ruined."

"Oh calm down it was fine."

Alice took a couple of deep breaths. "So, how did he look when you took your coat off?"

"Yeah, he definitely liked it. A little nervous, but mostly he was just checking me out with a fairly satisfied looking grin on his face."

"Dirty, dirty man."

"No! Not at all. He was, he was the perfect gentleman Alice…."

"Well that's a bit boring," she frowned, disappointment marring her face.

"Not at all." I said, repeating myself. "He was so focused on me the entire time. I've never been with a guy like that before. As an escort or otherwise."

"Not even Peter?" Eggghhhh, an ex. Let's not go there.

I shook my head.

"So did you at least get off?"

"Twice," I held up two fingers, just to make my point.

"Twice?"

"Yep."

"Did he….he didn't go down on you did he?"

"Yep."

"Holy fuck! The Pres…" She shook her head, not wanting to say his name in public. "He went down on you? How the fuck was it?"

"Fucking awesome. The man has skills. What he can do with his tongue is just….he's divine."

"He's divine?" She raised her eyebrow. I often referred to it as her bitchbrow.

"It's divine." I corrected.

Alice looked at me a bit funny but didn't say anything about my slip up.

"And what else. So he went down on you. I assume you gave him head?" I nodded. "And then I'm guessing you fucked." I nodded again. "And how was that?"

"Yeah, the guys got skills in that area too."

"He made you come?"

"Definitely."

"Come on Bella, this is like getting blood out of a stone. You've got to give me something to go on here. Just something little?"

"Oh, it definitely wasn't little."

"I knew it!"

"And he said something about having me spread open for him on his desk in the Oval Office."

Alice squealed loudly before jumping up. "He did not!"

"Yeah, he did."

"Holy…."

"Hmmmhmmm."

"You know what I'm imagining right now?"

"Yep. And let me tell you, what you've got going through your head won't even come close to doing him justice."

Alice flopped back down beside me. "I'm exhausted."

"How do you think I feel?"

**AN: Next one up soon**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN….here you go.**

**Chapter 20**

Truth be told, I wasn't entirely sure how I felt.

Usually I try my best not to think about clients after the fact. It does no one any good, particularly me. Alice tends to give me really good assignments. So the men I end up sleeping with tend to be good looking, though not usually my type.

Usually I just get to go about my business afterwards and forget all about the men.

Not so with Edward Cullen. The man was everywhere. And as he'd been in my hometown of Chicago for the last couple of days he was all over the local news as well.

I found myself switching off newscasts, and avoiding online news sites just to make sure I could shake the memories and not let them fester into something that could never be.

And for the most part I was successful.

Work at the gallery was usually slow, which gave me plenty of time to do a little client work that I had taken on as part of my new graphic design business. It was still in its very early stages, but I was happy with its progress and it was keeping me busy. Keeping my mind away from places it would do no good to go.

In the weeks since I had been with the president I had done very little painting. Painting left me too much time to dwell, and that was something I was definitely avoiding. It was taking a little longer to shake this one, but I was confident I would.

I had received a phone call from Alice asking me to come into her office to see her. I wasn't really in the headspace to take on any more assignments, but we were catching up for dinner later so I figured I may as well meet her there and hear her out.

Her secretary waved me straight through to her office and I sat and listened as she finished up a call.

"So?" I said in greeting once she got off the phone, getting straight down to business.

"So yourself missy." She had that pleased look on her face again. "I had a call from one Emmett Cullen last night."

My heart dropped to my stomach, which now felt like it was full of lead.

"Oh really," I replied nonchalantly. Not pulling it off….at all.

"Hmmm, it's a shame you have a strict policy about no repeat performances."

Fuck. She was right, I had always said I was strictly a one night only escort. No going back for second helpings. Shit could get real for me that way.

"Why's that?" I knew my voice had gone up an octave.

"Seems the president would like to see you again." Oh fuck. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to stop my heart from hammering.

Okay, how do I respond? Come off eager and Alice would refuse to send me in. Tell her I'm not interested and she'll know I'm lying through my teeth.

Clearly my efforts to avoid thinking about Edward Cullen have failed. Big time.

"When?"

"Providing it suits his schedule it's up to you." I raised my eyebrow in silent question. "Clearly he's very keen to have you back. Emmett has given me the dates of when he'll be back in Washington…"

"I'll be flying into DC this time?"

"Yes."

"The White House?"

"Yes, the president doesn't typically stay in a hotel when he's in his home town," she replied sarcastically.

"DC isn't his home town," I deadpanned.

"For the next four to eight years it is."

"How are you going to get me in and out of the residence?"

"Don't you worry about that. Emmett and I will have that covered for you again." Unless….no, I couldn't let my mind go there. There would be no Oval Office sex. That would just never happen. Maybe if we were married. And then my mind went to previous president's and their wives….eeew. Then that morphed into blue dresses and…..OK stop.

I wasn't sure whether I should take the job. But how could I say no.

"What do you think?" I asked Alice, chewing my lip.

She smirked like she knew something I didn't. "Professionally, I think you should do it."

"Personally?"

"Only you can answer that B. But if it were me? Are you fucking out of your mind? I'd back up in a heart beat. You've just got to keep your wits about you though. Remember, it's a job, your providing a service….for your country," she sniggered. "Talk to one of the other girls about how to protect your heart if you need. Don't get personal, don't talk too much, no kissing. Keep it about him this time, don't let him turn the tables and make it about you. Stay in control."

"That's very hard to do when we're talking about taking control from the most powerful man in the country."

"Guys all think with their dicks Bella, just make it about his and he'll gladly give up control," she looked pensive for a moment. "You don't think….you don't think he wanted to dominate you do you? I mean did you get the vibe that he was into…"

"No Alice, I didn't get the vibe that he was into BDSM."

"Good, because that costs more."

Okay, not letting my mind go _there_.

AN: Thanks for reading


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews, and I've had a couple of rec's too. I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.**

**Chapter 21**

Two weeks later I found myself inside the White House. This time my instructions were to wear cocktail attire. But Alice reiterated the point that my dress needed to be 'understated'. This time I actually listened to her. Apparently there was some sort of cocktail function happening at the White House and while neither the president nor I would be attending, my coming and going would go fairly unnoticed if I blended in but didn't stand out. So I was in black knee length, fitted chiffon and satin. But what I had on underneath would hopefully blow Edward away.

I was ushered once again by Emmett and this time Rosalie to the residence. Rosalie never said much to me, but she carried on jovial conversation with her husband. Emmett included me a little, but I could tell he was still nervous. People milled around, but Emmett and Rosalie walked with enough purpose that no one stopped them as they made their way up several sets of stairs. I kept my head down, but not obviously so.

I was ushered into a sitting room that looked surprisingly homely and not particularly in style with the rest of what I had seen briefly on my way in. This was very clearly the president's private quarters.

Emmett looked around as we entered and then looked at his watch, Rosalie didn't actually come in with us, she just stood in the hallway.

"Edward should be with you shortly, he must be…he'll be here soon, he's expecting you so…" He trailed off.

"Thank you Emmett."

"Are you okay if I leave you now."

"Sure. Not a problem."

"I'll see you later then," he replied, motioning towards the door.

I smiled as reassuringly as possible before he turned and left. _Sheesh,_ the guy was Chief of Staff to the President of the United States, but he was always a complete nervous wreck whenever we were alone together.

I looked around the room, taking it in, wondering if the decorative choices were Edward's or not. Was I seeing a personal side of the president?

I picked up a framed picture off a side table and took a look at what I knew was a picture of Edward's family. Edward was a mix of both parents, where as Emmett was more his mother.

I heard a door open behind me and I quickly turned to see Edward entering. He was looking down, reading something on a piece of paper, scratching his stomach. He clearly didn't know I was standing there, and while I would have given anything to watch him in his own private world for a while longer I figured it was probably best to alert him to my presence.

I cleared my throat gently. Edward's head popped up, his eyes looking surprised, his smile brief before he controlled his features.

"Well good evening Belle." Christ, his voice was like honey. _And cue the throbbing between my legs_.

"Mr President," I smiled cheekily.

"Sorry, I was just reading…something."

"So I see," I replied, not moving from my spot.

He placed the piece of paper face down and then walked towards me stopping a foot away, just within my personal space, close enough that I could feel his breath on my face. He was so freaking beautiful that my mouth went dry as his eyes basically hypnotised me. Now would not be a good time to turn into a bumbling idiot, so I mentally shook it off so I could remain coherent.

"How have you been Belle?"

"Good," I replied. "And you?"

"Busy. Work's non stop," he said, a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

"I can imagine."

"How about you?" Was he fishing?

I paused, smiled wryly at him before stepping a little closer. "Work's quiet," I whispered. I kind of wanted to tell him about my new business. I was so excited about it, but that's not what he was asking about.

"Good," he replied, eyes not leaving mine. I could swear his shoulders relaxed just a little at my response. But I could have been seeing what I wanted to see.

"So?" He asked

"So," I replied, eyebrow raised suggestively. "Are these your private quarters?"

"They are." He looked wholly uninterested in my line of questioning, his focus remaining on my face, so I decided to play with him for a bit. Work him up a bit.

"And tell me, did you do the decorating or….?"

"My mother," he replied, cutting me off quickly.

"She has nice taste."

"Do you think?"

"Hmmm." Our eyes never left each other's as we spoke about inane stuff. "Did she do your bedroom as well?"

His grin lifted a little more at the mention of his bedroom.

"Would you like to see?"

"Well that depends," I replied.

"On what?"

"On whether you want me to fuck you on your bed, or on that sofa just there."

Edward hardly moved an inch, but he did open his mouth just a little, his tongue peaking our and licking his bottom lip. _So sexy_.

I lifted my eyebrow, challenging him to respond. But he was silent.

I moved away a little and walked a couple of steps in the direction of what I hoped like hell was his bedroom door. Because if it wasn't, what I was about to do would end up in an epic fail.

I turned my head back to him over my shoulder as I reached around to the back of my dress and started to pull the zipper down.

"So are you going to join me, or am I going to have to look after myself?"

**AN: Thanks for reading. Review if you like! Hopefully won't leave you hanging too long!**

**It would seem that quite a few of you are very keen to see a bit of oval office sex. I can honestly say that I had no intentions of including any. But perhaps I could be persuaded.**


	23. Chapter 23

**AN: Let's get straight into this then shall we, you don't want to hear from me, and it's a long one (relatively)….**

**Chapter 22**

I breathed a sigh of relief when I stepped through the door into the adjoining room and found that it was indeed Edward's bedroom.

_Holy fuck. I was standing in the president's bedroom._

I hesitated for only a moment before I kept tugging on the zipper, careful not to get my hair stuck.

I was standing in a large, very plush bedroom, staring at his bed. It was enormous, and so comfy looking. Four large beautifully carved dark wood posts rose majestically from it each corner. We were going to have so much fun in that.

As I stood and gawked at the bed I felt Edward behind me, his hands sliding around my middle, under my dress, over the top of my bustier, reaching around and confidently taking my breasts in his. Pulling me back into him. His breath was in my ear, already heavy. His cock was hard, and rubbing against my ass.

"Fuck you feel incredible already Belle. And I don't even have you naked yet."

I literally moaned as his hands kneaded. I could feel their warmth through the lace. His nose skimmed down my neck, inhaling deeply, planting the occasional kiss. I dropped my head back onto his shoulder, letting him do what the hell he wanted with me. All control completely gone.

I was so fucked.

I gently pulled my arms free from the chiffon sleeves of my dress, letting it fall before it caught at my hips. Edward moved his hands from my breasts, pushing my dress down, letting it drop to the floor and pool at my feet. As the dress fell and our bodies parted it gave Edward a brief moment to check out my lingerie from behind. I was wearing a black bustier, black g-string, and of course suspenders and stockings. I heard him hum in approval behind me as his hands slid up my thighs, one of them making its way back to my breast, the other heading between my legs, moving back and forth over the lace, tugging at it occasionally, causing my panties to rub against my folds.

_Christ._ I was a panting, moaning mess, coming completely undone. My hand found its way back into Edward's hair, tugging gently as he kissed my neck.

"What do you want to do to me Edward?" I breathed as coherently as possible. It was a little difficult when he was working four erogenous zones at once. My breast with one hand, my cooch with the other, my neck and ear with his mouth and my ass with his very hard cock. Oh, this just wasn't real.

Edward turned me toward him gently and I couldn't help but place my hand on his tie, pulling him down towards me. His forehead met mine as his hands roamed my bare ass. Eyes intensely meeting, mouths slightly parted as we breathed heavily. He was clearly as worked up as I was. Other than when Edward kissed me on the cheek as we last parted this was by far the closest our faces had been. We could so easily have kissed. But for some reason Alice's voice picked that moment to pop up into my head. _No kissing, stay in control_.

"I want to take you to my bed over there. And I want to fuck you silly. Do you think you'd be okay with that?"

All control gone again, I wasn't about to remind him that that's what he was paying for, but technically he wasn't paying. Emmett….or someone else…was.

"I think I indicated a little earlier that my preference for our activities for this evening would very much lean in that direction."

"Well then. What are we doing standing here then?"

"I have no fucking idea," I replied, stepping backwards, pulling him by his tie.

I turned when we were next to the bed, quickly pulling his tie free of his neck, moving onto his shirt and then his pants. As his pants fell he flipped his shoes and socks off with them.

"Now we're even," I said, looking down at his boxer briefs that were trying valiantly to contain his erection. Poorly.

"We are so far from even," he replied, looking down at the lingerie covering my body. "This," he said as he trailed his finger down the front of my bustier, circling each of the six fasteners as he went. "is covering far too much, and while it looks spectacular on, it would look even better on my floor."

I placed my hands on my hips and raised my eyebrow in challenge. "I like the way you think Mr President." I tapped my toe petulantly as I waited for him. I wasn't left standing there too long as I watched his beautiful dexterous fingers start to undo the clips on the bustier.

"Now, let me see….one, two, three…"

"Are you going to count them all as you go?"

"Four, yes." His fingers kept moving, "Five….and lucky last, six."

"Don't forget the stockings."

The bustier fell away quickly after Edward unfastened the garters as well. Immediately he had my breasts in his hands.

"Hello old friends," he said to them, as if they were an entity of their own and I wasn't standing here. I threw my head back and laughed.

"What?" He asked, all shy and cute looking.

"You really are a boob man aren't you?"

He sighed happily, "all men are boob men…well, heterosexual ones anyway. It's just, you know…built in or something. And these," he lifted my breasts gently, bending down and placing a kiss on each one, "are particularly spectacular."

I jutted my chest out just fractionally feeling very proud at the compliment.

Edward continued to undress me, removing my shoes and stockings before pushing me backwards gently onto his bed. To say it was comfortable would be an understatement. But that's not what was good about it. It was the view of the man standing at the edge, looking down at me, licking his lips, fingers in the waistband of his briefs.

"You know I've thought of you like this?" He said a little hesitantly, searching my face as if looking for my reaction. I felt giddy and couldn't help but smile.

"Is that so?"

"Hmmm."

"So would did you imagine would happen next?"

"Well," he replied, "After I get naked," he said as he removed his boxer briefs, "and look after the…" he trailed off as he reached into his bedside table draw and grabbed a foil packet, "this," he held it up. "I kind of imagined crawling over you….." he rolled the condom onto his beautiful cock…. "like this." Edward made his way onto the bed, crawling above my body, occasionally dipping down to place a kiss here and there. "And then," he continued as he looked over my face, hand sliding up my body, touching, caressing, "I imagined this." His body came down on top of mine briefly, his cock ghosting quickly between the apex of my legs, slipping easily with all of the lubrication it found there.

_Christ, this man. Gah!_ My back arched a little at the contact. He did it again, only this time with much more pressure. This time my back arched fully off the bed at the pressure on my clit.

"And I imagined you responding, just like that."

"Well, what do you need me for if you've got it all your head," I challenged wryly.

"Because….nothing. And I mean nothing can compare to this."

Edward's cock was between my thighs, pushing gently, back and forth just a little to gain entrance. And then he was pushing in, _Oh,_ it was sweet torture. The stretching, _fuck_. The sweet pain, giving away to that sublime tingly pleasure as he moved in and out slowly at first, before pushing all the way in. _Oh,_ how I loved that bit. Our hips connecting. Our bodies reuniting. My mind lost. All control gone.

Good thing I'm not the leader of a rival country. My people wouldn't stand a chance. I'd give up control to him every time.

Edward lifted my legs to wrap around his waist, his strong arms holding him up as his body moved above mine. I pushed up into him, but he was setting a scorching pace. He took one of my legs and put it up on his shoulder, smiling mischievously down at me.

"You look spectacular beneath me like this Belle."

"You like being in control don't you."

"I've told you that before. Why do you think this is _my_ bedroom..." he panted in reply as he increased his pace, pushing harder with each stroke. He kissed the side of my knee before he continued. "I don't give up control easily."

"Well…." I said, "let's see how easy this is."

Before Edward knew it I had him pinned, lying flat underneath me. I double checked briefly the condom was still in place before I teasingly took him back into me. Slowly. His arms were above his head and I was leaning on his forearms, pinning him down.

I began to lift myself up and down on his cock, but his hips still left the bed meeting mine with every downward motion. I could feel his arms trying to lift, but I was either too strong for him, which I doubt, or he wasn't trying very hard, which was more likely.

His head lifted and he took one of my nipples into my mouth, biting gently, tongue licking.

"You just can't help yourself can you?"

"No, I love seeing your reaction when I give you pleasure."

"Oh believe me, you're giving me pleasure Edward."

"Good." His arms got free and went straight for my hips. He began rocking me in a way that gave my clit just the right friction. It looked like Edward could tell from my moans and my pleading that he was hitting just the right spots. I clung to the pleasure, not letting it get away, but kept drawing it closer and closer, concentrating, not letting it disappear. _Oh god, I was going to ….. I'm going to get there. Yes, yes. Oh please, keep going. Yes that._

"Keep talking," he panted.

_Shit, that was out loud_. I wasn't usually much of a natural talker during sex. It seemed he brought something out in me.

"Fuck, god, Edward. Just keep…oh yes, ohhh," I all but screamed, coming completely undone in an incredibly intense orgasm.

Edward thrust up into me hard a few more times and then I watched his face as it came undone. He was _so_ beautiful. So free, and…..out of control. It was breathtaking to watch him.

"Hmmmm." He sighed, wrapping his arms around me, drawing me down to him. His chest was heaving beneath me but it slowed quickly into a regular steady rhythm as he kept his arms tightly wrapped around me.

With my head nestled into his neck, breathing in his scent I wanted to drift off to sleep. Which was such an inappropriate thing to do. But after my long flight I was tired. And he was relaxing me with his hands as they gently soothed over my back and up and down my thighs.

Before I had a chance to fall asleep I moved myself off him. Edward looked after the condom, discarding it quickly before pulling the covers of his bed back and climbing under. My mind went completely blank as I tried to figure out what to do. Was this an invitation? But he held the covers up so I got in and snuggled under.

_Holy fuck, these sheets!_ They must have been about a million thread count, they were so divinely soft. Oh, I could get…._don't go there. Just don't go there Swan_.

Edward lay on his side. Head propped up on one arm, so I mirrored his position, watching him. He lifted my free arm and stroked a small patch on the underside of my upper arm.

"What's this?" he asked, eyebrow raised, looking at me strangely.

I had no idea so I twisted my arm around to look and saw a smudge of yellow paint. _Oh god_, I'd missed a bit.

"It's paint. I don't know how the hell I got it all the way up there," I replied.

"Doing some re decorating?" He asked, settling his hand onto my hip.

How much to tell him? To my own detriment I ignored Alice and all of the other advice I'd been given.

"No, I'm an artist. I paint a lot. I was painting a canvas before I flew out."

"So you're not from DC then?" Damn it. No. I shook my head. "Chicago?" All I could do was bite my bottom lip and try to hide the smile as he got it right. Well, partially.

"Hmmm, I don't spend much time there," he told me.

"No."

"What do you paint?"

"Mostly abstract. Portraits. It's changed over time."

"And you sell your work?"

I nodded my head. I wanted to tell him everything. But that was so not a good idea.

Edward looked troubled for a moment. I couldn't tell about what. I ran my finger over the crease between his eyebrows, and before I knew I was asking him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

He breathed out quickly before looking down at the sheet. "I find….I find myself wanting to ask about you, but…I don't know what's appropriate. You know so much about me, but I know so little about you, I….I find myself wanting to know more."

A very large part of me was doing a little happy dance as my heart hammered in my chest. But it was squashed by the little Alice voice in my head whispering very loudly…_abort, abort, abort._

"I now know where you're from, and what you do…other than…yeah. But that's it."

"You can always ask Edward, the worst that can happen is that I won't answer the question."

"Okay. How old are you?"

"I'm 31."

"And you're painting. Is that all, I'm mean other than….this…." he motioned very awkwardly. "Do you paint full time?"

"No." He stiffened a little. And not in the good way. "I've just started my own graphic design business as well." His eyebrows shot up and he smiled in relief.

"What sort of…"

But we were interrupted by a phone ringing beside his bed.

"Shit." He said looking over at it. "I have to take this."

"That's okay, is the bathroom that way?" I motioned to another door behind me and he nodded.

I climbed out of bed as he answered the phone. He didn't say a lot, just listened. I walked away to give him some privacy. I made use of the bathroom, but still being able to hear the soft murmur of Edward's voice as I came back to the bedroom I diverted my attention to his dressing room. Holy shit this thing was huge. I smiled to myself as I took one of his shirts, pulling it on. I did three buttons up, and as I walked back into a now silent bedroom I felt very much like Annette Benning in that movie. What was it called? You know the one. I can't remember.

Truth be told I was lucky I could remember my own name the way the president had just fucked me.

"I'm so sorry Belle. I have to cut our night short."

**AN: I had to cut it there sorry.**

**So on the Oval Office sex there have actually been quite a large number of people come forward and say they just don't think it would be realistic due to cameras, security etc. I must admit, this is why I never planned to put it in in the first place. SO, It's likely I'll write it as an alternative ending to the next chapter. It won't change the story whether you read it or not. But I'll give it a go anyway! Can't say when you're going to get it though. Hopefully soon.**

**Thanks to astonmartin823 for pre reading and making lots of corrections (clearly the longer the chapter the more mistakes I make!)**

**Also, thanks to everyone who has come over from The Presidential Treatment and is giving this story a go!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: So sorry for the wait. Baby still sick, then he passed it onto me, and my husband took the home laptop away with him for the weekend….and writing this on the ipad just didn't work so I gave up!**

**Anyway…this is a very short chapter. You'll see why when I post the next chapter in a few minutes!**

**Chapter 23**

I waited in Edward's sitting room for Rosalie to come and collect me.

It seemed a major tornado system had hit Iowa. It was already assumed there would be many casualties and potentially hundreds of houses and buildings destroyed.

Edward needed to be briefed, and it was likely he would be flying out tomorrow. He had dressed quickly, and I felt guilty that I felt a little cheated that our night had been cut short. Once again he had kissed me on the cheek, his mouth a little closer to mine this time. With his hands on my hips, thumb rubbing back and forth he said his farewells and then disappeared just as there was a knock on the door. Emmett had come to collect him and informed me that Rosalie wouldn't be long so she could escort me from the building.

She entered the sitting room about fifteen minutes later, no pleasantries. Just nodded her head towards the hallway.

"Are you ready to go?"

"Sure," I said as I stood, picking up my clutch and coat.

Rosalie opened the door for me and I followed her out. I noticed her shake her shoulders a little and relax. Should anyone ever raise any questions of either Edward or myself, the backstory was always to be that I was a friend of Rosalie's. I assumed she was trying to make it look as if we were on friendly terms if anyone noticed us together on the White House cameras or saw us together.

"You don't approve do you Rosalie," I asked quietly, wanting to find out what her problem was exactly.

She laughed haughtily for a few moments, throwing her blonde hair around a little.

"Oh, on the contrary Annabelle." That's not the answer I was expecting. "Anything that makes Edward and by proxy his Chief of Staff easier to deal with makes my life much, much better."

"The president is happy?"

"Don't push your luck sweetheart. This," she motioned her manicured hand between the two of us as we walked down the grand looking staircase, "is all for pretense. Small talk is not my thing and you and I have no need to get to know one another."

I was silent after that. I wasn't entirely sure what else to say.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: So…here it is!**

**Below is the outtake…..the Oval Office one, you know the one I'm talkin' about. Read it if you like. But if you don't it won't make a difference to the story if you think it isn't realisitic. ENJOY!**

**OUTTAKE**

I hadn't even heard Rosalie's cell ringing but all of a sudden she was speaking into it.

"Hi," she answered. "We're on our way out now." Rosalie's walk slowed considerably so I slowed my pace beside her. "Okay…..yes. That's fine." She stopped walking as she snapped her phone shut. "Change of plans."

I lifted my eyebrows for an explanation but she didn't provide me with one.

"This way." She turned and we began making our way towards what I knew to be the West Wing.

I could only imagine there were photographers or some such thing in place so we were using an alternative exit.

Before I knew it though we were walking through the halls of the West Wing. They were quiet as we made our way, as was Rosalie but I didn't dare ask her where we were headed. She was setting a cracking pace which was a shame as I would have loved a chance to look at the artwork more closely as we went.

She ushered me into a smallish office, letting me know I should wait before she left me, closing the door quietly on the way out. I became rather nervous as I figured out where I was. I think I was in the president's personal office. Which meant the Oval Office wasn't too far from here.

Trying not to let my mind wander was proving difficult the longer I waited. I had already checked out the furniture, the artwork, the photos and surreptitiously looked at the paperwork on the desk. There were also a couple of newspapers, both of which I had already read so they were no use in keeping my mind from hoping Edward was coming to get me.

I waited about forty minutes before the door opened and he popped his head in. I stood as soon as I saw his sheepish smile.

"I'm so sorry to keep you waiting."

"Not at all?"

"I thought you might like a little…." he pointed over his shoulder, "tour?" he answered.

"Sure," I replied as I walked past him, "that would be great." I tried to keep my knees from knocking together as I walked the short distance. I was pretty sure I was about to enter the Oval Office. And there was only one way that was going to end at this time of night. _Right?_

Edward held a door open for me, and sure enough I stepped into the Oval Office.

_Holy fucking shit._ My eyes flicked to the desk briefly before I tore them away.

_Don't go there, don't go there, don't go there!_

"How's everything in Iowa?" I questioned. While I was interested I really needed a distraction from the way Edward was currently leaning against the front of that fucking desk. Shirt sleeves rolled up, no tie, one leg crossed over the other, hands leaning on the desk at his sides.

"The situation isn't good. We don't have all of the facts yet and we're not expecting to be fully appraised until well after daybreak. We've got media units sending as much intel through as we can get and we've got a team sorting though it now. From what we can gather there have been at least twenty killed, many more injured, loss of buildings, home, crops, livestock..." Edward shook his head.

"Are you headed out there?"

"First thing in the morning."

I continued to wonder around the room, running my fingers along surfaces, getting a feel for the place. He continued to watch, his body unmoving. I walked in his direction stopping about a foot in front of him. The muscles in his jaw twitched. It looked as if he was trying to hide a smile.

"So?" _My god his green eyes were so mesmerizing, and the way he lifted that one eyebrow was always guaranteed to reduce me to a quivering mess._

"Nice office."

"Do you think?"

"Well….yeah. I mean, it's a bit stuffy but, you know…..there's plenty of space."

"Yes, there is that. And this desk…." Edward stood and walked behind it, placing his palms down on to it. "So much history."

"Yes. How many President's do you think….you know….had sexual relations on this desk?"

Edward sniggered at my choice of words. "Well, they haven't all used this particular desk, but I'd have to say at least a few."

"Yes I'm sure you're right."

Edward pressed his hands down on it. "Sturdy, don't you think?"

"Looks pretty sturdy."

"Maybe we should….test it?"

I walked around to the other side of the desk and stood right in front of him.

I pushed him gently back into his chair, he landed with a thud. I dropped my coat and clutch on the floor then leaned towards him. With my hands on either arm rest I bought my mouth as close to his ear as I could.

"Have you ever been given a blow job in this chair Mr President?" I whispered as sexily as I could.

Edward didn't say anything, just released a gush of air as he fought to stay in control.

"Hmmhmm." He shook his head from side to side, squeezing his eyes shut for a few moments.

"Well then," I continued, my hands now at his belt. "I think we should rectify the situation don't you?"

"If you insist," he murmured.

"I insist."

I lowered myself to the floor.

I was now on my knees, in front of the president, as he sat at his desk in the Oval Office.

_Yep. Posterity moment right here I'm telling you._

Working the belt out of the buckle and then the button and fly of his pants was easy. Edward then lifted his ass while I pulled all of the necessary fabric down and out of the way, but didn't remove it altogether. I wasn't trying to get Edward caught here, just blown. So if there was a need for him to pull his pants up in a hurry I wanted him to have the opportunity. I tried not to imagine myself hiding underneath the desk should that scenario arise. But I had already checked to make sure there was enough room.

He was hard. As a fucking rock. Clearly he was a little excited about the prospect of some sort of sexual activity on his desk.

Taking the base of his cock in my hand I looked up into his eyes and flicked my tongue out briefly. As expected he hissed quietly, closing his eyes briefly. I followed up by taking the tip into my mouth while squeezing the base. It was such a pretty cock. I licked his shaft to create some lubrication then took him in further. His hand went to my hair, hesitantly. I sensed that he wanted to take control. I closed my eyes and began to set a very slow pace. His hand moved with my head but I felt a little pressure so I took note and started to work with the rhythm he seemed to be setting.

"Fucking hell. You're….God I want to….oh, that's gooood." He released a long slow breath and then breathed in slowly. It felt like he was trying to stay in control.

I continued to move up and down on his cock, teeth grazing occasionally, tongue circling the tip. My left hand occasionally played with his balls, which he seemed to really like as his hips bucked up every time I did it. So yeah, I didn't do it too often 'cos that kinda left me gagging just a little. And that's never a good look.

After a little while Edward began to say my name and I could feel him tugging but I ignored him as I wanted to swallow. There'd be no evidence of semen on my watch!

"Belle, Belle. I want you to stop. I want you….I want you up here."

_Oh, in that case_. I pulled my mouth away and looked up at him. He was gorgeous. Laying back in his chair, legs spread so casually, eyes half closed, staring down at me….I'd like to think adoringly. _But really, what man wouldn't stare adoringly at the woman between his legs who just had his cock in her mouth?_

Edward helped me to my feet, standing as he did so.

"Now," he looked down at me, placing his hands on my hips. "What I really want to do," he said, snaking his hands behind my back, "is relieve you of this stunning dress." He pulled the zipper down, pulling my dress down with it, careful not to get my hair caught. I tried not to stare at the giant erection that was right between us. Not an easy task. I stepped out of the dress and he draped it over the back of his chair behind him. _So considerate_.

"That's so much better." His eyes roamed over me lustily. He pushed me back until the tops of my thighs hit the desk. Edward moved his hands to my thighs, picking me up and sitting me on his desk, spreading my legs and stepping in between them.

"Lie back for me Belle." I imagined that had we been on a regular desk this is the bit where he would have swept his arm across it and everything on it would have crashed to the floor. But the desk was pretty empty so there was no dramatic sweeping.

I lay back on my elbows, trying to look as sexy as humanly possible. Edward spread my legs further and looked down at me.

"Hmmm, I think I'd be much happier if…" his voice trailed off as he once again undid the clasps on my bustier. He let it fall free, "yes, much, much better. Now…" He was back in control as his eyes perused my bare torso.

Edward's hand reached forward and he dragged his fingertips from my neck, over my collarbone, down over my nipple, smirking as it became harder under his touch, down my stomach towards my lace covered core.

He smirked as my back arched slightly as he rubbed his fingers back and forth a few times.

"Now…" Edward leaned back and grabbed his chair and sat. "There's a little fantasy I want to fulfill." I've never seen anything sexier in my life as Edward Cullen with his head between my legs, smirking at me like the sexiest motherfucker on earth, while sitting at his desk in the Oval Office. His fingers moved the lace away from my center, and before I had time to think about it I felt his tongue flick over my folds briefly, before moving to my clit then back.

_Dear God_. Oh his talented tongue. He kept up the teasing, slowly applying more pleasure, getting me close and then easing up on me.

"Christ you taste good Belle." _Really?_

I was escalating slowly towards heaven, or hell, depending on your religious views. He was relentless, and oh so good. But then he stopped all of a sudden, kissing my thigh a few times before standing and looking down at me like I was his trapped prey.

"Now, what I really want is to watch you come undone while I'm inside you." He had his cock in his hand and he stroked it a couple of times. _Nothing…..sexier…..in this world…..than that right there._

"I'm assuming you don't keep a stash of condoms in your desk draw?" I asked.

"You'd be assuming correctly."

"My purse is on the ground just near your feet. You'll find some in there."

Edward bent down and grabbed my purse struggling with the clasp for a moment before opening it and pulling out one of the foil packets that was easily accessible on top.

The view of him rolling that thing onto his cock is just something I will never forget. Ever.

"So," he eyed me up and down, and I shivered as he moved the lace of my g-string and lined himself up with my center. With one hand on his cock and the other hand leaning on the desk near my waist he eyed my like a greedy man. "Ever been fucked on a desk before Belle?"

_Honesty is always the best policy right?_ "Why yes Mr President, I have." He raised his eyebrow, hopefully taking the challenge.

He rubbed the head of his cock up and down a few times, teasing. "Ever been fucked on the desk of the Oval Office by the President of the United States?" He quirked his head to the side, pausing all other movements as he waited for his answer.

"Why no. No I have not."

"Well then, let's rectify that shall we." Edward looked down, aligned himself and then plunged in. I'm not sure what he did other than moan rather loudly, but my back arched, my head flew back, and my legs came up as I felt the insane pleasure of having him fill me.

"Oh, god. Move, please, move." I begged.

"As you wish." He looked so fucking smug. But he began to pull out and push back in a little harder with each thrust. The force of his thrusts was so strong his hands were around my thighs stopping me from being shoved away from him. This was going to be hard and fast and I couldn't have been happier. He groaned as he filled me and watched my body as he filled it with pleasure. I couldn't help but moan a bit like a whore, but I tried with all my might to keep the audio to a minimum.

"Oh this is…." He panted, biting on his bottom lip, trying to keep the sound to a minimum as well. "This is fucking amazing. _You're_ fucking amazing."

"So eloquent," I teased him. "Harvard Law really showing through now."

"Oh, shut it you. It's all your fault….you feel….you feel too fucking good," he said as he thrust into me, hitting the spot every single time.

Edward Cullen was such a beautiful man. His hair was in disarray, his shirt, which unfortunately was still on had seen more pristine days, but his face was mesmerizing. His eyes bored into mine as he moved with fervor towards his release. We didn't waste time either. The knowledge that we could be caught sped up the proceedings and it wasn't long before Edward's movements were becoming a little erratic and his breathing picked up.

"God, Belle, are you close?"

Yes. Uhn. "Yes, just, oh yeah that'll do it," I replied as his fingers found their way to my clit and rubbed fast circles in time with his hips.

Edward continued to thrust as I let the pleasure take over. It began to uncoil in my chest and moved to my thighs as I exploded on top of the Resolute desk. Edward smirked down at me before closing his eyes, dropping his head back and letting go himself. As his thrusts let up I watched as the smile on his face relaxed into one of pure contentment and satisfaction.

"You look very pleased with yourself there Mr President?"

"Hmmmm, well. Yes," he let out a long breath before stilling his movements above me and looking down, placing one hand on either side of my shoulders. "That, was by far the most satisfying resolution that's come to pass as my time as president on this particular desk."

"Well, I should certainly hope so," I replied as I propped myself up on my elbows and lowered my legs a little. It really wasn't a particularly comfortable place to be.

Edward pulled out of me, making sure to hold the condom in place. He reached around for some tissues, sorted his mess out and then motioned to me whether he should clean me up as well, but I held my hand out for the tissues.

We re dressed quickly, Edward trying to help with the clasps on my bustier but I swatted him away, I could tell he just wanted to play. I did let him help with the zipper on my dress though. We each made sure the other looked respectable, but not trusting a man's opinion I pulled out a compact and brushed my hair and re touched my lips.

"Well…." Edward's hands were in his pockets and he looked a little unsure of how to get rid of me, or something.

"Thank you for the ah…tour Mr President. It was very….um….enlightening."

"Enlightening? Is that what you'd call it?" He said as we walked towards the door we had entered through.

"Yes, well, it's not like I got just the regular tour. I hope?"

"Definitely not the regular tour."

"No, not the regular tour. I should.." I trailed off as I motioned over my shoulder towards the door. It was getting late and I had a flight to catch back to Chicago in the morning.

It looked like Edward wanted to say something to me. But he shook his head a little and kissed me on the cheek once again. "Good night Belle. And once again, thank you."

"Pleasure was all mine Mr President," I smirked, winked at him and the turned and left the Oval Office.

**AN: So, tell me what you think? Next few chapter are written so will be up tomorrow night!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews.**

To the anonymous reviewer who seems to think Edward's vocabulary is a little bit lacking…..he may have a Harvard degree in this make believe story, however quite obviously _I _most certainly do not. Give me a break and sign your review OR give me a suggestion on another word that may have been a bit more appropriate given his level of intelligence and education. Rant over.

**You guys are getting this earlier than The Writers Coffee Shop readers because for some very odd reason my author name is not the author name on my story anymore. It now seems to belong to someone else. So while we're getting that sorted out it will only be posted here**

**Chapter 24**

I wasn't from Chicago as I'd lead the President to believe. Sure, I lived there now. But I was from a small town. A very small town called Forks in Washington state. Everything about it was small town. So it made the enormity of what I had just done seem that much more significant.

My childhood was fairly regular. My parents were divorced. I split my time between my loopy mother in Phoenix, and my serious father in Forks. And while I'd spent the better part of my school years in Phoenix, it was Forks I always considered my home. I spent my junior & senior years of school there, and then moved to Chicago to go to art school.

I wasn't in the popular crowd at school, I was just kind of in that middle crowd who got on with the popular people and the geeks. And while I'd done really well academically at school I was passionate about art, and talented enough to have won a scholarship. My dad, in fact the whole damn town, couldn't have been more proud of me.

I hadn't kept in contact with many people from school other than my best friend Angela and her boyfriend, Ben. And even then, the distance put a strain on that relationship. They were in Seattle now. Married. Childhood sweethearts.

I didn't really have a childhood sweetheart. There had been a couple of boys, but I was never really interested enough, other than one boy my junior year. We didn't sleep together though….thank the Lord, he was at Ben & Angie's wedding, let's just say I dodged a bullet there…so I had left Forks a virgin.

It wasn't until I got to college that I let my hair down, loosened up and started to let boys in. Alcohol played a large factor in the losing of my virginity. We were both drunk, it started as a one night stand, but I don't regret it. While I remember the pain, I don't really remember being particularly nervous, which I know I would have been otherwise. And one night turned into many nights throughout the following two years. Put Riley, me and enough alcohol in the same room together and we'd invariably end up in bed together. I had an insane crush on him. But there was something holding me back from ever admitting my true feelings for him.

Do I still think about him? Sure, from time to time. But I don't think we were ever meant to be. He's married now anyway. Two daughters, a third on its way.

It wasn't until my final year in college that I met Peter. I was pretty sure I'd been in love with him. As it turned out Peter had been in love with one of my friends. We weren't good friends or anything, but still. I suspected it at the end. So it got fairly messy, or should I say I got fairly messy. Alice had a lot to do with keeping me going at that time. Now I look back and wonder whether it was more because of the blow to my ego than real heartbreak. I'm not sure. But I do know there has been no-one since. And that in itself makes me pretty sad. Had I closed myself off? It was highly likely. Whether that was because Peter cheated on me and then turned into a complete asshole, or whether it was because of my secret profession and my unwillingness to really open up to anyone while I was sleeping with men for money, I don't know.

All I knew right now was that I was finding it difficult to maintain the walls I had unknowingly put around myself when it came to men.


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Thanks to my very fast pre reader astonmartin823!**

**Another short one for you…..**

**Chapter 25**

My life was fairly routine. I worked at the gallery during the week. In my spare time I worked on my new business, jogged to stay fit and spent time with friends from college. I did not however take on any client work from Alice. She seemed to sense that I'd be likely to knock back any further assignments so she didn't ask.

It was four weeks before I heard from Edward again, or rather Alice heard from Emmett. At this point I was really starting to feel like a 'call girl'. It all felt so impersonal and I felt like I was at his _beck and call_. Which to some degree I was. But it wasn't like I was in a situation where I couldn't say no. I could. I just didn't want to. Our two nights together had been fun, we connected on another level and I could tell he enjoyed my company. I certainly enjoyed his, but I'll admit it was difficult to separate Edward Cullen the man, from Edward Cullen the President of the United States, and he was an impressive human being. I guess for now they were one in the same. There was no separating them because for now Edward was his job. At least for another three, if not seven years, at least.

Alice had informed me that the President would be back in Chicago and had asked to see me. And apparently the suggestion had been floated that I stay the night. I was in two minds. One part of me was over the fucking moon. An over night promised lots of sex, lots of orgasms and maybe some snuggling? All with the sexiest man alive. Of course that response triggered the other, more rational side of my brain to respond not so favorably. It wanted to protect my heart. That was something I found very difficult to do around Edward Cullen because everything I'd been told to do to keep things from getting personal flew straight out the window when we were together.

The fact that I wasn't thinking at all about the money was a sure sign that something was amiss and the rational side of my brain was not firing on all cylinders.

**AN: Next chapters up tomorrow night (my time)…or tomorrow morning if I can get the boys out the door early enough to give me five minutes at the computer!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Here you go…...I did promise a little more for a Friday night, and boy am I happy it's Friday night. I've just survived my first week back at work after 12months maternity leave. But I'm not going to survive for too long if my eleven month old doesn't stop waking up three times a night! I have to stop consuming so much Diet Coke to keep myself awake, it can't be good for me, but it stops me from falling asleep under my desk at work, which is never a good look!**

**Anyway, enjoy….**

**Chapter 26**

"So what's it like?" I asked, leaning against the table, pushing my breasts up as I popped a spoonful of ice cream in my mouth.

"What's what like?"

"You know, being the president. Is it everything you expected?"

"Ahhh." Edward released a long breath as he sat back. I sucked on the spoon as I let him think about his answer. I could see he was distracted. "Do you want the truth?"

"Of course."

"It's, the most incredible job in the world. I feel like my whole life has lead up to this. But I feel like I have such a short amount of time to achieve what I know I need to."

"You're running again though, yes?"

"For sure. I mean, four years just isn't enough to achieve what I want."

"And you probably don't want to lose an election."

"Well, that's the down side," he smiled ruefully. "But in all honesty, if the American people don't want me, then I'll gracefully bow out. But re-election is my number one priority to ensure that what I want to achieve for the American people actually comes off."

We were sitting in the Presidential Suite of his hotel again. The familiar surroundings made it all a little easier to handle this time. We ate dinner together and were now finishing off dessert. It kind of felt like we were on a date.

"Do you….." he took a mouthful of his ice cream before continuing. "Do you, I mean…is this…" _Ah, here come the prostitution questions?_

"It's alright Edward, you can ask me."

"It's not that. Well, it is. But I think I'm just worried about the answers." _Why would he be afraid of the answers?_ I did a little happy dance inside.

"You shouldn't be," I reassured him. "What do you want to know?"

"Since we've been together, have there…I mean, how many others have there been?"

_Oh, he really has the wrong view of my services._

"None."

Edward's eyebrows shot up, he looked surprised. And I think, a little relieved. "Oh, that's….okay. Soooo…." I watched as he figured out what he wanted to ask next. He was the most powerful man in the world, he should be able to handle asking me a few questions about my sex life, _right?_

"Um, why is that?"

_What was he fishing for?_

"This isn't a regular thing for me. I don't sleep with men very often for you know…." I left it un said. The less specifics we discussed aloud the better.

"How often?"

"I don't know," I replied, putting my spoon down as we got into the conversation. "Once every two or three months. I mostly work as strictly an escort, just accompanying men on dinners and to functions."

"Right, so, how long have you been doing it?"

"Since I was about twenty five or twenty six."

Edward nodded his head. "Do you have any regulars who are missing you at the moment?"

"No. I don't do regulars."

"Oh. But, what about this?" he motioned between us.

"This is a first for me." I wasn't sure if I saw a smile or not, but it was gone before I could confirm.

We were silent for a few moments and I knew I had to change the topic. The atmosphere was weird.

"So, what's the go with Rosalie? She doesn't seem to like me very much."

He chuckled a little. "Rosalie doesn't like anyone very much. Sometimes I don't even think she likes Emmett very much. He assures me she's a very different woman behind closed doors."

"Oh. Good. She's always so cold."

"Yeah, I think she's so used to putting up a front in public so the media won't get a real read on her or something. She can be pretty fiery when she wants to be so I think it's probably a way of staying in control of her temper. She probably just takes it a bit far."

"And how about Emmett. Is he always such a nervous wreck?"

He snorted. "God no. He wouldn't be my chief of staff if that were the case. You just make him nervous for some reason. I don't know why."

I shrugged my shoulders and laughed. I had no idea why I'd make him nervous either.

"So, are we going to sit here gossiping all night or can we get busy? Because I don't know about you but four weeks is a long time."

Edward smirked at me before standing up and holding his hand out. I placed my hand in his as I stood.

"Come here sweetheart. I want to do dirty things to you all night." Before I knew it Edward bent down and threw me over his shoulder, one arm pinning my legs to his body, the other firmly on my ass, which was right near his face, as he walked to the bedroom.

I wasn't sure which part of his statement my heart lurched over. The fact that he called me sweetheart or the bit about doing dirty things to me?

**AN: Will try not to leave you hanging there for too long. Can't remember if my pre reader has read the next chapter or not so I better go check!**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: Last for the night. Thank you for all of the lovely reviews. They make me smile.**

**Chapter 27**

I was lying on my stomach on the bed in the Presidential Suite. Naked. Edward was behind me, laying kisses up my back sending major shivers throughout my body. His cock would occasionally make exquisite contact between my legs. And he knew it was driving me insane and turning me into a gooey mess because every time he did it he would laugh quietly to himself. So fucking sexy.

His kisses trailed up and down my spine, over my shoulders and neck and down to my ass where he would occasionally nip my sensitive flesh. His left hand was also caressing the outside of my breast, occasionally venturing underneath to tweak my nipple.

He was recovering from a blow job I'd given him earlier, but it wasn't taking him long. His cock was feeling pretty hard to me.

"Edward?" I moaned.

"Yes Belle?" He crawled up my body, his warm chest making contact with my back, his cock oh so sinfully rubbing against my folds. I could tell he was smirking as I felt his breath on my ear.

"If you don't fuck me with that thing I may just take matters into my own hands."

"Oh, little one. That's where your plan backfires," he nipped my ear. "Because that's something I'd definitely like to see."

I rolled my eyes and huffed petulantly. "Wouldn't you rather take me from behind?" I asked sweetly as I looked back at him and batted my eyelashes.

His cock twitched and he groaned loudly before burying his head in my neck and mumbling something incoherent.

"What was that?" I asked cockily.

"You win you little vixen."

"Oh, like you're not getting anything out of it you poor thing?" I mocked him.

Before I knew it he was gone. I was relieved to hear him fumbling around at the bed side table and I heard the ripping of foil. He was back before I knew it and I couldn't wait for his cock to be back between my legs.

"Scoot your ass back baby." _What was it with the pet names all of a sudden?_

I lifted my torso and settled onto my knees. With his hands on my hips he aligned himself, and with exquisite slowness he pushed inside of me until he was all the way in. He settled there for a few moments, swiveling his hips before pushing my body away from his and pulling me back with force.

"Fuck," I moaned, eyes rolling back, head dropping down to the bed. It was a mixture of pleasure and pain as I stretched to accommodate him.

"Do you like that Belle?" Cocky.

"Oh yeah," I replied.

"Good. Because there's plenty more where that came from," he replied as he continued the push and pull motion.

"You have a very pretty ass you know that?"

I snorted as I laughed, burying my head in the pillow. Lifting my head I replied with the only thing I could think of. "Thanks. So do you." He laughed a little. "But why do I think you already know that."

"I wouldn't know. I don't get to see it too often. But I have heard that there's at least a few websites out that purely to honor my ass."

I snorted and shook my head from side to side. I loved it when he was arrogant. And I'd seen at least one of those websites. It was obsessive. Only thing was, they hadn't seen his ass naked, and _I_ had.

"Just keep up the good work there Mr President."

He thrust harder. I don't think he'd been this deep before. His hands roamed. Over my ass, up and down my spine, over my breasts. He was so tactile. Always feeling, caressing. His rhythm increased slowly, thrusts getting faster, and ever so slightly harder. His groans increasing in strength as he thrust into me from behind. I was going to come from this alone. No clit manipulation necessary. I chased it, I wanted it so desperately and he didn't disappoint. I was a screaming moaning mess by the time it unraveled, my arms giving out beneath me.

It seemed like I'd given him silent permission to go for it because all of a sudden he squeezed my ass, bringing me into him hard as he met my hips. Fucking hell he was going a little wild and I fucking loved it. I was going to go again.

"Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Oh fuck that's good." I panted like a wild mess. The pressure was exquisite, the pace was relentless as he pounded into me just before he lost complete control and fell over the edge. Just as he did I went with him, both of us collapsing to the bed. Him on top of me, almost crushing, but in such an exquisite way that I never wanted him to move.

"Belle, that was…" he panted. "Christ, that was fucking….I don't think it's ever felt like that."

"I completely concur."

Edward laughed into my ear as his breath slowed down. "Who says that? _'I concur'_." I could feel his body as he continued to silently laugh.

"Eh…whatever," I mumbled. "I couldn't come up with anything clever."

"I'm surprised you came up with anything at all. Did you just orgasm twice?"

"Yeah," I said as I wiggled a bit. I was struggling a little to breath.

"Sorry, he said as he pulled out and lay next to me."

Neither of us were going anywhere for quite some time.

**AN: OK, I need some sleep now (it's only 9pm, I'm such a nanna at the moment). Next chapter is mostly written, but suspect won't be finished until Sunday.**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Another one. Thanks you so much for your reviews. They make me smile!**

**Chapter 28**

We lay next to each other, the content look on Edward's face made me all smug inside. We were all cleaned up from our previous round of sex, and we lay in bed naked together. It was such an intimate position to be in. My rational side was being ignored as I let my body be lulled into sleep next to the most beautiful, most powerful man in the world.

Edward's eyes were closed, but his thumb was caressing my hip. It didn't take long for his breathing to even out and his hand stilled. I followed shortly after, drifting into a light sleep, awakening when I felt Edward shift his body from time to time. I wasn't used to sharing the bed. At one point he wrapped his body around mine, he seemed so comfortable with affection that I immediately relaxed into his embrace.

I didn't sleep deeply so I awoke as the sun began to lighten the room. I giggled to myself as I felt his erection against my thigh, so I decided to give the president a little wake up call that I hoped he would enjoy. _Surely a morning head job would go down well wouldn't it?_

And it did. He was groggy at first, but his cock was well and truly awake from the start.

Edward was very satisfied with his wake up call, and after finishing I soon found myself beneath a very sexy looking president. Sex hair in complete disarray, eyes half closed, morning breath seemingly not bothering him. Or me for that matter. This was a view I'd never seen before, a view the American public didn't get to see, something he was sharing with just me. This was morning Edward.

I smirked up at him, proud of myself for being the one responsible for that look in his eye.

"You're happy with yourself there aren't you?"

"Why yes I am. Good morning Mr President."

"And a good morning to you too my little vixen. Did you enjoy that?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Meh, I wanted to see your come face one last time before I leave this morning."

"What time is it?"

"It's 6.30."

"Egghhh. I have to be up and ready soon. I have a briefing at 7.30. Breakfast should be here shortly."

"I think I just had breakfast."

Edward raised his eyebrow. "I don't think that fulfills any government nutritional guidelines."

"Meh, I'll make it up later."

"You should eat," he ordered. "Besides, I'd like to have breakfast with you."

"How about a shower first?" I speculated, hoping he'd take the bait.

"Why, yes. I believe I owe you a morning orgasm and the shower seems like the perfect place." He looked so sexy with that smug grin on his face.

"Don't expect to hear any arguments here."

We wasted no time in making our way to the shower and under the water. Edward immediately pulled me into his chest, making sure the spray was keeping me warm. He let his hands roam to my chest where he massaged my breasts as my head dropped back against his shoulder. His tongue did delicious things to my ear and neck, and it didn't take long for one of his hands to wander south.

Edward's talented fingers began to make quick work of my clit before slowly entering me.

It felt amazing as he pulled his finger in and out, the spray falling around us, drowning out the moans that were escaping my throat as he inserted a second finger. He increased his pace, never letting up the attention to my breast where his left hand continued to massage and pinch.

"You like this don't you Belle." _Sexy fucking morning voice_.

"Dear God yes. Your fingers are very…talented."

Edward chuckled behind me as he continued to bring me towards me release, which was coming very, very quickly.

I moaned as it hit me. Edward's left arm going around my waist to help hold me up as my legs were obviously giving way as I rode it out. I swatted his hand away from my sensitive flesh and relaxed back into his strong embrace, just letting the pleasure continue to ride itself out.

As I recovered I turned my body to see his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Thank you." I whispered, smiling as sweetly as I could.

"My pleasure Belle," he replied sincerely.

Edward picked up the soap. And let me tell you this wasn't that normal shitty hotel soap that you get that is the size of a postage stamp and leaves your body feeling all dry and pinched. No. This was a regular sized cake of soap, and as Edward lathered it over my body I could feel how luxurious it was.

As his hands roamed intimately over every part of my body I could barely think. The feeling was just so familiar, so right, so…eghhh, hopeless. No good could come of this could it? This? What did I honestly think that _this_ was?

Our shower ended, breakfast was brief and our goodbye was a bit weird. Edward seemed awkward or something. He kept running his hand through his hair. Perhaps he was nervous about the briefing coming up. I mean, the guy quite literally had the weight of the country sitting on his shoulders. Sometimes when I was with him I'd forget that. He would make me feel like I was the most important person in his world. I would need to remind myself that I was just an employee of sorts.

Edward was leaving before me today, so I met him at the door. The guy was freshly showered, wearing a crisp white shirt, dark grey suit and red tie. That I chose….well I picked from the three options he'd been given for the day. I straightened his tie a little. But stepped back as I realized the gesture was probably a bit too familiar. Edward stepped towards me.

"Hey?" He said. Brow furrowed. "What just happened there?"

"What do you mean?" I said, avoiding his eyes.

"You just got this weird look on your face." He brought his hand up to my face, his thumb caressing my cheek.

"Nothing…you know…doing the tie thing just then. It seemed a bit, you know….nothing. I just…you should go shouldn't you?" I was so flustered. I wasn't quite sure what to say, or what I was even trying to say. I kind of wanted the floor to swallow me up.

Edward didn't seem to know how to respond. He just kept caressing my cheek. And then, before I knew what had happened his lips touched mine, briefly. I was so surprised that I looked up into his eyes. I couldn't read them.

"You're lovely Belle," he whispered so sincerely just before turning, opening the door and leaving the room.

**AN: Let me know what you think? Is the President falling or not?**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I'm loving all of your reviews. Lot's of people want to know how close we are to getting to the prologue. If I answer, I'll ruin the story for you. However, suffice to say I am not a prolific writer, this story isn't going to drag on. So make of that what you will….I'll see you on the other side**

**Chapter 29**

It had been five weeks since I spent the night with Edward Cullen. Five weeks since he pressed his lips gently to mine.

I had no reason to have further expectations. He never promised anything and neither had I.

So why did my heart beat faster every time I saw Alice's name on my cell when she called? And why did I feel the disappointment every time she didn't mention Edward's name.

As each week passed without Alice calling me to say Emmett had been in contact I felt more and more frustrated at the situation. I had no way of contacting him. Edward and I had no established lines of communication. He didn't have my number, I didn't have his. He didn't even have my real name. And I didn't know if he wanted any of it either.

Edward's position as President of the United States naturally garnered huge amounts of media attention. However the fact that he was single, combined with his status as one of the sexiest men alive meant that it wasn't just politically motivated stories. Edward's face regularly graced gossip publications. He was treated very much like he was a Hollywood celebrity.

So it was difficult to avoid Edward Cullen. And it was impossible to avoid the new speculation surrounding whether he was in a relationship with Chelsea Simmons.

Chelsea was the daughter of the Governor of Massachusetts. She was about five years younger than Edward. She was a Pediatrician, and she was stunning. Dark hair, bright, bright blue eyes, and about five foot seven. She ticked every single box.

There had been several photos of them in each other's company. They didn't look _together_, together. But you didn't need much evidence these days to write a headline and then put some bullshit in an article that caused enough speculation. There was one photo though. He was looking down at her. His hand was on the small of her back and it looked like there was adoration in his eyes. But it could have just been a lucky moment caught by the photographer that meant nothing. _Right?_

I was aware of the impact this type of attention could have on Edward's chances of re-election. While his number one priority was 8 years in office, for that to happen he needed to avoid any romantic entanglements with anyone other that the Virgin Mary herself. You never know when your choice of girlfriend would offend a group of your voters.

It served as a good reminder that _I_ couldn't ever be seen with the President. All it would take was one of my clients to come forward to confirm that I'm essentially a prostitute and Edward would be ruined. But I couldn't help that my heart felt just a little betrayed.

**AN: Don't hate me! Next chapter has already been approved by my pre reader astonmartin823, so you won't wait too long. Let me know your thoughts, could Edward be interested in someone else….should he be?**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: It seems you're not too upset with me. Good – you all seem to have your rational review hats on this morning (thank goodness!). Thanks for your reviews. Loving all of the theories about Chelsea.**

**Chapter 30**

"I need you to stop by my office some time in the next day or so." My heart lurched as I took a sip from my water bottle.

"What?" I coughed and spluttered, water going down my front. I quickly wiped it off.

Alice looked at me strangely as she wiped the sweat from our run off her brow. "I need you to stop by my office, I've got an assignment you might be interested in."

"Oh." I was feeling the disappointment already. I could just tell it wasn't _him_. Did this mean…? If Alice was giving me another assignment, did this mean it was over? "Um, what is it?" I tried not to sound too interested, there was still hope after all.

"Just stop by later and I'll give you the details. Should be heaps of fun if you want it."

"It's not…?" I trailed off. She knew what I was asking.

"Nope. But I think you'll like it." _Fuck._ What was it with Alice and her goddamn need to keep our personal and work lives so bloody separate.

"OK, I'll stop by this afternoon if that's okay?"

"Fine. Five would be good."

I wasn't sure how I felt about taking on work with someone else. I mean, he hadn't called. It had now been six weeks. There were no rules to say that I couldn't see anyone else. But I'd told him that I wasn't. But he hasn't called. My heart wanted to wait. I was so fucking screwed.

I met Alice at her office and I was glad she was in the mood to get down to business immediately. I wanted to be put out of my misery.

"So, I think this should be a load of fun."

"You said that earlier Alice, stop fucking with me." I was losing my patience.

"Okay, his name is JP Hunter, he's a film producer."

I just looked at her as if to say 'go on'. It wasn't sounding especially exciting so far.

"He needs a date for the ."

"The what?" I could have sworn she'd said White House Corre….

"The White House Correspondent's Dinner."

"Are you fucking with me Alice?"

"No."

"You can't be fucking serious can you? I know you know who will be there."

"Yeah, a fuck load of celebrities. Wish I was going."

I just raised my eyebrow at her evasiveness.

She leaned forward on her glass top desk, the strings of beads around her wrist clanging as she clasped her hands. "Look B. He hasn't called. I'm not sure if he's going to or not. But I know you honey. I know you're heart's in this. And I know nothing I do or say at this point is going to change it. I've seen the way you look when you talk about him after you've spent time together. And I've been reading the gossip mags. Don't you want to go and see for yourself?"

"I can't go to something like this with another man. It just doesn't seem right."

"It's just as an escort hon. The chances of Edward Cullen actually seeing you are slim to none. And anyway, JP is as gay as they come."

"Why does he need a date then?"

"Because his Dad is a very straight laced CBS executive. He does it for appearances for his parents sakes."

"That's fucked. How do you know all of this?"

"Because he's my cousin. But look at it this way, there's no pressure for you. Go. Have a good time. Get a free meal. Wear a pretty dress. Check out some celebrities. And check out Edward. I think you probably need it."

Was Alice right? Did I need to go to see for myself? What if he was there with her? But why would he be? They hadn't been seen officially in public by anyone. Why would he start now? It could be political suicide. Who knew what her history really was?

But what if this was it? I mean, it wasn't like I'd ever just bump into him in the street or while doing the grocery shopping. I wasn't likely to ever see him again face to face if I didn't take this opportunity. At the very least it might give me some closure right?

**AN: Hmmmm, so what' going to happen at the WHCD? I know…although I haven't written it yet…but it's all in my head and I'm dying to get it out for you!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: Once again, thank you for all of your reviews.**

**This chapter may seem like a bit of a filler, but there's an important snippet or two of information…so pay attention!**

**Chapter 31**

The dress I chose to wear on my date with JP Hunter was an old one I had in my wardrobe that I'd only worn once before. Alice called it my 'Uma' dress because she said it looked like the dress Uma Thurman wore to the 2006 Oscars. I only vaguely saw the resemblance. I mean, for starters it was a deep navy blue, and there was no train. But I guess the top looked very similar and it did make me look very curvy. I just thought it was suitably elegant and not too over the top that it would make me stand out inappropriately.

The dress had been in my wardrobe for about six years. The only reason I even considered squeezing myself into it now was because a nasty case of food poisoning had hit me three days before. The vomiting and diarrhea had seen me lose a few pounds and it now fit me beautifully instead of being a little snug.

Usually I took the time to meet my dates for a couple of drinks before any big events that I was escorting them to. It meant we could become somewhat acquainted and we could get any backstories straight. But JP and I would be meeting at the boarding gate at O'Hare.

As I sat waiting to board our plane to DC I looked around the waiting area but couldn't see anyone who looked like the pictures I'd seen of him. I knew he was a good looking guy. Dirty blonde hair, chiseled face, dimples, a bit like Simon Baker circa ten years ago, only better looking. And if he was gay there was a solid chance he had a very well looked after body. We were called for boarding and he still wasn't there. As the number of people left waiting to board the plane dwindled to only a few I decided to get up and board without him.

I settled myself into my first class seat, and after about ten minutes, just before the doors closed, in sauntered JP Hunter. If the guy wasn't gay I'd be a puddle of goo at his feet. As it was each of the flight attendant's were. Male and female alike.

JP made his way down the aisle towards our seats, checked his boarding pass, looked up at the overhead seat numbers, then looked down at me and smirked. He quickly settled his satchel in the overhead locker and then sat.

"Well hello there," he smirked before kissing me quickly on both cheeks. "You, must be the lovely Annabelle Dwyer."

"I am. And you must be the infamous JP Hunter," I replied cheekily.

"Oh sweetheart, you and I are going to get along just splendidly." He turned and grabbed the attention of a flight attendant. "I'll have two champagne's please."

"Certainly sir." The flight attendant disappeared and JP turned back to me making me feel like the only person in his world.

"So beautiful, are we gong to have some fun tonight or what?"

"Well Mr Hunter, I think that's up to you. How are we going to play this? Am I your girlfriend, your best friend, first date, work colleague, or something else?"

"Hmmm, let's say my 'date'. I'm a naturally affectionate guy and it always looks odd to my father if I'm that way with a colleague. If he thinks we're fucking then he'll be happy and he'll stay off my back."

"I don't get it."

"Neither do I princess. He's….well, you'll meet him. He's a powerful man. He's a man's man. Women belong in pretty dresses in the kitchen. My mom still brings him his slippers every night. And men most definitely do not fuck other men."

"Yeah, but you have a successful career right, so why keep up the charade?"

"You're right, but my success is largely due to his financial backing so…." He said rubbing his thumb over his fingers in the universal sign for cash.

"Ahhh, I see."

"Yeah. So until I find something or _someone_ I love more than film making, this," he gestured to himself, "stays in the closet."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but, surely people know right?"

"There are a few. Alice and I are cousins and we've always been close, so she knows, and hence that's why you know. But no-one else in my family. Why, is it that obvious?"

"Well, I'm no expert, but you're kind of giving off a little bit of gay vibe right now."

"I can play it very straight when I want to. Which is ninety nine percent of the time."

The flight attendant returned with our champagnes and we toasted. It was a bit early for a drink but it relaxed my nerves that had been building all morning. We put together a feasible story about how me met and discussed the new man in Alice's life. I'd never seen her like this over a guy before. She was absolutely smitten.

After landing in DC we made our way to the Hilton, parting ways so that we could go to our respective rooms, rest up and then get ready for the evening. A little after six o'clock JP arrived to pick me up.

As soon as I opened my door he looked me up and down. "You are one exquisite looking woman you know that?"

"Why thank you. You're one hell of good looking guy you know that?"

"Why yes, yes I do."

"Conceited."

"Hmmmhmmm," he agreed. He really did look very suave in his tux. But still, I could pick the gayness.

We took the elevator downstairs and made our way to the area where the pre dinner drinks were being held. Lots of red carpet and lots of people and media were milling around mingling, taking photos and quaffing champagne.

JP looked over at me and winked. "Come on, let's do this thing." He said as he took my hand in his. "I've got a President to stalk."

"What?"

"Oh didn't I mention? I've got a super crush on Edward Cullen," he whispered into my ear. "I have a theory that the reason he hasn't re married is because he's secretly gay and has been waiting for me to sweep him off his feet."

"You're not serious are you?" I must have looked a little shocked.

He laughed at my expression, "Not entirely. At least not about the bit where he's waiting for me. But I'll definitely be stalking him tonight. Have you seen that man's ass?"

I smirked. _Why yes, yes I have._

**AN: Did you figure out what the important thing was (given you don't know what's coming and when you probably didn't!), but I'd be interested to see if anyone picked it up.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: To say a lot of you were completely off base with your theory would be an understatement. But that's perfectly okay, because all I really wanted you to do was take notice of something, and you clearly did. Which means when we get to the reason for needing to know the information in a few chapters time (not sure how many yet), you'll all remember.**

**Just BTW…..she's not yet pregnant! But thank you so much for all of your reviews!**

**Chapter 32**

As an escort, over the years I had learned a few little tricks to ensure anonymity at events with lots of people and lots of photographers.

Firstly, wear a dress that will fit in perfectly, but not stand out for any reason. It can't be too colorful, too bright, too patterned, too sparkly, too short, or too cheap. My dress was exquisite, but understated. It didn't show too much cleavage, only curves. In short, it neither stood out, nor looked too boring. It was enough to draw attention away from my face so that people were more interested in my dress than me, but not enough so that they took any notice of me if I happened to walk past.

Secondly, my hair needed to fit in. This function would be full of celebrities, as well as political and network executives. So my hair needed to look done, but not worthy of the Oscar's. It also needed to act as a barrier should I need to hide quickly from either an ex client or a photographer. So while I would have looked better with my hair pulled back, I left it out, with my bangs swept heavily over my forehead and pushed to the side. One eye partially hidden.

And finally, avoid photographers _at all costs_. Excuse yourself from a group if you can see anyone with a camera approaching. Avoid any red carpet situations. Don't speak to famous people because people want to take pictures of them. Of course, you can't always avoid being photographed, but if you can avoid it you should.

There are three types of photographers. Regular people with personal cameras or camera phones who want to take pictures of famous people and the night to remember and show their friends. These people are _mostly_ but not always harmless. Then there are professional photographers who have been hired to take photos for the evening. If these people are worth the money they're being paid they will recognize when someone does not want to be photographed. They operate under a code of discretion and will never insist you join a photo, and will never re take a photograph should you discreetly turn your face or avert your eyes. Of course, these types of photographers are fewer and further between these days, and are mostly being replaced by the third type of photographer. The third type of photographer being the paparazzi. These photographers are taking shots purely to make money by selling them to the highest bidder, scouting out stories where they may or may not even exist, invading people's privacy, not giving a shit about people's feelings. These are the ones I avoided at events like the White House Correspondents Dinner at all costs.

I was never entirely sure why. It's not like I was ashamed of what I did. After all, what I was doing this evening wasn't illegal. But you just never know when something like this will come to bite you on the bum.

**AN: Next chapter up very soon….**


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 33**

JP and I mingled as we sipped on our champagne. Well, he mostly mingled, I mostly checked out celebrities. Yes, I was a bit of a celebrity whore. I had no idea that Kim Kardashian was so freaking small. In height. And Charlize Theron was seriously one of the most beautiful women I had ever seen. And while I didn't see Edward early in the night I did see Rosalie, and Edward's parents. And I avoided them all.

When I saw Chelsea Simmons I was in two minds. She looked stunning in Valentino Red. Although I had no idea whether it was a Valentino gown or not. If you didn't know better you would have picked her as one of the celebrity guests, they all seemed to be just that much better dressed and styled than everyone else. However I was relieved that she was here having pre dinner drinks. It mean she was unlikely to be here as Edward's guest, which was a relief.

Alice was right, it was fun, and JP was such a bitch when it came to women and their dresses. He was hilarious.

We were finally called to dinner and I have to say I was pretty happy when I saw just how large the Hilton ballroom was and just how many tables were in it. The chances of Edward seeing me were slim to none. While I wanted desperately to see him, I wasn't entirely sure his reaction to seeing me _here_ would be favorable. He would know I was working. And that would not be good. If he even cared.

JP figured out what table we were on and began weaving his way through the throng to our seats, dragging me along by the hand. He seemed to be leading us closer and closer to the front where Edward would be seated, which was unnerving me. We ended up one row of tables back and a little off to the side. Pretty close, but hopefully not close enough that Edward would pick me out in the crowd.

People continued to mingle until it was time to announce the main guests.

And this is where my night really began.

Edward entered and was….there are no words for this man in a tuxedo.

Except for those being whispered in my ear.

"I want to fuck him. I really, really do."

_Yeah, I didn't need that visual either._

I tore my eyes away from Edward and looked at JP. I could tell by the way he was eyeing Edward that he was dead serious. And I couldn't help but laugh at him.

A couple of the women on the table commented on how handsome or sexy or gorgeous our president was. I said nothing. I couldn't. I don't think I could be trusted in that moment to hold everything I felt for this man in. I suddenly felt extremely possessive.

Dinner was served and the people on our table chatted and laughed. JP held court which thankfully saved me from having to participate too much. It meant I could pay attention to the main table, where Edward was being visited by various people, some I recognized, some I didn't.

I had noticed Chelsea Simmons sitting at a table in the front row, not far from Edward. She was with her father and several other notable people, including George Clooney and Steven Spielberg. Lucky bitch. But I had yet to see her with Edward.

At one point JP leaned over to me and whispered into my ear, "he's looking for someone."

"Who?"

"The president. Look," I looked up at him as I took a large sip of my wine, "he's not listening to that red head sitting next to him that's banging on about something, trying to get him to look down her top. He's been looking for someone all night."

"You perhaps?" I said sarcastically, as my heart beat faster.

"Oh darling, I could only dream. No. He's definitely looking for someone. Maybe it's that awful Chelsea Simmons woman…"

"She's not awful," I defended. "Is she?" My voice rising a little more than usual at the end.

"Are you serious? Her eyes are too far apart. And she has a big ass."

"Oh, you're harsh!"

"I just call them as I see them."

Personally, I thought he was wrong. But it kind of made me do a little happy dance inside.

Our dinner plates were cleared and we were then forced to sit through speeches, and awards and then more speeches. The whole time JP sat very close to me with his arm around the back of my chair so he could keep whispering inappropriate comments into my ear. Especially about the lady from the White House Correspondents Association who kept vying for Edward's attention. He was vicious, but I couldn't help the feeling that he was right. The woman was throwing herself at him, and he did not seem interested in the slightest.

When Edward made his speech he was charming, witty, funny and at times oozed sex appeal. JP was silent during his speech, unable to take his eyes off him. Thank the Lord, because I just didn't need the distraction.

Edward finished up and JP turned, whispering into my ear, "every man and woman in this room wants to have sex with him."

"All of them?" I giggled.

"Every last one. Even the straight men. That's how good looking he is. I mean, look at the way George Clooney is laughing at him. Trust me. He wants him."

"I think Stacey might have a problem with that."

"No. No I don't think she would. I'm sure she'd be happy to watch." Again, the visual wasn't something I needed in my head right now. But I couldn't help but laugh at JP's obsession.

"He's looking over here."

What? I looked up and sure enough Edward was looking in the direction of our table, squinting. No. There was no way he'd be able to spot us from there. Surely. He looked away and I breathed a sigh of relief.

Jimmy Kimmel was hilarious. Shortly after all of the formalities seemed to be done with and the night was almost over. I excused myself from our table, busting to go to the toilet.

The gossip in the toilets about Edward was hilarious. The women were all talking about how sexy he was. If only they really knew.

On the way out of the toilet I was approached by a fairly serious looking guy in a tux.

"Excuse me Ms Dwyer." I hated being referred to as Ms.

"Yes," I replied quietly.

"Would you follow me please." It was not a question.

"Is there a problem?"

"No not at all," he smiled, easing my concern. "Your presence has been requested."

**AN: No offence intended to the woman from the WHCA…I'm sure you're lovely and would not throw yourself at a real president.**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: Man, I was in trouble for leaving you with that cliffie….sorry! But here's the next installment. I hope you like it ;)**

**Chapter 34**

I followed the man nervously, hoping with everything I had that he was taking me to Edward. Gone was my desire that I go unnoticed. Suddenly I really wanted him to see me here, after all, this may well be the last chance I ever got.

I was going to be extremely disappointed if it wasn't him.

I was lead down a corridor lined with what looked like conference rooms. The gentlemen I followed opened a door at the end of the corridor and indicated that I should enter before he closed the door without entering himself.

There, standing with his back to me on the other side of the small room was the unmistakable figure of Edward Cullen. Even from the back I could see he looked tense. He turned to face me, and the look on his face, was not a happy one.

"Good evening Edward," I greeted him. My tone was flat, my face was hopefully unreadable. While I was definitely happy to see him and ecstatic that he had me in private, the look on his face told me he was pissed about something.

But I was not going to let him treat me like a doormat. Anymore than he probably already had anyway.

"Belle," he replied, remaining where he was with his hands in the pockets of his suit pants.

I remained silent, after all he had summoned me.

"You look…" his brow furrowed. "You're….I'm sorry. I….," he suddenly tilted his head to the side as he stepped closer and seemed to look carefully at my face "Are you wearing contacts? You're eyes, they're much darker?"

"Yes."

"You're working." I nodded my head. "I thought you said you wouldn't…."

"It's been two months Edward." I looked down, barely able to hold it together if I looked at him. His green eyes were always my undoing. He was moving closer and was now only a foot away from me. I could almost feel the heat radiating from his body.

"I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked, looking up into his eyes, hope blooming at the pain that was crossing his face.

"I've been travelling a lot. We've been locked down in negotiations on the Health Bill. I…I wanted to call."

"What about Chelsea?"

Edward scoffed and shook his head. "She's…there's nothing going on. What about James Patrick Hunter?"

_Who? Oh_, JP. "You know who my date is?"

"I saw the guest list," he replied quickly as if the information was inconsequential. "You two seem to be…having a very good time together. Is this an over night thing or…"

I was quick to cut him off. "No. It's not like that."

"I'm not sure he'd see it that way, he seems to be very affectionate with you." His voice was cutting, hurt even.

He'd clearly been paying more attention than I thought.

"He's more interested in you than he is in me."

"What?" He asked, incredulous.

"He's…gay. It's not common knowledge so don't repeat it."

"I don't know the guy so it doesn't mean anything to me. Although…." He looked down at his hands, "I must say I'm relieved." He stepped closer still. There was only inches between us. I could feel the effect his body had on mine, I was like a live wire, the ache between my legs betraying what I wanted from this man. I was turned on just standing here next to him.

Edward was staring down at me. His face had softened. He lifted his hand to my face, his fingers caressing my jaw, his thumb rubbing my cheek reverently.

"You're….you're breathtaking." The relief was evident in the way the breath left his body as he whispered the words.

I was pretty sure I blushed, I don't think he'd ever complimented me quite like that before. "Thank you Edward," I breathed. My chest was rising and falling more rapidly than would be deemed reasonable under normal circumstances. But these were _not_ normal circumstances.

"Why? Why are you here with him?"

"I…." I squeezed my eyes shut. What could I say to him? _I've fallen for you?_ Taking strength from the warmth of his fingertips as they caressed my face I opened my eyes and looked up into his. They looked hopeful. I think. "I wanted to see you."

The expression on Edward's face didn't change, but I was sure I saw something flicker in his eyes, lust, hurt, regret, I don't even know. I didn't have time to think about it before Edward's hand was on the back of my neck pulling me towards his waiting lips.

It was like the dam had burst, and all of the tension that existed between the two of us exploded as our mouths met in a searing kiss. His lips were insistent, as were mine. With my eyes squeezed shut, and my hands fisting the lapels of his jacket I released all of the feelings I had built up for this man since the first night we spent together.

It was reckless and stupid and completely irrational, but right now, this was the only thing in the world I wanted. His mouth opened and our tongues met, desperately tasting, teasing, caressing. With one arm around my shoulders and the other wrapped around the small of my back our kiss slowed as Edward had my body crushed against his. But it was like I couldn't get close enough. I wanted to crawl inside his body and never leave.

"Oh God," I half whispered, half moaned as I pulled away to get some much needed oxygen. But his lips remained insistent and pulled me back into him. He tasted so much better than I had ever imagined, and I wasn't sure how I was going to stop.

After what seemed like forever, but was probably a couple of minutes our kiss slowed. His lips were soft, moving over mine eliciting a feeling deep inside that I had been trying to avoid. The fingertips of Edward's left hand caressed my cheek and jawline as our kiss languished to the point where we were just breathing into each other's mouths. His right arm remained around my waist, pulling me in tight. His erection very evident against my core, not helping to quell my desire. At all.

With our foreheads resting together we both gazed at each other as we caught our breath. We were doomed. This was doomed. Right from the start. I should never have gone back the second time, because as soon as I did I launched myself onto the slippery slope. But now. Now…..

"I want you Belle. So much."

"We can't Edward. Not here."

"That's not…..I know. I mean…" I wasn't quite sure what he was trying to say. "Spend the weekend with me?" I must have looked surprised because he quickly went on. "I'll be in Nantucket next week at our family Summer house. There'll be no one with me for the weekend. Come. Please?"

Fuck. I knew what I should say. After that kiss I should say good-bye right here and now, walk away and remember our time before it became too late to turn back. But that's not what I did.

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Yeah. Okay."

"Can we…..I just want to keep this between you and me."

"Of course." That went without saying.

"No, I mean, no Emmett arranging things. Just you and me, no bullshit, no…." He shook his head. "If you're able to get to Hyannis for the 6pm ferry I'll have a car pick you up at the other end. Friday night."

Holy shit. Just Edward and I. What did this mean?

**AN: So…what do we think of the first kiss? Was it any good?**


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews. They're really making me smile and definitely giving me a good laugh.**

**Thanks to my pre reader astonmartin823 for helping me out…and being so quick about it.**

**Chapter 35**

Biting my lip nervously I looked up at Edward. His smile was restrained, hopeful, I think. While we had just agreed to spend the weekend together, I think we both knew deep down that we weren't doing the right thing.

"I need to get back," I said stepping away as I lifted my hand to my hair to smooth it down.

Edward was similarly occupying himself with straightening his attire and smoothing down his hair.

We giggled like a nervous pair of teenagers who had just shared their first kiss. Not two adults who were intimately familiar with each other's bodies.

"So, Friday night then?"

"What if I can't get…."

"Please don't say that Belle. Please?" He pleaded. He seemed so invested in this. In me. I didn't even know how it was possible. I was…well I was just an ordinary girl from a small town in Washington. He knew virtually nothing about me, yet he was risking his entire career to spend time with me.

I stepped into Edward and kissed him quickly on the lips, before covering them gently with my fingers. "I'll be there," I reassured. Then I turned and left Edward to deal with any lingering problems of arousal.

Taking in a deep breath I left the room and made my way down the corridor back towards the ballroom. I passed a bathroom, so quickly stepped in and double checked I looked like I hadn't been mauled by an over zealous teenage boy…..or the President of the United States. I looked okay, though a little flushed.

The ballroom was only about half full when I returned. I made my way back to the table and to a now fairly drunk JP. He was saying his goodbyes to the only couple left at our table who were desperately trying to extricate themselves from his clutches.

It would seem that JP was an emotional drunk. I said my farewells to the couple as they made their getaway and sat down next to JP.

He looked up at me and frowned.

"Well. Tonight was a complete bust," he exclaimed, defeated.

"Why's that?"

"I didn't even get so much as a wink, let alone an ass grope."

"Awww, sweety. You know I'm sure he was just too busy."

"Is it too much to ask that the sexiest man alive would at least get out and mingle with his peeps. How else am I ever gonna get a chance to grope his ass?"

"Peeps?"

"Shut the fuck up. Where have you been anyway?" He grouched.

"I've been fucking the president," I whispered into his ear.

"Good for you sweetheart," he patted me on the back. "Good. For. You. I've been stuck at this table with the most unattractive people all night. Why couldn't they put me on George Clooney's table anyway?"

"Okay JP, I think it's time you and I went home."

"Yeah. Get me out of here before I have to speak to my father again. I just don't hold the gayness in so well when I'm this drunk. Apparently." JP and I stood and started making our way out of the ballroom. I made sure we gave the table that JP's parents were sitting at a wide birth so he didn't have to see them in this state.

"You're pretty. Did you know that? You could have had any man in this room tonight."

"Come on J, keep walking."

"Seriously. Any man."

"Even you?"

"Um, well maybe not me. Actually on second thoughts, I haven't been laid in a while. So yep, even me," he replied, wandering off towards a table at the side of the room.

"Oh, no, no, no honey." I said, quickly pulling JP back towards the door. "Leave the flower arrangement alone. They're not ours to take. It's not a wedding."

"It's not?"

"I think we should take you to bed honey."

"Yes. Yes that's usually the best place for it." I had no idea what he was talking about now. But I could take a fairly good guess.

**AN: OK, so just a warning, I'm struggling a bit with the next few chapters. Shit's getting a bit real for these two and I don't find that stuff as easy to write. Also, if you haven't already noticed it takes me longer to write and post lemons…..so yeah. Give me a couple of days.**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: Wow, thanks so much to a few people who have rec'd this story on Twitter and Facebook. I'm so grateful! **

**Sorry for the wait. I wanted to be happy with the chapters before I posted and I wasn't. So I had to keep working on them. I hope you like! But it is short one.**

**Oh, also, my husband has now read the story, and seems to be fairly opinionated about it. So I'm feeling the pressure from him. Sheesh…he didn't have many good things to say! Not that he bagged it either…but you know…it's hard not to pay attention to some of the feedback. But I'm going to ignore his advice about not doing an EPOV. There will be one (maybe more coming). **

**Chapter 36**

I lied to Alice about seeing Edward at the White House Correspondents Dinner. I didn't tell her that we met and made out like teenagers. I neglected to mention that I broke the cardinal rule of keeping things from getting personal with someone who is paying you to have sex with him by kissing him. Passionately. Repeatedly. And I most certainly did not tell her that I was going to spend the weekend with him at his family's summer house on an island off Massachusetts. Free of charge.

I did mention that I thought maybe he'd seen me, but that was it.

Why did I lie…or omit? Hmmmm, not entirely sure?

I would like to believe that I didn't tell her because she'd insist I was paid for my time this weekend and then ask for her cut. But deep down I knew that wasn't it. Deep down I knew she'd be concerned that I was in too deep in a situation that could never work. And she was abso-fucking-lutely right.

But it was too late. The ball was already in motion. Edward was expecting me. I had booked my flight and bus fare. I had organized the time off work at the gallery and given Alice a bullshit excuse about why I wouldn't be available to go out this weekend.

Yeah. Even I could see I was in need of an intervention.

But I tried not to think of that stuff too much as I prepared myself for a weekend with the president.

Do you know how much of a bitch it is to get to Hyannis from Chicago? Yeah, and at short notice it was going to cost me nearly as much as Edward had already paid me. Well. Not quite. I wasn't cheap. But still. I didn't really think of any of that when I blindly agreed to spend the weekend with him.

It took me all day to get to the damn 6pm ferry in Hyannis. An early flight from Chicago to Boston, then a bus from Boston to Hyannis. Now I was sitting on the ferry contemplating the following two days. It was at this point I realized I had absolutely no clue who would be picking me up. I just had to hope someone would recognize me. It would seem that Edward and I were not as adept at making our own arrangements as Alice and Emmett. This could get fucked up so easily.

And I still wasn't even sure what 'this' was. Up until two months ago he was paying me for sex. That relationship had a definition.

But _this_? He was no longer paying me for the sex. I don't think. I mean, he didn't actually say it…out loud. But I'm pretty sure it was implied. But I wasn't entirely sure where that actually left us.

Was I his mistress? He wasn't married so that didn't seem quite right.

I wasn't his girlfriend. Typically you went out in public with your girlfriend. Girlfriend's got introduced to the parents. And neither of those things were ever going to happen.

Friends with benefits perhaps? That would require some sort of 'friends' status. And to be friends wouldn't one need to at least start by knowing each other's names. And perhaps sharing phone numbers.

Fuck buddies: see above.

Was this something I needed to find out this weekend? I wasn't sure. On an intellectual level I knew I needed to know. But on an emotional level I knew that I was scared of opening a can of worms that may end things. And I _so_ didn't want it to end, no matter how bad it was for me.

**AN: Next chapter up tonight (my time). Hope you enjoyed.**

**Thanks to Astonmartin823 for pre reading.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: As always, thank you so much for your support. I have some lovely fans out there and am feeling truly blessed.**

**And earlier than promised. Enjoy.**

**Chapter 37**

There was still some light around when I got off the ferry. I pulled my bag behind me as I tried not to look around too obviously for my ride. I couldn't imagine I was looking for Edward, but I kind of hoped.

I was a little surprised to recognize the man who was approaching me. It was the guy from the dinner who had taken me to Edward. I had no idea who he was. I didn't recognize him as being one of his staffers, so I could only imagine he was some sort of bodyguard or secret service or something.

He approached me smiling as if he knew me, kissed me quickly on the cheek and quickly grabbed my bag from my hand.

"It's good to see you again Belle. How was the ferry ride?"

"Um, good. Yeah." This was a little awkward. He was talking to me as if we were best friends.

"Come, let's get you out of here."

"Sure," I mumbled as I followed along next to him. He led me to a Black Jeep. It didn't look too official, which I guess was good. But it wasn't really what I was expecting. Christ I hope this man wasn't kidnapping me or something. I was blindly getting into a car with a man I didn't really know. He could be taking me anywhere on this island. The only positive was at least it was contained. Although it was surrounded by a lot of water. _Holy crap I'm so tired I'm coming up with kidnapping plots. Calm the fuck down Bella._

"Sorry," the guy said as he pulled his seat belt on next to me. "I'm Dave. I didn't want to make it look like we didn't know each other back there."

"Hi Dave."

"I'm part of the president's security detail."

"Right."

"We're also friends from school."

"I see." I blushed a little, not knowing how much Dave knew about me. But there was nothing in his face giving anything away.

"So, this shouldn't take too long."

I simply nodded. Not sure on the etiquette for striking up conversation with someone who was probably a member of the secret service. And had clearly known Edward a long time.

As we left the port we passed houses I couldn't even begin to describe. The grandeur of these homes was intimidating. The Cullen's was definitely one of the grander places, heavily fenced with excessively ornate gates, and a gate house. Presumably this was because it currently housed the President. None of the other homes looked this heavily guarded. We were allowed entrance, and I took in the property as we wound our way up the long drive way. Yeah, mansion didn't even begin to describe the sprawling estate.

The car pulled right up into the garage. Dave opened my door for me and gave me instructions to just go right on into the house. No knocking necessary. To say I was intimidated….and shitting myself…would be an understatement. Before I made it to the door he had disappeared through a different door on the other side of the garage. Huh.

As I walked in through the door that lead directly from the garage into the house I felt completely weird. Walking as quietly as I could down a short hallway I had absolutely no idea where I was headed. I mean, from the outside the place was huge, the chances of getting lost were very good. But I was relieved to walk into a very fucking large kitchen. And…..Edward.

He was standing with his back to me in a t-shirt….and um, jeans. And bare feet…._swallow_…..and nothing else. Lose, faded, casual. I'm pretty sure my mouth was hanging open as I took several moments to ogle his…..

"Are you just going to stand there and ogle me all night Belle?"

_What?_ He hadn't even turned around yet! I looked up to see his smirking reflection. _Window reflection, of course_. Cocky fucker. He turned, and all the oxygen left my lungs. How was it possible he still had this effect on me?

"Well," I replied, dropping my bag and taking a step towards him. Which really didn't take me too much closer because this kitchen was fucking enormous. "Isn't that why I'm here?"

Edward crossed the room to meet me with that sexy ass grin on his face. Reaching out, he wound his arms around my waist.

"Hi," I breathed, a little breathless.

"Hi. You're here."

"I'm here."

"It's good to see you. Really good." His face was moving closer. His lips were curving up just a little bit more. So familiar.

"It's good to see you too." _Why were my responses all of a sudden so inane?_

"Is this okay?" He asked, pulling me in a little tighter.

"Yeah. More than okay," I replied, nodding.

"Good. Because I plan on spending a lot of time in your personal space this weekend. I wouldn't want you to be feeling…..encroached upon."

"Definitely not encroached upon."

"Good."

"Are you going to kiss me now. Because….you know…..the last time we did it, it was pretty…" I didn't have a chance to finish before his lips met mine.

They moved insanely slowly as we became familiar with each other's mouths again. And it was bliss. His hands planted themselves on my back pulling me firmly into his body. My hands found their way up onto his face, then into his hair. His tongue found mine and touched lightly before retreating, only to return and taste again. It was slow, it was sweet and it was almost too much.

We kept it light. We had all weekend for the heavy kissy stuff. But it didn't stop my stomach from doing back flips and my body from accidentally releasing a moan. Just a little one. It wasn't hookerish or anything.

Pulling away Edward looked at me quizzically.

Not the reaction I was expecting.

"So, why haven't we done _that_ before Saturday night? The kissing," he clarified.

I took a deep breath wondering how I should answer this question. "Too personal?" I speculated. Though I knew that's exactly what the reason was. At least on my part anyway.

"So _this_ is personal?" He said as he gestured between the two of us. Placing emphasis on that word…_this_. I'd like to think he looked hopeful.

"I don't know Edward? I mean, yeah, I guess this is feeling kind of personal." Right about now it was feeling waaaay beyond personal.

Edward's only response was to smirk knowingly at me and nod his head. And as he stepped away from me and walked back to the sink I think he said "good." But I wasn't sure. God, what did that even mean? I wanted to believe that this was as personal for him as it had become for me. All signs were pointing to 'yes', _weren't they?_

**AN: OK, so if the 11 month old would just go to sleep I'd be able to get the next two chapters finished. But he's decided this afternoon that he's not in the mood….or something, which is seriously cutting into my writing time. And it doesn't help that two of my favourite fics updated this morning - Torn and High Fidelity. They're both getting to pointy bits so I just had to stop and read them.**


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: This one's a bit fluffy….**

**Chapter 38**

"So, I'm guessing you're probably pretty hungry?" Edward asked as a buzzer went off. He stepped over to the stove pulling a saucepan off and pouring it steaming into a strainer in the sink.

_He cooks?_

"Starved. I've been eating crap all day," I replied as I moved a little further into the gourmet kitchen.

Suddenly he turned and looked at me with an apologetic look on his face. "Oh shit. I wanted to slap myself after I invited you here. I didn't really think about how hard it could be for you to get here from Chicago. Did it take long?"

"All day."

"Fuck. I'm sorry Belle. You must be exhausted," he replied concerned.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind cleaning up?"

"Dinner's just about ready, so why don't we eat quickly and then I'll show you upstairs and you can have a shower or a bath or whatever while I clean up here."

"That sounds good. What are we having?" I said as I leaned against the massive marble topped island that took up half the kitchen.

"Green Thai Curry. I haven't tasted it yet so I hope it's good."

"Do you cook often?"

"Now? No. Before? Well, yeah. After Clare died I lived as a bachelor for over ten years before moving into the White House. I would have starved if I didn't learn how to cook, or at least improve my cooking skills." That was the first time I'd ever heard him mention his wife. He didn't flinch.

Edward moved about the kitchen with ease, collecting two bowls and dishing up rice with an amazing smelling green chicken curry sauce. I hadn't eaten a lot of Thai food before moving to Chicago. Not surprisingly Forks didn't have any Thai restaurants. But I practically lived on the stuff through college.

Edward picked up the bowls and brought them around to the side of the counter I was leaning against. Setting them down he then reached under the bench pulling out two comfortable looking stools for us to sit on. Returning to the fridge he bought out a bottle of wine and I salivated watching his hands as they deftly maneuvered the corkscrew and released the cork.

Edward sat next to me, his knees brushing mine as he leaned over and poured wine into my glass. It was all so easy, so lite, informal. So…unpresidential.

"I just thought we should keep it casual tonight. I've got bigger plans for tomorrow night."

He looked proud of himself so I wondered what he had up his sleeve. I was already impressed but it looked like he had a gourmet three-course meal planned.

The wine was beautiful, but I couldn't wait to taste the curry.

I mixed a little rice into the sauce and bought a spoonful up to my mouth. It smelled divine. But as I placed it into my mouth I knew there was something wrong as I watched Edward taste it.

"Fuck," he sputtered after a few moments of chewing his food. "That's.." he swallowed, "really fucking hot," he choked out reaching for his glass of wine taking a big gulp.

I wasn't sure if I was game enough to swallow or not. It was so fucking hot. But I figured the damage was done so I swallowed my mouthful. And _really_, spitting your food out in front of the president was never a good look, no matter how many times you'd had sex with him or had his cock in your mouth.

"Holy crap, how many chilies did you put in this?" I asked as I spooned some of the white rice that didn't have any sauce on it into my mouth to help ease the burning.

"I don't know. Only a little one. But I used a curry paste out of a jar."

"How much did you put in?" I was doubled over laughing now.

"The whole jar?" He looked at me sheepishly.

"Were you supposed to put in the whole jar? Typically you only have to use a couple of spoonful's."

I could see as the light went off in his head. "Fuck. Oh God, I'm so sorry. Stop eating that." He said swatting my hand away from the bowl.

"I'm just eating the rice. It's helping with the heat." Yes, I only had one mouthful, but my mouth was still burning. Plus, I was still starving.

"Let me see what I can quickly make up for us. God, I'm such an idiot," he berated himself good naturedly.

"It's just nice to know that the President isn't good at everything," I teased.

"Oh shut it you," he replied as he opened the fridge. "I'll show you just how good I am in the kitchen."

"Oh, I'm counting on it," I replied saucily. Edward looked over his shoulder and smirked at the innuendo. He turned his attention back to the fridge. "I know this is going to sound lame but I've got the makings of a pretty awesome sandwich in here."

"Okay. But hold the chilli on mine." I snorted as I continued to laugh at his fuck up.

"Smartass. You're never going to let me live this down are you?"

"Well, coming from the man who has admitted openly on more than one occasion that he's good at everything, it's kind of nice to see you….falter."

As he bought several ingredients out of the fridge he looked up at me. "So, do you cook then?"

_Did I cook?_ I nodded. "I do."

"Well?"

"So I've been told." On many occasions. I loved to cook. I didn't have much choice after moving in with my father, but I really enjoyed it too.

"Right," he said ominously. "I guess the pressure's on then."

"Yes it is."

Edward pulled a frying pan out and threw some bacon into it. He then went about pulling out some crusty bread rolls and preparing the rest of the ingredients. What he pulled together looked absolutely mouth watering. Bacon, left over cold marinated chicken pieces, lettuce, tomato, melted cheese and garlic aioli.

By the time Edward finished our rolls I had finished my glass of wine, but declined when he poured himself a second. I let Edward take the first bite, teasing him as I watched him taste it to make sure it was okay. His eyes rolled back into his head and he groaned as he tasted it.

"Love bacon." He nodded in approval at his gastronomique efforts.

Taking my first bite I had to agree. This was fucking awesome, and I nodded in approval as I chewed the first mouthful.

"Better?"

"Much."

**AN: Next chapter not too far away.**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: There's a scene in this chapter that was the starting point for the whole chapter. Only when it popped into my head it was going to be Camp David. It's evolved a little since then, but I hope you enjoy it anyway.**

**Chapter 39**

After my shower I pulled on a t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants. That was all. I figured if Edward was going for comfort then so could I.

I made my way out of his bedroom….which he had referred to as "ours_"…."Let me show you where our room is,"_ _he'd said. _He'd told me if I couldn't find him in the kitchen then he'd be in "The West Rec Room." That sounded a little grand and made we wonder if there was also an "East Rec Room."

As the kitchen was empty I found my way to the large dark cozy looking 'rec room'. It was less formal than the rest of the house, more masculine, decorated in cool greys and dark blues. It looked like the type of space the men of the family would spend a lot of time in. A large flat screen off to the right of a beautiful lit fireplace. At the other end of the room was a pool table.

Edward was sprawled out on a large confortable looking sofa. One arm behind his head, the other under his t-shirt on his stomach. One leg crossed over the other. As I made my way over to him I realized he was asleep. Looking down at his peaceful form I took a few moments to take him in. At this moment he wasn't the president. Dressed so casually, and looking peaceful and calm he was just a man. A man that I looked forward to getting to know outside the confines of his official title.

Edward must have felt my presence because his eyes slowly fluttered open and he smirked that sexy smirk of his as his eyes trailed over my body clad in tight fitting clothes.

"You know I really love the sexy underwear, but this," his hand reached out and caressed the back of my leg as he tugged me just a little closer to him, "I really like this too." There was a sincerity to his words that made me feel like he was telling me he really liked, well, just me. Not hooker me in all my sexy dresses, coats and lingerie. But regular Bella, who was standing in front on him in casual work out clothes, sans make up.

"What's that?" He asked, gesturing to what I was holding in my hand.

"Oh this?" I replied as I held my hand up letting the string of eight condoms fall as I held onto the top one. His eyes widened and I could see the wicked gleam in his eyes as I dropped the condoms onto the coffee table and sat on the sofa at his waist.

"You planning on using all of those tonight are you?"

I laughed at his optimism. "Hell no, but I'm pretty sure we can make a dent in them don't you think?"

Edward sat up, pulling me closer into him so he now had one arm wrapped around my waist. The other hand was playing with my hair that was hanging lose around my shoulders.

"I've never told you how beautiful I think you are have I?" His eyes were dark, studying my face as if trying to commit it to memory.

_What do you say to that?_

"You are. You're beautiful Belle."

"Thank you." The atmosphere was no longer playful, but heavy with the reality of the way we probably both felt. And always the realization that whatever we had was severely limited. To what, I don't think either of us was entirely sure. But certainly limited to the confines of private space, where no one could know about us lest we be found out and Edward lose…everything.

As our mouths met all thoughts of any type of future disappeared as I concentrated on the here and now. That's all I could think about as our tongues met. Caressing softly.

Edward pulled me up to straddle his body as he relaxed down the lounge a little, firmly planting his hands on my ass as he ground himself up into me. Our mouths never disconnecting. It would seem that we suddenly couldn't get enough of kissing. And it was magical. Beyond surreal.

We took our time with each other. Caressing, touching, needing to be close. Mouths parting only to let oxygen into our lungs. We were like teenagers as we made out in front of the fire. Soft moans and grinding hips setting us alight once more for each other. _Christ I sounded like a goddamn Mills and Boon novel._

Edward sat up a little, pulling me with him. "I want this off," he motioned to my t-shirt, lifting it at the hem for me. I lifted my hands over my head as he pulled the t-shirt over my head, revealing my bare chest to him. Before my t-shirt had been discarded his mouth found one of my nipples, sucking and biting. His fingers warm as they caressed the skin on my back, my sides, my stomach.

But it wasn't enough. We weren't close enough. What I needed was the warmth from his skin, the closeness of his body.

I stood from the sofa and gestured for him to rise with me. As he stood I started pulling his t-shirt up, but he took over and I looked on as he revealed his chest. More defined than before.

"Someone's been working out."

He simply smirked as his thumbs wound their way into the elastic of my yoga pants, tugging gently. I took over for him and watched as Edward pulled at the buttons on his jeans, pulling them off until we were standing in front of each other naked once more.

"You're short."

I snorted as I looked up at him. _What was with the snorting Swan?_ At this point I was often still wearing heels, so I guess he wasn't used to seeing me standing next to him quite like this.

"Petite," I corrected.

"Cute." I rolled my eyes. _So _not what I was going for here. "Come here little one," he breathed into my ear as he bent down and picked me up, my legs immediately lifting to wrap around his middle.

This is what I was after. Heat. Full skin-to-skin contact, mouths connected again like they were homing beacons.

Edward sat on the sofa, his hands immediately pulling me into him. I was already wet, I knew that. But Edward's fingers made their way to my center to make sure I was ready for his cock that was sitting between us, very hard, very erect, very prominent.

As his fingers entered me I let out a soft whimper into his mouth. My chest filling with desire just for this man. I couldn't wait for him to fill me, to make me his. I wanted his mouth on mine as he entered me. I wanted everything. If not forever, than at least for now.

I reached back awkwardly and grabbed a condom, ripping the first square off with my teeth and quickly discarding the remaining condoms over my shoulder as I turned back to the man between my thighs.

He was silent as he watched me roll the condom onto his hard cock, pulling his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down on it hard. I lifted myself up and looked down into his eyes trying to read what was behind the intense look on his face. Before I could bring myself down onto him he pulled my mouth to his, then guiding me down onto his cock with agonizing slowness, allowing me to lift up and get re settled and take more of him in. I whimpered into his mouth as that feeling of being stretched sent tingles throughout my body. His tongue delved deep within my mouth…not something I've ever enjoyed before, but pressed up so close to Edward, his cock deep within me, there was a need to be as close to each other as possible as we met for the first time as just…..us. It all felt so….right.

"Fuck, Belle. You always feel so good around me," he moaned as I continued my movements up and down his shaft.

I knew Edward wouldn't be able to take me on top for too long before he would want to take control. And I was right. Before I knew it he had me on my back but he'd pulled out of me.

"Please Edward what are you doing, I want you inside me, now."

"Give me a minute here okay."

I couldn't argue as I felt Edwards' cock sliding over my clit, teasing me as it moved back and forth. As he pulled away again I whimpered, but was quickly rewarded as he pulled up my leg placing open mouthed kisses up the inside of my thigh. Just as I thought he was going to go down on me he lifted his mouth to my tummy, dragging his bottom lip over my torso, flicking his tongue out occasionally as he made his way up my chest, stopping at my breasts for a few moment, over my collarbone, nipping as he went. His cock once more at my entrance, one of his strong hands holding mine at bay above my head.

He was inside me once more, moving with a passion I had never experienced. His mouth returning to mine once more as he increased his rhythm, seeking out his release.

"Fuck, harder. Please…" I practically begged as I chased mine as well. He didn't disappoint as he lifted his body off mine and began fucking me.

"Yes," oh yes. "More, Edward…" He found a steady rhythm, his hips meeting mine with force. Over and over hitting spots only he had managed to find.

My body went crashing over the edge and I opened my eyes just in time to see Edward falling over moments later with a feral intensity, yelling my name before collapsing onto me and consuming me with his mouth. His tongue deep, his breathing heavy, his body covering mine. All consuming.

And that's when it hit me.

_Lovers._ That's what we were. We were lovers.

But did knowing that actually make the situation any better?

**AN: Thanks so much for reading, reviewing, rec'ing and favouriting! I truly appreciate all of your kind words. They definitely make me smile.**

**Thanks also to astonmartin823 for helping me out with this story.**

**So…what's up next?**


	42. Chapter 42

**AN: The support I've been getting for this story really blows me away. Thank you so much!**

**People keep asking me how many chapters….I have no clue. To be honest, I haven't planned past the prologue. But I would imagine we're now more than half way.**

**This is a bit of a filler….**

**Chapter 40**

We awoke the next morning a tangle of naked limbs. I could feel the chilly air in the bedroom so I snuggled under the duvet, moving closer to the warmth emanating from Edward's body. Edward stirred awake, his lips finding mine, sighing in what I hoped was contentment as we connected.

Last night had been incredible. After our antics on the sofa downstairs we came up to Edward's ('our'), bedroom and fell into a peaceful sleep before waking and finding each other again throughout the night. Twice. It was no wonder we were sleeping in late.

"Good morning sweetheart." Edward's breath was a raspy whisper that I could barely make out, so I couldn't be sure he'd called me sweetheart.

"Good morning Edward."

"Hmmm," he rubbed his chin across my cheek and I felt the stubble of the sexiest man alive. "You're insatiable you know that?"

"Me?" I asked, incredulous. "Oh and I suppose it had nothing to do with you at all."

"No, you kept attacking me during the night. What's a man to do?"

"Oh, I'm sure you could have fought me off."

"What's the point? It's just easier to lie back and let you have your way with me."

I huffed petulantly as I slapped him lightly across the arm for his remarks. "Well then, if that's going to be your attitude there will be no more sex this weekend."

I suddenly, but not unwelcomingly found myself on my back with Edward hovering over me. His arms pinning my hands and his legs holding my lower half down. "Well, I wouldn't go that far. That would be a very great shame if we didn't at least get to…take pleasure in each other again."

"No, I think I'm good," I deadpanned.

Edward's head suddenly popped up from his perusal of my naked body, specifically my breasts. He had that wicked gleam in his eyes as he smirked at me. "Au contraire, my little one. I'm sure I can persuade you otherwise."

His cock was already between my thighs, teasing my now very sensitive skin.

_What was a girl to do?_

.

It was after ten thirty by the time we made it downstairs and into the kitchen. Edward cooked a late breakfast for us. Perfectly poached eggs, and crispy bacon on toasted sourdough. Despite the disaster last night it really did appear as if the man had skills in the kitchen, poaching eggs wasn't easy.

Edward took me on a tour of the huge house, showing me sitting room after sitting room. Apparently there were so many so that one could take advantage of the sun as it moved throughout the day. There was a beautifully stocked library, not one but two dining rooms, many bedrooms and more bathrooms than was entirely necessary. And then there was the indoor pool. Edward smirked as he saw my eyes light up at the pool.

"I think I've just found what we can do for the afternoon."

"What's that?" I asked innocently, but full of excitement.

"Skinny dipping," he whispered into my ear as he wrapped his arms around my middle and pulled me away from the pool.

While Edward was busy for a couple of hours during the day taking some calls I spent time in the Cullen library perusing their collection of art history books as well as family portraits. There were still photos of he and his wife. Graduation photos, engagement photos, wedding photos. It was intimidating looking at how much of a part of his family she was. She had clearly become very close to the whole Cullen family, and my heart hurt just a little to know that it was very unlikely that it would ever be this way for me.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Next chapter up shortly.**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: Here we go…**

**Chapter 41**

The water in the heated pool still felt fresh as I slipped into it. Edward was already in the water, watching me as I let the water cover my naked body. It was still refreshing, but I'm glad we were indoors, protected from the cool breeze that was coming in off the ocean.

I glided over to Edward who was staring at me, his head only half showing above the water. The look on his face was predatory. But as I came closer I could see that look in his eye of mischief that told me I should be careful lest he suddenly pop up and spurt water in my face.

He was clearly plotting something.

Edward's hands reached out for me and he pulled me into him. I wrapped my legs around his body as we floated around the pool together. It was peaceful, just listening to the sounds of water as it gently splashed with our movements. I let my head drift back into the water as Edward cradled my body, stopping me from drifting away. My hair floating around me as Edward pulled one of my nipples into his mouth.

I could feel his cock harden and push up against my center. When I pulled my head up out of the water once again I saw that look in his eyes. There was no end to this man's sexual desire.

Edward had maneuvered us over to the side of the pool, and as he pushed my back up against the wall he began peppering sweet kisses all over my face and neck as his hands roamed over my body. But once his mouth found mine there was no doubting the sexual desire behind his kisses. He was making his intentions clear with not only his cock, but his tongue as well.

I pulled my mouth away, knowing I not only needed oxygen, but I needed to slow him down a little. Pool sex is good in theory, but in practice condoms are just not worth the effort, and I wasn't entirely sure they were feasible. He rested his forehead against mine as our breath mixed hot and heavy between us.

"Belle, are you on the pill?"

_Fuck, was he really going to go there with me?_ "Of course," I breathed.

"I'm clean," he told me, and I could almost see the pleading in his eyes.

His cock was…right..there. It would just be so easy, and so good in this water. "So am I. I get tested all…"

"I trust you," he replied, quickly cutting me off.

I waited a few moments, studying his eyes, watching his face for any signs of doubt on his behalf. I mean, he was about to go bareback with a hooker. Yet there was nothing in his beautiful clear eyes that made me believe he didn't completely trust me.

"Okay."

"You sure?"

"Yes," I replied without hesitation. And with my response Edward slowly slid into me. His response was immediate, and loud, echoing off the water and around the room.

"Oh, fuck, that's good," he groaned, dragging out the vowels of the last word as his head dropped back. He didn't move for a few moments, just took his time feeling my body wrapped around his with no barrier between us. When he did start moving his mouth re-connected with mine, gently taking it's time as he moved within me, finding a rhythm that kept us in position against the wall.

Edward's eyes were intense as they bore through mine, giving me the sense that he could see all of me, that he wanted all of me. His hips were relentless as they rocked against me, causing friction against my clit that was going to take me over the edge.

His lips were never far from mine. Now that we had started kissing we discovered they were like two parts of a pair that if separated for too long would always find their way back to each other. His hands were strong, holding me in place so he could continue his slow movements that were increasing in speed and intensity.

"You have no idea how good this feels Belle. I…." He stopped, as if speechless for a few moments. "You're…..what have you done to me?" His head dropped into the crook of my neck, licking and biting as he grunted softly, his hips moving faster and with more force, always against my clit.

Edward had one hand wrapped around my body firmly holding my ass and the other behind my shoulder holding us against the edge of the pool. It didn't take me too long before I came violently, shivering as Edward continued to move within me. I continued to hold onto him tightly around his neck as his thrusting became erratic, a sure sign that he was close to coming undone. As he did he buried his face once more, muffling the moan that he let out in the skin of my neck just before he whispered my name, panting wildly.

He bought his head up, immediately brining his lips to mine, slipping his tongue into my mouth. Tasting. Joining. Keeping us connected as he slipped out of me down below.

We stayed wrapped tightly around each other as we drifted away from the wall, allowing our bodies time to recover.

"You felt incredible Belle."

I hummed in contentment, not able to say anything in reply. The buzzing in my ears still muffling out the sounds of the water as we moved, so I just reveled in the pleasure of having this man wrapped around me.

As we floated silently around the pool I thought about my name. He called me Belle. I wasn't sure whether he thought it was my real name, though he'd never asked me, so I can only imagine at this point he did. But I'd told him that first night that Annabelle wasn't my real name. Did it matter? I mean, Bella was just a shortened version of my name. Plenty of people called me derivations of my name other than Bella. Bells, B, Issy on occasion, even Belle. So having Edward call me Belle didn't really bother me. But I still felt like I should tell him. I wasn't being paid to be here. Whatever it was we were sharing was far beyond our original agreement. He deserved at least that didn't he?

We got out of the pool and Edward immediately grabbed two big fluffy towels that were on one of the oversized day beds. Once he was dry he lay back on one, propping his head up on his elbow as he lay on his side, his towel draped very loosely over his hips watching me with a cocky grin on his face as he looked over my naked body. I dried off, wrapping my towel around me before propping myself up beside him. He pulled me down against him, my towel slipping lose as I wound my leg over his hip, settling in comfortably against him as we stared at each other.

"Will you tell me about your tattoo?" I asked carefully.

His eyes darkened a little, and for a moment I thought I'd asked the wrong thing. I mean I'd already figured it was probably a sensitive subject, but we'd spent so much time together it would have been strange not to ask.

Edward opened his mouth a couple of times but was clearly having trouble knowing where to start or what to say to me.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," I assured him.

He was silent for another moment. "I want to tell you. I'm just not sure where to start."

"Maybe start with when you got it."

"Um, it was about a year after Clare, my wife died." I remained silent as I could see his thoughts drifting off. "When we met she was going through this Lenny Kravitz obsession. We'd be in the library and I'd annoy her by pulling her headphones out of her ears and she'd usually have one of his albums playing. 'Butterfly', one of his songs, was her favorite at the time. I don't know, I guess after I figured out I was falling for her I just started calling her Butterfly as a nickname. It was perfect for how I felt about her. In the end, it was perfect just for her."

I knew the song, but I couldn't remember the lyrics off the top of my head. They were clearly very personal and meant a lot to him and the way he felt about her and perhaps what happened to her in the end.

He cleared his throat and blinked his eyes a few times before swallowing and returning his gaze to mine.

"It sounds beautiful. What was she like?"

"Oh," he exhaled in contemplation, his fingertips slowly making circles just above my ass. "She was…_so_ beautiful. And smart. Really, really fucking smart." He smiled warmly at the memory of her "She kicked my ass in everything. Every exam, every assignment she'd beat me, until I figured out that maybe if I studied with her or worked with her I'd do better. That's how we ended up together, we spent so much time together it was kind of inevitable in the end. She was driven, but so giving of her time, generous I guess."

"She sounds perfect."

"Oh, she was far from perfect. But as they say I guess she was perfect for me. We used to love arguing. Sometimes I think she'd pick the other side of an argument just so she could get a rise out of me. But she'd started buying in to all of that social hierarchy bullshit. It was her mother's influence. She'd chip me occasionally about going to public school. It was good natured, but I knew her mother would have preferred she was with someone who went to some East Coast boarding school."

"Why _did_ you go to public school?" It seemed odd given the amount of money the Cullen's had.

"My mom and dad are in politics. They believe that if you want the public to vote for you then you have to be one of them, not always set yourself apart in a way that's not possible for others to achieve because they don't have the means." Ironic given the house we were currently in. "The education system was just one example. If you've never experienced it first hand, then how could you truly fix it? And I agree with them. I'm glad I went to a public school, I have a better understanding of the issues faced by at least some of them. Clare, or more specifically Clare's parents don't agree and despite my family's wealth never really approved."

"I bet they'd approve now."

"Yeah, they would," he scoffed, shaking his head as if he knew that was the case.

"Did Clare know that you had intentions of becoming president?"

"Yeah, I mean even back then it was obvious this is what I wanted. She would've been so proud of me. Though sometimes I think her not being here made me work harder for it. Less distraction I guess." He was silent for a few moments as if contemplating whether he should tell me something or not. "She was pregnant," his brow furrowed and he looked down at the daybed. "When she died she was about four weeks pregnant."

_Oh!_ "I didn't know that."

"No, not many people know that, the media have never got hold of that piece of information."

"I'm sorry."

"I don't really think about it. It was hard enough at the time to lose my wife, let alone think about…..well. It just wasn't meant to be I guess."

_What do you say to that? _

After a few moments of contemplative silence Edward looked up at me and smiled.

"Wow, that got heavy fast."

"It did. But heavy is good sometimes."

Edward ran his fingers across my cheek and then up through my hair before cradling my head and bringing my mouth to his for a brief kiss. "Yeah it is." His green eyes looked intense as they studied my face. It felt like he wanted to say something but he held back, bringing his mouth back to mine and capturing it in a searing kiss that made my toes literally curl. Our physical attraction was beyond anything I had ever experienced. And as I felt Edward's cock harden and his hips move forward seeking me out I wondered how I was ever going to go home and live without him until the next time we could be together.

This was no longer sex. It wasn't fucking. It was so much more, but I daren't go so far as to say we were making love. Whatever it was we were connecting on a much higher level than ever before. Embracing what it was that had gone unspoken between us. Showing each other what we felt but couldn't say.

**AN: Yeah…so you don't have to be a rocket scientist to start figuring it out. Do you? Anyone doesn't get it, let me know.**

**And on another note….I'm feeling a little sorry for Bella's cooch right about now. She's got to be feeling a bit sore doesn't she? I think maybe she needs a little break.**


	44. Chapter 44

**AN: OK, so not everybody figured it out in the last chapter – Bella didn't that's for damn sure. If you want help then keep reading this AN, otherwise skip it.**

**A few chapters back Bella mentioned she had food poisoning and suffered from vomiting and diarrhea. Many readers thought she was pregnant because of the vomiting. Many of you also thought that she would also end up pregnant because of the medication she took making the pill ineffective. She didn't take any medication. I did some research on anti-biotics and the pill – apparently there are very few anti-biotics that actually negate the effects of the pill so I decided not to go down that route (do your own research before taking my word for it though). Hence the reason she had food poisoning. Bella either threw one or more of her pills up or passed them before they had time to be absorbed by her system. Then they decided not to use condoms…so hopefully that's cleared it up (Bella's still in the dark though).**

**Chapter 42.**

As Edward pottered around the kitchen preparing dinner I relaxed on a stool at the island sipping wine and nibbling on the selection of cheese and pate he had placed in front of me. He talked animatedly about his family and about his upbringing. He told me about Dave the security guy who was one of his best mates through school. How they grew up like brothers despite the fact that Dave's family was not wealthy.

I was beginning to like that about the Cullen's. Despite their wealth, and their sons' successes it didn't seem like they were snooty elitists.

Edward served dinner in the more casual of the two dining rooms. Roast Chicken with baked vegetables and gravy made from scratch. That was what impressed me the most. There was just no end to this guy's abilities. And the food was perfectly cooked and delicious. Not a hint of too much chili anywhere!

After dinner we retired to one of the sitting rooms upstairs. There was still a small amount of light outside so we settled into a window seat that looked out to the ocean, sitting at opposite ends, feet propped up between us. We sat there and talked for what felt like hours, back and forth about all sorts of things. His life was fascinating. The travel both in the US and overseas. The people he came across. The devastation that he got to see along with the joys, the hope and the despair. The internal politics, and the international diplomacy. He talked passionately and with care about so much of it. He listened as I talked about my artwork and my business, asking questions that really made me think. He could be intense in one moment and playful the next.

Edward talked passionately about wanting to be re-elected as he massaged one of my feet, his thumb rubbing soothingly back and forth against the arch.

"So how did this come about then?" I motioned between the two of us. "How did I end up in a hotel room with you on that first night?"

Edward's eyebrows lifted and his cheeks filled with air as he looked out the window as if the now non-existent view we had of the ocean held the answers.

"It was Emmett's idea. He…I guess he thought I needed to get laid." I simply nodded. "It's….it _had_," he corrected, "been a really long time for me. And as you can probably tell I'm a fairly sexual being."

"Right." Did that mean he was still just using me for sex? "So why not find a girlfriend?"

He looked at me with a slightly perplexed look on his face, his brow furrowing for a moment, his hands stilling on my foot.

"This job is grueling Belle. I spend very little time at home. I get to sit around and do nothing once in a blue moon. Not only is it difficult to meet someone when you're as busy as I am, but to actually ask them to share this life with me, and then to deal with all of the attention and scrutiny that would come with it?

"Aside from that, I just haven't met anyone in a long time who I want to be with in that way. A lot of the women I meet are either money hungry bitches who know how wealthy my family is. Or they're trying to climb the political ladder and know that being with the president will boost their career."

"I see." I was pretty sure I was doing a very poor job at concealing the resentment I felt to his remarks. "And then there's what it will do for your chances of re-election."

Edward studied my face for a few moments. "And then there's that," he replied softly, regretfully, as he looked back out into the darkness.

_And there it was._

"How about you? How did you end up in my hotel room all those months ago?"

"Are you kidding? Edward Cullen, The President of the United States of America wants to sleep with a girl and I get the call up? Why wouldn't I do it?" The look on Edward's face told me he could hear the edge in my voice and he was not happy.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know." I was defensive now. "I know," I repeated, picking imaginary fluff off my leg. "A friend of mine runs an agency. I've done work for her for a while, just dates and stuff." I looked out the window as I continued my story, not able to look at his face, but only seeing the reflection of the room. "One thing led to another and I eventually took on work sleeping with men."

"Why?"

"Why else? The money."

"There are other reasons."

"No there aren't." I replied harshly. He sounded like he knew what he was talking about. "Do you think if I didn't have college debts and a career that promises little in the way of a steady income I would have started doing this? I'm an artist Edward, not an accountant."

"What about your business?"

"It's new. I don't yet earn enough from that to live either. I'm not destitute or anything…"

"You could be doing something else."

"In case you hadn't noticed there's a recession going on out there. It was an opportunity and I took it."

"Do you enjoy it?" _Why did he want to know that?_

I shrugged. "I don't think enjoy is the right word. I've never been treated badly. It's an adjustment. I don't know. I try not to think about it too much." I took a sip from the red wine glass in my hand as he came up with the next question in his interrogation.

"And boyfriends. How have they reacted?"

"There haven't been any."

Edward's eyebrows shot up in surprise. "That seems…..why not?"

"I don't know, I just hadn't met anyone I guess."

"Would you give it up?" I tilted my head to the side indicating I wasn't sure if I understood his meaning. "If you were seeing someone, and they asked you to, would you give it up? All of it."

"I don't know the answer to that," I lied.

"Why not?"

"Because I haven't had to think about it," I snapped, frustrated at his line of questioning. But knowing that I already had.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you."

"You…" I wasn't sure if he actually knew why I was pissed off. It had nothing to do with his line of questioning. I looked up into his eyes and could see the compassion he held. "What are we doing Edward?"

He closed his eyes, "I don't know Belle," he answered, defeat written all over his face. His body relaxed, almost as if he was relieved one of us had finally broached the subject.

"Bella." I corrected.

Edward's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Realization forming on his face.

"Bell_a_ Swan. Not Dwyer."

"Right, of course. I'd forgotten. Bell_a_." He smiled. "We've gotten ourselves in a bit of a mess haven't we?"

"I know I have," I replied.

"Do you think it's any different for me?"

I shrugged. "You make me feel like I'm the only thing in your world. But then you say things like you did before and it's hard not to wonder whether I'm reading into it what I want. Or whether you're just a really good actor."

"Say things like what?"

"Like you've never met someone who you want to….commit to, or whatever."

"I didn't mean….I wasn't including you in that."

"What does that mean?"

"I….it means that if things were different."

"But they're not."

"No." He huffed, defeated. Hands running through his hair in frustration. There was not a lot left that could be said. We both knew the impossibility of the situation so were left to ponder what left there was to salvage. Years worth of secret trysts, risking Edward's reputation, and mine every time we met? Or should we cut our losses now and leave each other on friendly terms.

**AN: Thanks for reading. Let me know your thoughts.**


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Yeah, quiet Friday night here. How about you?**

**Your reviews are keeping me highly entertained. Lots of questions about Edward calling her 'Belle' during the prologue. And lots of questions about why he didn't look her up given he had her real name. Hopefully those questions will be answered in the story itself.**

**If you've asked me a question in a review and I haven't answered it****, it might be because I sometimes read reviews when I can't reply (eg on my phone in the car, or at work). So if it's really important just shoot me a PM to remind me. However, just know that I will very rarely give anything about the plot away…including whether there will be an HEA (you'd have to tell me you're having a mental breakdown for me to tell you that), how close we are to the prologue, will JP turn evil, is Heidi actually Edward's daughter etc…..**

**Anyway, enjoy! **

**Chapter 43**

Edward and I lay in bed with each other that night, my head on his chest, his fingers playing with my hair. We were both quiet and contemplative. Today had been full of heavy conversations that required reflection. We eventually drifted off, but for me it was a fitful night of sleep.

When I awoke in the morning Edward was already awake, his eyes watching me as my eyelids fluttered open. It was such a beautiful sight to wake up to. If only…

"Good morning sweetheart."

"Good morning," I replied smiling at the very clear term of endearment as my fingertips reached out to touch the two days worth of stubble that now covered Edward's jaw. _Sexy motherfucker indeed._

His eyes bore into mine as I watched his mind figure out what he wanted to say. Whatever it was I could tell it was important.

"Whatever we do here is going to be the wrong thing. I don't want to stop seeing you, but I feel like an asshole for hiding you away."

_Sheesh, give me a minute to wake up before getting down to it!_

I took in a deep breath before releasing it slowly. There was no point in delaying this just because I wanted a human moment. "There's nothing you can do about it Edward. We both know we can't be seen in public together."

"Then what about…..." he paused. It looked like he was trying to put his words into order.

_I really hoped whatever he was coming up with didn't involve leaving me an envelope full of cash or a piece of jewelry on my bedside every time he passed through Chicago._

"Assuming you don't want to stop either then we keep going as we are, until one of us says enough. I can't promise anything Belle. Bella." He corrected, smiling softly as he said my name. "I can only promise you that this isn't about sex anymore. I think you already know that. I want to keep seeing you, in any capacity that you'll have me."

"Okay?" There was no thinking about it. I couldn't stop.

"So, if you give me your phone number I'll call. I don't actually have a cell, so I'll have to organize one."

"This is risky for you Edward."

"I know."

In the last twenty-four hours he had shown me that he trusted me on many different levels. Not using condoms with a professional escort was risky, but he took my word for it. Divulging personal information about his wife that people didn't know. And now, he was willing to risk his job so that he could continue seeing me.

"Okay, I'll leave you my cell number."

"That's all I ask." _That's all._ Did he not know how much that in itself meant?

.

Edward went downstairs to start preparing breakfast while I packed my clothes. He had managed to get me on a direct flight off Nantucket to Boston so that I wouldn't have to deal with the ferry or the bus. This mean we had a little extra time today. I wasn't due to leave for another couple of hours, and I wanted to lighten the mood between us so I put on one of his shirts over my naked body, doing up only a few buttons and sauntered downstairs.

Edward was cutting up fruit when I walked into the kitchen, his hands deftly removing the skin from a kiwi fruit. Sleep pants showing the contour of his ass just nicely, no shirt. _Sigh._ He looked up when he noticed my presence and smirked when he saw me.

"You're fucking sexy you know that?" _Oh when this man used expletives it just did all kinds of porn star things to me. _

"I'm not sure it's ever been put quite so eloquently before," I teased in reply as I walked to his side to see what he was doing. He chuckled before reaching around and squeezing my ass. I squealed a little at the contact and jumped away quickly.

I pulled myself up onto the bench to sit next to him so I could watch him prepare our breakfast.

_Note to self and others: don't ever pull yourself up onto marble, or any other shiny stone surface with no underwear covering your….bits. It's cold!_

As Edward cut he placed the occasional slice of fruit into my mouth. I moaned in pleasure just to bait him and I could see the effect I was having on him in his sleep pants. I knew I had accomplished what I wanted when he moved to stand right in front of me, his hands spreading my legs apart so he could stand in between them. As he stepped forward he pulled me to the edge of the bench so I was right up against him. _Ooooh, too good_.

"Come here my little vixen."

He reached over and grabbed a strawberry from the platter, taking a small bite from the tip before running the exposed flesh over my lips. He bought his face in close to mine, flicking his tongue out and licking the strawberry flavor from my lips, moaning as he went. "Fuck me you always taste so good." His mouth devoured mine, strawberry forgotten as one of his hands reached under the shirt to grab one of my breasts and the other grabbed my ass.

"You naughty little thing you're not wearing any panties."

"No?" I asked innocently.

"No."

"What are you going to do about it then?" Edward bought his fingers around, slipping them through my folds before circling my clit. "Oh God," I breathed as my head fell back, before he inserted a finger…..a little awkwardly, so I leaned back resting on my arms to give him better access. I looked up at his face and watched as he watched his fingers penetrate me. In and out, round and around, he was mesmerized.

I pulled my legs up and tried using my feet to pull down Edward's sleep pants. He laughed as I failed miserably. "What are you doing there little one?"

"Trying to get these pants off. They're in the way and I want them gone," I replied like a petulant school girl.

Edward helped me out by slipping his pants down, his beautiful cock springing free. I made a fist around it and began teasing him the way he was teasing me.

"Stop wasting it woman." Edward swatted my hand away from him, his eyes turning dark as he removed his fingers from me. "I want to be inside you." He growled into my ear. "I want to make you come one last time before you leave. And I want to hear you scream my name as I do it."

_Oh my!_

I positioned my ass at the edge of the bench before Edward guided his cock to my entrance. He didn't give me any warning before entering my swiftly.

"Fuck," I screamed at the intrusion which was welcome in every way.

"You okay little one?" I nodded, lost for words. "Good, this is going to be hard and fast," he said commandingly as he began to move in and out, pumping hard. Holy fucking Jesus it was good. The only noises coming from the kitchen was the slapping of skin and the increasing volume of our breathing. Edward held onto my ass with one hand to make sure I wasn't pushed back, while his other hand circled around my clit. He knew exactly how to make me come undone quickly.

As my climax uncoiled I couldn't think of anything but the commanding way he told me he wanted me to scream his name when he came. The look on his face was so fucking sexy. And in the end as I exploded there was no other word that could come out.

"Edward!" I moaned loudly. He grinned victoriously and I watched on as he pounded into me with determination. There was nothing sweet about it. He was just full of need and want and I don't know what else as he released into me.

His hips slowed and he wound his arms around my back, bringing me into him as he rode out his pleasure.

"Thank you sweetheart," he said as he slowly caught his breath. We clung to each other for a few minutes, his teeth nipping my ear or kissing my neck until I felt the need to move and clean up. We didn't need evidence of that all over the marble bench top.

I dashed to the bathroom, cleaned up and then met Edward back in the kitchen. He was leaning over the bench, palms down, pants back up. His face wasn't visible but his body language was telling me there was something off. He looked tormented, but oh so beautiful.

I walked up behind him, my hands running up his back soothingly before I wound them around him from behind, my small hands splaying across his chest. We stood there silently for a few moments, my ear pressed to his back where I could feel his heart still beating wildly. Words weren't necessary as we stood there.

After a few moments Edward stood to his full height before turning.

"Just let me get the eggs and bacon going." He turned without looking at me and threw some bacon into a hot pan before turning to a bowl and cracking several eggs in it. Something was definitely wrong.

"What is it Edward?" I asked without giving him the chance to retreat.

He stopped what he was doing and looked up at me. He wiped his hands on a dish-towel before stepping over to me where I was leaning against the bench. Placing his hands on my cheeks he tilted my head up to his before kissing me softly.

"This….it's not enough Bella," he breathed. "You'll be gone soon and then we can't be together until, I don't know when? I…" He looked so sad. But I knew exactly how he felt. Our lips met again moving slowly in unison. Knowing that this would be one of the last kisses for who knew how long? I savored every moment of it.

"Edward? You're burning the bacon."

Yeah. That wasn't my voice.

**AN: A cliffie? Who do you think it could be? And what do you think their response will be to finding Edward in just his sleep pants and Bella in just his shirt making out in the kichen?**


	46. Chapter 46

**AN: As always, I love hearing your theories! Thank you so much for all of your lovely reviews. On we go…..**

**Chapter 44**

"_Edward? You're burning the bacon."_

_Yeah. That wasn't my voice._

Edward's head popped up and looked over my head in the direction of the feminine voice that I didn't recognize.

"Mom?" He asked, quite clearly shocked.

Yeah. This wasn't good. On any level.

I wasn't sure what to do. Should I turn and look at her or should I bury my head in Edward's chest? I went for the latter.

"I wasn't expecting you until tomorrow?"

"Clearly," she responded as she walked into the kitchen putting some bags down on the kitchen bench. "So are you going to introduce me?"

"Um?" Edward looked down at me, coaxing my face up to his. It looked reassuring, like I had nothing to worry about. But who was he kidding, I was standing in this woman's kitchen, wearing her son's shirt. And nothing else!

"Belle this is my Mom." I turned slowly and was met with a very casually dressed Esme Cullen looking somewhat amused.

"Mrs Cullen," I nodded. _Christ I hope I didn't look like I'd just been fucked on her kitchen bench top. And in her pool, next to the pool, on the sofa, in Edward's bed…._

"Mom, this is Bella Swan. She's….well, I think," _Christ, why did he have to go there?_ "ah - "

"Good Lord Edward. I wasn't born yesterday, no need to put a label on it. It's very nice to meet you Bella. Will you be staying with us for the rest of the week?"

"Um, no? I'll be leaving….shortly." This was bizarre.

"Right. Well, I have to pop into town to pick up a few….things," she lied. "Why don't I leave you two to…. finish up and I'll return later. Is lunch time okay Edward?"

"Yep, fine." Was his short response, clearly his mother had rendered him a little speechless.

"Good. Okay," she said turning. "Nice to meet you Bella," she waved over her shoulder. "And Edward. Turn the bacon off. It's still burning,"

"Right. Fuck! Sorry." Edward turned and pulled the fry pan off the heat and chucked it in the sink before opening a window and turning the exhaust fans on above the stove.

I simply stood there not knowing what in the hell to do. _What in the hell just happened there?_

"Sorry," Edward said, cringing slightly as he made his way back to me. "She kind of ruined a moment there."

"Are you shitting me? Your mother practically catches us fucking on the kitchen bench and you're worried about her killing the moment," I hissed as quietly as I could lest Esme Cullen still be somewhere in the house within hearing distance.

"Don't worry about Esme, she's cool."

"Clearly. But _seriously?_"

"Yes, if anything she'd be happy to know that I have some sort of sex life. I am a grown man after all." _Good point._

"Well, she scared the fuck out of me," I commented. "Is she likely to tell anyone?"

"She won't say anything, but I'll ask her not to."

"Good." Edward wound his arms around me snuggling his head between my neck and shoulders. "Hmmm, I can smell strawberry on you." He sounded content. I relaxed into his embrace, reveling in the feel of being wrapped up in his arms. It wasn't sexual, just comforting and warm as his scent invaded my nostrils. If he wasn't going to be concerned about his mother, then neither should I.

We ate the fruit for breakfast before I reluctantly went upstairs and cleaned up before getting dressed and packing the last of my belongings. We didn't have very much time before Dave would be taking me to the airport, so we sat on the sofa where we had spent time together that first night.

As we sat facing each other on the lounge Edward took my hands into his, caressing and massaging my fingers. "I've got a lot of travel coming up over the next month. I'll be overseas a few times, I don't know when I'm going to get a chance…"

"Edward," I cut him off. "If this gets too hard, or too risky," I started before I realized I was just about to cry. "Just…what I'm trying to say is," _deep breaths Bella_. "I won't hold it against you if I don't get a call."

Edward's chest was rising and falling rapidly. "Don't say that."

_Big girl panties. Deep breaths. _"We both know this is going to be hard. I'm just saying, if you need an out….just….I'll be okay. You don't need to explain, no excuses okay. I'll understand."

"No…that's not what I want." The look on his face was so pained.

"It's not what either of us wants, but it's the reality of our situation."

He closed his eyes and nodded as he pulled my head forward, our foreheads touching. His breath was warm on my face as the fingers of his left hand traced the contours of my cheek and jaw sending shivers down my spine.

"Okay," he conceded reluctantly.

"Okay."

Edward pulled me onto his lap, his strong arms wrapping around my body tightly as he tucked my head beneath his chin. We sat silently for about twenty minutes reveling in the comfort and warmth of the other's body until we realized time was running out. Edward lifted my chin up to his and started a long, slow goodbye kiss. With his thumb on my cheek and fingers in the hair behind my ear he moved his lips slowly over mine. As our kiss progressed it picked up in intensity and need, and I couldn't help the tear that dropped down my cheek. The emotion of the last couple of days was definitely getting to me.

Reluctantly we pulled away from each other, our time together in Nantucket just about over.

Dave was already in the Jeep when we got to the garage. Edward loaded my bag onto the backseat and then turned to me before I got into the car.

"I'll see you soon okay?" He looked so hopeful.

"I really hope so Edward. I….." _I what? You know you want to say it._ "I…I had a really good time this weekend."

"I did too sweetheart." He kissed my forehead as he embraced me. "I did too. I'll call okay?"

"Okay." I lifted my lips to his for one last quick kiss before Edward opened the passenger door and I climbed into the Jeep.

Dave smiled at me as I got in before starting the engine and backing out of the garage.

**AN: Thanks to my pre reader astonmartin823. I'm out of chapters, better get writing. **


	47. Chapter 47

**AN: Thanks so much for all of your support. It blows me away how much you all love this story. And keep the theories coming, I love hearing them!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 45**

_How does life return to normal when you have just spent a mind-blowing weekend with a wonderful guy who doesn't live in the same state as you?_

_How does life return to normal when said guy has a job that keeps him ridiculously busy and therefore unable to drop everything to just call or visit?_

_And how can it possibly return to normal when you realize you're in love with him?_

_Yeah, it doesn't._

I was oscillating between being deliriously happy and depressingly snappy and irritable.

I was lucky Alice was seeing a new guy because she was too caught up in her own life to realize there was something amiss with mine. She hadn't tried to set me up on any more dates so I hadn't yet had to have the conversation with her that I think my days as an escort were probably over.

When Edward asked me if I would give it up if a boyfriend asked I knew that I already had. And he wasn't even my boyfriend. And he didn't even ask. But even if Edward never called, I knew it was over.

But he did. Call that is.

It was about a week after I got home from Nantucket. Eight days and about 11 hours after I last saw him to be exact. In person that is. Obviously it hadn't been 8 days since I last stalked him on the telly, or on the internet, or on C-span…which I now subscribed to.

I was in bed one night reading when my cell, which never left my side and was permanently fully charged just in case, began chirping. It was too late for anyone except for maybe my father who lived on the other side of the country to be calling. So you can probably imagine how much my heart raced when I saw the unknown number. I tried desperately not to jinx it by wishing too hard.

"Bella speaking." I closed my eyes tightly and waited. Then waited a bit more. _Please, please, please._

"Belle, hi." _Oh that smooth voice_. "It's Edward."

"I…I know who it is. Hi." I wanted to cry I was so happy that he called me. _He called me_.

"Hey. How are you?" Edward's voice relaxed, as if he hadn't been sure I'd want to hear from him.

"You called." The grin on my face was ridiculously huge.

"Yeah," he laughed a little. "I called. I told you I would."

"You did. You did."

"I still haven't got my own cell though. I'm using Dave's."

"He's a good man isn't he?"

"The best. So? How are you? I'm sorry I haven't been able to call before now."

"It's okay, you've had a tough week."

"You've been keeping tabs on me have you?"

"It's a bit hard not to when your face is all over the news. It makes me…" I caught myself just before saying too much.

"It makes you what?" He coaxed softly.

"It makes me miss you more," I said tentatively. I'm not sure why I had trouble expressing my emotions. He had made it perfectly clear how he felt about me.

"I wish I got to see you on the news."

"I'm sure if you were seeing me on the news it would be for all the wrong reasons."

"Notorious?"

"Something like that. Anyway, where are you?" I asked as I lay back on my pillows.

"New York. And I've got a big day on tomorrow."

"Oh?"

"Yes, baseball."

"Well, I'm glad to see the taxpayers are getting their money's worth out of you."

"It's for charity. I'll be hiting a few balls. You'll find I'm actually quite good," he said proudly.

"Of course. Well, I'll be watching to see if you're lying or not."

"I'll be thinking of you sweet girl."

"Sure, sure. You'll be too busy trying not to get hit by a baseball to be thinking of me."

"I can assure you I'll be thinking of you."

"Give me a signal then. Tug your ear or something."

"Done. You just watch, I'll be tugging my ear like crazy."

"You're nuts. But I like it."

"So, what have you been doing?"

"Honestly? I've been trying to keep busy and stop myself from going crazy thinking about you." I had hardly stopped over the last week. Keeping myself busy was the best way from stopping myself from getting on a bus or a plane and stalking him around the world.

"What have you been busy doing?"

"I took on a new client this week," I told him excitedly but there was just silence on the other end of the phone. _Oh shit_. "Shit. A graphic design client. Sorry," I said cringing and covering my eyes with my hand.

"God Bella, I'm sorry. I just…you almost gave me a heart attack."

"Edward. I'm finished with that."

"You're going to stop?"

"Yeah. My heart's just not in it. Well, not that my heart ever was, but, you know what I mean. Obviously it just doesn't feel right any more."

"Good. I'm really relieved to hear that."

"Did you think after everything that I'd still be doing that?"

"I don't know. I mean, will you be okay financially?"

"Yeah. I'll be okay, this new client is pretty big so it will help when more work starts coming in from them."

"If I can help out?"

"Don't go there Edward," I snapped back quickly.

"It wouldn't be like that, he replied defensively."

"Of course not."

"I'm sorry. Shit I didn't mean to offend you."

_What are you doing Bella? Don't ruin the phone call by being petty and reading meaning into his words that is probably not there._ "It's okay. So?" I said as I snuggled under the covers a bit more.

"So." Edward's voice lowered and I could hear the smile behind it. "What are you wearing?"

I giggled uncontrollably. "Are you serious?" I snorted. _Snorted!_

"Well not now. Good Lord woman you know how to kill a sexy moment don't you?" His laugh went straight to my core. _Such a turn on._

"Well I've never had any complaints from you before."

"That's very true my love."

_Fuck._ All words left my brain and we were left with an awkward silence.

"Are you still there?"

"Yeah," I replied quietly.

"You still okay?"

"Yeah, I just…when are we going to see each other?"

"I don't know. Soon, I hope. Soon. I'll go crazy if I don't see you."

"Likewise."

"I've got to go sweetheart."

"Okay. Thanks Edward, for calling."

"My pleasure. I only wish I could call more often, see you more often," he said sincerely. "We knew this was going to be hard."

"Remember the ear thing right," I said, lightening the conversation a little.

He chuckled softly. "Of course. I won't forget."

"See that you don't."

"Okay, I better get Davo's phone back to him."

"Tell him I said thanks."

"Will do."

"Okay Edward. Good night, talk soon I hope."

"Me too. Good night love."

"Bye."

The phone clicked shut and I didn't get a wink of sleep as I went over every word he spoke to me.

I'd never been so interested in baseball in my entire life. But I caught Edward's charity game the next day. And just as promised, right before the ball was pitched in his direction he would tug his ear. I couldn't help but scream in delight every time he batted. He was smirking cheekily every time, like he knew I was watching, like he was smiling just for me. My depressed mood suddenly gone, and in its place a smile that you couldn't wipe off my face for days.

**AN: Next update about this time tomorrow (give or take).**


	48. Chapter 48

**AN: A couple of shorties coming up….**

**Chapter 46**

_Huh._

_This was…._

_Not possible._

I shook my head dismissing the very thought.

But the nagging feeling in the pit of my stomach wouldn't go away.

I bit down hard on the paintbrush currently in my mouth and stared at the half finished canvas in front of me. Green everywhere. I squeezed my eyes shut and took a few deep breaths willing the panic away.

_Okay. Best thing to do is just…find out for sure. That I'm not…nope._ Didn't want to say it.

You know that moment when you realize you've forgotten something really important. And there's nothing you can do about it. Like you're in a cab on the way to the airport and you've realized you've forgotten your passport, but you know you don't have time in peak hour traffic to turn around and go and get it. That adrenaline rush?

Yeah, times that by a thousand. And throw in some sore breasts.

_OK, first things first. Go make sure you haven't missed any pills._

_Nope, all taken and accounted for. That's good._

_Next, just go and get yourself a test. Was it too soon to show up on a test? I can't remember, it's been that long since I've had to take one. You can get early detection ones these days yes? Surely you can. How many days after your last menstrual cycle do they work? Aren't they for before a period is due?_

_Fucked if I know._


	49. Chapter 49

**Chapter 47**

_Best taken first thing in the morning._

_Well fuck that, I've already drunk a gallon of water and I'm busting to pee._

_In stream? Surely this would be less messy than peeing into a cup yes? I'll do the in stream one first._

Not going to talk you through the details of that bit, but let's just say it's not without mess. And definitely requires hand washing afterwards. Which is probably good because you've got to do something with your time while you're waiting for your world to…end?

_False positives are unlikely. But false negatives could happen because blah blah blah_

_OK, let's just get this over with._

_Result not in yet, but it's getting closer. I can see it moving. Okay, one line, two lines. Just. One really faint, the other really strong. _

_Okay, okay, okay what's that mean? _

_Positive._

_Fuck._

_Even a faint second line means there's evidence of hCG hormone. Fuck!_

I was pregnant.

I was also violently ill into the toilet.

**AN: And so it begins. I'd love to know how your reviews would have differed if I didn't put the prologue in. If there's anyone out there who didn't read the prologue let me know…I want to hear your thoughts!**

**I have no clue how many chapters to the prologue…..I haven't written them yet. But I'll try to keep it short.**


	50. Chapter 50

**AN: Thank you all so much for your reviews and support. I CRACKED 1000 REVIEWS with the last update. Even hubby was excited for me! So thank you again….I feel very honoured.**

**You're all getting a bit impatient for the prologue. It's coming, I promise, but not quite yet.**

**Chapter 48**

_This wasn't actually happening was it?_

My hand shook as I wiped at my mouth.

In the back of my mind the word kept running on repeat. _Pregnant. Pregnant. Pregnant_. But I couldn't seem to get past the horror of the realization to think about what it meant. I couldn't get past the abstract concept of the word to think of the reality. All I knew was that my life was over.

Lifting myself off the cold hard tiled floor I stuffed the evidence back into the paper bag, but I wasn't able to stuff my brain in there too. I just wanted to 'un see' the fact that my life was now irrevocably altered. Couldn't I just have the bubble back for a few more moments, or days, or better yet, forever? But you can't just 'un see' that sort of thing, can you?

Well I couldn't anyway.

I sat down on my bed hard. After a few moments I lay back and stared up at the ceiling, and that's when it all broke.

_Oh God_. The tears began streaming from my eyes, down my face and into my hair as I let out a loud guttural sob. _How in the hell did this happen? I mean, clearly I'm well versed in the whole man's penis, woman's vagina thing to understand the basics. But I'm on the pill and I take it religiously. I know it's not one hundred percent effective, but fuck. How unlucky does a girl have to be to get pregnant after having sex three times without condoms to end up pregnant while on the pill?_

_Fuck._

_Oh Fuck!_

_Was it the food poisoning?_ The very thought had me running for the toilet, dry reaching, bringing back the memories of the two days I spent losing my shit…literally. Both ends. _Of course! How could I be so stupid. So Stupid! _

This was beyond anything my brain had any ability to deal with. I couldn't sit still long enough to process everything that had now started running through my mind. I knew I needed to calm down, and I knew the best way to do it. After taking a shower, I pulled on Edward's shirt. Yes, the one I was wearing when he fucked me on the kitchen bench. I took it with me. And right now I needed it. It was the closest I could get to having him wrapped around me. That, and I cradled my cell phone willing it to ring. Just willing it like crazy because he would know what to do wouldn't he? Of course he would. Edward was the most powerful man in the country, he had a law degree from Harvard, he was smart. He'd know wouldn't he?

_Fuck. Why would Edward know?_ He's a man, with a very important job. A job that meant he couldn't just run to my side and comfort me in my hour of need.

_Oh fuck. I was alone in this. I couldn't tell him, could I?_

_Of course you can tell him._

_No you can't._

_But he's the father. He has a right to know._

_But he's not just a normal every day father. He'll be crucified._

_But he'd want to know._

_He won't be re-elected._

_Why is that your problem?_

_What's wrong with you? Of course it's my problem._

I could ruin him if I told him. _Edward would want to do the right thing wouldn't he?_ I think I knew him well enough to know that. _Was he pro choice or not though? Yes, he was pro choice, I knew that. But was I? Well, yes I was pro choice. Didn't mean I'd want to actually go down that path. Could I go down that path? _ I'd think about it. After I actually got my brain to think of the other consequences. I mean I still hadn't really gotten past the word pregnant to think about the actual consequences. To think about the…B word. Or the M word. _Fuck._

.

The next few days were spent going about my usual business. It would do no one any good to make any rash decisions, and I knew there were several that needed to be made.

At this point in time I had come to one very important decision. I was keeping the….I was going to have …

A baby.

Once I actually thought about the end result, I found it a little easier to actually put a smile back on my face. I was going to have a baby. That left me an emotional wreck for about a day as the realization sunk in. The thought of the little life growing inside of me actually made me happy. Warm and hopeful. Hopeful for what I had no idea. Just hopeful that I would be able to share this life with someone that was part me. And someone that was part Edward.

The other decisions were not so easy.

Do I tell Edward or not?

At this point in time I had no ability to contact him without going through Alice, or the main switch at the White House. And I could just see how that conversation would go down:

"_Yes I'd like to speak to the President?" _

"_May I say who's calling?" _

"_Yes, it's Bella Swan." _

"_And can I tell him what it's in regards to?" _

"_Yes, let him know that I'm pregnant, and it's his." _

"_Certainly miss, I'll just put you through." _

If I told Edward I was pregnant I knew, without a shadow of a doubt that he would support me. In what capacity I wasn't one hundred percent sure. At the very least he would acknowledge his child privately, and likely support me financially if I needed. But the risk of even that was too great.

If the public found out Edward got some girl pregnant out of wedlock his chances of re-election were nil. If the public then found out that the girl was a prostitute, even though she wasn't being paid at the time of conception? Didn't matter. The man would lose his job before he even got to reelection. And that would crush him.

The question was, would it crush him more than finding out at some point in the future that he had a child he never knew about? And if I never told him, it also meant I could no longer see him. And that was going to crush me.

The weight of this decision was consuming, and surely more than one person should have to bear alone. But I was alone in this, because there wasn't a single soul I could tell without running the risk of ruining him.

**AN: Next chapter up soonish….**


	51. Chapter 51

**AN: Sorry about the typo in the last chapter….It's all fixed now!**

**Chapter 49**

I had no choice. I had to give up the man I loved so that I could raise his baby. And maybe one day when his term as president was finished, and if he ever found it within his heart to forgive me we could at least…..

_We could at least what?_ Be together again. I wouldn't think that likely.

_How could he ever forgive me for what I was about to do? _ I was going to leave, and I wasn't going to tell him. The best I could hope for was that one day he would want to play some part in his child's life.

I had had a few calls from him since I had found out I was carrying his child. The first one was late one night and it was an unknown number, similar to the previous call. I just stared at the phone, my hand shaking as it hovered over my cell. I knew if I answered he would know something was wrong, so I let it ring out. He didn't leave a message that time.

But he did the next. It broke my heart.

"Hi little one it's me. I hope you're well. I um, well, I was just ringing to say hi and tell you how much I've been missing you. Anyway, hopefully we can catch each other, I want to hear your voice. I'll try to call same time tomorrow so hopefully you'll be there. Okay sweetheart, good night."

As promised he called again the next night, and as per previous calls I let it go to message bank. It would be one of the biggest regrets of my life.

"Hi Bella, I've missed you again. I…." he released what sounded like an impatient breath. "Is everything alright? I'm getting worried. I don't know if…I'm not sure if you want me to keep calling." _Oh no_. "Just, um, maybe you could call Dave's phone." He left me Dave's number. "Look, if this is it, just know that…I don't know, I….I'll miss you. Good night my sweetheart."

With that last message my heart tore right down the middle and I became a sobbing mess. That was the last contact I would have with Edward Cullen for a very long time.

.

Once I made the decision not to tell Edward everything fell into place fairly quickly.

I couldn't tell Alice. That gutted me almost as much as not telling the man himself. If Alice knew I was having Edward's child there is no way she wouldn't tell him. She was pushy like that, damn the consequences. And the only way I could realistically not tell my best friend was if I moved away. So the decision to move from Chicago back home to Washington in the end was a relatively easy one.

The chink in the plan? How was I going to sever ties with Alice so that she never found out that I'd had a child? Yeah, that wasn't going to be easy, but it wouldn't be impossible. Friends drifted apart all the time.

In the end the conversation with Alice went unexpectedly well.

She just stared at me blankly when I delivered the news.

"What do you mean?"

"My dad's…..um," _God I was a bad liar_. "He's not well, Alice." He was strong as an ox as far as I knew. "I want to go home to make sure he's okay."

"What's wrong with him?" She looked affronted, but I knew this would come up.

"He's been sick on and off for a while and he's just not getting better. They think it's myalgic encephalomyelitis." _Yeah, I practiced that about a thousand times before I said it_. Hopefully it sounded complicated enough that it would bamboozle her sufficiently. It was just chronic fatigue syndrome. _OK, not just_, but it meant he wasn't dying or anything, and it sounded great. "I'm going to go and spend some time looking after him, but I don't think it will be a short term thing Ali. You know I've always thought about moving back to Washington."

"You have?"

_No_. "Of course. Chicago is so far away from my Dad. And my Mom for that matter."

"I've never heard you mention anything?"

I simply shrugged my shoulders. "It's been a really hard decision I guess, and I knew if I mentioned too much you'd try to talk me out of it."

"Damn straight I would, B. Fuck," Alice started to cry. "I'm going to miss you so much."

_Fuck, fuck, fuck. Desperately trying to hold back tears_. "Same here," I said with no success whatsoever.

"But we'll stay in touch won't we? Hey," she looked at me very dubiously. "This doesn't have anything to do with Cullen does it?"

Good thing I was already crying when she asked this question. "Oh, Alice, no. Really, my Dad needs me and I want to be there for him."

"Good okay. Well, maybe you can meet some truly beautiful man that really deserves you." Ever the matchmaker.

"In Forks? Not likely. I went to school with all of them remember, I can't imagine it's changed that much. But I'm glad you've got Jasper. He's a really good man, Alice."

"He is isn't he? I'm so in love with him it's ridiculous."

"Trust me, I know. I practically had to make an appointment with your secretary so I could see you today."

**AN: So, some people were so accurate with their theories it was scary. **

**I've got an EPOV to write now. This might take me a couple of days, also I'm working for the next three days so I don't have as much time to write while the bubba is sleeping (and too many people can see my computer screen where I sit in the office so I can't write there!)**


	52. Chapter 52

**AN: Sorry this took so long. It's taken me a bit to get into Edward's head and cover what I thought you would like to know.**

**DO YOU NEED TO READ THIS?**** Some people have suggested they might prefer not to read it. If that's the case don't read it now, come back and read it at the end.**

**We've had some questions on their ages. Bella was 31 when they met, and Edward was 42. In the prologue Bella is 38, Heidi is six and Edward is 49. **

**Chapter 50: EPOV**

She was…gone.

I wish I could say the final realization didn't hurt like hell, but it did. My chest physically ached with the thought that I had lost her. My Belle.

The writing had been on the wall for the last couple of weeks. But my brain had refused to believe the evidence as it was put before me, until the last piece fell right into place. First the phone calls that went unanswered. Then the final nail in the coffin came when Emmett confronted me about my moods.

"You're in a fowl mood again Mr President," he observed one evening after a particularly heinous day of negotiations.

"Fuck off with the Mr President, Emmett, you're my brother," I said as I threw back the last finger of scotch in the glass tumbler before slamming it down on the coffee table in front of me.

"Not when you're in a mood like this you're not. Do you need to get laid again? I'm sure I could arrange Annabelle for you," Emmett waggled his eyebrows a couple of times suggestively, knowing that in the past just the suggestion of her presence had always brightened my dark moods.

"She's not…" but I stopped myself quickly. Emmett wasn't aware I'd been in contact with her and wouldn't know that she had given that up, or so she'd said anyway. "No." But I thought about it for a few moments. "Actually, yes. Set it up for me." I may be able to get some answers this way.

"Okay, I'll call later and set something up. Here or…?"

"Doesn't matter. But can you call now?"

"Eager are we?" He smirked knowingly. _If only he knew._

"Something like that."

Emmett picked up his cell before pressing a few buttons and placing the phone to his ear.

"Alice?" He paused as she greeted him, clearly aware of who was calling without him divulging his name. "Yes he'd like to see Annabelle again." Emmett was smirking at me knowingly as he waited for her response. "Oh, well that's unfortunate." My heart plunged at what I already knew. I was too late but I wanted answers.

"What's wrong," I interjected softly.

"She's no longer employed by Alice," Emmett whispered as he covered the phone with his hand.

Of course, the news was a double edged sword though. On the one hand I was ecstatic that she had been true to her word and was no longer working as an escort. On the other hand it meant my ability to stay in contact with her was diminishing. "But has something happened to her?" I whispered loudly.

"He's concerned, is everything okay with Annabelle?" Emmett asked. He waited a moment or two. "Her father's sick. She's moved home to be with him," he repeated.

"Home?" I asked.

Emmett shrugged his shoulders. "Where's home?" he asked, not looking in any way phased by this piece of information. "Out of state," he repeated. "Someone else?" He suggested, raising his eyebrows. I shook my head vehemently. No. There would be no one else.

I'd like to say I wasn't dumbfounded but I was. Whether her father was sick or not she had done it. Bella had said to me that if I needed an out that I should take it. No need to call, no explanations. In the end that's what she'd done. My chest was cracked open as I went over everything in my head trying to find any indication that what she had done was anything other than my beautiful girl being the strong one and moving away to protect both of us from potential ruin.

The only problem was, she had taken my heart with her, something I would never have thought even remotely possible when all of this started. It had all seemed so emotionless and impersonal at the beginning.

"You need to get laid big brother," Emmett had suggested one night while we were in my private residence.

"And as if that's going to happen any time soon," I'd snarked back. Getting laid while being the leader of the free world was probably an impossibility for a married president, let alone a widower.

"You're the most eligible bachelor in the country." I looked at him dubiously. "People magazine says so."

"He's right," my sister in law Rosalie agreed.

"About being America's most eligible bachelor or needing to get laid?"

"Both," she deadpanned in reply.

"Well, it doesn't really help that between now and me leaving office it's unlikely I'll meet someone who it's really possible to have sex with without horrendous ramifications." I shivered thinking about some of the women from my past. Women who were using me for personal gain rather than genuine companionship. Although I had to admit the sex was at least frequent. _Christ I missed sex._

"It can be arranged Edward," Rosalie suggested very unexpectedly.

"I'm sure it can. But it's not highly appropriate."

"If I could arrange something would you be up for it?"

"What?" Both Emmett and I responded at the same time, looking at the blonde bombshell a little shocked. There was no doubt that my brother's wife was a stunning woman. And I would be lying if I hadn't had the odd fantasy about her when she and Emmett first got together. I wouldn't be able to call my self a red blooded heterosexual male if I hadn't. She was every man's busty blonde fantasy. Even my father had admitted to it. But she could be a cold bitch when she wanted to be.

"I have a friend."

"I don't want a random hook up with one of your friends Rose. That's not particularly fair on either of us."

"Who said it would be random?" She replied, arching one of her very finely manicured eyebrows. Rosalie always looked immaculate.

"I don't need a relationship either."

"I'm not talking about a relationship."

_What the hell was she talking about then? _

_Oh!_

"Do you mean Alice?" Emmett asked her, a very surprised look on his face. Rosalie simply nodded her head at him with a slight smirk on her face.

"Who's Alice?" I asked, not entirely sure I really wanted to know the answer.

"The less you know the better," Emmett replied.

"No. We're not doing this," I cut them both off there. I could lose my job if they were suggesting what I think they were suggesting.

I tried to put the idea out of my head for several weeks. But the thought of touching a woman, of caressing her skin, of having her breath on my neck, of burying myself into the soft flesh of a willing companion kept calling to me. It was after a particularly stressful period and too many drinks late one night with Emmett that I finally caved in.

"I really need to get laid Em."

Emmett looked over at me from his place next to me on the sofa. He looked at me seriously for about a minute, his facial expression remaining calm as he studied me. He simply lifted his eyebrows and I nodded in return. And it was done.

The path had been set. _If I only knew then what I knew now would I have stopped it?_ No. Even if someone had told me I never would have believed it was possible to feel for someone even remotely close to what I had felt for Clare. Let alone to have fallen head over heels in love.

On that first night I wasn't sure what to expect. But it was not her. What had started out as a fun arrangement to fulfill a purely sexual need had slowly turned into a burning desire to spend more time with a woman who I had come to know as sweet, sassy and confident, yet there was an innocence about her that was endearing and a passionate side to her that was irresistible. She read me like a book, anticipating my needs before I even knew I had them. She never looked at me like I was a prize or an achievement. It took but a few meetings for me to realize that it wasn't years of practice that had told her how to determine my needs but a genuine desire to get to know me as a person and not an opportunity.

The jealousy I felt at seeing her with another man at the White House Correspondents Dinner almost ripped my heart out. It was at that time that the full realization of what she did for a living really hit home and I couldn't stand the thought that any man, paid or otherwise had had his hands on her.

It was that night that I realized I was completely screwed.

The last weekend we spent together was so easy and relaxed. Sure we'd fought a couple of times, but I was glad for it, because had we not had those discussions I would never have realized how she truly felt, and she would have left this relationship wondering whether I was using her for sex or whether I wanted her for something more. I was fairly certain she knew how I felt for her.

It had taken my mother approximately three point five seconds to figure it out, surely Bella knew.

Mom had arrived back from the 'shops' barely five minutes after Bella left which made me believe she hadn't left the property at all. She walked in and I knew she meant business when she ordered me to sit at the kitchen island. Little did she know I could barely concentrate as I thought about the way I had fucked Bella there earlier.

"So? Do I need to ask questions or are you going to tell me what I want to know?"

"It's highly unlikely I'm going to tell you what you want to know and I'd prefer it if you didn't ask too many questions." I knew this brush off was never going to work with my mother, but I had to give it a try.

"Well I think I saw and heard enough to know that she's special to you."

I ran my hand through my hair in resignation. "Yeah, she's…she's definitely special," I nodded.

"Who is she?" She asked, smiling at my admission.

"She's someone I can't have."

Mom furrowed her brow in concern, "is she married?"

"No, no, nothing like that. A relationship between the two of us would not be…prudent, while ever I'm in office."

"And I don't suppose you can ask her to wait for you?"

_Could I ask her to wait for me?_ "She's…no. I wouldn't do that to her. We're stuck between a rock and a hard place."

"So she feels the same then?"

"We haven't said it out loud. But, yeah I get the feeling she does."

"You've given up a tremendous amount to get where you are. That's part and parcel of the position you've been elected to. With that position comes responsibilities most people will never understand and privileges that most people can only imagine. But none of that means that you can't have a personal life of your own. No one would begrudge you finding true love if it happened to come along while you're the president. It's been long enough."

"They'd tear her apart."

"She must have some good skeletons then," my mother asked wryly.

"Something like that."

"Sounds intriguing. So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't want to give her up," I shrugged.

My mother grinned at me conspiratorially. "Well, if there's anything I can do to help," she said, slapping the bench before standing and going to the fridge.

"What?" I snorted.

"If there's one thing I know my dear Edward it's that the heart wants what the heart wants. And I know how happy you can be when you have the right woman by your side."

"I'm surprised you're not warning me about what this could do to my chances for reelection. You just want grand kids."

"Well, that may have something to do with it. You're not getting any younger and Emmett and Rosalie don't seem to be in any hurry, so what's an aging mother to do?"

The question for me though was, was I going to pursue her? I had her name, although not her whole name. Would I be able to find "Bella Swan" without using the CIA or going through Rosalie's friend Alice? 'Bella' could be a derivation of another name; Arrabella, Isabella, Annabella, Belladonna or something else. Swan could be spelled Swann. I had no middle name. I wasn't even one hundred percent sure where she'd gone to school so I couldn't use that to narrow it down.

No, Bella had left me for a reason. She'd had the strength to leave when I had not, and for that I had to admire her bravery. I had no doubt in my mind that she felt about me the way I felt about her. Our situation was impossible while ever I was president, and even when I wasn't I had obligations that rendered a relationship with a hooker, ex or otherwise, impossible. I had no clue of the extent of the number of men she had had sexual relations with. While she was no street worker she had still been paid for sex, and by me no less. The media would destroy not only me, but they would destroy her when they found out. Because it wasn't just a matter of _if_ they found out, but when. The way the media worked these days would guarantee it. And I couldn't have her hurt anymore than she probably already was by my selfish actions. No, I would leave Bella to live her life, knowing that I loved her, hoping that she knew just how much.

**AN: I'm sure some of you were hoping for some steamy stuff. Sorry! But I hope you still liked it. Was anyone surprised at his response?**


	53. Chapter 53

**AN: Below is a series of diary entries that bridge the gap between Bella moving to Forks, and the prologue.**

**There are two different types of diary entry – The italics are written for Edward to one day see. The bold is Bella's personal diary and is not meant for anyone else.**

**Thanks to astonmartin823 for getting this back to me so quickly!**

**Chapter 51**

_On a cold February day, in Forks General Hospital, at 8.22 in the morning, your daughter Heidi Elizabeth Swan came into the world. Seven pounds, six ounces. And she's beautiful. One day, I hope that she will take your last name, but for now Swan is a noble name. It's my father's name, so I know it's good, but she deserves her own father's name. I gave her the name Heidi because I liked it. Her middle name is Elizabeth after your grandmother. I hope you approve._

_My dad was with me as I went through labor. He buried his face in a pillow during the more traumatic moments of her birth, although I must say during those painful moments I couldn't have cared less what he saw, or what he heard. _

_She is tiny, and hungry and the best thing that I've ever done. I hope one day that you will both forgive me for taking this time from you._

_On this day, ironically, you were in Chicago opening a new library. You looked happy today. _

_._

**Is it possible you're still thinking of me? I saw you tug your ear again today. It isn't something you used to do before we met, I've checked, but I've seen it a couple of times since I left. Tonight Heidi and I watched you give your speech at the White House Correspondents Dinner. Do you still remember that night as fondly as I do? Our first kiss, the breaking of our arrangement, the start of something real and true? Or do you remember that night with regret that it ever turned personal?**

**You did it twice. Was that for me? Am I still in your thoughts the way that you're in mine? I can't imagine that it's possible, but maybe?**

.

_Heidi took her first steps today. She's a very early walker, clearly taking after her father and already showing that she's going to be an over achiever. Today is the first Wednesday in November. Yesterday you achieved your heart's desire. You will serve another four years in office, giving you the opportunity to achieve what you set out to. And hopefully your daughter will walk in your footsteps, achieving everything in life that she sets her mind to as well._

_._

**I am so proud of you, but at the same time I am tremendously saddened that it will be another four years until you can meet your angel. My heart still aches for you. Will I ever get over this?**

_._

_Today was Heidi's first birthday. We celebrated with a small party at home in Forks. Just family and a few friends. We bought her a trampoline for the back yard and so far she loves to bounce her little legs. She was spoiled by her grandfather, although she still played more with the wrapping than the toys themselves. But she clapped in delight when she listened to the music coming from the little play piano that he gave her. _

_._

**Heidi was rushed to hospital today. I've never been so scared in my entire life. I've never needed you so much before, not even when she was born. I was all alone, not knowing what was happening to my little girl as the doctors and nurses treated her. She had an allergic reaction to something. We're still not sure what, but suspect it was a spider bite rather than something she ate. Heidi was a little angel during her over night stay at Harborview. It's times like this that being a single parent is scary as hell. I make decisions all of the time that scare the hell out of me. Am I doing the right thing? Am I bringing her up the right way? Will she ever be accepted into your family? What if I'm not doing a good enough job for you?**

_._

_I have been taking Heidi to swimming lessons for the last couple of years. She loves the water so much and has been doing well. Today she graduated from the 'Guppies' to the 'Gators', which means she can float on her back, swim for at least six feet and get to the wall. She loves to dive into the water and make a big splash. _

_Today Emmett and Rosalie had their baby boy. Heidi would be very excited to know she has a cousin. I hope that one day they can meet and will see each other as family._

_._

**I saw the photos of you with Rose & Emmett's baby today. You look so beautiful with a baby in your arms. I feel tremendous guilt at taking that from you, but at the same time I watch you every day and I see the things you are getting to experience and I know that I made the right choice. Could you have had both? Could you have been Heidi's father and the president at the same time? Would you have missed out anyway because you were always busy travelling and working? Would you have missed all of the firsts I've been documenting for you regardless of whether you knew or not? Many days I think you would have, or am I justifying my decision to take the first years of her life away from you?**

_._

**She's beautiful. She really is. It's been five long years since I have seen you, so why does it still hurt to see you with someone new. The photos of the two of you dancing in Rio, celebrating with the US Olympic team are everywhere. Try as I might I can't avoid seeing them. I want to be happy that you have found someone to share your life with. I know you have been lonely, I have seen it in your eyes and in your lonely hands. I can see it in the way they have nothing to hold onto. So why does it make me feel so sad to have you finally find an end to that loneliness? Your hands touch her, your eyes follow her, I can see that she makes you happy. They say you're happy, they think you make a beautiful couple. You do, I can see it, but it doesn't make it any easier to let you go again. **

_._

_Today was Heidi's first day of school. She was so excited to go and at the end of the day she didn't want to leave. She is such a smart little thing and has a thirst for knowledge that is insatiable. I often find myself having no idea how to answer her questions and wanting to say that classic line 'ask your father'. Charlie and Jake answer many of the things I have no clue about. But a girl still needs her daddy._

_You were in Brussels today, for a NATO meeting. _

_._

_Heidi won a big prize today, it was presented in front of her entire school. It was for a story she wrote about a little girl who travels the world saving all of the poor starving orphans from the evil wizards who cast spells over their lands. The little girl brings all of the children to Seattle where there is always enough water to help them grow their food. The children grow into magical fairies that then sprinkle special dust back over their lands that helps protect them from the evil wizards. Heidi's imagination has always been very fertile. _

_At the same time you were being awarded your Nobel Peace prize. Heidi was very interested in what it all meant, so I explained everything to her as best as I could. One____day, I hope you are able to explain it to her better than I can. ___

**.**

**When will you be back? You seem to always be travelling overseas, working on peace missions or bringing the spotlight to human poverty. I want to tell you. I've tried, but my letter to Emmett was returned unopened. Heidi needs you in her life now. Do I send you another letter? Do I try to call or should I arrive on your doorstep? I don't think that would go down very well with the people in your life. I have been finding it difficult to find the right way to put it all into words. Or am I just finding more reasons to put it off? **

**AN: Prologue up next. It will include more at the end than the original so you will need to read it. YAY…that should put some of you out of your misery. I must say you've been an impatient lot. But I love you all for being so supportive, so mwah!**


	54. Chapter 54

**AN: Here it is. There's more at the end of the prologue than the original so you need to read it.**

**Chapter 52**

"Mommy, mommy you have to be there. It's the President."

I whipped my head around so fast I thought I'd fall off the stool of the breakfast bar. "Who?" I asked quickly, shocked at those words.

"The President. They told us we have to call him 'Mr President' if he talks to us. He's coming to judge our env…enviro…enviromet projects."

"Environment." I enunciated for Heidi.

"Environment. Yeah. Angie helped me and Bree while you were away with our project, and she told Mrs Adams that you'd be able to be there today to see who wins." Heidi was almost jumping up and down she was so excited.

"Right. So it's the President?" I clarified.

How did I not know the President was coming to Heidi's school? Today. My heart hammered in my chest as I tried not to think about the last time I'd met a President. It had been almost eight years ago. I swallowed back the tears as memories flashed through my mind.

"Okay sweetheart. I'll be there. What time?"

"Yay! 11 o'clock, in my classroom."

My daughter ran off to finish getting ready for school. She said goodbye before racing out the door to meet Angie and her daughter Bree in their driveway next door for her ride to school.

I spent the morning unpacking my bags from my trip to New York before pulling a canvas out to start some painting. I always found it calmed my nerves, and after Heidi's unexpected mentioning of President's I needed to bring my heart rate down.

I made it to Heidi's school, I thought I was running late but I couldn't see the Presidential cavalcade so I guess I wasn't. Peering through the windows of the classroom before I entered I could see that it was already packed with parents. I entered and waved at Heidi who was standing with Bree next to a strange looking water contraption which was obviously their project. It looked pretty good for having been built by two kids who weren't even seven yet. I sought out Angie and her husband Ben who were standing on the other side of the room.

"Is he late?" I whispered to Angie.

"No, no. He's down the hall looking at some of the older kids projects. Should be here any minute."

"Oh." I looked around me. I hadn't noticed any secret service guys around. "Security seems a bit light?" Angie just shrugged her shoulders.

Looking around the room I noticed the other mothers. They were pretty dressed up today. Even Angie. I still had my paint spattered jeans on, but I'd managed to at least put on a clean t-shirt and brushed out my long brown hair.

There was a brief knock on the door and then the principal walked in followed by an efficient looking mousy blonde and….

Wait, what?

Edward Cullen. _Ex-_President Edward Cullen.

My hand went to my mouth, trying to cover the noise induced by the sudden in take of breath. I shrank back as my eyes darted to my daughter. Angie looked at me strangely, I just squeezed my eyes shut and shook my head, as I felt the rush of adrenalin and began to shake uncontrollably. Clearly Heidi had been confused thinking the actual President was coming, or I just hadn't listened.

Edward Cullen, ex President of the United States stood in front of the class in all of his beautiful glory. Gorgeous as ever. Hands casually in his pockets as he laughed politely at something Principal Gibbons said. I didn't hear a thing. He was still mesmerizing. He'd hardly aged a day since the last time I'd seen him up close in the flesh.

Every woman in the place had her eyes on him, salivating. He was magnetic. He wasn't even fifty years old, yet he'd served two terms as President.

I had to get out of there. But Heidi was so excited. Fight or flight?

Edward took his time walking around the room looking at the class environment projects.

Environmental issues had become so important to him. And he felt it was important to develop passion for causes early on in kids so it didn't surprise me that he was at a podunk school looking at science projects.

Edward was so focused on the children that he didn't even notice the gallery of parents watching on. And for that I was exceedingly thankful.

I stood and watched as he listened to Heidi and Bree explain their water saving device. My heart stopped as I watched her. She really had no sense of who she was talking to.

And of course, Heidi and Bree's project won the day. Angie jumped up and down next to me and went to Bree dragging a very proud looking Ben with her. My heart hammered as I tried to think of a way out of this. But I wasn't sure there was one.

Could I continue to deny him? Could I honestly let him go through life without knowing?

"And where are your mommy and daddy," the stupid mousy blonde asked Heidi.

"Oh, I don't have a daddy," Heidi whispered before looking down at her toes. My heart went out to her. People could be such thoughtless assholes. "Well, I do, somewhere. I've just never met him. He's not, well, I don't know where he is, but um, Mr President," she smiled up at him and it broke my heart. "Come meet my mom." Before I knew it she'd grabbed his hand and made to walk in my direction.

"This is my mom. Her name's Isabella Swan. Everyone calls her Bella."

He reached out his hand obliviously. I couldn't help but lift my hand and put it in his. And it was at that moment, as our hands touched that I think he realized.

"Belle?" He whispered, looking at me in surprise. He turned his attention to the little girl standing between us. The blood seemed to leave his face as his eyes met mine, searching for answers.

Edward's hand remained in mine and the warmth that radiated throughout my body was unlike anything I'd felt in so many years. I squeezed gently in acknowledgment and it must have been as if I burned him because he suddenly dropped my hand, staring at me as if trying to see into my brain.

"Is she..." he trailed off, obviously realizing he was surrounded by people. Edward looked at his daughter for only a brief moment before turning his face back to me. His eyes closed for few beats too long as he exhaled. I suspect that's the moment he realized.

"You two know each other?" _Stupid blonde assistant again_.

"Yes, Bella and I have met," he replied harshly, his green eyes never leaving mine.

"Wow, you know the President Mommy?" Heidi looked up at me in wonderment. _If only she knew._

"Yes honey," I replied as I softly ran my hand through her brown shiny hair. "But it's been a very long time since we've seen each other."

"Mr President, it's time to head out into the garden." _God I wish she would just fuck off_.

"Of course." Edward shook is head as if clearing it from a daze. "After you two." He gestured for Heidi and I to go ahead of him, following the rest of the small group that would be going outside. It appeared as if the parents of the other children were now leaving, meaning we wouldn't have so many eyes on us.

My mouth was dry and my heart was pounding as I nervously watched Heidi and Bree lead Edward around their class garden. I could see he was listening to them intently, but his smile was having trouble reaching his eyes as he gave his daughter attention, his responses delayed as I could only guess he was trying to figure out whether she was actually his or not.

To the outside observer it wasn't immediately obvious that she was his. Her hair color for the most part was mine, although in the sunlight there were copper strands. And her face was most definitely mine, but her eye color was all his. Knowing our history he would have to be daft not to see it.

Angela pulled me from my musings.

"Are you okay, B?" She asked tentatively under her breath as we stood back and watched our children.

The time for answers had finally come, however it was Edward who deserved to be the first to know. "Not really. Now's not the time though."

"I didn't know you knew President Cullen."

I simply nodded slowly, my eyes never leaving him. I could feel Ang studying my face, but I could tell she knew my silent response was an indication that the conversation was over. At least for the time being.

He was here. He was really here, standing in front of his daughter, interacting with her as she would take his hand and talk about the class garden. I'd never seen her be so open with a stranger before. But I guess he wasn't a stranger. Over the years she had seen so much of him on the television, watching news clips of events and meetings, listening to his speeches. I exposed her to him as much as possible. I guess I just didn't do a very good job of telling her that he was no longer the president.

Their time in the garden came to a close and I crossed my arms over my chest as I tried to control my shaking hands. I hoped no one wanted to speak to me because I'm pretty sure I was a mess and no longer capable of speech.

Edward looked nervous too. He had run his hand through his hair at least a dozen times and he looked to be stalling for time. His mousy assistant was getting impatient with him and I watched as she checked her watch several times before whispering to him. He would simply nod his head and carry on talking to the girls, his eyes darting in my direction every so often. I wanted to know what he was thinking, I could only imagine his mind was a mess of thoughts.

Edward shook the hands of Principal Gibbons and Heidi's teacher, all the while continuing to fidget. I distanced myself a little from the others to hopefully give us some privacy should he choose to stop and speak with me. Edward nodded his head at Ben and Angie and then locked eyes with mine before stepping towards me.

"We should catch up," he said to me, dropping his eyes as he came closer.

"Yes." Was all I was capable of responding with.

"I have a flight to catch now, but…soon?"

"That'd be good." He looked like he wanted to say so much more to me but he was struggling almost as much as I was. "Do you have my contact details?"

"I'll get them don't worry."

I simply nodded in reply and let him walk away.

**AN: Next chapter will post shortly.**


	55. Chapter 55

**Chapter 53**

I kept it together just long enough to walk through the front door of my house before I completely broke down. With my back against the closed door, I slid to the floor and sobbed. All of a sudden seven years' worth of guilt and doubt overwhelmed me. I was so sure about my decision when I'd made it. But having him here in front of me, in front of my daughter, _his daughter_, bought everything back and made me doubt what I had done.

_Oh my god, he was her father and I had taken that away from him._ He didn't know her. _What was he going to say to me? What was he going to do? _

To calm my nerves I sat in front of the canvas I had started working on earlier in the day. But after spilling paint all over my jeans I quickly realized my hands weren't steady enough for it. After changing clothes I did the other thing I normally do when I'm stressed, I cleaned.

However it wasn't long before I was interrupted by a knock at the door. My heart rate picked up wondering if….

_No he had a plane to catch._ But my breath caught as I looked through the peephole to find _him_ standing on the other side.

_Dear God, this was it._ Over seven years of distance between us, and now he was on _my_ front porch. He'd never been on my turf before, I'd always gone to him. It didn't make me feel any better about what we were about to discuss.

I remained silent as I swung the door open and looked up at the beautiful man standing on my doorstep. He stared back intently, no smile, just an expression that was bereft of all emotion.

I looked down at what I was wearing. Paint splattered t-shirt, black footless tights, cut off jean shorts that barely covered my ass and Chucks. _Christ, I looked like a fourteen year old_. "Sorry, I wasn't expecting..." I trailed off, my eyes squinting shut as I wondered what he must be thinking about me.

"I changed my flight. I figured it was important enough," he replied with an air of superiority that I had never personally experienced with him before, but I had seen in action when watching him win debates.

"You should come in," I conceded.

Edward had a presence about him that was intimidating. His demeanor was unnerving me and I was finding it difficult to pull my thoughts together to cope with the fact that he was standing in my living room.

He was breathing heavily as he looked around, taking in every detail including the framed photos that were everywhere of his daughter and the people in her life. I felt like he was judging my life, haughtily looking around, and I was most definitely coming up short.

"Is there something you have to tell me?" He asked as he stared at a picture of his daughter before his eyes cut harshly to me.

I simply nodded as I pulled the sleeve of my top into my mouth and chewed on it, the tears building but not yet spilling. I looked like a fourteen year old and I felt like one too.

"So?" He raised his eyebrows expectantly.

"I'm sorry Edward," I was practically pleading with him to understand already.

"What exactly are you sorry for?"

"For running..." _For everything_.

"I always respected you for that," he quickly cut me off, a measure of resolve settling over him.

"Why?" I responded without thinking.

"I was hiding you like you were a dirty little secret."

"I was," I replied, shame tinting my response.

He studied me for a few moments before responding. "I didn't ever want you to feel that way," he said so softly I almost didn't hear it, his words changing the whole tone of our conversation.

Edward walked to a bookshelf and picked up a picture of Heidi and me that was taken about two years ago. She had her arms around my neck and her face smooshed up to mine. We looked so alike in that picture but the contrast in our eye color was enhanced by the green of our surroundings in the backyard of my father's home in Forks.

"She's beautiful," he observed, his fingers touching the glass.

"She's yours," I replied.

He nodded his head as he looked down at the photo, confirming what he already knew. All of the oxygen appeared to leave his body and I noticed him tremor slightly.

"I don't know what to say," he shook his head from side to side, his eyes tightly shut for a few moments.

"I'm sorry," I breathed, barely keeping it together.

"Then why didn't you tell me about her damn it!" The look on Edward's face was fierce as he turned to me for an explanation.

I stared at him blankly for a few moments hoping that the answer to that would be obvious to him. But as his facial expression became harder I realized I was going to have to explain it all.

"What would you have done if you knew?"

"I guess we'll never know."

"You were the President of the United States Edward. You had paid me for sex. You would have lost your job, more, you would have lost everything."

"But you."

"Sorry?" I wasn't quite sure what he meant, didn't dare hope.

"You said I would have lost everything. But I would have had you…both of you."

"Would you though? Would you have resented me for ruining your life?"

"You didn't give me a choice."

"Would it have been a choice?" I snapped back. He stared at me blankly as he let the ramifications sink in. He would have had to choose. "What would you have done Edward?"

"I…I don't know."

"I made the decision for you, and at the time I thought I was doing the right thing for _you_. If I could have told you I would have, but we'd talked so many times about how important your job was, how important reelection was to you. I couldn't take that from you. We couldn't even be together in public when I wasn't pregnant, how was that going to get any easier when I was? Would we have kept it hidden? I know you would have supported me if I told you but, but I thought the risk was too high."

"Were you ever planning to tell me?"

"Yes."

"When?"

"I wanted to tell you as soon as you left office. But with everything that happened with the Nobel prize and you travelling and…Kate, I kept putting it off. I didn't know how. I sent a letter to Emmett, but it was returned unopened, I don't why."

His brows furrowed before he sat heavily on the sofa, his head dropping to his hands. He growled in what sounded like frustration, making me jump a little.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you."

"It's okay."

Edward stared up at me for a few moments studying my face, his features softened and I saw a glimpse of the man I used to know. His head tipped to the side and I think he almost smiled, almost. "Your hair?"

I ran my hand over by long brown locks, "this is my natural color."

Edward nodded his head, "I…." He squeezed his eyes shut momentarily before shaking his head as if thinking better of what he was going to say. He looked down at his fidgeting hands before looking up at me with what looked like hope in his eyes. "Does she know about me?"

I wasn't expecting that yet. "Edward Cullen the president, yes. I made sure she was exposed to footage of you from a very early age. That's why she was so comfortable with you today, she's not normally so friendly with strangers. But she doesn't know _you're_ her father."

"What have you told her about her father then?"

"That he's away doing a very special job, and that one day, when you were finished with that job she would get to meet you. I've told her that if you could be with her you would, but that it wasn't possible right now."

"Fuck. Does she hate me?" My heart sprang to life as I realized he may just want a relationship with his daughter.

"No Edward. She prays every night that you're safe. She's asked a few times if you're fighting in the war." I shook my head and smiled at the memory of her questions. "Now that she's a little older he's getting impatient and wants to know more and more."

He nodded his head but remained silent. I could only imagine he was taking it all in.

"Would you like to meet her? Officially I mean."

His eyes seemed to shine a little at the suggestion. "Fuck of course I would."

It warmed my heart to know that Heidi's father wanted to meet her and I couldn't hold back the smile. "I can't just spring this on her out of the blue though. She'll want it to be special and if she just walks in here and I tell her while you're here she may not react favorably."

"I understand." Edward looked at his watch before looking up at me. "I guess school will just about be out. Do you need to pick her up or anything?"

"No, she'll catch a ride home with her friend Bree who she did the assignment with," I nodded indicating he should remember her from today. "She lives next door."

Edward stood, "I should go then. I…"

"Can I give you something before you go? It's…I put it together for you. Just wait here a sec,"

Racing up the stairs to my bedroom I couldn't wipe the smile off my face as I thought about how ecstatic Heidi was going to be to finally have a father. I grabbed the diary I had been keeping for him for so many years and ran back down the stairs, not wanting to miss out on any time with him while he was here.

I slowed my approach as I neared the bottom of the stairs, his head turning as I reentered the room.

"It's…I put this together for you. It's a diary of everything…pictures, notes on milestones, funny things she's said…"

Edward opened the diary and started looking through pages. "You did this for me? There's so much here."

"I was always going to tell you Edward."

He simply nodded his head as he continued to peruse the book. I was standing right next to him, looking on at the pages as his beautiful hands flipped through them. His smell wafted to me and my body shuddered in remembrance.

"You've written what I was doing at the same time?"

"I figured it would make it easier for you to remember what was happening in your life at the same time," I replied as I looked up, his face just so close.

Edward's brow furrowed as he nodded quietly.

"I have to go, but…I'll clear my schedule as much as I can." He said as he closed the diary I had treasured for the last seven years. It was his now. "We're going to need to sit down and…figure out how to proceed from here. Has your cell number changed?"

"No."

"Okay, I'll call."

"You still have it?" I asked, shocked that he would still have my cell number.

"I remember it." _Huh?_

Edward walked to the door, his head down as his hand grasped the handle.

"I thought that if this day ever came…it would be…it was always different in my mind." _What did he mean? Was he talking about fatherhood?_

"I'm so sorry Edward," I said in reply, my hand reaching out to touch his back before thinking better of it and letting it drop to my side.

He shook his head, and without turning to look back at me he left my home, the door closing quietly behind him.

On one hand I was happy that he finally knew and he seemed open to having some type of relationship with his daughter. But on the other hand my heart ached. He was still the man I fell in love with, and it was hard not to let those feelings rise to the surface. I tried to keep a lid on them, but his presence in my home, his beautiful face, those hands, the look of love on his face when he looked at the photo of his daughter meant my heart was in grave danger of being crushed by a man who was no longer mine.

**AN: Still so much left unanswered! I'm working on it though. I've written an EPOV of chapter 52, I might try to add some of his POV of the above as well. Hopefully it will post next.**

**Let me have it!**


	56. Chapter 56

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your reviews for the last few chapters. Most of you seem to be coping with the angst ok (just). I'm so lucky to have a bunch of very lovely readers and reviewers. So thank you! I'll try to put you out of your misery quickly, but husband is off work this week, which probably means less writing, however he's away overseas the week after, which hopefully means lots then! **

**I'm not a big fan of reading a different POV of the same scene, so this is short. And it still doesn't answer a lot, but will give you just a little insight into our ex president.**

**EPOV Chapter 52**

A cursory glance around the classroom showed me there was a packed house. Lots of children who probably had no idea who I was, and their excited parents. No doubt some of them would be over zealous mothers thinking they could hit on me, bored housewives with nothing better to do. I shook off the cynical thoughts and followed Jane as she introduced me to the teacher.

I was led around the room and introduced to several children, listening intently as they showed me their environmental projects. The kids were mostly pretty cute, however it was blatantly obvious which projects had had a bit too much input from mom and dad, and which were clearly the product of very fertile, but blessedly innocent and immature imaginations.

The project that won was clearly one of the latter. I could tell it was built by the two little girls by the way they told me they came up with the ideas, worked through their problems and then came to the final model that would help save water in their home gardens. It was fatally flawed, but the idea had potential and it showed how fertile their young minds were.

The first little girl, Bree, introduced me to her very excited parents. I shook their hands and then the other little girl, Heidi, placed her little hand in mine and actually dragged me a few feet towards her mother. I didn't really hear what she said as I looked up into the big brown eyes of the brunette. She clearly wasn't here to impress me, which was a refreshing change. Dirty jeans, paint splattered all over her snug fitting t-shirt. She reminded me of…

"…..Isabella Swan….."

It took my brain a moment to catch on to what the little girl had said, the name echoed in my memory as our hands met.

"Belle?" I blurted out without so much as a second thought of my surroundings.

_Bella._ Bella was standing in front of me and my hand was in hers.

My heart quite literally lurched at the feel of her skin and the sound of her name. And her hair, she looked…but.I looked back at the tiny little girl beside me. She had…

_No_. She said Bella was her Mom. She'd….of course she had. She's moved on, I thought sadly, why wouldn't she? Bella squeezed my hand gently, bringing me back to reality.

_Hang on no, the little girl, Heidi, had said she didn't know where her father was…_

I did the math, it wasn't hard I remembered it like it was yesterday.

_May 2011_

I looked down at Heidi again, into her eyes. _Green_ eyes. I shut mine briefly in realization. _Could she be?_

"You two know each other?" Jane asked, interrupting what was potentially the most profound moment of my entire life.

And I'd had more than just a few.

"Yes, Bella and I have met," I replied curtly, not appreciating Jane's intrusion into my personal life. She had a bad habit of inserting herself where it wasn't warranted or appreciated.

"Wow, you know the President Mommy?" Heidi's sweet voice chimed in as she looked to her mother. _Fuck, she was still so beautiful._ They both were.

"Yes honey," Bella replied, the motherly tone she used covering the nerves that I could see had been wafting off her. "But it's been a very long time since we've seen each other." _ A very long time_, I thought.

"Mr President, it's time to head out into the garden."

"Of course." Yes, I still had a job to do, despite the fact that I needed answers now as to whether this little girl was in fact my…daughter. Or had Bella moved on very quickly? "After you two." I gestured towards a very pale looking Bella.

The only words I heard for the next fifteen minutes were those of the little brown haired angel that lead me around her garden, explaining how they planted the seeds, and how they grew and some died, and how they'd been eating some of the vegetables with their lunch. She told me that she didn't like the zucchinis much as she slipped her hand in mine and then her friend showed me the water tank they used to save the water to feed their plants. They both seemed like such smart little things, but I wasn't really used to interacting with six year olds so I hardly knew.

Jane kept making it blatantly clear that it was time to leave, something I usually appreciated, however I couldn't bring myself to pull away from the tiny creature in front of me. There were copper strands in her hair. Or was I just looking for evidence where it didn't really exist?

I couldn't put off my departure any longer, so I slowly made my way towards the three parents who had been standing to the side watching their daughters. As I walked past Bella I couldn't look at her for fear of what I might say. It was hard enough controlling my mind, I wasn't entirely sure I would be able to control my tongue if I looked into those brown eyes again.

"We should catch up," I suggested, my hands very firmly in my pockets, my eyes on the ground at our feet.

"Yes," she replied. I sensed shame in her response. Was it shame because the little girl was mine, or shame because she'd moved on so quickly? I couldn't tell.

"I have a flight to catch now, but soon?" My mind was already trying to figure out how to clear my schedule.

"That'd be good." I let myself look up into her eyes and I was so confused. _What had happened to her?_ I had so many questions that were just itching to get out. "Do you have my contact details?"

"I'll get them don't worry." Now that I knew approximately where she lived, as well as her full first name it would be easy. Though if I thought hard enough I could probably remember her cell number if it was still the same.

The sooner I got out of here the sooner I could come back so I moved on quickly. Bella didn't say anything else as I made my way back through the classroom. But as I glanced over my shoulder at the woman who was once again going to change my world I realized I wouldn't be able to stay away for long.

_Isabella. Finally._

**AN: Any EPOV's I write will probably not answer too many questions about his relationship with Kate (at this point anyway). You will find out about that through Bella's POV's.**


	57. Chapter 57

**AN: Thank you so much for all of your love and support. All of your theories still make me laugh. You guys really have the knives out for Kate & Rosalie.**

**Thanks also to astonmartin823 for pre reading and reassuring my I'm on the right track!**

**Enjoy.**

**Chapter 54**

I was a mess again as the door closed behind him. But I had managed to pull myself together by the time Angie's car pulled up with the girls about fifteen minutes later. I stepped out onto my front porch so they knew I was home. Usually I would be at the office and Angie would keep Heidi until I was home, but I had taken the day off after my New York trip.

I waved at Angie and she yelled out telling me she was coming with a bottle of wine at eight thirty and the look on her face told me she was not going to take no for an answer.

Heidi came running over and started telling me about her day in exquisite detail and asking a million and one questions. But I had a very hard time concentrating on her verbal diarrhea, as all I could think about was how her world was just about to be turned upside down. I couldn't imagine how she was going to take the news, but I had a fairly good idea she would be very excited, and Edward wouldn't know what hit him when she got her hands on him.

At ten past eight there was a knock on the door and Angie let herself in, carrying a bottle of wine that she had already uncorked. She was clearly very eager to find out what the hell was going on with me.

Angela and her husband Ben were friends of mine from school. When I moved back to Forks we really rekindled our friendship, which was fortuitous given she was also pregnant at the time. When I decided it was time to prove myself and move out of my father's home and move to Seattle I had rented the house next door to Ang.

Without so much as a hello she launched into it.

"So, wanna tell me how the hell you know Edward Cullen, and why the hell you reacted the way you did to him today?" She wasn't wasting any time.

"Christ, how obvious was it?" I cringed wondering how many people had seen me practically melt down.

"To me, _excruciatingly_," she replied, with extreme emphasis on the word excruciatingly. "Ben was too star struck to notice. And Jessica Newton and the other moms were spending too much time pushing their cleavage out to notice anyone else."

"Thank God," I replied, rolling my eyes at the class tart.

"So?" Angie asked as she pulled two wine glasses from the kitchen cupboard and began pouring.

"Um, we met in Chicago, through my friend Alice." _Suitably vague._

"And?" She asked, her eyebrow arched indicating my vagueness was not going to cut it.

"And, we hooked up a few times?"

"Hooked up? You don't just _'hook up'_ with…hang on," she put the wine bottle down on the bench, a look of shock on her face at the thought running through her head. "Was he…was it before or after he took office?" Angie looked at me incredulously at the thought that I may have screwed him when he was president.

"After," I replied, cringing as I awaited the barrage of questions.

"What!" She screamed. "How is that even possible? Holy…details, I want details. Now," she replied slamming her palm on the kitchen bench for emphasis.

"Can we…let's sit okay," I suggested as I lead her into my small living room and sat on the floor in front of the coffee table with my back against the sofa.

Angie stared at me expectantly from her perch on the opposite side of the coffee table.

"Sorry Angie, this is really hard," I said as I tried to figure out where to start.

"This might sound like an off the wall type of question, but I've got to ask it. Is he Heidi's father?"

I simply nodded, relieved to _finally_ tell her.

To finally tell…_someone_.

Angie's eyes were wider than I've ever seen them, and I think she went a little white. "Holy fuck Isabella!" Ang never said fuck. "How did you…why…but he was…"

"Yeah," I replied sculling half a glass of wine. "I know. Trust me, I know."

"I'm guessing he never knew about her." I shook my head from side to side. "Do you think he knows now?"

"Yep."

"How? I mean you didn't speak at the school. And she's the spitting image of…oh, her eyes?"

I laughed at the way Angie was trying to piece it all together and then shook my head. "He was here until about fifteen minutes before you got home with the girls."

"Oh shit! Wow! Just…okay." She shook her head as if trying to accept what I was telling her. It was surreal to me, so I couldn't even begin to imagine how all of this was sounding to her. "So what are you going to do?"

"Not sure." I shrugged. "I mean, he wants to meet her officially, like, as her father. But outside of that we were both in too much shock today to have any constructive conversations…about that stuff anyway."

"How did you _not_ know he was going to be there today?"

"This morning Heidi said it was the President, not the ex president."

"Easy mistake for _a six_ year old," she replied sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," I rolled my eyes at my epic fail to communicate with my daughter.

"So you slept with Edward Cullen," Ang asked, smirking. I nodded. "How many times?"

"A lot," I nodded emphasizing the point, giggling as I thought about the ridiculousness of the thought of sleeping with the President of the United States. "God, he was beautiful," I sighed as I lay my head back on the sofa and allowed myself to really think back to that time in my life.

"Still is."

"That's for damn sure." God it felt good to finally be talking about this with someone. It was a secret I hadn't been able to talk about with anyone until now and the relief was immense.

"God Bella, you should see your face right now. You're all lit up just thinking about him. What happened back then?"

"Oh, God Ang I wish I could tell you everything. But, I don't know, we just had this insane connection, on so many different levels. He was amazing, sweet, caring, sexy as _all_ fuck, Christ that man is…" I shivered just thinking about him.

"Where? How long? How often? Give me details woman."

"It started in Chicago, just one night. The sex was out of this world. He was unbelievably attentive, he made me feel like a goddess. Then I went to DC…"

"To the White House?"

"Yeah," I smirked thinking of that night.

"In the residence?" I nodded. "Did you have sex with the president in his bed in the residence?" She asked me, incredulity just oozing from her expression. _Yeah, even to me it sounded unbelievable._

"Yeah," I replied dreamily. "He met me in Chicago another time, then I spent a weekend with him at the Cullen estate on Nantucket. That's where Heidi was conceived."

"How in the hell did I not know about this, how was it kept quiet?"

"I don't know, we were always really careful. Emmett Cullen organized it so we never got caught. It could have ruined him Angie. He…he couldn't start seeing someone before his first term was up, it would have jeopardized his chances of reelection."

This is about where my story would start to come undone if anyone asked too many questions.

"But the guy was entitled to a personal life."

"Yeah, but then I got pregnant. We weren't married, can you imagine how the bible belt would have responded to that. So I left before he ever found out. It very nearly killed me."

"So now what?" she asked, picking up a gossip magazine that was sitting on top of the coffee table. There was a picture of Edward in the bottom left hand corner. _God, had he seen that earlier?_ I planted my face in my palm and groaned as I thought about how embarrassed I'd be if he knew I sometimes bought the gossip magazines that he so despised. Angie flicked through the magazine until she found the story advertised on the front.

'_Cullen & Kate's London Love Pad'_

I looked at the photos for the thousandth time. They still made me want to vomit.

"You don't you think it's real do you?" Angie asked.

"I don't know," I shrugged despondently. "I've learned enough in the past not to always believe what you read."

The photos were of Edward and his on again off again girlfriend Kate Denali as they held hands and walked into an old looking building in London that apparently housed 'their' new apartment. There had been no other reports that he had re located to the UK. Although he'd spent so much time in Africa over the last twelve months that it was hard to say where he now lived. But she was now a sports news correspondent for CBS in London, so it was clearly where _she_ was now living.

"Yeah, but how serious do you think it is?" Ang asked.

"Who knows, I mean one minute they're reporting they're living together, then they're reporting they've broken up, then all of a sudden they're saying she's pregnant just because she's wearing a dress that isn't as tight as usual, but months later there's no evidence of a baby."

"Were you in love with him?"

I stopped and looked at her as I answered. "Yeah." I replied. "But it doesn't really matter anymore." I said as I picked up the magazine and looked down at it. "I've never really fitted into his world you know? Watching him over the years, looking at what he achieved, the people he mixes with, the functions he attends. All this," I said holding up the magazine. "I mean, it's all so far out of my league it's ridiculous."

"What are you talking about?"

"The most interesting thing that ever happens in my life is the occasional trip to New York or LA where I attend a gallery opening. There are rarely celebrities there…well there could be I just wouldn't recognize them unless they've been on Sesame Street or it was Dora the Explorer."

"Are you kidding me? For starters, you're a well known artist…"

"No I'm not," I scoffed.

"In the right circles you are. Not to mention you have a sexy and mysterious New York benefactor who buys up…"

"He's not a benefactor," I cut her off, correcting her quickly.

"Whatever, you know what I mean. You have a mysterious stranger who always buys two or three of your works when you show in New York."

I rolled my eyes at Angie. "We know nothing about him Ang."

"I know, but I imagine that he's sexy." She smirked saucily. "Regardless, don't sell yourself short Swan. Edward Cullen clearly saw something in you all those years ago. So…" she trailed off leaving the idea just hanging out there.

We sat there silently for a few moments thinking about the possibilities. Could I ever become part of that world? As it was turning out, to some extent I would have to for the sake of my daughter. But I wasn't sure I would ever be accepted. I mean, Edward and I barely knew each other.

"This is going to be really big isn't it?" Angie asked.

"Trust me, I've had seven years to think about the implications. Life as I knew it is now over."

**AN: A bit of girly time for Bella. Did you enjoy? Thoughts?**

**Next chapter isn't written, although the next two chapters are in my head. If I get time to myself today you should have something same time tomorrow, although I suspect it will be the next day.**


	58. Chapter 58

**AN: Morning All! (Or good evening, or good afternoon). Hope you're all well and ready for the next chapter.**

**As always, thanks for your support and reviews!**

**Chapter 55**

There were three more conversations I needed to have similar to the one I had with Angie. The first was with my father, the next was with my mother, although I was thinking of putting that one off for as long as possible. And then there was Alice. Alice who I hadn't spoken to in at least four years, and who I hadn't seen since I left Chicago.

Charlie was not going to be a walk in the park. When I had returned home to Forks, eight weeks pregnant and an emotional wreck he had welcomed me with open arms. However he made it blatantly obvious that he did not support my decision not to tell the father. It was a bone of contention between us for many years. After Heidi's birth he remained quiet about it, however there were always those moments that I could tell he wanted to say something.

Heidi and I lived with Charlie for the first three years of her life, until it became necessary for me to walk on my own two feet and not rely on my father's hospitality. I became quite driven about proving that I could do it all. Raise my child, run my expanding graphic design business and still paint. It was hard as hell, but with the support of my family and friends I managed it. Badly sometimes, but we survived.

I spoke to Charlie the day after seeing Edward and asked him to come and see me as soon as he could. So, using any excuse to see his granddaughter he arrived the next day, which was luckily a Saturday.

He arrived with a concerned look on his face as I welcomed him into my home. But it wasn't until after we'd eaten lunch and Heidi was playing outside that we were able to get down to business.

"Charlie, you need to be sitting for this conversation."

"You're not making me feel good about this. Are you in some kind of trouble?" He asked as he remained standing next to the sofa, arms crossed over his chest.

"Just sit will you?"

"Okay," he huffed, before sitting down.

I sat on the opposite sofa as I looked him in the eye. "So I've spoken to Heidi's father."

"Well it's about damn time. I'm glad you finally got in touch with him."

"I didn't. We sort of…ran into each other."

Charlie shook his head, disappointed that I hadn't taken the initiative the way he'd been encouraging me to all along. "Was Heidi with you?"

"Yes."

"Well…shit." Charlie was very protective of Heidi. He was gutted when we had moved to Seattle, but he understood my need for independence.

"Yeah, anyway, she still doesn't know who he is yet, so this conversation if just between you and me."

"But does he know he's a father now?"

"Yes."

Charlie looked relieved. "And how did he take it?"

"So, so."

"So who is it?"

"Um, hmmmm. It's ahhh, Edward…Cullen." I watched very carefully for his response to the presidents name, but his face remained blank. Heidi had told Charlie the story of how 'the president' had come to her school, so I had no doubt that he was connecting the dots in his head, despite his next question.

"Do I know of more than one Edward Cullen?" He asked slowly, eyes boring through mine, face turning a little red.

"I wouldn't think so. No," I replied, very slowly and deliberately shaking my head from side to side then clamping my mouth shut as I watched my father try not to explode.

"How?" He could barely get that one word out?

"Well it was Mom who told me the story of the birds and the bees so I'm not sure how much you already know but given…"

"You know what I mean. Now is not the time to be a smartass Isabella."

_It was worth a try to break the tension. _

Charlie stared at me expectantly. _Okay, how to explain what happened but avoid having to mention that I was being paid for sex?_ After all, Charlie interrogated people for a living.

"Um, we met when I was in Chicago. That's all you really need to know." I wanted to plant my face in my palm, that sort of statement was like a red rag to a bull. I was cracking under the pressure and we had barely started.

"Like hell it is. A sleazy politician takes advantage of my daughter, gets her knocked up and then leaves her…"

"It wasn't like that Daddy."

"I don't understand."

"It's just…it's complicated." I pleaded. "He didn't know I was pregnant when I left. You know this."

"Would it have made a difference?" We rarely discussed politics, but it didn't sound like Charlie was a fan of ex-President Cullen.

"Yes," I defended him. It would have, I was sure of that. Which made my leaving that much harder.

"Did he tell you that when you saw him?"

"I definitely got that impression." _Good Lord, that sounded weak Bella. Way to stick up for him._

"So you haven't spoken properly then?"

"No, we've only spoken a little. He's coming back to see me so we can work it out."

"So he wants to be involved?" Definitely sounded as if Charlie was coming around. His face wasn't as red and he had sat back in his chair a little.

"Yes Daddy."

"Well…I guess that's something," he said, wiping is face with his hand and sitting in contemplation for a few moments. I remained silent, not wanting to incriminate myself further by saying something stupid. "Edward Cullen?" Charlie asked as if clarifying that he had heard me correctly earlier.

"Yeah," I nodded in confirmation.

Charlie let out a low whistle. "Some good genes there."

"They're just as good as yours Charlie."

"This isn't going to be a walk in the park when it gets out."

Charlie had no clue just how bad it could get.

"Why do you think I walked away when I did? It would have been worse then."

"For him. But for you now there are going to be questions about why you kept her from him."

"I'll deal with it."

"We'll deal with it," Charlie nodded.

**AN: So just a bit of house keeping there. What do you think Charlie is going to have to say to Edward when they meet?**


	59. Chapter 59

**AN: So…Ysar has very kindly nominated this little fic over at The Lemonade Stand for Fic of the Week. I only just found out and there's only two days of voting left. So if you feel so inclined, head on over and vote for me! pretty please :) **

**This is short as I wanted to get the above public service announcement out.**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 56**

The night I told Charlie about Edward Cullen I sat alone after putting Heidi to bed, sipping a glass of wine. My mind was completely blank for the first time in a very long time. The growing nervousness I felt every day Edward was out of office and I hadn't told him had disappeared. He now knew. Charlie now knew who Heidi's father was. I had written a letter to Alice asking her to come to Seattle at her earliest convenience so that I could confess everything to her and hopefully re kindle the friendship that I had desperately missed. There was no diary to keep for Edward detailing Heidi's life. I had nothing to do as I sat and simply switched off. It was like I was sitting in the eye of the storm. Everything was blowing around me, but I was sitting calmly in the middle. _For now_.

Just as I poured myself a second glass of wine my cell rang. I answered it quickly, hoping the loud ring tone wouldn't wake Heidi.

"Bella speaking."

There was a pause and I knew immediately it would be _him_.

"Bella it's Edward." His voice was clipped, short.

"I know who it is. Hi," I replied, unsure the direction this conversation was going to take, but the tone of his voice immediately made me think it wasn't heading anywhere good.

"I've cleared my schedule." He was being very matter of fact.

"Okay good. Um, what are you thinking?" _God this conversation was awful._ My heart hurt just thinking how easy it used to be between us.

"Have you said anything to Heidi yet?"

"No, I wasn't sure when you were going to be able to make it back here. Or, I don't know if we should come to you, or…anyway, no, I didn't want her to have to wait too long to see you once I've told her."

"I understand. How do you think she'll take it?"

"I think she'll be excited. But I can't be sure. She'll be confused about why you couldn't…about why I didn't tell you about her, so I'll need to explain it better I guess. She's only six so…"

"Let me know if I can help." His voice was softening and I could hear the tiredness behind it. I wondered how much sleep he'd had in the last couple of days.

"I will. Did you um, did you get a chance to read the diary?" I asked, my voice barely audible as I began to teeter on the edge, but tried not to let him hear me.

There was silence on the other end of the phone for a few moments.

"Yeah, I've read it, a few times. It's…she's amazing."

"…yeah, she really is," I sighed, thinking about how wonderful my…_our _little girl was.

"I'll bring it back with me."

"It's yours Edward. I made it for you."

"Don't you want to continue adding to it?"

"There's no point now. I was only ever keeping it for you and you're part of her life now."

I wanted to keep apologizing, but doing that would be like I was admitting I was wrong. And at the time I made the decision I thought it was the right thing. "So um…?" I paused not knowing what to ask next. I mean, he was the one who had called me.

"Oh," it sounded like I woke him up from a daze. "So I want to come and see Heidi as soon as possible, if that will work for you?"

"Of course. I'll sit down with Heidi tomorrow and tell her so…" I let my voice trail off, hoping he'd pick up the conversation from here without me having to ask.

"Okay, is Monday okay? Or I can fly in tomorrow afternoon, or if you think that's too soon?" It warmed my heart to know that he was so keen to meet his daughter.

"Um, why don't I call you after I tell her so I can let you know."

"Okay. I'll fly out tomorrow anyway so I'll be available," he replied.

"Thank you Edward," I replied sincerely.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For…" _for making this so easy so far?_ "I don't imagine this has been easy to…"

"No, you can't possibly imagine," he remarked snidely.

I took a deep breath to help calm my voice, but my bottom lip was quivering. "No I guess I can't."

We were silent for several very uncomfortable moments. "I shouldn't have said that. I'm sorry, I'm tried."

I nodded, not even thinking about the fact that he couldn't hear me.

"Bella? Are you still…"

"Yes, yes. I'm sorry I'm still here."

"If I'm going to have any part in Heidi's life you and I are going to need to get past this."

"I'd really like that Edward." _I wasn't sure he would ever know just how much._

"I should go. Call me tomorrow to let me know how you go with Heidi and we can figure out where we go from there. You can call on this number."

I pulled the cell away from my face to double check his number was showing. "Okay. I'll let you know."

"Alright. Good night Bella," he said softly.

"Thank you Edward."

The line went dead and I breathed a small sigh of relief…for Heidi's sake. It certainly wasn't for my own because Edward and I couldn't have been further apart.

**AN: Okay, so the proper EPOV isn't coming for a little while yet. BUT, I may have written a few words from his POV and would be happy to share with anyone who reviews…but make sure you ask for it in your review (just in case there is anyone who would prefer not to read it).**

**Also, don't forget to vote at The Lemonade Stand .net**


	60. Chapter 60

**AN: Everyone who asked should have the EPOV. If you don't it's because you didn't ask, you don't have PM's turned on or you didn't sign in. I'll be posting it in a couple of chapters time so I will no longer be sending it out via reviews.**

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed. I'm truly humbled and love reading every single one of them (even the smiley faces!). Also, a big thank you to everyone who voted on the lemonade stand. I think I won! I' must say I'm very excited and want to thank you all. You rock!**

**Thanks to astonmartin823 for picking up my shockers in this one!**

**Anyway…there was absolutely NO pressure on this chapter! LOL. I hope it doesn't disappoint.**

**Chapter 57**

The conversation I was just about to have was the most important of my life. More important than the one where I told Edward he was the father of a six year old girl. The way I handled this conversation had the ability to make or break a little girls heart and cause irreparable damage if not handled correctly. I was scared shitless for her, but at the same time I was so excited. My little girl was getting a daddy, and I couldn't have been happier for her. As long as it all went smoothly.

On Sunday morning I asked Heidi to join me in my bedroom. We sat down on my bed together, legs crossed, facing each other. I took one of her hands in mine, turning it over, feeling the delicate softness of her youthful skin.

"Remember in the past when we've talked about your daddy?" I started.

"Yeah?" She replied hesitantly. I could tell by the pensive look on her face she knew there was something important coming.

"And you know how I said he's been away doing a special job?"

Her face scrunched up a bit, trying to remember the conversation. "Um, sort of. You said he wasn't away in the war being a soldier, but you didn't really say what his job was."

"Well, he has been away doing a very, very special job."

"What job?" She asked.

"I'll explain that a bit in a minute. But I wanted to tell you, that I spoke to him last night…" Heidi's brow furrowed a bit. "And I saw him a couple of days ago."

"He's here?" She asked in wonder, her little face looking anxious, desperate for me to reply in the affirmative.

"He will be. He had to go away again, but he'll be back this afternoon."

"Does he wanna be my daddy now?" She asked, looking so hopeful. The question just about broke my heart. _Oh, what had I done?_

"Oh sweetheart, it's not that he never wanted to be your daddy. He…your daddy didn't know about you," I told her as gently as possible. "If he had known about you, I'm sure he would have wanted to be your daddy." I was speaking on behalf of Edward here, I only hoped I was right.

"Didn't you tell him?" She asked, cocking her head to the side a little in confusion.

"No sweetheart," I replied, feeling the shame of my decision constricting around my heart and making me brutally aware of what I had kept from her.

"Why not?" She looked troubled, like she just couldn't understand. And understandably so.

"It's a bit complicated, but I'll try to explain okay." She nodded her head, ready to listen. "Your daddy had a job where all of the people who live in America relied on him. He was their leader."

"Like the president."

"Yes sweetheart. He was the president," I replied, watching eagerly for signs of realization.

"But that's…ohhh?" She looked at me in wonder. "Mr President is my daddy?"

"Yes Heidi, Mr President, who you met at school is your daddy." At this stage I was well aware that Heidi seemed to have moved on from why I hadn't told him and I was waiting for her to come back to that. If I was lucky I had distracted her sufficiently, because there's just no easy way to tell your daughter that her father never knew about her because you thought if he did he would lose his job and expose her mother as a prostitute.

"He was a nice man," she nodded, looking just a little pleased with herself.

"Yes he is."

"So is he coming to live with us?" She asked innocently. _If only_.

"Oh Heidi…no," I replied softly. Shaking my head as I picked up her other hand and squeezed them both in reassurance. "I'm sorry sweetheart, Edward, that's his first name, he won't be coming to live with us."

"Oh, but you said he was coming this afternoon," she looked sad and confused, breaking my heart all over.

"Mommy's and daddy's don't always live together. You know Sally Davies at school?" she nodded. "You remember her mom and dad don't live together."

"She's got two mom's," she replied.

"That's right."

"Does…my daddy," she tried out, "is he married to another lady like Sally's dad? Will I have another mom?" There was a look of horror on her face.

"No sweetheart, he's not married to someone else. But we'll need to ask him a bit more about that okay."

For the first time in this whole fiasco I actually thought about Kate Denali being in my daughter's life. How had I not thought of that before? I had been so consumed with jealousy that she was with Edward that I hadn't even stopped to consider that it was possible she would become my daughter's stepmother. The very thought made me want to throw up. I swallowed down the bile so Heidi couldn't see.

"But he wants to see you okay. You see when you two met the other day he didn't know that you were his daughter. So he wants to come and meet you properly and get to know you."

"Can I show him all of my stories and books and drawings and toys. And my bedroom, do you think he'll like my bedroom?" She looked excited.

"I think he would really like that."

"Momma, do you think he'll like me?"

"Oh sweetie, I could tell the other day when you were showing him around your garden that he already likes you. Very much."

The conversation had gone relatively well. But I wasn't kidding myself in thinking that I'd just gotten off scott free. Heidi was a smart kid, and at some point either now or in the future she was going to start asking more questions.

She was a little bit scattered for the rest of the day, her moods swinging a little more than usual, and her penchant for talking in full swing. I could see her concentration was off as she swung wildly from one topic to another…well, more wildly than usual. Her toys were scattered across her room in a desperate attempt to find the best ones, and her schoolbooks were in a pile on her bed as she tried to decide which held her best work.

I left a message on Edward's phone earlier in the day to let him know that Heidi had taken the news as well as could be expected and if he could make it that afternoon, or night he was more than welcome.

At about 2pm my cell rang and it was him. I sincerely hoped he was going to be able to make it.

"Bella speaking." I cringed shaking my head, _so formal_.

"Hi Bella, it's Edward." _That man's voice was just so…_

"Hi."

"I just touched down in Seattle so I've just picked up your message."

"Great, okay. Um, so are you still good for today or…?"

"Yeah. If that suits you?" I breathed a sigh of relief, but at the same time my heart skipped several beats at the thought of being able to see him again. It was completely irrational given he no longer wanted me, but I couldn't help it.

"Of course. She's…she's really excited Edward."

He waited a few beats before continuing. "Good." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I'm glad she took it well. So I'll be about forty minutes or so."

"Okay, I'll see you then."

I had approximately forty minutes to prepare myself. For what, I wasn't entirely sure, but I knew the time had come to start sharing my daughter with her father, letting her into someone else's life and all that that entailed. Including the potential for a second mother figure.

**AN: So I think she took it well. So far anyway.**

**A couple of fic recs that have been distracting me this week….both presidential/political:**

**Politics & Prejudices – Damsell** – Very different to mine in terms of tone, and actually has some political references. It's just gotten to a really great bit. Loving it and well written.

**Bella Swan, speech writer to Senator Cullen is new to politics & D.C. Edward Masen, Chief of Staff to Senator Volturi having grown up surrounded by politics is jaded by it all. Can Bella survive this new world & can Edward overcome his prejudices?**

**All the Presidents Men – Shahula – **Oh this is good too, lots of drama coming our way in this one too. **He's the most powerful man in the world, with nothing beyond his reach or influence. But is it enough to bring her back? Only time will tell.**


	61. Chapter 61

**AN: Hi all. Thanks so much for your continued support. Hope you enjoy!**

**Thanks you to my pre reader astonmartin823. And we now have some help with some more grammar issues. Good Lord I never knew I needed so much help. So thanks to beachcomberlc for coming on board.**

**Chapter 58**

_Kate Denali_

_What was there to say about her?_ Well, a lot really.

One time swimming champion. Olympic medalist. Sports news presenter. CBS golden girl. Blonde goddess. Edward Cullen's girlfriend for the last approximately two years.

_Yeah,_ you can probably see why I'm feeling a little bit intimidated, not to mention defeated, and like any hope for Edward and I to be rekindling anything is probably the last thing on his mind.

_So what's her story?_

Kate Denali was a US swimming champion. Freestyler. While she did well at US and World Championships, after two Olympics the gold eluded her and she had to settle with bronze in Beijing. But still, Olympic medalist. Once retiring from the pool she went on to pick up a commentating gig with CBS. She was currently living in London as a sports correspondent.

She was tall and athletic, but still really lean, rather than big shouldered like some swimmers. She was stunning, and just oozed on screen charisma, hence the reason CBS picked her up. The camera loved her.

Seemed Edward Cullen did too.

Reports of where they met varied, but it definitely appeared that their relationship kicked off, or ramped up in Rio during the Olympics. She was working, and he was there supporting the US team. The photos of the two of them dancing at a celebration with the US swim team still circulated to this day, almost two years later. It was probably because no other set of photos had ever shown the two of them being so affectionate. I knew what every single shot looked like, I had studied all of them for signs that what was being reported wasn't real. But I couldn't see any signs, no conspiracies, no set ups. It all looked real to me. His hand in hers, or around her shoulders, or on her back, or on her hips or, wherever. It was sensual and a little erotic at times, although I'm sure that was just the angle of their hips. Or so I kept telling myself.

_Hmpffff._

It's unclear how their relationship developed from there, you can never really trust the gossip magazines, but if you believed them, Edward and Kate began having a torrid love affair. Something the White House denied, but not particularly vehemently. And with more photographic evidence of the two of them spending time together it was pretty hard to deny there was some sort of relationship, even though it took a little while for more photos showing anything other than a platonic relationship to surface.

It was about three months later that she attended her first official function with him, towards the end of his term in office. Black tie of course. She was…they were…_heart crushingly_ beautiful. And this is probably what broke my heart the most. These were the ones I took really personally, because it was a very public acknowledgement that she was now his partner.

_Can you see why I was so hesitant to just turn up on his doorstep come January 22__nd__?_

_Yeah_, hindsight and all that, I probably should have.

After leaving office he began travelling and spending a lot of time in Africa, seemingly apart from Kate. But that didn't stop the reports or the speculation. From time to time photos of them would surface. In a café having coffee, at a formal function looking exquisite, Kate's legs going on forever in short skirts and sky high heels, walking through airports looking casual. All of them interspersed with reports that their relationship was on the rocks. All it took was one of them looking a little stern or sad. And of course the speculation around the amount of time he spent overseas.

She was charismatic, intelligent, worldly, stunning and blonde. She was his perfect match. Except for the fact that they didn't appear to be living in the same country.

Thinking about her made me wonder how he had ever been attracted to me. And was he still? I didn't see anything in the way he'd looked at me that indicated he was. He wouldn't have seen anything of the sassy confident girl that he knew back then in the two brief encounters we had had recently. I had been completely in _mom_ mode. Dirty t-shirt, ill fitting jeans, no make up and hair that hung lank around my shoulders. Hopefully I'd brushed it before leaving the house, but I couldn't be sure.

I can't have looked anything like the woman he knew over seven years ago. While my body had snapped back extremely well after having Heidi_, _it was more the years that had added a little something extra, some more curves, skin showing more wrinkles and a loss of that youthful radiance. Not to mention that I was no longer a blonde. Edward Cullen definitely seemed to have a thing for blondes. His wife was blonde, I _was_ blonde, Kate's a blonde, a very natural one. I don't think I'd ever seen him dating a brunette. Chelsea Simmons had dark hair, but he said there was nothing going on there.

A very long time ago I had trusted that what he felt for me was equal to what I had felt for him. An all encompassing, intense love borne out of an insane attraction, which developed into a mutual respect and pure enjoyment of the other's company. However, time and distance put doubt in my mind about what he felt back then. The clandestine way we would meet perhaps added a certain level of excitement to what we had that magnified everything for him. He'd had seven years to forget about me, where as I had an every day reminder in his daughter and non-stop updates on his life. How could he possibly feel the same about me now?

Impeccable

**AN: I promise I will not use the line "you don't see yourself very clearly do you Bella?" Because that shit just annoys me.**

**So the inspiration for Kate is definitely Charlene Wittstock – now Princess Charlene of Monaco. And I imagine her to look fairly similar….maybe a little bit prettier. **

**REALLY GOOD FIC REC: The Purple Banana Hammock by TheFicChick (on )**

**19,000 word One shot. Seriously do yourself a favor and go and read it now. Very witty and intelligent, I had a smile on my face the whole time, and have been thinking about it all day today. If I could get this girl to completely re write The American President I would. And it would be incredible. Maybe I could get her to write the rest of it! Go and beg her to write a full length Twilight fic! I don't want to see you back here until you've given her some love!**


	62. EPOV Outtake

**AN: Thank you to everyone who leaves reviews of encouragement, support and advice. You're all helping me work to make this a better fic. Because God knows I'm not perfect.**

**To the anonymous reviewer who called themselves 'awful' – yes, you truly are. Thanks for your rude remarks. While I actually think you had some very good points, did you have to be so mean about it? I'd like to smugly point out that you were very wrong on one point. Current US presidents do not get secret service agents for the rest of their lives. Any president post 1997, only has them for 10 years. And even then they don't have to. And anyway, how do you know Edward doesn't? I'm not documenting every minute detail of their lives. Just because I don't mention anything about him using the toilet, do you think he doesn't use one? **

**Next time have some balls and sign your review. Rant over.**

**EPOV**

Over the years I had imagined meeting Bella Swan again many times. We were always at the opening night of an art gallery exhibition. Her blonde hair would be down, her beautiful shoulders bare as I walked up behind her leaving very little space between our bodies because of the number of people in the room. I would whisper her name close to her ear and she would know immediately who it was, tilting her head to the side, her neck exquisitely close, the sweet smell of her skin driving me to distraction. "Hello Edward," she would say as I pushed her hair over her other shoulder, goose bumps rising, showing I still had an effect on her. "Your artwork is exquisite," I would tell her, looking around the room that was full of her paintings.

Sexy Bella would disappear for a few moments as she blushed at the compliment, her stance would falter just fractionally and I would place my hand on her hip to steady her. She would turn to me, her brown eyes focusing on mine and we would stare at each other for the first time in many years, the attraction still intense. "It's been a long time," she would say wistfully. "It has. You left," I would reply. She would seem a little nervous, looking down not knowing how to respond. I would place my finger under her chin, bringing her face back up to mine, my fingers lingering along her jaw line, caressing her neck softly, a sign that I forgave her for leaving without a word. "I'm here now," she would tell me. "You're beautiful," I would breath, barely able to control my lips from meeting hers. Her smile would be that exquisite one that lit up her pretty face, the one that showed me her soul, so natural and beautiful and real. "Come with me," she would say, taking my hand in hers and pulling me through the crowd behind her until we were in the darkened stock room. My fantasies always changed at this point, sometimes I would push her up against a wall, our mouths rediscovering each other as I pulled her legs around my hips, sinking into her easily, her head falling back in ecstasy. Sometimes I would push her down against a table, sometimes she would straddle me as I sat on a chair, her bare breasts bouncing as she moaned in exquisite pleasure. But always we would end up in each other's arms, panting sweaty messes as we devoured each other. And from that moment on she would be mine again…. I would usually be left with a sticky mess in my right hand.

As I compared those fantasies to the reality of our meeting in Seattle I was overwhelmed with the need to see her face again. Years of self-control were no longer necessary; I grabbed my tablet and typed the letters I had resisted for so long.

_Bella Swan_

I clicked on _Images_ and watched as dozens of thumbnails of Bella's artworks appeared. But it was the images of the artist herself I was most interested in. Searching, I found a few, but not many. In the first image she stood in front of one of her paintings that was taken during a showing in Los Angeles about six months ago, her dark hair framing her face. In the photo she looked a little shy and awkward, like she couldn't believe someone would want to take her photo. The next image, taken in a Seattle art gallery, Bella stood with two men flanking her sides. Looking at the names, I realized one of them had to be her father; the other one was a _Dr Jacob Black_. I bristled a little, realizing this must be the 'Jake' whose name appeared in Heidi's diary from time to time. There was another photo taken in New York over a year ago of just the two of them, her arm was around his waist and his was wrapped around her shoulder. He was tall next to her small frame, his dark hair slicked back messily, his stance possessive. Again, Bella looked somewhat shy and embarrassed, a far cry from the confident sassy girl I had met that first night in my hotel room in Chicago.

An irrational sense of jealousy that I hadn't felt in many years crept across my skin before settling in the pit of my stomach. I was jealous of the role this man clearly played in my daughter's life, when I had none. And if I was honest I was jealous as hell that he clearly had some sort of close relationship with Bella. What that relationship was I had no idea, and I had no right to be jealous of that, not when I was expecting a call at any moment from my girlfriend. When Bella walked away I had begrudgingly let her go, hoping with all of my heart that she would find happiness and success. However I selfishly never wanted to contemplate that that happiness could involve another man, I never wanted to have to _see_ it. My fantasies had all of a sudden taken a sickening turn as I realized I wasn't the one with her at the gallery openings, but this doctor was.

A feeling of desperation to be near them overcame me and stupidly I picked up the phone and called Bella to set up a time where I could meet Heidi, and if I was honest, see Bella again. But my lack of sleep coupled with seeing pictures of Bella with a man that was also part of my daughter's life meant that I was short and snappy.

Ending the call, I was overwhelmed with a sense of guilt at my knee jerk reactions. Bella was the mother of my child and one of the two loves of my life. While I was still angry with her for the way she kept Heidi from me, I knew I needed to take the time to sit down and listen to her side of the story properly. Until then, all I could really do was reflect on my own behavior. I had kept Bella like a mistress, a dirty secret. I hadn't even shown her enough respect to allow her to come and go via the front door of my home, instead secreting her through the garage. Why would she hang around? What was it about my behavior that gave her the impression I was worthy of her love and respect, let alone that of a child?

Before I could reflect further, my cell rang and I looked down seeing it was Kate. I knew she wasn't going to be happy given the message I left on her phone earlier cancelling my trip to see her next weekend. I couldn't see myself making any trips to London in the foreseeable future and I knew that it would probably be the last straw, but I couldn't bring myself to feel anything but relief.

I breathed out and rubbed my eyes as I answered my cell. "Katie, hi," I cringed, waiting for the barrage.

**AN: So…a few answers, and a few questions. Yes, Kate is his girlfriend, he acknowledged her as such, so there's no smoke and mirrors when it comes to their relationship. However, it remains to be seen how serious it is. We saw Jake's name pop up in Heidi's diary in a previous chapter…so we knew he was going to be part of the story at some stage (if you don't like spoilers don't read the next bit OK). Has Bella ever mentioned Jake in a regular chapter? No. So don't go over stressing and think there's something going on there okay!. But Edward doesn't know that ;)**

**Next up is the chapter you all seem to be waiting for – Heidi and Edward officially meeting. It is taking longer than anticipated to write! But should be up tomorrow same time, maybe sooner.**


	63. Chapter 63

**AN: You're all awesome. Thank you for your reviews and support.**

**Thanks to my pre readers astonmartin823 & beachcomberlc. It's astonmartin's birthday today…so a very happy birthday to you, I hope you're enjoying Cosmopolis an the convertible in DC!**

**Chapter 59**

Edward was due to arrive at any moment and Heidi was all a twitter with excitement, trepidation and agitation. She wasn't the only one. While Heidi had decided to wear her best dress, I had opted for something a little more casual, though dressier than the cut off jean shorts and tights he'd seen me in a few days before. After all, today wasn't about me, it was about my little girl. Though I couldn't help thinking that if Edward Cullen was going to feel anything for me, I needed to know it was for the person I was now, not the person he remembered me to be in an environment that didn't exist outside of the four walls of a bedroom.

I did however, apply a little make up and at least groomed my hair. I may also have slipped into a pair of jeans that I knew made my ass look spectacular.

Before I knew it there was a knock on the door. Heidi immediately looked up at me with uncertainty.

"He's here," she whispered, before wrapping her hands around one of mine, holding me tightly and preventing me from moving from the kitchen.

"It'll be okay Sweetie, " I replied, as reassuringly as possible, having no idea if the words would hold true or not.

We made our way to the front door, where I paused and looked down at my daughter and gave her the biggest smile that I could. _This was it._

You could never really be ready for the sight of Edward Cullen. The man was quite literally breathtaking. The way my body reacted physically to his was wholly without my permission. But I had to push all of my own feelings aside as I watched him become my little girl's father.

Edward's eyes met mine and he smiled at me briefly, before looking down at Heidi who was still clinging to my arm. She had managed to drag it so far behind my back I was surprised I wasn't in pain.

Knowing we didn't need any type of audience for this meeting I stepped back away from the door, making sure not to tread on my daughter, and made space for Edward to enter, closing the door behind him.

He was speechless as he looked down.

"Heidi sweetheart," I said as I squatted down to her level and placed my arm around her waist. "You remember meeting Edward at school the other day?"

Heidi simply nodded shyly, her earlier enthusiasm and excitement hidden behind a veil of shyness.

Edward knelt down with me, and stuck out his hand.

"Hello Heidi," he said, smiling genuinely at her. "I know we've already met," he said as she slowly put her hand in his, "but I'd just like to say it's an honor to meet you again." Edward's eyes were watery as he took in her face. Her eyes so like his as she let him hold her little hand in both of his.

I didn't want to break the moment, but as it began to drag on it was getting a little awkward as Heidi remained silent and Edward clearly tried not to become a blubbering mess in front of his daughter. I stood up and moved back a little, hoping the movement would break the spell. Edward's eyes diverted to mine and I indicated with my head that he should follow me further into the house.

Rising, he followed me, and I noticed Heidi swapping her right hand out of his right, offering her left hand instead so they could walk side by side. I wasn't sure whether my heart was cracking open or healing as I literally felt the sharp pain in my chest at the sight of my little girl letting him in.

I walked into the kitchen and offered Edward some refreshments as the two of them stood together on the other side of the island, silently watching my movements.

_Just keep doing anything to keep yourself busy and moving and not looking at his ass in those jeans, or his forearms in that button up shirt, or the way his heavy silver watch is sitting on his wrist, all manly and ... fuck, I need to have sex! _

I mumbled nervously to myself as I let the nerves get to me a bit. I turned around to the silent pair who were standing at the kitchen island waiting_. This was awkward_.

"So Heidi, you know that story you wrote for class the week before last?" Heidi simply nodded, her beautiful green eyes wide. "Did you maybe want to get that out and show Edward?" I had made a conscious decision earlier to call him Edward in front of her. Saying "your father" or "your dad" or whatever could just get awkward this early in the piece, and I had realized I needed to be the _diffuser of awkwardness_ as much as possible in this scenario.

"Okay, Momma," Heidi replied before running off with a huge grin on her face to retrieve her schoolbooks from her room upstairs.

Edward pulled out a seat at the table and sat down, studying his hands as I walked towards him, placing a glass of mineral water in front of him.

"Thank you…Bella," my name sounded like an afterthought as he looked up and forced a smile.

I could hear Heidi stomping around upstairs so I knew we still had a few moments of privacy. "It may not seem like it at the moment because she's not sure how to act around you yet, but she's very excited to have you here, Edward."

He nodded, before looking up at me. "We'll find our way," he replied, his eyes boring into mine. I wasn't sure if he was talking about with her or with me. I suspect it was a little of both. At least I hoped it was anyway.

"We need to talk about her wanting to go out in public with you," I stated matter-of-factly, before biting down on my lower lip.

"I've already thought about that, at least for the moment," he replied, twisting his hands around. "I'm only in Seattle for a few days but as it's almost the end of term I thought it might be good if we took some time together on the estate in Nantucket. That way we'd be free to do as we please away from any prying eyes." I was in shock at first and I think he realized it because he very quickly continued. "Both of you Bella," he clarified.

"Oh. Of course. Yes," I breathed a sigh of relief.

"I'm not taking Heidi away from you."

"No, um? It sounds like a very good idea actually, I was going to take a break from work sometime over the summer anyway, so…."

"Let's talk later then," he replied as we heard the stomping of Heidi's feet as she came flying down the stairs. "I'll handle any questions about being in public if she asks." I simply nodded as Heidi slowed down quite suddenly as she rounded the corner, tucking her book under her arm and patting her dress and hair down, walking as if she hadn't been running like a bat out of hell.

Edward pulled the chair out next to him and patted the seat for her and Heidi sat primly next to him as she opened her book. "This is a story I wrote in class about a little girl that flies all around the world to different places on her pet eagle." Heidi went on to read the whole story to Edward and show him the pictures that she had drawn. She had an especially fertile imagination that I had always tried to encourage. The story was the icebreaker that really got the two of them interacting.

I stood back and marveled about the way they began to banter back and forth. Edward's questions never seemed dumbed down, but were always encouraging and his stories were insightful and full of information that Heidi's little mind would latch onto. She loosened up to the point where she began to ask him questions about things she knew of his life from seeing him on television, Edward glancing to me every so often as if offering his appreciation that she knew so much about him already. In turn, Edward would ask questions about various aspects of her life that showed he had memorized the diary I had written for him.

Heidi decided she wanted to show Edward her bedroom, so I let the two of them disappear upstairs, giving them space without me hovering around. Unsure of what to do with myself I sat on the stairs and listened as Heidi giggled and talked and showed him everything from pictures to toys to photos and books, making Edward laugh and ask more questions. After about half an hour I decided to check if Edward would be staying for dinner. The two of them were sitting on the floor, so I watched on for a while as they drew pictures. After a few minutes Edward realized I was standing there and looked up, the expression on his face warm as I looked down at the two of them and smiled.

"It's just after five thirty. I just wanted to check to see if you'll be joining us for dinner?"

His eyebrows lifted as he looked down at his watch in surprise. "Oh, um…"

"Please, Daddy?" Heidi said, and I was taken aback at the way the word seemed to slip so easily from her tongue.

Edward's head whipped to Heidi's face in shock, and she clearly realized she had surprised us both. "Oh, I'm sorry," she said quickly, the uncertainty clear on her face. "Was I supposed to call you that? Mummy calls you Edward, maybe I should have call…"

"No, no, Heidi," Edward stopped her, placing his large hand over hers to reassure her of her place in his world. "I'd like it very much if you called me Daddy." He looked back at me and held my gaze. "As long as it's okay with…with your mom?"

"Is that okay Momma?" _How could I say no to that?_ It was everything I'd been hoping for since the day she was born. Well, almost.

"Oh of course sweetheart," I replied, quickly turning my attention back to Edward so I could get an answer out of him about dinner and then leave before I fell apart. "So you'll stay?"

Edward's brow furrowed slightly before answering. "I'd like that."

"How about the guys?" I asked, indicating with my head I was referring to the men who I assumed were secret service agents in the car out the front.

"No, they'll fend for themselves. But thank you for offering."

"Okay," I replied before turning and making a very swift exit. I made it all of the way down the stairs before I released the sob from my chest, hoping the sound didn't travel to Edward's ears.

**AN: Chapter 60 will be on its way soon….if I can get the kids to co-operate (it isn't looking very promising so far…there is pasta all over the floor and presents to be wrapped for the two birthday parties we have to go to tomorrow). Don't they understand you're all waiting!**


	64. Chapter 64

**AN: And because I'm feeling generous…(and the kids are in bed, that pasta is off the floor…and as a special thank you to the policeman that let me get out of $1,200 in fines this morning for driving an unregistered, uninsured vehicle (husband is in a world of trouble for that when he gets home))….you can have two in one night (or day depending on your location).**

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 60**

I had prepared a mushroom and chicken risotto for dinner. It was perfect for keeping me occupied while the only man I'd ever really loved was upstairs with my daughter. _Our_ daughter. Over dinner Heidi brought up the inevitable and asked if Edward would take her to the park after school the next day. I knew he was a master negotiator and often used his charms to negotiate his way around tricky subjects and hostile heads of state, but I was very interested to see how he was going to handle a six year old.

"You know how I used to be the President?" She nodded once. "Because of that, there are a lot of people who want to take my photo when I go outside. And if I go outside with you they're going to want to take your photo as well." Heidi was looking confused as to why that was a problem. "Then they're going to want to know who you are, and who your mom is and they're going to put those pictures in the newspapers and magazines." She nodded, pretending she understood, but I could see she didn't really get the point yet. Thankfully, so could Edward. "Now, because I've only just found out about you I haven't had a chance to tell my mom and dad about you."

"Are they my grandparents?" She asked in wonder.

"They are. And they'd be pretty upset with me if they found out you were my daughter by reading about it in the newspaper." Heidi nodded, her little brow furrowed; she was still concerned about something. "Now, my mom Esme, who is your nana is going to be _so_ excited to meet you." Heidi's face softened. "She's been wanting grandbabies for a really long time; she's only got one, who is my brother Emmett's little boy Ethan. And I can guarantee you, that as soon as she knows about you she's going to want to get on the first plane she can to come and meet you."

It didn't escape my notice he mentioned nothing of his father.

"Really?"

"Really. So, your mom and I were thinking that it would be really good if you guys come to visit me at my parents' summer house in Nantucket. Do you know where that is?"

"It's an island off Matsa…Massachusetts?"

"That's right. There's loads of room to play, and swim. And we can go for walks outside and do all sorts of stuff and not worry about people taking our photo until we're ready for that to happen. And your Nana Esme and Grandpa Carlisle will be there to meet you and your mom."

"Okay. But can I tell Bree? I can't wait to tell her I've got a daddy just like hers."

"Heid, I'm sorry, we can't even tell Bree yet. She might accidentally tell someone at school who would then tell the wrong person," I said gently reaching out and running my hand through her hair, "at least not until we've had a chance to tell everyone that needs to know that Edward is your dad. Until then we have to just keep it between the three of us."

I could have mentioned that Charlie and Angie both knew, but I didn't want to confuse the matter for her until it was necessary.

"Like a secret?"

"Kind of like a really super special secret," I replied, knowing this would help her understand how important it was. The two of us often had _super special secrets_ and she was like a rock.

"Hmmm, okay." I was fairly certain that Heidi would be able to keep it to herself. She was good like that.

The rest of dinner was…weird. Not because the conversation was stilted or anything like that. In fact my talkative little daughter didn't shut up the entire time, for which I would be eternally grateful. It was weird because it was a moment in time I had been waiting for, for seven years. We were such a picture of domestic bliss on the surface; but underneath, for me at least anyway, I was a mess of uncertainty and fear for my daughter and what was just about to happen to her life. And, if I'm honest, I couldn't keep my eyes off Edward's hands as they clutched the cutlery.

We remained at the dinner table talking until it was time for Heidi to go to bed, at which point she dropped the bomb.

"Daddy," she asked shyly. "Do you have a girlfriend? Will she be my stepmom?" I wanted to kill her and hug her at the same time.

Edward wasn't often speechless, but he sure as hell was now. He glanced in my direction and swallowed. _Hard._

"Ah…well, yeah..." He cleared his throat. "Yes," he confirmed with a little more conviction. "I do have a girlfriend, but we're not married so she's not going to be your stepmom." I let those words echo in my head…_not going to be your step mom, not going to be your step mom_. _Not…as in not ever? One could only hope_.

"Are you going to get married?" I wanted to curl up and die, but my ears were well and truly tuned into his answer.

"Well, I don't…I'm not….it's kind of complicated…" to which Heidi rolled her eyes, and I laughed. "What?" He asked, looking between the two of us as we had a little laugh at his expense.

"Yeah, that's just not going to cut it with Heidi."

Edward's brow furrowed as he looked at me then looked back at his daughter. "She lives in London, and I live in New York." He replied matter-of-factly. _Was that all? Was that the only reason they weren't married?_

"Oh, well, okay then," Heidi shrugged before yawning and the matter seemed to be dealt with. _No, ask more questions child! Where was my little inquisitive one now goddamn it. _It was well past her bedtime and she was clearly tired, _but still!_

Edward read Heidi a story before tucking her into bed and meeting me in the kitchen afterwards.

"She was still awake when I left."

"That's okay. She'll go off to sleep in the next half hour or so, probably sooner given it's past her bed time."

We remained silent as I pottered around the kitchen, pretending to do more tidying up.

"She's…an incredible little girl Bella."

I simply nodded as I wrapped the dishtowel around my hands in nervousness, but feeling so much pride at the same time. He leaned against the island, his legs crossed and his hands resting on the bench behind him. _Oh I'd seen that stance before._

"I don't mean for this to come out sounding rude or insensitive," he began, his voice low and smooth and very, very sexy. Which I'm pretty sure wasn't his intention, it just was. "And it's going to, so I apologize in advance; but how did it happen? I thought you were on the pill, so..."

_That's not what I was expecting_. Taking in a deep breath I indicated we should probably sit; the time had come to talk. We made our way to the living room sitting at opposing ends of the same sofa. I bent my left leg slightly so I could face him a little better.

"Um," _good start Bella_, "just before the White House Correspondents Dinner," I started, looking down at my hands that were picking imaginary lint from my jeans. "I had a really bad case of food poisoning. I was really sick for a couple of days, vomiting, diarrhea, the works. My obstetrician confirmed it very likely made the pill ineffective for the rest of that month." I shrugged. "It was just over a week before we spent that weekend in Nantucket. I didn't even think about it when we…I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry," he replied so quickly I barely heard it. "When did you find out you were pregnant?" He asked, pulling his lower lip into his mouth.

"Um, I'm never late…" _Way to go, tell him about your menstrual cycle Bella_. "I…you called that first time?" He nodded, indicating he remembered. "It was after that."

"So you just, ignored my calls from there on out?"

I could see he was getting agitated so I didn't reply straight away, knowing that if I did I would become defensive and snap at him and I didn't want us to have this argument with Heidi upstairs. I took a few breaths before I responded. "I was a mess. You would have known straight away there was something wrong."

He remained surprisingly calm. "What happened then?"

"I moved home to Forks, gradually cutting all ties with everyone from my life in Chicago so they didn't know I'd had a baby. Not even my best friend from college knows about her."

"How is that possible?" He asked, looking incredulous.

"It was Alice who set us up. She was my boss." I said, cringing at the reminder of my previous occupation. "If she knew, she would have told you and I didn't want to risk your career."

"You've said that before."

"It's the truth. What other possible reason could I have had for taking your daughter away from you?" Edward's eyes flashed briefly to the bookshelf, before returning to mine.

"I don't doubt your reasons Bella."

"I'm sorry I didn't contact you about her. I always intended to."

"That reminds me," he said, reaching around and pulling out a folded up envelope from his back pocket. I recognized it immediately as the returned letter I had sent to Emmett. "It had an old address on it. They'd moved before this would have gotten to them, I can see by the date on it." _Where did he…_ "It was in the back of Heidi's diary."

"Oh." I was having a lot of difficulty holding it in now. _Something so simple and stupid_; I shook my head at my stupidity. "You can keep it. It's got a letter in there for you anyway."

He looked a little surprised, as he studied the letter in his hands. "Thank you, I'll read it later." He replied before folding it in half and slipping it back into his pocket.

"She really likes you Edward."

"I really like her too," he replied, his face softening as he thought about his daughter.

"I'm not sure where we go from here in terms of visitation and the like."

Edward's brow furrowed deeply, but he ignored my comment, instead changing the subject.

"About what Heidi asked before about Kate…"

"Your love life is none of my business, Edward," I replied with a surprising level of terseness in my voice. I couldn't have this conversation now, my emotions were already completely frayed and I didn't want to hear that Kate was the love of his life or something similar.

He took a deep breath "No, I suppose not," he replied, glancing towards the bookshelf.

**AN: **Man, I watched all of your reviews coming in about the returned letter and how horrible it was that Rosalie (most likely) and Emmett sent it back….thinking to myself…._but I said it was "returned __unopened__"._ So what makes you think they were keeping it from Edward on purpose….plus Emmett and Rosalie never knew Bella's name, so how could they know they were returning a letter from Annabelle (although you could quite reasonably speculate that Edward may have told them her real name).

Funny thing is, I actually only threw the piece about the letter into the story at the very last minute because I hadn't realized when I started writing the story that there was such a large time jump between Edward leaving office and him running into Bella, and I didn't want it to look like Bella was completely heartless and hadn't made any effort over that time. Who knew something so little would turn into a hate campaign for Rosalie. Very funny! Sorry to disappoint. But there was nothing more to the returning of the letter than bad timing on Bella's behalf.

**Next update will be a few days away – I have nothing written and 25 people here for lunch on Sunday.**


	65. Chapter 65

**AN: I've noticed my AN's have been getting a bit long…so I'll keep it short. Sorry for the wait…writers block is mostly to blame.**

**Also, both pre readers are out of town this weekend, and only one had a chance to read before I posted…astonmartin823…who incidentally, pre read from her hotel room in FORKS!**

_**End of Chapter 60…**_

_"That reminds me," he said, reaching around and pulling out a folded up envelope from his back pocket. I recognized it immediately as the returned letter I had sent to Emmett. "It had an old address on it. They'd moved before this would have gotten to them, I can see by the date on it." Where did he… "It was in the back of Heidi's diary."_

_"Oh." I was having a lot of difficulty holding it in now. Something so simple and stupid; I shook my head at my stupidity. "You can keep it. It's got a letter in there for you anyway."_

_He looked a little surprised, as he studied the letter in his hands. "Thank you, I'll read it later." He replied before folding it in half and slipping it back into his pocket._

_"She really likes you Edward."_

_"I really like her too," he replied, his face softening as he thought about his daughter._

_"I'm not sure where we go from here in terms of visitation and the like."_

_Edward's brow furrowed deeply, but he ignored my comment, instead changing the subject._

_"About what Heidi asked before about Kate…"_

_"Your love life is none of my business, Edward," I replied with a surprising level of terseness in my voice. I couldn't have this conversation now, my emotions were already completely frayed and I didn't want to hear that Kate was the love of his life or something similar._

_He took a deep breath "No, I suppose not," he replied, glancing towards the bookshelf._

**Chapter 61 - EPOV**

My beautiful daughter Heidi had owned me from the moment I laid eyes on her once more, and I felt truly blessed for the first time in my life. As soon as I knelt to her height and she placed her little hand in mine I knew I loved her. And as she eased into the situation I could see the love returned in her eyes and in her words. _Daddy_. As soon as she used the word I knew I would be wrapped around her finger for life.

The question of visitation was something I didn't want to address right now because I did not intend for this to end up in some sort of custody battle. I didn't want there to be any question about custody at all. How it was going to play out logistically I had no clue. Bella and Heidi's lives were in Seattle, mine was in New York and while I had commitments overseas they were no longer a priority for me. Life was now different and there was no way I was going to let fatherhood pass me by. But for that to happen I had to find a way to work my way back into her mother's heart.

Bella and I were seated at opposite ends of the sofa avoiding discussing our 'significant others'. I wanted to tell her about Kate and I desperately wanted to know what Jacob Black was to her. But it looked like this topic was off limits, at least for now. Our personal lives were our own, however as Heidi's father I had a right to know who was involved in her life, as Bella had a right to know about anyone I would bring around our daughter. Only, I had no intention of bringing any women around Heidi. I intended on doing the right thing. I would be in London on the weekend, and Kate and I would finally be over, regardless of the status of Bella and Jacob's relationship.

With everything happening so quickly we still had so much to discuss, so many questions still left unanswered, and I wasn't sure when we were going to have a chance to really talk.

For now, I couldn't think straight as we sat within touching distance. Bella's hand was resting on the sofa between us, just begging to be held, and as I stared into her eyes and she stared into mine I couldn't help but feel my heart beating faster and my hand creeping closer. _Was this all it was going to take? Had I forgiven her?_ My heart my head and my dick were in completely different places right now, neither dominating totally as I vacillated between wanting to question her decision to leave, needing to touch her skin and listen to her heart, and wanting to take her to her bedroom and fuck her silly all night.

Bella's hair was down and she was wearing a pair of jeans that made her ass look so fucking tempting. The fantasies I'd had about that ass were too numerous to be healthy. But it wasn't just the physical attraction to her womanly curves that had me drawn right back to her. Her eyes mesmerised me still, the expressions on her face as she watched me with our daughter. The soft way she spoke. I just couldn't help any of it. I was drawn to this woman for so many reasons and no reason at all.

I had explained it to Kate one day when we were having the talk about our exes. She'd wanted to know about the women I'd loved, so we talked about Clare and Bella. Clare the steadfast and constant love. A love that had grown as we'd become friends, lovers, then man and wife. And Bella the irrational love. A love that was beyond reason, comprehension and understanding. Bella was beautiful, sweet, sassy and smart. I knew plenty of women who ticked those boxes, so there was just something else that I couldn't define. It was wholly irrational and could have become all-consuming had I not had the weight of the country sitting on my shoulders.

As I sat here watching her I felt it again. The attraction, the heart flutters, the need to have her, to devour her, to protect her. When she left me all of those years ago I was devastated, but our situation was impossible, I understood that then, and while I hated to admit it I understood it now. The diary had made me see it, and when I had a chance to read the letter she'd sent me I might understand it a little more. But the photos on the bookshelf of Bella and Heidi and Jake, and Heidi and Jake, and Bella and Jake were killing me_. Selfish and hypocritical?_ Without question.

My cell rang, ruining the moment. I retrieved it awkwardly from my pocket and looked down to see who was calling. It was security. If it was anyone else there was no way I would be answering my phone right now.

"Steele?"

"Mr President, we've got a Dr Jacob Black wanting to enter the house. Says he's an acquaintance of Ms Swan." My heart pounded as I heard his name. He was right outside.

"Hang on a sec." I replied as I bought the phone to my chest. "Bella, a Doctor Jacob Black is here to see you?" I made out like I'd never heard the name before in my life.

Her face lit up for a moment before dropping. "Shit. Um, I can't believe he didn't call." Bella stood and looked around the room. For what, I couldn't tell. "Ahhh…okay. Yeah…" She seemed really nervous. For some reason that made me feel a little better, though I couldn't tell you why. "He's an old friend who I trust with my life. I would have had to tell him soo…"

"It's okay, Bella. We're going to need to tell people," I replied, joining her as she stood at the end of the sofa. "So if this guy is a part of your life he's going to need to know."

"Yeah, um, I guess. Tell them they can let him in."

I simply nodded then replied to my agent that it was okay for Jake to enter.

I stared at Bella as she stood in the middle of the living room. With one hand on her hip and the other on her head she looked as if she was contemplating how she was going to handle the situation. I couldn't wait to see how this would play out.

There was a brief knock at the door before it opened swiftly and in stepped a very tall, and I would have to say very good-looking man. He was far closer to Bella's age than I was. I stood back and to the side of the room so his immediate view was of Bella.

"Bells! What the hell is going on out there?" He exclaimed as he took three long strides towards her, stepping right into her personal space and cupping her cheeks with his hands.

"Jake," she replied nervously as he placed a quick peck on her lips that immediately made my skin crawl. Bella side eyed me, subtly letting him know they weren't alone. His head quickly turned in my direction and I have to say his reaction was nothing if not comical.

Jake's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open before closing. He repeated the motion several more times before he slowly turned his head back to Bella, her face still in his hands.

"Bella, is that Edward Cullen standing next to your dining room table? Or…." I couldn't hear the rest of his words as his voice lowered in volume. But whatever he said made Bella giggle. I wanted to dig a hole in Bella's backyard…a deep one…and bury him in it. Better yet, there were secret service agents in the vicinity who could do a far more thorough job for me if I asked.

Bella took Jake's hand in hers and bought him towards me.

_Oh great. Was I about to meet her fucking boyfriend? _

"Jake, I'd like to introduce you to Edward Cullen. Edward, this is Jacob Black."

"Jacob." The pleasure was definitely not all mine, but I put my hand out politely anyway. I don't think I'd ever had to shake the hand of a man who was more my enemy than this mans. And for me, that was really saying something.

"Mr President," he replied, his deep black eyes never leaving mine as he clasped my hand firmly, holding on for just a beat too long. He clearly had no clue whatsoever why I was here, which meant Bella had not told him I was Heidi's father. I wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. "So um, Bells, how exactly do you two know each other?" He asked, eyes not leaving mine.

Bella blushed before looking away from me. _Yeah, I was thinking about it too, sweetheart, _I thought to myself smugly_._

"Well, um, we used to know each other when I lived in Chicago."

"Right?" Jacob replied sounding suspicious, his eyes taking me in and looking me over before quickly darting back to Bella and then back to me. Lingering. I felt like every piece of me was being thoroughly judged, sort of like I was a statue rather than a living breathing human being. Bella rolled her eyes at him as she watched his appraisal. "You never mentioned it before," he went on, his eyes not leaving me. He didn't want to drop the subject and I couldn't tell whether it was because he was feeling threatened or because he suspected there was more to the story.

"Well, Jake," Bella replied, "I guess it just never came up," she replied, sounding like she was attempting to be dismissive.

"It didn't?" He replied, his voice still laced with suspicion.

"No." She didn't elaborate before going to the fridge and taking out a can of Coke Zero for Jacob. His eyes didn't leave me the entire time and he really began to un rattle me, not least of all because he had looked me up and down more than once.

"Nah, I'm not buying it." Jacob surprised us both with his straightforward statement. "There's something fishy going on here."

_Oh shit, this is where boyfriend gets suspicious. _For some reason I liked it.

Jake sat himself on a stool at the kitchen counter and took a sip from the can as if there was nothing wrong and he was perfectly at home.

"So, which one of you two is going to explain it to me?"

"Jake, this isn't really any of your business." He simply raised an eyebrow at Bella and I could see her caving in.

"Fuck," she declared in frustration. "Edward, take a seat," Bella instructed as she leant on the other side of the bench. It didn't escape my notice that Bella was positioned in front of me and not in front of Jacob. "But you're not getting all of the details okay?"

"Sure, sure," he replied as if he knew he would get everything out of her.

"So um, it's kind of a funny story really," she began a little nervously. "Back after I left college…" _She wasn't going to tell him about being paid for sex was she?_ I couldn't have her admitting to that so I just blurted it out.

"I'm Heidi's father."

Coke Zero was sprayed all over the kitchen, just missing Bella. I possibly could have timed that with a little more precision.

"You're what? Holy fuck," he exclaimed as Bella quickly moved to grab a cloth. "That would have made you the 'first girlfriend' or the 'first fuck buddy' or the 'first one night stand' or whatever. What happened? Why did I never know about this?"

I was definitely getting the vibe that Jacob Black was _not_ a boyfriend.

"No one knew Jake."

Jake turned his attention to me, looked at me knowingly and nodded his head. I had no clue what that meant.

"So, Mr President?"

"I think you can call me Edward."

"Edward. So, what are your intentions with Bella and Heidi? I've known this girl since we were in diapers, if you do one thing to hurt her, or take Heidi away…"

"Woo back a minute there, Jacob. I have no intentions of taking Heidi away from her mother."

"Good, because I don't care who you are, you wouldn't win. There's no better mother than my friend Bella Swan."

_Bingo! _

"I can see that, Jacob. She's an excellent mother and Heidi is a wonderful little girl who I'm looking forward to getting to know better. They're both very important to me."

"Well good. They're both very important to a lot of people."

Now that this was no longer a pissing contest I felt a lot more relaxed. So this man wasn't her boyfriend, and if I was honest I was getting a little bit of a gay vibe from him. I was used to people looking at me, but he was looking in a way that seemed to indicate I was something he'd like to eat.

"So tell me, Edward, how do you intend to be a part of Heidi's life if you live…hang on a second where do you live? I assume Connecticut or DC, or is it London these days?"

"Actually I'm currently living in New York. But, Jacob, Bella and I have a lot to figure out. I've only known about Heidi for a few days, so we're not really in a position to make any decisions."

"Damn girl. I can't believe you."

"What?"

"I always just assumed Heidi's father was some deadbeat asshole who beat you up or was in jail or something." Bella rolled her eyes and I shook my head at the image. _Hardly._ "Well you two better get talking. Because once the world finds out about you two there's going to be all sorts of fun and games, and I can't imagine any of it's going to be a whole lot of fun."

After making his statement Jacob looked down at his iphone which had buzzed indicating he had a message.

"Oh, goodie a peri-acetabular fracture."

_What the fuck did he just day?_ Clearly I looked puzzled because Bella felt it necessary to explain.

"He's an orthopaedic surgeon."

"Right." I immediately thought about talking to him further about his work, wondering if he'd ever done any volunteer work, specifically overseas.

"I got to go. You and I need to talk Swan. Call me," he said to Bella before he got up.

As Jacob departed Bella warned him that he shouldn't say anything to anyone because Heidi's wellbeing depended on it. He simply rolled his eyes, kissed her on the cheek and then eyed me up and down. He was definitely gay. Which made me inordinately happy.

Unfortunately there was no reason for me to stay either, so I organised to see Bella and Heidi the next day and reluctantly left.

.

Sitting in the back of the car on the way back to my hotel I pulled out the letter that Bella had written to me, and in the dim light I read it.

_Dear Edward,_

_I suppose I'm one of the last people you would expect to be hearing from after I left without a word all of those years ago. I would like to start out be saying that I would have given anything for things to have been different so that I could stay with you, or at the very least tell you my reason for leaving._

_Please know I did it solely to protect you. _

_I need you to contact me as soon as you are able. I have some very important news that I'm sure you will want to know about, or at the very least you have the right to know. This is not a scam or a ploy, and I'm hoping that the regard with which we once both held each other will compel you to now contact me in spite of my actions a long time ago._

_I understand you have a life, and people who may not approve of me being a part of it. However it is imperative that we speak at your earliest convenience. My contact details are below._

_Yours,_

_Bella Swan_

_What would I have thought of those words had I read them as she intended? _I couldn't really say. There was a coldness to the letter, or was it an uncertainty_? But she said she would have stayed if things were different. Did that mean she had loved me too?_ It certainly sounded as if she thought it would be impossible that I could still love her. _Did she still think that? Didn't she know?_ _Why would she? You never once told her._

**AN: What do you think Jake said to Bella?**

**Thanks so much for all of your reviews & favourites and recs! **


	66. Chapter 66

**AN: Your support for this story just overwhelms me. Thank you.**

**Chapter 62 - EPOV**

Touching down at Heathrow was bittersweet. On the one hand I was about to have a difficult conversation with a woman I loved, at least on some level. I had just never loved her on a level that had compelled me to want to give anything up for her. On the other hand my life was now irrevocably changed and I was on the verge of having the one thing I had coveted for many, many years; true happiness with a family of my own.

Kate Denali was career driven, but not in such a way that she would use anyone to get where she wanted to be. In fact, she was very hesitant about our relationship and how it could boost her career. She didn't want to be seen to be trading of the currency that dating the president would bring. She wanted to make her way based on her own merits. Our relationship almost never got off the ground because of it. But then that night in Rio happened. We were swept up in the euphoria of it all and couldn't keep our hands to ourselves. And the world was watching.

Kate knew I never fully loved her, and I knew she never really loved me either. We had fun together, we had great sex, she could hold an intelligent conversation, and was a great partner in crime at social events, but there was always something missing. I was always looking for more and she was holding out for someone else. I was never looking to replace Bella, or Clare for that matter, but I knew what true love felt like, and there was always something in the back of my mind that made me think I could have it again. One day.

I let myself into her apartment, the hour was late but a lamp was on next to the sofa. Kate had her legs tucked up underneath her, a book in her hand, a glass of red wine on the side table next to her.

"Hey, babe," she greeted me groggily as I made my way across the room, sitting closely next to her before she could stand up to greet me.

"Hey, Katie. How are you?" I replied, smiling softly, taking her in. She really was a stunning woman. Kate simply smiled in reply before placing her hand on my cheek, her thumb brushing across the stubble that had been developing over the last day and a half.

She took a deep breath before speaking. "So, I know I was bitching you out last week about not cancelling your trip to see me and leaving me to go stag to Richard's party, but this trip seems sort of sudden. Makes me think you have something to say."

"You've always been able to read me like a book haven't you?"

"There's always been something about your tone of voice that gives you away."

"I'm sorry." And I really was. Kate was an awesome girl.

"Come on then, out with it. Tell me, what's got you so rattled?" Kate was always a straight shooter. I never felt like I was being manipulated by her, which was one of the things that had attracted me to her in the first place.

"Couple of things. It turns out," I paused, not wanting to just blurt it out, but really what other way was there? "I have a…daughter."

"Edward!" She exclaimed, her hand quickly covering her mouth. "Shoot. How long have you known?" She said as she took my hand into hers in a show of support.

"I found out last week."

"No wonder you've sounded so off. So who, what…I mean, shoot, that's big." She studied my face, looking for signs of how I was feeling about it. "And I'm guessing based on the smile I can see you're doing a really bad job of hiding, this news is not altogether unwelcome?"

"No. She's amazing, and beautiful, and smart. She's six," I replied, not wanting to stop there, but understanding this was a sensitive conversation.

Kate's eyes widened realising the implications. "You were in office when she was conceived?"

"Yes."

"So…was she…is she…is her mother the one…"

"Bella." I nodded my head, hoping Kate was referring to the woman she had heard about. "Do you remember me telling you about her?"

"How could I forget? Isn't she the real reason you didn't follow me across the Atlantic?" She smiled ruefully.

"We both know you didn't want me to follow you across the Atlantic."

"Too true," she replied, as she took a sip from her wine glass, offering it to me to share. "But still, just because I say I don't need you to, doesn't mean I wouldn't have minded seeing you a little more often in the last twelve months."

I took a sip from her wine glass and handed it back to her. "You're saying that like you haven't been pining away for someone yourself."

"Doesn't matter," she replied, brushing my comment aside like it meant nothing, but I knew better.

"So you say."

"Enough about me," she said, a tear escaping down her cheek. "Tell me about this daughter of yours. What's her name?"

"Heidi."

"So what happened, why are you only just finding out about her?"

"I think I'm still trying to figure that out, but essentially she left to protect me." I went on to tell Kate how I had run into Bella and about the time I had subsequently spent with them. "We weren't married, she knew how important re-election was to me and she left because she knew if people found out about her it would jeopardize my chances of winning."

"You were so God damn popular babe, it would have taken a scandal of epic proportions for you to lose that election." Kate had no idea how close she was to the mark. "So are you pissed at her?"

"I was pissed, I guess I still am to a certain extent. But then she gave up her entire life to have Heidi so no one knew she was mine. I'm still not really sure what to think, we haven't really talked properly yet."

"So how do you feel about her?" She asked me knowingly.

I thought about the two days I'd spent with them and of the small amounts of interaction I'd been able to have with Bella. "I'm…" _as in love with her as I ever was_.

"Don't say it. I can see it all over your face. How does she feel about you?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure she could still love me or…whatever it was she felt. It's been so long."

"The time apart doesn't seem to have been a problem for you. And you haven't had any of her past or current relationships shoved in your face," she replied, reaching over to the coffee table to grab a magazine before throwing it on my lap.

I glanced down at the page that was folded back to see a picture of Kate and I walking into her apartment building and the headline speculating whether we were living together or not. The photo looked like it was taken months ago. I simply rolled my eyes before throwing it back on the coffee table. I never read that shit.

"So how are you going to handle it?" She asked.

"I have no clue."

"Good God, since when did Edward Cullen not have a plan on how to resolve a situation?"

"Since I'm scared shitless I'm going to fuck it up." I sat forward a little, my elbows ending up on my knees as my hands pulled at my hair in frustration. "It's all different between us, we can't talk anymore. It's as if she's wracked with guilt and I'd be an asshole if I tried to pursue something with her while I'm technically still seeing someone."

"Well let me make this easy for you. You're dropped," she replied, her voice laced with sarcasm, but I could see as I turned back to face her she was serious. I put my hand on her knee and squeezed it gently. We were both quiet for a few moments as we both thought about the implications of what actually just happened.

"Probably for the best. You never did like kids," I said, half serious, half joking.

She shivered in mock disgust. "No. Never know what to do with them."

"You'd like Heidi, she's smart."

"Oh no, the smart ones are the worst. They can always see straight through you."

I laughed at her words. She was so right.

"So are you staying here while you're in town or…" Kate's voice trailed off, I guess not knowing whether I had plans to stay elsewhere or not.

"I don't know," I shrugged. "Doesn't really seem right."

"Come on babe. I need one last snuggle before I let you go." Kate stood from the sofa and held her hand out for me. "Don't worry, I won't try to seduce you. I couldn't be sure that you wouldn't be thinking about Bella when you were with me."

I took Kate's hand in mine and let her pull me towards her bedroom- a room that we had only shared a handful of times over the months that she'd been living here.

I pulled on a t-shirt and left my boxer briefs on, while Kate pulled on a pair of modest pajamas. We crawled into bed, both of us settling onto our sides, taking each other in.

"Why are you being so good about this Katie?"

"Oh, don't you worry, I'll be a mess when you're gone you arrogant so and so," she giggled lightly, but I could tell she was a little off.

"I'm truly sorry Katie," I said as I reached out and took her hand in mine.

"I know you are. We've always been good together, when we actually found the time for each other. But we both knew we wanted different things in life. Bella ruined you for me, and Daniel ruined me for anyone else."

Daniel Hannigan had been Kate's swimming coach during the second half of her career. She was young, and he was married. Their affair was the typical cliché. He promised her the world, including that he would leave his wife. From the way Kate tells the story it sounded very likely that he would, too; until the wife wound up pregnant, and Daniel chose to stay with her. And while Daniel apparently had his suspicions that the child wasn't actually his, he would have looked like a cruel asshole if he left her once they found out the child had spina bifida.

"Not to mention I always wanted a family, and you didn't."

"Or the fact that we were never in the same country."

"Yeah, there was that too," she replied as she began to softly cry.

"Oh, come here my sweet," I said as I pulled her into me gently.

"I'm not sure why I'm crying. I guess I just don't want to be alone. Well, more alone anyway. At least I could usually call you. Don't forget me okay?"

"I could never forget you Katie, and I'm pretty sure the media will make it damn near impossible anyway."

"Oh, I can guarantee it."

"Let me know if it gets too much okay?" I was not _in_ love with Kate, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't always care for her well-being. I only hoped that she could move on from Daniel and find true happiness with someone who deserved her.

She rolled her eyes. "You've got other priorities now. Can I give you one piece of advice though?" She said as she wiped the wetness from her face.

"Sure."

"Try to spend at least six months of the year in the same country as your girlfriend. You've got no chance otherwise."

"Yeah, that's probably a pretty good point. She's not my girlfriend yet."

"She will be. She loved you once didn't she?"

"I think so."

"She'll love you again. That's if she ever stopped."

We woke early the next morning and lay quietly embracing for a long time before we both quietly left the bed and went about the business of getting ready for the day, separately.

Discussion over breakfast was all business.

"So should we put out some sort of joint statement? Or do you want to start talking around the office?" I asked what was probably a very cold question, but it would need to be dealt with.

"I'll mention something in the office to a couple of people about it being a mutual decision; distance and all that. It won't take long," she said as she waved her spoon around. "We can let our people deal with it after that if you like, a short statement confirming the rumors and correcting any misguided information. That way it won't look like Bella was the one that came between us, despite the fact that she was," Kate smiled ruefully at me. "When are you going to come clean to the public?"

"Not sure. I want to get to know Heidi first, and her mother. As much as I don't want to I'll need to speak to my PR people on how best to handle it. I want Bella and Heidi out of the spotlight as much as possible."

"You know that's not going to happen don't you?"

"Of course. But I'll do everything I can to protect them."

**AN: I came so close to finishing that with "They're my life now," but I restrained myself! So, I've always been an amicable kind of break up person. Or maybe I just liked to internalise my emotions, or maybe I never really loved anyone I broke up with (or who broke up with me)…but Kate was never going to go nutso on him, that's just not the way I roll. But I'm thinking you're all pretty happy with me right now!**


	67. Chapter 67

**AN: So sorry for the wait…I went to Queensland on holiday. I was hoping to post this before I went so I could warn you, but life got busy.**

**Thank you to astonmartin823 & beachcomberlc for pre reading! And thank you to each and everyone of you for reading! Most people were happy for the drama free break up, a few were disgruntled that he spent the night in her bed, and only one (from memory) had a go about Kate having an affair with a married man. So…let's move on shall we…**

**Chapter 63**

The night after Edward left to do… whatever it is he had to do, I found myself standing in front of a hotel door. I stood there nervously for a few minutes before I could find the courage to knock, thinking about my best friend and how she was going to take the news I was just about to deliver.

For the second time since leaving Chicago I had written Alice a letter. This one asked her to come and see me as soon as she could. It was a very big ask given there was no explanation as to why; but it was important, and not a conversation I wanted to have over the phone or via email. I also wanted her to have the opportunity to meet Heidi, hence the reason I didn't fly to Chicago. The first letter I had written to her many years ago, and had never been sent, thank God. It was a letter that was included with my last will and testament that explained who Heidi's father was. Should anything have happened to me before Edward found out about his daughter I always felt that Alice would be the person best placed to break the news to him. At least she would find the situation somewhat believable, and she wouldn't be likely to ask inappropriate questions.

After knocking a couple of times I waited only a few brief moments before the door was thrown open and I was practically tackled to the ground.

"Oh my God," Alice squealed as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pushing me back into the hallway. She pulled her head away from me just long enough so she could take a breath before pulling me back into her again. "Oh my God Bella I'm so, so sorry."

"Ali, what are you sorry for?" I laughed as I tried to pry her arms away from my neck so I could get a good look at her. And breathe.

"I'm so sorry that I haven't called, or written or whatever in so long. "

"Maybe we should get out of the hallway," I suggested, hoping Alice had the card for the door because in her exuberance it had closed behind her.

"Oh, yeah," she said as she reach around for the handle realising it had locked. "Huh, um," she reached around into the back pocket of her jeans and pulled out a key card. "Lucky," she said as she swiped the card in the lock a couple of times before we could enter.

"You cut all of your hair off," I remarked as I looked at the short hair on Alice's head. It was longer in the front so I'd assumed it was back in a pony-tail when I'd first briefly seen her.

"Yeah, a couple of years ago now." We were silent for a few moments as she settled herself on the bed and patted it indicating I should sit there as well. "God, it's so good to see you Bella. You're still so beautiful." I smiled at her as she reached out and touched my cheek and then my hair. "The blonde is gone. I always liked it better this way."

"Yeah, me too. God, Alice. I've missed you so, so much. I'm sorry for asking you out here this way. I've got so much to tell you."

"You've got me really worried. Is everything okay?"

"Yes, yes. The reason I've asked you here is nothing bad, I assure you." She looked relieved as I reassured her.

"Thank God. You can't imagine the shit that's been going through my head."

"I didn't mean to panic you."

"So what is it? I can't take anymore small talk for you to tell me what's going on."

I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the second biggest confession of my life. "Let me start by saying that if I thought I could have done things differently and had everything turn out well, then I would have."

"Does this have to do with why you left Chicago?"

"Yeah. And I want you to know that leaving you behind was one of the hardest things I've ever done, you've got no idea. But at the time I couldn't see any other way."

"What happened Bella?"

"Alice," I said, taking both of her hands into mine. I needed the physical connection to her for what I was about to say. "When I left Chicago…I was pregnant."

Alice ripped her hands from mine, bringing them to her mouth. "Oh my God, Bella. No?" Her eyes were wide. "But…what happened?" She asked, her hands dropping as she put them back in mine once more, as if the contact would automatically suck the information into her brain.

"I had a baby Alice," I told her sheepishly, if not a little sarcastically.

Alice was off the bed before I could say anything else, her hands on her hips and her brow furrowed as she stared at me, her face a cross between anger and disbelief.

"You had…you have a child?"

"Yes. Heidi. She's six."

"Oh my God! I can't believe this. I just…how come you didn't say anything? Why would you keep that from me?" She responded accusingly. And I fully deserved it.

"Because of who the father was."

"Who? Ohhhh, no! I can't believe this. Was it Edward Cullen?"

"Yes, it _is_."

"I…I just can't believe this. But I was your best friend. Why did you feel the need to hide it from me?"

"Because you would've told him."

"Damn straight I would've," she said, her pacing stopped suddenly as she turned to me once more. Her immediate response was enough to justify my actions in not telling her. She would have told him without thought of the consequences. "Hang on a sec; does that mean he doesn't know?"

"Up until a week ago, no he didn't know."

"I can't believe this." Alice was nothing if not repetitive. She sat on the edge of the bed, hard. "I don't know what to think. I'm in shock. I wasn't expecting that. I mean, I knew there was every possibility that you'd found someone and had a baby by now. One of my theories was that you were asking me here to be your bridesmaid, but…shit. I was not expecting that."

"I've been wracked with guilt for the last seven years Ali. Both for what I did to him and what I did to you."

"But I don't understand. How did it happen? Other than the obvious."

This is where I had to fess up to a little more than just having slept with him for money.

"Do you remember that date I went on with your cousin to the White House Correspondents Dinner?" Alice nodded her head. "Edward spotted me that night and had me pulled aside privately so I could speak to him. He was jealous of JP."

Alice's eyebrows shot up. "He fell for you?"

"Yeah," I said, shrugging to indicate I couldn't figure it out either. "And I fell for him too Alice."

"I see."

"I spent a weekend with him at the Cullen estate on Nantucket."

Alice simply nodded her head. I could see she was struggling with this conversation and the revelation that I had not only had the president's love child but that I'd gone behind her back to arrange to spend time with him.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm just a bit in shock at the moment. I don't even know how to start processing any of this."

"I understand Alice."

"If you two were in love, or whatever, I don't understand why you couldn't tell him. Why did you run?"

"Because he would have lost his job."

"Why?"

"Because I was an escort Alice. I had been paid for sex. _He_ paid me for sex. People would have found out and he would have been crucified."

"Bella, there's no way your meeting could have been traced back to my business. We dealt completely in cash. Rose didn't give it to me until I caught up with her about…"

"Rosalie?" I questioned, quickly cutting her off.

"Emmett's wife, yeah. You know she went to Northwestern right?"

"What?" I asked, not quite believing what I was hearing.

"Rosalie Hale, or should I say Rosalie Cullen and I are friends."

"Why? She's a bitch." I realised quickly how bad that sounded. "Sorry." But it was still true.

Given Alice's social network in college it was highly likely she was friends with people I didn't know about. And while this came as a complete surprise, it wasn't the only thing protecting the public from finding out.

"She is, but once you get past the cold façade…"

"None of that even matters Alice. All it would have taken was for one of my clients to come forward and Edward would have been screwed, regardless of whether he paid me or not."

"Not only do my clients sign confidentiality agreements, but I keep pretty good tabs on all of them. I keep a file on every man you've ever slept with that holds enough information to bring him down if necessary. How do you think I met Jasper? He does all of my PI work for me."

"Have you ever had to use it?"

"No, I haven't had to. I do a damn good job of vetting your clients and I reject plenty that seem a little too shady. But there's always something; dodgy tax returns, affairs with other women, illegitimate children they'd rather their wives not know about. You name it; I know it. Plus the very fact they've paid for sex would be good enough."

"But what about the other girls?"

"Most of them really only know you as my best friend. But I'll cover it don't worry."

"I can't help but worry. My God Alice, my father could find out about this." I had done a great job over the years at burying the guilt and shame associated with my previous profession. Mainly because I couldn't bear to know what my father would think or how he would feel if he ever found out. Not to mention Heidi. _My God._

"You'll be fine. If it comes out I'll support you. And if it does, the best thing you can do is to just own it."

"That's easy for you to say."

"If it comes out, we'll deal with it," she said, reassuring me. But only just a little.

Alice was sounding more supportive, but I still felt bad, and her reaction to the initial news was not good. I still had some grovelling to do.

"Alice, do you think you can forgive me?"

"Bella. I…I can't tell you that I'm not hurt. I'm so livid with you over this right now that I can't even…I don't know, I can't even process it. But all I can think about right now is meeting her. Does she know about me?"

"Oh Ali, of course she does. There are photos everywhere. I've told her about you, she calls you Aunty Ali."

"Does she?" Alice's face broke out into the most heavenly smile. If nothing else, I at least knew Alice would love my daughter.

"Yeah."

"Can I meet her?"

"Of course. How long are you here for?"

It didn't take long for Alice to change her plans and decide to spend her two days in Seattle with me so she could get to spend as much time with us as possible. Which wasn't saying much as Heidi was finishing up school for the year and I had a disastrous amount of work to do if I wanted to make up for my time away in New York last week and my upcoming trip to Nantucket.

In the car on the way to my place Alice's mind turned to the inevitable.

"So Isabella, what's going on with you and the ex-president?" She smirked evilly and waggled her eyebrows a couple of times.

"Stop it Alice. Nothing. I mean, he has a girlfriend…"

"Who lives on another continent," she argued.

"Who is gorgeous, and blonde and smart and…"

"Flat chested," she cut me off, and I snorted as I laughed at her remark.

"Yeah, you're right about that. And he is a boob man," I tried to placate myself…if that was even possible. "Or he was anyway." _Huh, maybe not anymore._

"You still want him don't you?" She asked me softly and with a little tact, which was something she wasn't always known for showing when it came to these types of things.

"Oh Alice, who wouldn't? But really, he's so far out of my league. I mean, what would we even talk about?"

"What did you used to talk about?"

"I don't know," I shrugged as I thought back to that wonderful weekend we spent together. "Sex. But seriously, everything and nothing, it was always so comfortable. He never made me feel stupid for not knowing stuff, he'd just take the time to explain it and then I'd ask him questions, or vice versa."

"You've got Heidi to talk about now too don't forget."

"Yeah, but there's only so much you can talk about your kid. I don't know, it's a moot point." Edward was seeing someone, and I would do well to remember that lest my heart get its hopes up.

"When are you seeing him again?"

"Monday. We're going to spend some time at the Cullen estate on Nantucket."

"Ooooh, private time with the president."

"His family will be there."

"Even better, you're meeting the family. And private time with him," she repeated, as if the fact that I'd mentioned that we would be surrounded by his family, not to mention Heidi, meant we'd have plenty of time to get down and dirty…or flirty…or…_oh whatever_. I internally rolled my eyes at the direction of my thoughts.

"And I don't even know if _she's_ going to be there," I said, not able to bring myself to say his girlfriend's name. "But as I said, it's a moot point anyway Alice. He's with someone else, I'm just not going to be the other woman. I won't be his dirty little secret. I won't do that again." _Was I trying to convince her or me?_

"But do you think he still feels something for you though?" She was like a pit bull.

"I don't know Alice. He spent a couple of days with Heidi, but we didn't really get much of a chance to talk. But I sort of felt like there were a few times that…I don't, there were a couple of moments." As we sat at a set of traffic lights I looked down at my fingers as they tapped impatiently on the steering wheel, thinking about the moment we'd had on the sofa just before Jake interrupted, and another the next day as he was leaving. Edward looked like he wanted to hug me or something, but he dropped his hands and just stared at me for a few uncomfortable moments.

"Do you think he's told her?" Alice asked me.

"I don't know. I guess," I shrugged, not wanting to know either way. Although there was that nagging thought at the back of my mind that I tried not to grab onto that was telling me that if he had surely it would make their relationship rocky.

"Doesn't sound like you two have talked very much."

"No, it's weird. It's like we can't."

"Well you should. And you especially need to talk about how you're going to handle all of this when it goes public."

"I know, I know."

"Because you know when it does, the price of your artwork is going to go through the roof!" I wasn't expecting her to say that! I looked at her in surprise at her statement.

"I've been keeping tabs on you Swan. I know you've been exhibiting in New York and LA." That's so not what I was surprised about. But it was certainly nice to know that Alice hadn't completely forgotten about me after I dropped off the face of the earth.

**AN: Okay, Okay. I know you're getting a bit impatient, but we needed to get through that before we move on to the next part of the story. Which is Nantucket. So, lots of Edward/Bella time coming up.**


	68. Chapter 68

AN: As always thank you for your support. It's a short one, but there'll be another in the next 24 hours I'd say….

**Chapter 64**

My heart rate skyrocketed as soon as we touched down on Nantucket. Not only was I going to see Edward again, and meet his parents, but I was back in the place where it had all happened. Since our reunion we had been on my turf. Now we were back at the scene of the crime, so to speak, and I wasn't sure how I was going to handle all of the memories.

The sound of the gravel crunching under the wheels of the car slowed as the car came to a stop outside the Cullen's mansion. The back door was opened before the car had fully come to a stop, and before I had had time to prepare Edward's face was there, peering in at us expectantly. His smile was breathtaking and he looked so excited to have us here. Heidi was out first, and despite their nightly phone calls I could see she was a little shy around him again. I got out of the car after her and encouraged her to say hello to Edward. It only took a few moments before she had her arms wrapped around his neck.

Jealousy of my daughter's interactions with Edward was something I'd found myself having to get a handle on since he had spent those few days with us in Seattle. Almost all of his time was devoted to Heidi, as well it should be. But I couldn't help but feel that I wanted some of that attention for myself. Those moments were rare, but they were still there.

"Hey there beautiful," he smiled at his little girl as he held her hands in his.

"Hi Daddy," she smiled hesitantly.

"Hi," I chimed in, feeling a little awkward and forgotten. Not to mention selfish for feeling that way in the first place.

Edward stood, before placing his hand on my shoulder and kissing me on the cheek.

"Hey, how was your trip?" He looked at me funny as I stood there a little bit dumbstruck at the affectionate nature of his greeting. "Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." That was the first physical contact we had had since…the classroom, and before that…_that garage over there._

"No, no. It's nothing. Um…" _What had he asked me? Oh yeah, our trip_. "Long."

"Of course. You guys must be tired, hey?" He looked down at Heidi who was a little hyped up on sugar and excitement.

"It took a long time to get here Daddy. Two planes-much longer than it took us to get to Los Angeles at Christmas when we caught a plane then too. And the second plane today was tiny. It couldn't fit very many people-just me and Mommy and a few other people. It was scary." There was no stopping her now that she was warmed up.

"Is that right?" Edward commented as he chuckled softly.

"Yeah, and oh…" Heidi stopped her rambling abruptly as she looked up to see Esme Cullen standing in the doorway peering out at us, looking for all the world like she was desperate to come out and greet us but like she'd been told to stay put. "Daddy, who's that?" Heidi whispered, her little face filled with hope.

Edward motioned with his head to his mother and as soon as she saw the signal she made her way towards us. She smiled at both of us as she approached, but her attention was fully on my little girl as she came nearer.

"Well, hello there," she greeted Heidi. Heidi smiled shyly up at her grandmother.

"Heidi, this is my mom. Her name's Esme and she's your grandmother. Your cousin Ethan calls her Nana, and you can too if you'd like."

Heidi looked to me shyly and I nodded my head as Esme bent down so she was eyelevel with Heidi.

"Or Nana Esme if you already have a nana," Esme said softly.

"I have a Gran already, but not a Nana. So I can call you Nana," Heidi replied matter-of-factly.

"Well, that's settled then. Do you think maybe I could have a little hug?" Esme asked sweetly. Heidi nodded her head and opened her arms for her grandmother. I could see Esme's eyes shut and a tear slip down her face as the emotion of meeting her grandchild for the first time overwhelmed her. _Yeah, that didn't help any with the guilt_.

Esme pulled away and then looked up at me as she wiped her cheeks. "Now, forgive me," she said as she stepped towards me.

"Mom, this is Isabella Swan. Bella."

"Yes, yes, of course," she replied dismissively as if she remembered meeting me previously. "Bella, come here." Esme Cullen came towards me and gave me a brief, yet reassuring hug and pat on the back. "Thank you for coming all of this way so that we can get to know you both. I imagine it will get a bit overwhelming, so you just let me know if you have any problems."

"Thank you Esme. And thank you for having us in your home."

"Pfft, nonsense child. You're family now. Please make yourselves at home," she said as she gestured toward the front door of the house. "Oh, and don't mind _him_," she said and motioned with her head towards the door where I could see a figure standing in the shadows watching on. "He can be a stick in the mud, but he'll come around eventually. Otherwise he might find that I'll leave him for a much younger man." She laughed, but I could see she was serious. Edward snorted. "I've had offers you know," she replied, looking pointedly at her son.

Esme Cullen was a very good-looking woman. She must be over seventy, but she didn't look it. Carlisle Cullen was closer to eighty, and politically had cast a formidable presence over the scene for many years. But he had never held the charisma that his son had so he had never made his run for The White House. Clearly Edward's charm came from his mother.

The front door loomed large and grand, and I felt a slight agitation as I walked through it for the first time, into a home that I had known intimately for a very short period of time. I wasn't sure why after all of this time it grated that I hadn't used the front door; it didn't bother me at the time. As I walked in I could see there had been a lot of changes made. The interior of the home looked to have been re- decorated, which made me relieved and a little saddened at the same time. Carlisle was nowhere to be seen.

"I'll take it from here Mom." I jumped a little as I heard Edward's smooth voice, and turning I realized he was directly behind me, and I had to step back as he was very much within my personal space. I tried not to look dazed as I stared up at him.

He mumbled an apology and I saw his brow furrow as he picked up our bags and began to head for the stairs. When we got to the top he turned and waited for us.

"Would you like separate rooms, or would you prefer to share?"

Heidi was looking around like she had never seen such opulence, and she probably hadn't. I realized this place would probably be a bit too scary for her on her own at night. "I think maybe Heidi and I should share."

Edward scratched the back of his head before responding. "Okay, the bedroom with two beds is down this way. I have to warn you it doesn't have an en suite, but there's a bathroom just across the hall." As we followed Edward, and his heavenly looking ass down the hall I knew we were in the vicinity of his bedroom, and I could feel Edward's eyes on me as we passed his door and I peered in, my heart sputtering at the memories of what had happened long ago in there. All I had to do was remind myself that I was no longer the woman he wanted in that room, there was another woman who filled that space in his life.

**AN:** Who's been to Nantucket?


	69. Chapter 69

**AN**: Told you you wouldn't have to wait long.

Thanks to my pre readers beachcomberlc and astonmartin823

**Chapter 65**

Heidi and I settled into our room quickly before making our way back downstairs. Edward had informed us before he left that it was dinnertime, and we were to meet him in the formal dining room that was just off the kitchen. I only hoped I remembered where it was.

We would be dining with Edward, Esme, and Carlisle; a very daunting prospect given Carlisle Cullen was the ex-Governor of Connecticut, and the patriarch to the Cullen political empire that throughout history had boasted something like two Governors, various congressmen, senators and diplomats, not to mention a President of the United States and his chief of staff. Esme Cullen was the matriarch to this impressive family, albeit a fairly unconventional one given my experience with her on our previous two encounters. She certainly did not meet the expectations one would have of a political socialite.

Edward was in the dining room facing one of the windows, hands in his pockets. He turned suddenly upon our entrance, greeting us with what seemed to be excitement before he seated Heidi and then me for dinner. I could have sworn I felt his hand on the small of my back as he did, but I couldn't imagine a reason for him to have done so. He disappeared into the kitchen as Heidi and I looked at the incredibly impressive spread of food that was on the table. Carved meat, sautéed vegetables, sauces and savory tarts adorned the middle and smelled heavenly.

Carlisle Cullen entered the room, followed by Esme and then Edward who was carrying a basket of bread. On seeing Carlisle I stood, and encouraged Heidi to follow suit as we had yet to meet the man.

"Dad, I would like to introduce you to Isabella Swan, Bella, and our daughter Heidi. Bella, Heidi, this is my father, Carlisle Cullen."

"Mr. Cullen," I said, as I stretched my hand in his direction for him to shake. He looked at it for a beat too long before placing his hand in mine and taking it firmly. _Yeah, I was feeling the chill already._

"Isabella." It did not go unnoticed that he neither called me Bella nor asked me to call him Carlisle. He then turned his attention to Heidi and nodded rather formally. "Heidi."

"Hello," she all but squeaked out, and I noticed that he studied her, his eyes narrowing ever so slightly as his they lingered longer than seemed polite.

"You are very much like your mother. But I can see your father's eyes in you." Well that was something. At least he wasn't questioning me on her father's paternity.

Heidi simply nodded; too scared to say anything else to the imposing man in front of her.

"Shall we sit then," Edward broke the silence and he and Esme commenced serving everyone's food. Carlisle was mostly silent throughout dinner as Edward, Esme and I spoke as freely as was possible when the table was being over-looked by a man who very clearly had a very large stick up his ass. Despite Carlisle's obvious problem with us, the smile on Edward's face didn't falter as he gazed adoringly at his daughter. He encouraged her to speak to Esme, however I could see she was having trouble articulating her answers due to her grandfather's stand- offish attitude. I tried not to let it bother me as I helped her along here and there.

As our main meal came to its conclusion, Carlisle shifted in his seat and then cleared his throat. I stiffened as I realized his attention was focused on me.

"Edward tells me you are an artist Isabella?" All I could do was nod my head at the seemingly innocuous question, chewing on my last mouthful of food. I pulled my napkin from my lap and began to wipe my mouth as Carlisle continued. "And tell me, how successful are you?"

"Dad?" Edward questioned. I was immediately on the back foot as I wondered whether Edward knew more about his father's current line of questioning, because he sounded a little more affronted than seemed entirely necessary.

"It's okay, I'm happy to answer," I replied politely. "As an artist I have had moderate success. I sell most of my work in Seattle, however I've had several exhibitions in Los Angeles and New York, among other cities across the country and I have works selling in galleries there as well."

Carlisle looked a little surprised at my success.

"You must have a very good agent."

"I'd like to think I'm a very good artist," I replied, holding his gaze. I wasn't quite sure where my chutzpah was coming from in that moment, but I figured men like this generally responded better to strength and honesty.

"And tell me, how have you been able to support yourself and your daughter on an artist's income? I can't imagine the money is very reliable." Carlisle sat forward a little, his elbows resting on the table and his hands tenting under his chin.

"You make a very good point Mr. Cullen. When I was in college," I noticed Edward shift uncomfortably, _but I so was not going to go there_, "I took several business courses on top of my art degree. I also run a graphic design company."

"And is it successful?" _He wasn't really going to go there was he?_

"Yes. I have over seventy on-going clients on my books as well as five staff who work for me."

"Really? And how do you manage the time away, such as now?"

"While I run an office in Seattle, I'm well aware that not everyone has the ability to work a nine to five job. My employees and I have the option of working from home or in the office or…wherever, really. Flexible working hours as well as locations are essential to being able to hire the best staff and getting the best out of them. And in this day and age it really is very easy."

"Sounds like a recipe for being taking advantage of."

"Undoubtedly. But their work and their clients' satisfaction tends to speak for itself."

"That sounds fascinating Bella, you must make a wonderful boss. Mother's so often do," Esme remarked and I was thankful for the interruption.

"I like to nurture young talent and help them grow and move on to bigger and better things. I'm happy to see them move on and become successful in their own businesses or in larger design studios or agencies."

"Don't you want to grow your own?" Carlisle was relentless. I glanced at Edward briefly and was surprised to see he was trying to cover a smirk. I wanted to smack it right off his pretty face.

"I find I prefer the design work to the running of the business, so no. I have my painting and my daughter to consider as well. Obviously a larger business would take me away from them. And while I could make a lot more money that way I wouldn't enjoy it nearly as much. I'm not particularly interested in making more money than I already do."

"Well you don't need to now do you?" He remarked condescendingly.

"Carlisle!"

"Dad!"

Both Esme & Edward intervened. But I was never going to have this man's respect if I didn't stand up to his questions. He was clearly calling me a gold digger, a label I was sure I was going to have thrown at me many times; I may as well get used to standing up to it. Falling at the first hurdle was not an option if I expected to get over the rest.

"It's alright Esme, Edward. Mr. Cullen, if I wanted your son's money, _your _money, I would have taken him for all he's worth when Heidi was born, or any time since." Esme grabbed Heidi's attention and coaxed her into the kitchen with the promise of ice cream, for which I was incredibly grateful. I watched the two of them leave before I continued. "I've struggled and I've worked hard to get where I am. We are comfortable with what we have now and have no need for any more."

"Private school, college?"

"Not an issue." It was an odd remark given his sons were publicly educated.

"Even so…"

I'd had enough of Carlisle Cullen's insinuations. My ire did not allow me to restrain my tone of voice any longer. "Your family's wealth makes me decidedly uncomfortable. Life for my daughter and me is going to become unimaginably difficult when it becomes public that Heidi's father is Edward Cullen. No amount of money is going to make up for the loss of anonymity, the media scrutiny, or the public backlash that we are going to have to endure. However, I can no longer deny my daughter her father, or vice versa. So we are just going to have to deal with it. I have no interest in your money, or the publicity that will come with it."

"Ms Swan, money changes people. You would be surprised what people will do to get it and then what they will do to get more once they know the power it can bring them," his eyes were cold and challenging. But I wasn't going to let the smug prick think he had won. I was done. Before Edward could interject, which I could see he was going to do as he pushed his chair back and stood up, I was off again.

"I find your views of human nature incredibly disheartening sir. My daughter is the most important thing in my life, more so than any material possession or desire to have power over anyone or anything. I would like to think that as you don't know me, or my daughter, you would give us the benefit of the doubt. And if not, then I'm afraid that I do not want your views rubbing off on my daughter, so I would be happy to leave if that's the case."

We all heard the snapping of fingers as Esme got our attention from the door of the kitchen. "Carlisle, fix it. Now!" She demanded.

Carlisle shot Esme a look of irritation just as she was disappearing back through the kitchen door where she had quite obviously been eavesdropping.

"That will not be necessary, Isabella." He looked _somewhat_ remorseful. Carlisle Cullen was clearly a very powerful man, but he was definitely under the thumb of his wife, and while that was never something I particularly liked, in this case I found it particularly impressive. "We will not discuss the matter further. You are most welcome to stay in my home." With that, Carlisle rose from the table, nodding an almost polite good night and then left the room, utilizing a door at the opposite end to the kitchen.

Edward remained standing behind his chair staring at me in disbelief.

"What?" I snapped at him, not able to hide the residual anger still in my voice. I crossed my arms over my chest so he couldn't see how badly my hands were shaking.

"It takes a very brave person to stand up to Carlisle Cullen the way you just did."

"I'm sorry Edward. I was out of line for using that tone of voice with him in his own home. It was rude and inappropriate." _But oh so satisfying._

"No, no. On the contrary," he said as he began moving around to my side of the table. "He was being disrespectful, impolite and quite frankly obnoxious. You are a guest in our home; a very welcome one. Rest assured I will be continuing this conversation with him and I won't be satisfied until he has apologized and explained himself to you."

I took a deep breath and stood, shaking my head in disbelief at what had just gone down at the dinner table. But I wasn't really concerned about Carlisle Cullen's opinion of me in that moment.

"Edward, if he thinks I'm a gold digger then he's very mistaken."

"I know that," he replied without the slightest hesitation, but I still had to wonder.

"Do you?"

"Of course I do. I've never thought of you in that way. I admire you incredibly."

"Why?" I asked incredulously. Really, he barely knew me.

"I've been handed so much in my life, and while I've certainly worked hard to get where I've been, I undoubtedly got there thanks to the financial support and handouts I've received along the way. _You_. You've gotten to where you are today because you've worked incredibly hard to build up what you have from nothing." As I looked at my feet I could see his feet step closer to me. He was now standing within my personal space, and I felt his hand under my chin as he lifted my face so I was looking into his eyes. _Dark Green, pretty. Oh, so pretty_. "You've built your own business from scratch. You're a remarkably talented artist. You're an impressive role model and a wonderful mother to our daughter." He placed his hands on my shoulders and I almost shuddered at his next words and proximity. "I'm in awe of you Bella." Edward's breath fanned over my face, distracting me from my efforts to remain calm. His eyes were burning through me, as his thumb gently caressed my clavicle, back and forth, easing my tension away, turning my skin to fire, doing nothing for the rapid beating of my heart in my chest.

He was looking at me with so much adoration. But it was the heat from his body that I could feel that snapped me back to reality and I quickly took a step back before I got sucked into the vortex.

His brow furrowed as I stepped away.

"We…we need to talk while I'm here, sort out how we're going to go public, visitation. But it's already been a long day. I think Heidi and I should be going to bed," I said flatly, not letting him chip away any further at my resolve to stay away from him.

"You're right. Of course," he shook his head as if clearing his momentary lapse of judgment, but he still looked disappointed. "You must have been up very early this morning."

Yes we were, but that wasn't the problem. This man and his infuriating ability to turn my girly parts into a quivering, wet mess and my brain to mush were the problem. _Why on earth did I opt for a shared room with my daughter?_ There was no way I could take care of this while she was in the bed next to me. _Fuck this sexual frustration!_

**AN:** Okay…you don't need to tell me they need to talk. I know it, you know it, they know it. It can't be rushed otherwise it will be boring. It's coming. Soon…but not next chapter.


	70. Chapter 70

**AN: **Here we are again. My pre readers had their work cut out for them this weekend. Three chapters….yes, you're just about to get three chapters in a row! So thanks to **astonmartin823 **and **beachcomberlc** for picking up all of my shocking grammar and spelling issues.

**Enjoy**

**Chapter 66 - EPOV**

She was here. They both were and I had never been happier. _Okay, so the night I won my first presidential election was probably neck and neck_, but that just went to show how monumental a moment this was for me. And I wasn't going to let Carlisle's ire ruin any of it for me. I knew he had his reasons for responding the way he did when I told him about Heidi, but this situation was completely different.

I went to see my parents at their home in Connecticut as soon as I was back from London. The conversation went very much as expected. I didn't beat around the bush, I sat them down and with little preamble I began to tell them my life changing news.

"I had a short relationship with a woman when I was in my first term." I paused, waiting for their brains to switch gears before I proceeded. "We were both single at the time, it was kept quiet for reasons I'm not going to disclose. Bella ended it, at the time I presumed because the pressure of not being able to be together became too much for her."

"Was it serious?" My father asked me, eyebrow raised as he swirled his scotch around in his glass.

"In so far as a relationship was able to be serious for me at that time, yes," I confirmed.

"So why are you telling us this now?" He asked, his eyebrow arched in suspicion.

"She didn't leave because the private nature of our relationship became too much for her. She left because she wanted to protect me. As it turns out she was pregnant."

"Good God Edward!" My father stood upon hearing my news. "Are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"I have a six year old daughter," I confirmed.

"How dare she?" Carlisle exclaimed, seeming personally affronted.

"Dad…"

"Carlisle calm down!" Esme exclaimed, trying to placate my father.

"I will not calm down. Is she blackmailing you now? Is that it?" His face was reddening at an alarming rate.

"No Father, just calm down."

"If some little tramp thinks she can come in here and take your money…"

"Dad, she's doing nothing of the sort," I defended.

"Then what does she want?" He demanded.

"What do you think she wants?" I replied incredulously. "She wants me to get to know my daughter, and I have every intention of doing so."

"And just how do you intend to do that? You have your commitments to the UN Security Council, to the party, to your country. This will cause a massive scandal, Edward."

I looked at my father, and replied as calmly as I could. "For the first time in my life I'm going to do something that is not in the best interests of this country. I'm going to put my own needs first, and that of a beautiful six-year-old girl who needs her father. And I have every intention of finding out if her mother will let me back into her heart."

"Oh Edward," my mother cooed as she placed her hands over her heart. I could see she was restraining herself from gushing any further.

"And what about Kate Denali? I've seen rumors in the press, are they true?" True to her word Kate had begun to spread the word around the newsroom at work, so the rumors spread like wildfire and had been all over the press.

"Yes. We are no longer together. She knows about Bella and Heidi," I replied matter-of-factly.

"Heidi?" My mother gasped.

"Yes, Heidi Elizabeth. She was named after Grandma Cullen."

"You can't be serious?"

"Oh, isn't that lovely?"

"Are you serious, Esme?" My father looked at my mother aghast. I don't really know why he was so surprised at her response.

"Yes I am, Carl," she replied firmly. "Edward finally has a chance at real happiness and you are not to get in his way, or so help me God I will walk out that door. Think about what your friends at the Country Club will have to say about that!"

"Esme?" He questioned as if he didn't know what had just hit him over the head. I'd heard my mother make all sorts of threats in the past. But walking out on her husband had never been one of them.

"I'm serious. This is family. And I will not let anything stand in the way of getting to know and love my granddaughter."

"But how do we know this woman is to be trusted? Is the girl even yours?"

"When can we meet her?"

I ignored my father's questions and turned to answer my mother instead. "They're coming to Nantucket this week," I replied. She was beaming as she ignored my father who was responding precisely as I knew he would. Dad simply rolled his eyes and grumbled something inaudible at Esme's enthusiasm.

"Oh. Oh, how wonderful, Carlisle did you hear that?" She went on as if now oblivious to my father's distress.

"Of course I did woman." It was Esme's turn to roll her eyes.

"Well, that's just…" She wiped a tear from her eye, "that's…wonderful. Well, I'm looking forward to seeing them both."

My father had his reasons for his mistrust. A sordid affair between his younger brother and a much, much younger woman when he was married had resulted in an illegitimate child. One of the differences between that situation and mine, was that woman was most definitely in it for the money that she could extract from the family and she had made that blatantly obvious. She had been paid a pretty penny to keep her mouth shut about the child's father, thus avoiding a Cullen family scandal. When the child in question was a teenager Esme had insisted that we start to treat him like he was part of the family. And what Esme wanted, Esme generally got. So Michael was welcomed, albeit a little awkwardly.

_Why was this important now?_ Well, other than helping to explain Carlisle's behavior towards Bella, Mike was expected to arrive later this evening to discuss a grant proposal that he was putting together. He was a molecular biologist and was looking for government funding for a research project.

.

The day after Bella and Carlisle's monumental blow up, my mother took her and Heidi into town to show them around and to buy some additional supplies for dinner that evening. And if I didn't know better, I think my mother wanted to make sure Bella was okay after her run in with Carlisle the night before.

While they were gone I took the opportunity to speak to Dad about his attitude towards Bella, the result being that he said he would apologize. I wasn't holding my breath that she would receive an actual apology, but I was now sure he would make them feel welcome. I also took the opportunity to try to do some work. But I found I was just too distracted, something I had never had a problem with. My ability to focus had always been one of my strong points, but Bella's presence had distracted me to the point I couldn't even hold a phone conversation with my assistant Jane without my mind wandering off to some long held fantasy, albeit with a now brunette Bella.

She was still _so_ beautiful. While I had loved her blonde hair, her dark hair gave her a mysterious and sexy air that was absent before and I fucking loved it. I wanted her, s_o much_. And while she was in Nantucket I was going to take every opportunity to let her see just how much. There were only two problems thus far. One, we had not really had any alone time. And two, every time I did manage to get close she pulled away, shutting me down or shutting me out.

Bella _had_ to know that Kate and I were no longer together. The news was _everywhere_. We hadn't yet had to make any official statements because so far the tabloids and gossip magazines had got it right. They were saying the distance had finally taken its toll on our relationship and this time it was over for real. So I wasn't sure why Bella kept pulling away. Oh, I wasn't so arrogant that I thought that she couldn't possibly have just gotten over me in the intervening years. There had been evidence to the contrary. The connection between us was most definitely still there.

When the girls arrived back from their shopping expedition Heidi decided she wanted to show me how good she was at swimming. We got ready and made our way out to the outdoor pool. I knew Heidi had been taking lessons, and was aware that she was somewhat independent in the water, but not having spent a lot of time around kids meant I panicked a bit when she jumped straight in when I had my back turned. I quickly spun to see where she was only to see her pop up to the surface and make her way back to the edge before looking up at me.

"Do you want to see me swim a lap Daddy?" she asked as she held on to the edge of the pool with one hand and shielded her eyes from the sun with the other. _I loved it when she called me Daddy_.

"I'd love to see that Heidi. How far can you swim on your own?" Our pool was bigger than the average backyard pool and I wasn't sure if she could make the full twenty-five meter length.

"I can swim from here to there," she said, pointing to the other side. Sideways seemed like a much shorter distance and a far safer option than lengthways.

"Okay," I replied as I sat at the edge of the pool and watched her swim to the other side and back. She completed the task a few times, but I could see she was tiring so I threw her a blue-colored noodle to help her float and play.

It was at that point that Bella finally made her way onto the pool deck_. This was definitely going to become awkward, _I thought to myself as I watched her slip some sort of short, white, cottony cover-up over her head. And cue me slipping straight into the pool to cover the evidence of my arousal. _Fuck, I had to learn to control that shit around my six year old. _

Bella was wearing a simple black one piece. By most standards it was incredibly conservative, but the shape and the way it covered her torso reminded me of the sexy corsets she had once worn for me.

She walked towards the side of the pool, her toned legs moving smoothly as her hips swayed from side to side.

"Mind if I join you?" She asked.

"Of course not," I grinned up at her, making no effort to hide the look of admiration in my eyes from my place in the water.

Bella rolled her eyes, obviously having caught my perusal of her body. I chuckled as I watched her walk to the steps and slowly make her way into the pool, the cool water making her cringe as it slowly made its way up her fucking gorgeous body and over her tits. I ducked my head under the water and groaned in frustration before coming up for air.

I turned my attention back to Heidi who was having a wonderful time at the other end of the pool. I really needed to learn how to control my attraction to her mother, otherwise Heidi would end up drowning. _How did parents manage to maintain their relationships and not kill their children due to neglect at the same time? _It was something I was going to have to work on.

Bella stayed well clear of me in the pool, despite my best efforts to get closer to her. However I regularly caught her eyes on me when there didn't seem to be any reason for it, so I went out of my way to give her plenty of opportunities to ogle me. I was close to fifty, closer than I cared to admit given the woman I was in love with was still in her thirties. But I was in shape – for my age. I would regularly lift myself from the pool so Bella would get an eyeful of my chest and arms, smirking to myself every time I saw her watching me. I even got her to bite her lip a couple of times. _Yeah, I was going to wear her down_, I thought smugly.

As it was a beautiful evening, Esme served an early dinner out by the pool. Summer to my mother meant lots of grilling on the barbecue and summer cocktails. My father and I did the grilling while the girls prepared the salads and got stuck into the drinks. Heidi was delighted with the fruit drink Esme prepared for her, resplendent with two tacky cocktail umbrellas and a swizzle stick.

As we ate, it appeared a truce was in place between Bella and my father, though it seemed flimsy at best as evidenced by the fact that neither of them seemed to address each other directly. However, as they both contributed to the same conversations and there was no obvious tension there was no point in intervening further.

Carlisle was incredibly attentive to my mother's needs, topping up her drink from the mammoth cocktail jug, serving her food and generally making sure she was comfortable. He was clearly in suck-up mode and I could only imagine the berating he had received the night before after his deplorable behavior at the dinner table. As the evening wore on and the alcohol took its toll I could see him wearing my mother down as she became more and more affectionate towards him. Despite Mom's threats and my Dad's oft-belligerent attitude, my parents were very much in love.

So it came as no surprise to me to see Dad stand, silently offering his hand to Mom who placed her hand in his before leading her to the lawn to commence a slow, intimate dance.

Bella, Heidi and I sat watching my parents as we listened to the music drifting from the house. I was itching to dance with Bella, but didn't want to leave Heidi out, so I couldn't have been happier when my daughter next spoke.

"Daddy, Mommy, will you dance together?" Heidi asked, glancing between the two of us with so much hope in her eyes.

Bella looked at me with eyes wide, her daughter's suggestion seemingly leaving her horrified, which was a definite shot straight to my heart. But I didn't want to disappoint my daughter, despite what this was going to do to the color of my testicles, so I stood from the table and turned to Bella who was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Bella, would you do me the honor of dancing with me?" I asked as charmingly as I could. I had the whole half grin, smoldering eyes thing going that I hadn't used since high school, practically.

"I don't dance well Edward," Bella shook her head trying to get out of it as she looked down to her hands that appeared to be nervously fisting her napkin.

"Please?" I begged, already feeling the sting of her rejection, but brushing over it as best I could. I could be nothing if not persistent. "Our daughter would like to see her parents dance." _Underhanded? Without question_.

Bella huffed quietly before she rose slowly from her seat, placing her hand in mine. I reveled at the feeling of the contact as I lead her a few feet away from the table, over to the moonlit lawn.

With my hand on the small of her back I pulled her into me, making no secret of what I was doing as her body collided with mine and I did not let her move away. Glancing at Heidi every so often definitely kept my dick in check. Bella was tense to begin with before slowly relaxing as we moved very slowly in a circle as we listened to the music.

Our connection was still there, I had seen it in her big brown eyes every time they held my gaze just a beat too long and I could feel it every time my body came close to hers. So while I knew I was being a little forceful with her right now, I didn't feel as if she was entirely unwilling. Looking down at the top of her head I broke the silence that had been going on entirely too long throughout our dance.

"Did my father apologize to you earlier?" I enquired politely.

"Ah, um, yes kind of," she replied, not looking up.

"Do you mind if I ask what he said to you?"

"Well," she replied, lifting her head ever so slightly and glancing into my eyes, albeit a little too briefly. "He said that his tone and questioning of me was inappropriate given that Heidi was at the table and that I was a guest in your home."

"That doesn't sound like much of an apology?"

"He also commended me on making the decision to leave you to save your political career."

I glanced over at my father who was still dancing with my mother. "I'm sorry Bella. I should have prepared you better for him." She simply shrugged her shoulder and shook her head before lifting her head so she was now looking into my eyes.

"I need to get used to handling that type of reaction. If nothing else, it was good practice I guess."

Heidi's smile was a mile wide as we drifted aimlessly, Bella's subtle perfume taking me back to those days and nights when everything was so easy between the two of us.

"We never danced did we?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence. Taking her back to that time on purpose.

Bella shook her head, again not looking up. "No, we never danced. We barely left the bedroom." Her tone was tense, so I wasn't getting the impression she was saying that as a good thing. But I wanted to tease her a little. We were good at that once.

"That's not true. There was the indoor pool over there, the kitchen, the rec lounge…" She raised her head and her brow was arched. "I have a very good memory Bella."

"So do I Edward, and despite the fact I've spent a weekend here before, yesterday was the first time I used the front door."

We stilled as the tone of our conversation took a sharp dive.

"Bella. I'm sorry," I pleaded.

"Forget about it," she replied, shaking her head as she dropped her hand from my shoulder.

"No," I replied firmly, wanting her to understand I wasn't going to let her continue pushing me away. "You have to know that if things were different..."

"But they weren't were they? " she snapped harshly as she pulled her hand from mine.

"They can be now," I insisted as she took another step away from me and I followed, not letting her put too much distance between us.

I saw the look of incredulity cross Bella's face and she opened her mouth to say something in reply, when my cousin Mike's voice interrupted.

"Good evening, folks."

_Fucker_! Mike was making his way onto the patio having let himself into the house. Our evening had been cut short, as I knew it would, but I still couldn't help being pissed off.

"Tomorrow, Bella, Rosalie and Emmett will be here, Heidi can take some time to get to know her cousin. You and I are going to finish this discussion."

She simply nodded, probably a little taken aback at my sudden change in tone and the heavily determined look in my eyes.

**AN:** So there was a reviewer suggestion in that chapter – Thanks **Moltz**! And also one reviewer (I can't remember who I'm sorry), who referred to Carlisle as belligerent – I pinched that from you.

Hope you enjoyed it. Two more chapters coming today. So go look in your Inbox or click on Next already (after leaving some love!)


	71. Chapter 71

**Chapter 67 - EPOV**

Talking to Mike took forever, and a lot of scotch, but we finally finished up around eleven. I left Carlisle to see him out and made my way upstairs, shocked to almost walk straight into Bella, who appeared to be returning to her room from the bathroom.

I shook my whiskey-addled brain and tried to hold her gaze as she stopped suddenly and looked at me, the expression on her face as shocked as I was sure mine was.

"What are you…?" I asked as I tried to look at her face and not down at her body that was clad in a soft, grey nightie- type thing. I don't know what they were called, nightie sounded like something your grandmother would wear. This most definitely was not something my grandmother, or my mother, would wear. It looked like it was made out of t-shirt material, lined around the neckline in a small band of black lace. It was clingy and very short, and her tits…_fuck me_. I ran my hand through my hair in frustration. _She was going to fucking kill me._

"Just…um… brushing my teeth," she replied, holding up her toothbrush and toothpaste. _So innocent_.

"I thought you'd be in bed already?"

"I… um… stayed up chatting with Esme for a bit," she replied, rocking ever so slightly as she changed her footing, "and drinking more of her cocktails." Bella grinned, sheepishly. She was quite clearly intoxicated. Just how badly I couldn't quite tell.

"You need to be careful of Esme and her cocktails. They can be lethal," I smirked down at her tiny form, stepping just a little closer to her.

"Yeah, I can feel that. I didn't mean to…" her voice trailed off as I stepped closer still, her eyes widening a little at my proximity, and hopefully the look of unadulterated need and want on my face.

_Yes Bella, I want you._

I was relieved to see she wasn't stepping away from me this time so I took the opportunity to run my fingertips over the contours of her cheekbone, relieved when she didn't pull away at my touch. _Finally_. I let my fingers drift up into her hair as my thumb smoothed over the soft skin on her cheek, lifting her face a little so she was looking up into my eyes, which was a complete waste of time because I couldn't help but drop my eyes to her chest which was rising and falling at an increasingly rapid rate. I was clearly having an effect on her. _Was I going to take advantage of her in this inebriated state? Bet your fucking ass I was_. I brought my other hand up to her hip and moved closer, our bodies now aligned as my lips descended slowly to hers.

It was a soft, gentle kiss as her breath shuddered and I watched her close her eyes. She gently moved her lips in response, spreading the fingers of one hand on my abs as the other fisted the hem of my t-shirt at my side. I took her movements as a sign of encouragement and moved my hand to the small of her back and pulled her lithe body into mine, leaving no room for her to wonder what it was I wanted. She moaned at the move and my cock became impossibly harder as I opened my mouth to deepen the kiss.

But, as luck would have it, I heard my parents' voices as they began to slowly make their way up the stairs. Bella must have heard them too because she pulled away from me, pushing on my chest a little harder than I would have hoped and stepped back, squeezing her eyes shut, placing her finger tips over her barely kiss-swollen lips.

_No, don't pull back on me now, sweetheart!_

"Bella?" I pleaded, disregarding my parents as they very obviously walked to their bedroom at the opposite end of the hallway, pretending to ignore us as they did so.

"No…just, I need to go to bed, Edward. Heidi might wake up."

"Bullshit, Bella, don't do this?" I pleaded. She opened her eyes and looked up at me before dropping them to the floor so I couldn't read what was going on in her head.

"No, I can't, Edward…I'm…sorry." She shook her head as if to emphasize her point. "I'm tired, I need to go to bed." Her speech was ever so slightly slurred, so I decided to let her go. Now was not the time.

"I meant what I said earlier. Tomorrow we talk, Bella." I said firmly as she simply looked up at me blankly and nodded, before turning and walking to her room and closing the door. I wish I'd known what she was thinking. Why did she keep pulling back on me? There was clearly still something there, but I couldn't work out why she wouldn't let me in. But come hell or high water I would find out tomorrow. I wasn't going to let another day pass without laying _everything _on the line.

.

The following morning I made my way downstairs to a bustling kitchen. Emmett, Rosalie, and their little boy Ethan had arrived early and were all standing around the island chatting to Esme.

I picked Ethan up and gave him a huge hug before placing him back on the stool next to Esme. I shook Emmett's hand and hugged Rosalie, careful not to squash her growing baby bump. Before I had a chance to even ask them how they were, Rosalie held up a gossip magazine and quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Have you seen the gossip rags this morning Edward?" She asked, looking rather amused with herself.

"You know I don't read that crap. But from what I've seen lately they're doing a fine job."

"You might want to see this one," she drawled slowly, taking great amusement in whatever she was just about to show me. "Looks like this one thinks they've got some sort of inside scoop." She flipped the magazine around and I looked at the headline, reading it aloud.

"'_Cullen and Kate Engaged_!' What? How did they…?". Fuck, I shook my head in frustration_. Where the hell did they get that information? Holy fuck, these magazines just made shit up!_

"Who knows? But there's a lovely little picture here of you coming out of Tiffany's in London last week with a little baggy in your hand," Rosalie flipped the magazine open so I could see the double page spread and look at the picture.

"Oh my God! Poor Kate, she's already been copping enough grief from the British press. Well, that's just ruined my surprise." What if Bella and Heidi got to see this? I had wanted to surprise Heidi with her bracelet before she left.

"Mommy, who's that lady?" We all turned around and looked at Ethan who was pointing at the living room...at Bella's quickly retreating form. She was halfway across the living room before she broke out into a run. I turned and glared at Rosalie before turning back to see Bella fumbling with the door. From the side I could see her hand cover her mouth, muffling some sort of noise that sounded like she was in distress, just before she released the handle and made her escape.

_Oh God. No, sweetheart._

"Was that Bella?" Emmett asked. I simply nodded, realizing quickly that though he had met her, she now looked considerably different with her dark hair.

"I doubt she's read it, Edward," Rose looked at me apologetically, as she shrugged her shoulders.

"No, but I'm sure she heard enough of that conversation to get totally the wrong idea," I replied, as I took off quickly after her.

**AN:** Ok, so I know I don't normally add unnecessary drama…but there's got to be a little bit every now and again. And it's not like I'm leaving you hanging. Next chapter should already be there.


	72. Chapter 72

**Chapter 68**

_Oh God, they were engaged! This was, oh God, too much. I couldn't do it anymore. I just couldn't. _For my daughter I had tried but I wasn't sure how much my heart could handle. I had given up so much for her already, more than the average mother, and while I would gladly do anything for her so she was happy and healthy and loved, I wasn't sure how much more I was capable of giving while ever my heart was being trampled on.

_How could he not see?_ How could such a smart man be so stupid and thoughtless and think that his actions wouldn't invoke some sort of reaction in me? That kiss, it was so…_God_, it was so brief, yet so beautiful.

I ran towards Esme's greenhouse that was a good way from the house, needing to find some space away from everyone to help calm myself down. And if I was honest, to yell and scream a bit as my anger grew by the moment.

"Bella?" _Oh God_, I heard Edward desperately yelling my name as I passed through the door.

A few moments later I heard his footsteps on the concrete floor. "Bella? Sweetheart?" He continued, as I kept my back to him, my arms wound around my middle as if trying to keep my body from falling to pieces.

"Don't call me that!" I yelled, not turning around to look at him as I wiped the tears and snot from my face.

"Why?" He said softly from right behind me, his hand coming to rest gently on my shoulder. I winced at the contact.

"Why?" I asked incredulously as I turned, and he stepped back as he saw the furious look on my face. "_Why?_ Do you have any idea what my life has been like for the past seven years, asshole?"

He looked a little taken aback by what I called him. "I can only imagine the life of a single mother is incredibly difficult, Bella," he replied, smart enough not to try to placate me too much.

"_No!_" I snorted. "No, difficult doesn't even come _close_ to what my life has been like. _Every _day, _every_ decision I make, _everything_ I do has to be absolutely above reproach. Do you know why?" I demanded as accusingly as I could manage, as if it was all _his_ fault.

"No. Tell me," he pleaded softly as he stepped closer to me again. _Here goes_. Seven years of built up anger and frustration was about to be unleashed.

"Because my daughter is Edward Cullen's child. And when the world finds out I'm going to be ripped to shreds. You paid me for sex, Edward," I whisper yelled, not sure who was in hearing distance. "I was the dirty whore you paid for sex. Everything I've done over the last seven years has been to distance myself from that life. Every decision I made, every conversation I had-knowing that one day the entire world would know that my little girl's father was the almighty Edward Cullen- ruler of the free world, most popular president in history, sexiest man alive. Knowing that if they ever found out how we met we'd be crucified, but more importantly, our beautiful little girl will be ridiculed for the rest of her life. I've done everything I can to make sure my actions will distance me from that life, so no-one can question my ability to be a good mother, to be worthy of being the mother of _your_ daughter. I don't complain about bad service. I don't send overcooked meals or incorrect orders back. I don't go out and get drunk. I don't date. I don't fire my bad employees. I'm nice to the mean moms in the school yard, because I know when all of this comes out, people are going to come out of the woodwork and talk about me."

"You don't date?"

_Are you shitting me?_ _That's what he got out of all of that? Did he even hear the rest of it?_

"No!"

"Is there…has there ever been anyone?" _Why is he focusing on this?_

"No." _God this is humiliating._ "Not since you." _Take that, fucker! _I wanted to make him feel guilty about something for a change. _Yes, your dirty little whore has been celibate since you last fucked her on the kitchen bench, while you moved on._

"Why?"

"Because I didn't want to risk anyone coming forward with any sordid details or photos. I couldn't risk there being more men out there who had slept with me."

"Is that all?"

"I don't know?" I replied in confusion. "I wasn't looking for anyone. I never met anyone…who…" _made me feel the way you did. Who made me want to be fucked the way you fucked me, stripped naked, laid bare and have life altering sex._

"Who what?"

"God, Edward. Please don't do this." _Haven't I had enough humiliation for one day?_

"I want to know."

"Why? What good would it do now?"

"Please, Bella?" His beautiful green eyes were pleading, and I knew I was unable to resist when he looked at me like this.

"Fuck, because I've never gotten over _you_!" I shouted at him. _God I hoped there was no one listening in on this._

"Why not?"

_Fuck!_ "I was in love with you, Edward. And I've got a living, breathing reminder of that. Not to mention you're everywhere. How was I supposed to get over you? It ripped my heart out to leave, knowing I loved you and that I was carrying your child." I quickly turned away, mortified by my admission. "God, I'm sorry. I didn't want to…please just…I need to go," I said as I made my way towards the door. But there was a hand on my arm before I even had a chance to take two steps.

"No, stop!" He pleaded, as he turned me around to face him.

"What?" I stared accusingly into his contrite-looking face. My heart was racing like I'd just run a marathon and I wasn't sure how much more I could take. I just wanted to get away so I could wallow in my own self-pity.

"I…" he looked confused and lost for words now.

"You what? Please just let me go, Edward." I begged him. I was feeling naked and humiliated and wanted nothing more than to be alone so I didn't have to see the look on his face.

"No. We're going to talk this out," he said firmly.

"Why? What difference will it make?"

"Don't you get it? I want you, Bella. I was in love with you then and I'm in love with you now!"

"Oh great. I was a dirty whore then and you get to treat me like one now. I won't be your dirty secret again, Edward. I'm worth so much more than that."

"Of course you are. I want everything with you. How can you not see that?"

"You've got a girlfriend, Edward!" I yelled as I pointed at the house as if Kate was actually over there. "And, if I heard correctly this morning, you're fucking engaged to be married to her!"

He stared at me and smiled. _The fucking prick actually smiled_. I wanted to slap that smile right off his pretty face.

"No, Bella," he replied softly, almost as if he was relieved. "Kate and I broke up."

Edward looked down at his feet, as if trying to hide the grin on his face that he could see was making me even more furious.

I covered my mouth with my hand, holding in the sob that was about to come from my mouth, as his words sunk into my soul.

He lifted his eyes to mine once more before continuing. "When I left you and Heidi last week I flew to London and broke up with her. I thought you knew."

"How would I know that? Just last week you admitted to your daughter that you had a girlfriend."

"It's been all over the media for several days now, I just assumed…I guess I thought you would have seen it."

I shook my head, thinking about how busy I'd been over the last few days in preparation to take more time off to come to Nantucket. I had a business to run and an exhibition in New York to prepare for. Watching the news and looking for gossip about Edward Cullen had been the last thing on my mind.

"Why did you break up with her?", I asked. _Did it matter? She was gone, he wasn't with her anymore, and he said he loved you. But is that all it takes to make it magically better?_

"A lot of reasons. Least of all the fact that the woman I've been in love with for over seven years, who walked out on me without a single word, who, as it turns out, is the mother of my beautiful child, miraculously showed up in my life, and I have no intention of letting her walk out again."

"Why do they think you're engaged then?"

He looked a little embarrassed. "Because they've got a photo of me walking out of Tiffany's in London last week with a bag in my hand. I…I bought a present for Heidi. A bracelet. You know it doesn't take them much to make up a story."

I was a blubbering mess. Years and years of built-up emotion was just erupting and I had no clue how to stop it. I was on my knees before I could stop myself from falling, the emotion of the last seven years finally releasing itself from my body in the most embarrassing of ways. _God, where was a handkerchief when you needed one? _

Edward sat on the dirty green house floor in front of me, pulled me into his lap and rocked me back and forth. As one hand soothed my back, the other ran through my hair and rubbed the side of my head gently as he shushed me the way you would shush a crying baby. It was soothing, and had the desired effect as I calmed down. _The fact that I was in his lap might well have helped too_.

He spoke again once he could tell I was in a position to hear him.

"God, Bella, I was devastated when you didn't take my calls and I realized you were gone. But I thought I understood why you left, so I let you go. It took everything I had not to follow you, come and find you, and tell you I loved you and just say _screw the consequences_."

"What about Kate? Didn't you love her?"

"Not in the same way. I cared about her-of course I did. But she and I were both in love with other people who we couldn't have. We had fun together, she was…she helped with the loneliness I guess."

"I could see that."

"I'm _so_ sorry that you had to see it all play out Bella. I honestly thought you would have moved on with your life. If I'd have known…"

I pulled my head away from his shoulder and looked up into his face that was now closer than I ever would have thought possible a few short weeks ago. His cheeks were wet, so I reached up to wipe some of the wetness away with my thumb.

"How could you have possibly known?" I said. "I never told you how I felt. And I just left without a word."

"I never told you either. And I let you go," he replied, his voice laced with regret.

Edward's eyes dropped to my lips, and despite the tears and snot his face descended as his arms tightened around my body. His lips were firm as they met mine, my body releasing an involuntary shiver at the feel of his mouth and the warmth of his embrace. Without any communication, our mouths both opened simultaneously, as if they remembered each other and knew that we wouldn't be satisfied until our tongues had connected in that sensual dance they used to know so well.

**AN:** OK, so I know of at least two reviewers that are going to hate that she was celibate. But…yeah…just give it to me…you know who you are! LOL.

Hope you enjoyed that. Edward was definitely being a bit obtuse through the first half of that chapter, but we finally got them to admit their feelings…to each other. Still so much to talk about though.

Thanks go to **beachcomberlc** and **astonmartin823** for fixing it all up so quickly! It was a tough job this week.

Let me know your thoughts!


	73. Chapter 73

**AN: **So sorry for the wait. I've been a little preoccupied with some other stuff.

Thanks to** astonmartin823 **and** beachcomberlc **for fixing all my mistakes and telling me I'm on the right track.

And as always, thanks to each and every one of you for reading and for those who take the time to review. You're all amazing.

And finally –** Sherol **– thank you for your concern :) I'm all good!

**Chapter 69**

Our kiss lingered, slow and breathy, hot air, hands loosening to soft caresses as the emotion of my outburst dissipated and I let the realization of what it all meant settle into the depths of my heart. _Could we be together?_ _Truly together like a normal couple?_ It was all I had ever really wanted and now that I had it within my grasp I was letting it get away from me with self-doubt.

"You look worried, love." Edward's face was full of concern as his eyes studied mine, so close, so green. Shining with an emotion I hadn't seen in so many years.

"This is just… what… I'm not sure where to go from here. Which is kind of absurd because to be quite honest I've had seven years to think about it. I guess I just never really thought that you and I could… that I'd ever really see you… that we'd ever be like this," I rambled as I motioned between us indicating the closeness of our bodies. "I'm still not sure we can, I mean… what…" Edward gently placed a finger over my lips.

"We don't have to have all of the answers now, my love. Our lives couldn't be further apart and as much as I hate to admit it there's probably some residual resentment, on both of our parts. But you're here, and I'm here. Let's take some time to get to know each other again, figure out how we work together."

"_If_ we can work together," I clarified.

Edward's brows furrowed just a little and he took a deep breath and nodded his head in understanding. I nodded my head too, knowing that this was going to be an uphill battle, but I was willing to open up to him.

"Did you really think about me?" I asked, my head tilting as I looked at him with curiosity and disbelief.

"Yes. Christ, you have no idea how much I thought about you. Bella, I'm more sorry than you will ever know that I didn't tell you I was in love with you back then. Maybe things would have turned out differently; or maybe not. Regardless, it's a moot point. When I realized you were gone I was just empty, you know? You took my heart with you and it's only now starting to feel like it's, I don't know, whole again. Cheesy and ridiculous as that sounds."

"But Kate?" I just couldn't get past his relationship with her for some reason.

"What the public doesn't know is that Kate and I were probably more off than on. I mean, we started out wanting to see where things could go. We had people around us telling us we were perfect for each other. So I guess we were both on a mission to see if we could fall in love. It had been years since I'd last seen you. And after a while part of me began to wonder whether what you and I had was real. I mean, I saw you on a total of five occasions. Who falls in love so deeply so quickly? So I questioned it. Kate's a lovely girl, and I'll always care for her; I loved her on some level. But I eventually figured out that what Kate and I had wasn't even vaguely on the same level as what you and I had, it just took me a while to figure it out."

"What if you figure out that what we had back then can't be replicated in the real world, where we have to face everyday life? Where we don't have those intense encounters that we had back then."

"You make a really great point Bella," he replied.

"Don't give me the politician's answer Mr. President," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But you _are_ right. What we had back then was intensified because we only ever had such a short amount of time together, not to mention it was so taboo. But then how do you explain that no one has ever come close to filling the hole that you left. Or that ever since you walked back into my life a couple of weeks ago that I've pretty much thought of nothing but you and our daughter. Or the fact that despite the fact that I should be angry as hell at you for keeping my daughter from me, I just want to make a good impression on you. Since you've arrived in Nantucket I feel like a sixteen your old boy with a crush on a girl who keeps rebuffing his advances. But like a sucker, I keep going back in there hoping you'll change your mind."

"I doubt any girls rebuffed you when you were sixteen, Edward."

He smirked knowingly. "No, you're right, they didn't. It didn't happen until I was almost fifty."

I shifted slightly in his lap to get more comfortable. "I'm sorry. But can you see why I tried to stay away? I was really busy in the days leading up to flying out here. I have a business to run, employees to look after, and an art exhibition to prepare for. Not to mention an excited six-year-old to control. What made you think I was spending all of my time on line trawling for gossip about you and your girlfriend? As if I'd want to see that?"

"I'm sorry Bella."

"It's okay. Just don't assume I know stuff."

"Then you should understand what my intentions are from the outset." His tone had turned deadly serious as his eyes penetrated mine. This was a side of Edward I didn't often see personally, but one I was familiar with from a distance. "I intend on us becoming a family, Bella. I want Heidi to have a father. I want her to know how much I love her and care for her. I want her to know she can rely on me, that I'll help her with her homework, that I'll be there on parent teacher night, that I'll cook her dinner, and take her to the doctor when she's sick, that I'll drop her at dance practice, and put the fear of God into any boys who come sniffing around. And I intend on winning _your_ heart again-even if I've got to work at it every day for the rest of my life. Loving you and worshipping you the way you deserve. Making up for every day of the last seven years that we've been apart. Make no mistake, Bella, I want us to be a family, living in the same home, and one day, I want both of my girls to share my name."

A tear slid down my cheek at his declaration. _How do you respond to that?_ All I could do was nod my head as I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to calm the hell down once more.

After several deep breaths I eventually settled again and looked up into Edward's beautiful smug face. I think he was feeling pretty happy with himself for getting all of that out. But all of a sudden his nose crinkled up in a look of distaste. "What is that God-awful fucking smell?" He asked as he looked around the little greenhouse.

I giggled at his comment, still giddy from his declaration. "We're in a greenhouse, Edward. It's probably some sort of organic fertilizer. Didn't you notice it before?"

"Not really, no. We really need to get out of here before that shit leaches into our pores."

"Sheesh, for someone who's so big on the environment I wouldn't have thought that a little organic matter would bother you."

"It doesn't normally, but this is kind of a significant moment in our lives. I'd really prefer not to be thinking about the stink of that shit."

I stood and held my hand out for Edward to help him up. Before leaving the greenhouse I noticed an old cracked mirror by the door and I quickly looked at my appearance.

"Shit, I'm a mess," I stated as I looked at my face that was red and blotchy, my eyes swollen. This was not a good look, not a good look at all. But it was very fitting for how I felt right about now. Like I'd had the life sucked in and out of my body. I felt two arms snake around my waist in support and…love? His beautiful face reflected in the mirror just next to mine, his eyes a little red as well.

"You're so beautiful. Do you feel a bit better?" he asked.

"No," I replied a little petulantly, laughing as I wiped my face, thinking about everything that still need to be sorted through, discussed and fixed-with one glaring priority.

"Why?" He asked, a look of confusion and concern coming over his face.

"It's been over seven years, Edward. I really need to get laid. Like… yesterday."

Edward laughed heartily, throwing his head back as his body shook behind me. "Oh sweetheart, that can absolutely be arranged," he almost growled into my ear.

"Is Mike still here? Do you think he'd mind throwing a girl a bone?"

Edward squeezed me tightly around the waist. "Oh, you want Mike do you? I have it on good authority that he takes after his mother's side of the family, not the Cullens, so I'm afraid he'd disappoint you. After such a long dry spell I think you need to be reminded what a good fucking is like."

_Oh my._

"At this point I'm not picky, I'll pretty much take anything I can get," I teased him as my panties very definitely started to get soaked. _Christ I was all of a sudden very easy._

"Well, if that's the way you're going to play it, I'll just go get the gardener."

Edward pretended to walk away before I grabbed his arm and pulled him back to me.

"No, no. I guess you'll do. Though I can't see anywhere comfortable around here."

"My sweet, lovely Bella," he breathed into my ear, letting his fingers creep up under my t-shirt and caress the skin on my side. "When I take you again, and I will take you - soon- it's not going to be in a greenhouse that is damp, smelly and uncomfortable. And it's not going to be quick. It's going to be long and slow and so mind-blowingly good that you're not going to be able to walk or see straight for days."

"Is that a word?"

"What?" He asked incredulously.

"Blowingly?"

"I can't believe you just ruined my sexy moment, woman!"

I giggled knowing full well I'd ruined the moment. But really, if I'd responded the way I'd wanted to, we'd be naked and he'd most certainly be balls-deep inside me by now.

_Yeah, I did a mental face palm too._

"So, are you ready to meet my brother and his wife?" he asked as he took my hand in his.

"I've already met them."

"Yeah, but not officially."

"Okay, but we still have a lot to discuss, Edward. Just because I yelled a lot, and you clarified a few things, and we made a few declarations, doesn't mean we're…"

"I know, I know. Let's go have breakfast with the family. We'll keep this…whatever this was, or is, just between us and then we sit and talk…"

"…at opposite ends of a table," I interrupted.

"That's most likely a very wise idea," he said, dropping my hand, but pecking me on the lips briefly.

**AN: **I'll confess, one of the reasons you've waited 3 weeks for this is because I've been reading lots of other fics. One I've really loved, that is also written by one of my readers is below. Go have a look if you haven't already (a few more reviews might make her write faster_….. right Kat. RIGHT!)_

**You Came Too Early **by** Elliania**

Edward and Bella married too young and for all the wrong reasons, so no one acted surprised when their marriage crumbled down. Two kids and five years later, events force them to live under the same roof for a while. Will they realise what they lost? AH.

English is not Elliania's first language, so you have to forgive her a little, but the rest of her writing and the story line is well worth it.

**Next chapter of The American President will be up tonight!**


	74. Chapter 74

**Chapter 70**

After my morning outburst I felt completely drained for the rest of the day. I kind of just went through the motions as I was reintroduced to Emmett and Rosalie. They were both pleasant enough, though the atmosphere was a little uncomfortable. I mean, we'd all met before, so it was odd being reintroduced under a different name. Their little boy Ethan was adorable, and clearly very loved by his Uncle Edward.

Heidi seemed to take to Ethan quickly, mothering him and looking after him like he was her own little brother. The age difference didn't seem to matter to her as she played his games and with his boy toys in the sandpit.

At lunchtime Edward and I snuck away for a private picnic. On the one hand I wanted to jump him… immediately. But on the other hand it was important to put some physical distance between us while we talked about the past, the present and I guess, our future.

After we ate our lunch Edward was resting lazily on the rug that we had spread under a massive tree, propped up on his side, resting on his elbow. I sat cross-legged on the other side of the rug, twisting a leaf around in my hand as I nervously tried to figure out where to start.

"What are you doing so far away from me?" he asked, looking at me like a lost puppy.

"Keeping to myself," I replied, trying desperately not to fall for his little-boy routine. Which, might I add, was a super human feat.

"You're too far away over there," he stated matter-of-factly.

"Oh, no." I replied, shaking my finger at him. "I think I'm in just the right spot for this conversation," I confirmed.

Edward took a deep breath before speaking, his face looking a little more serious, like he was all of a sudden ready for business. "So, where do we start then?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders, knowing there was so much to discuss but I guess knowing I needed to start with the glaringly obvious. "So…you're going to acknowledge Heidi, publicly, I mean."

"Of course," he said, smiling, "and you too, if that's okay?"

"Yeah, I mean, it's going to be a bit difficult to acknowledge one without the other," I replied, not able to help the hint of sarcasm in my voice.

His hand reached out between us, closing the distance but not quite touching. "I don't just mean as Heidi's mother, Bella. When I acknowledge Heidi publicly I also intend on acknowledging you, and our relationship. Past and present."

"Our _past_ relationship is what's going to be the big problem."

"Our past relationship wasn't all about me paying you, Bella. That weekend we spent here was on _our_ terms."

He was right. But the public wouldn't give a shit if the truth saw the light of day.

"Did you know Rosalie knows my best friend from Chicago, Alice?" I asked, changing the subject somewhat.

"Yeah, I guess. Although I didn't really know how it all connected at the time or that she was your best friend. That will actually give whatever story we give the public on how we met more plausibility. People will be less likely to dig if there's an obvious connection."

"But will Rose want to be a part of it?" I asked.

"We need to talk to her, but I think at least for Heidi's sake she'll go along with it. She's got nothing to gain by not going along with it, and nothing to lose by toeing the line. She's a fierce protector of her son, and I can already see affection in her eyes when she looks at Heidi. She won't want…" Edward stopped abruptly.

"What?"

"It's not my place to say. It's Rose's story to tell. But suffice it to say, for Heidi's sake I'm pretty sure she'll do everything she can."

_Okay, then? _ I raised my eyebrows in question but could see the subject was closed.

"So how do we do this?" I asked. "We can't stay locked up on the Cullen estate for the rest of our lives."

"As much as I don't want to, we need to have my legal team and PR people involved in how we go about going public."

"Legal people?" I asked in surprise. PR were obvious, but lawyers? Wasn't Edward a lawyer?

"Yeah, there'll be a shit storm. People are going to come out and say things, claim things, make shit up, and I want to be ready to take action against anyone should it get to that."

"What will it mean for you if they find out you paid me?"

"There's no way to trace it. While there's a possibility… a good probability even, they will find out you worked as an escort and have been paid for sex, there's no possibility they can find out that I paid you."

"So I get to take the fall?" I responded without even thinking about how it sounded.

"No, Bella. If it does come out, we will stand together. And if for some reason admitting it will take the heat off you, then I will. But until we've spoken to my people there's no point in speculating on what might happen and how we should respond, because they're the experts."

"Okay then," I replied, feeling more than a little overwhelmed at what was coming our way.

"So, Heidi?" I asked. "She's my number one priority in all of this."

"Of course."

"I'm not sure what to tell her about us. I don't want to get her hopes up or anything."

"Would she want to see us together?"

"So much, you have no idea," I answered, rolling my eyes. The smile on Edward's face was a mile wide. "What?"

"That makes me happy. Kind of like I'm now part of the family or something."

"We've still got a long way to go, Edward."

"I know, but the fact that she wants it should make it easier for me to talk her mother around," he smiled cheekily, moving a little closer and capturing my fingers in his.

"I'm not putting up any road blocks, Edward. This," I motioned between the two of us, "is happening."

"Good, because I really don't think I'm going to be able to keep my hands off you for too much longer," he said as his long fingers stroked further up my arm.

"Ah, ah, ah, Mr. President, not so quickly," I replied, pulling my hand from his fingers.

Edward groaned, as his head fell forward, hitting the ground in frustration. "What? What now?"

"I think I deserve a little bit of… wooing, or something."

"Wooing?" He looked like he'd never romanced a girl in his life. It was distinctly possible.

"Yes," I replied, standing my ground.

"And pray tell, what exactly does that entail?"

"You know, romance and flowers and dinners and stuff. I'm not easy, you know?"

Edward crawled towards me, forcing me back so I was lying on the rug and he was hovering on his hands and knees above me. Edward's lips met my neck and he chuckled, low and deep and sexy as hell.

"On the contrary, Miss Swan. If I recall correctly, your lips were around my cock less than twenty minutes after we met." His head popped up and he stared into my eyes, challenging me to react. The fucker wanted to get me riled up with what could definitely be considered a low blow.

I didn't bite. After all, it was a fact. "You're not going to play by the rules are you?" I asked him, not letting my body give away the fact that I was insanely turned on. This was the most action I'd seen since I'd last seen him.

"No, no I'm not," he replied as he arched his eyebrow. His hand crept up my side, getting dangerously close to my breast.

"Edward?" I asked in warning.

"They're your rules, my love. I never agreed to them. In fact I _don't_ agree with them."

I glared at him in mock frustration before rolling my eyes and rolling away from underneath him, knocking his arm out from under him so he fell to the rug as I stood to make my escape.

Edward was going to be the death of me, but for Heidi's sake I was determined to do this right.

_I could do it, couldn't I?_

_Couldn't I?_

_Oh, alright! It was going to be hard as hell, but I was at least going to try._

**AN:** As always, thanks for reading and reviewing.


	75. Chapter 75

**AN: To the guest reviewer who said you don't like to review often because English isn't your 1****st**** or 2****nd**** language – **your English was fabulous, and far better than lots of English speaking reviewers. We often review quickly or from an Ipod/Iphone, meaning we miss letters, or spell words incorrectly and don't go back and re read before posting the review – happens all of the time to all of us. So I wouldn't worry about it.

I also have a couple of reviewers who review only in French and Spanish. I have no clue what they're saying – but I love it!

**Chapter 71 - EPOV**

My day had ended up entirely differently to where it had begun. After our encounter in the greenhouse, our picnic and then the afternoon and dinner with the entire family I could see Bella was exhausted. So instead of monopolizing more of her time, I left her to go to her room with Heidi for an early night. Heidi wasn't used to all of this family, so I was sure she probably needed some alone time with her mother. The two of them were understandably close, and I could only imagine it was difficult, for both of them to suddenly share so much of their time with people who were, for all intents and purposes, strangers.

So it was with a ridiculous amount of teenage level glee that I found myself in the kitchen at 3am in the morning, watching Bella's figure as it was silhouetted in the light from the fridge. Her arms were outstretched as she held the door open with one and propped herself up on the other, one bare foot resting on the top of the other. The light from the fridge rendered her nightie just a little see through so I could see the outline of her legs, all the way up. She stood unmoving, as if the frigid air from the fridge was cooling her down.

After watching her for more moments than were polite I walked slowly towards her, all stealthy like, inwardly chuckling at the way she had me feeling like I was seventeen again. I made no noise as I approached her from behind, gently wrapping my arms around her lithe body, feeling the curve of her ass as it settled just perfectly between the apex of my legs. She stiffened momentarily and then relaxed.

"Hmmm, Emmett, I thought you'd never come," she said, as her body shook a little, a breathy laugh giving her away.

"You little minx. Did you know I was there?" I said, my voice low, grinning from ear to ear at the feel of her lightly clad body in mine. As she turned the fridge closed behind her, at first thrusting us into almost complete darkness. The glow from the digital clocks and lights from several appliances slowly illuminating the room as our eyes adjusted, giving us the smallest amount of light with which to see each other.

Bella placed her hands on my bare chest, applying just the lightest pressure as if trying to keep me at bay. It was going to take a hell of a lot more than that to keep me away from her.

"I knew someone was there," she replied breathily. "I figured if it was someone else they would have made themselves known. Plus, I saw your door ajar as I walked past. Something tells me you were just waiting to pounce," she said, raising her eyebrow accusingly as if she'd just caught me out.

"What can I say," I chuckled, "I'm a light sleeper, and I may have left my door ajar hoping for this very opportunity."

Her breath was warm on my face as she looked up into my face. 'Little one', that's what I used to call her. She was still so tiny in my arms. Her face so beautiful, her complexion barely changed, despite the years that had aged me.

I gently traced the curve of her face with my finger, trailing it down her neck, noticing as she shivered slightly at the touch.

"You're still so beautiful Bella," I told her quietly. She smiled shyly in response. "I've met women the world over. Had hoards of them throw themselves shamelessly at me. But no one has ever come close to you. Not one."

"Still so arrogant," she said, rolling her eyes.

"You still love it."

She simply grinned in reply.

As I stared into her eyes I lowered my lips to hers, hoping she wouldn't pull away. I couldn't stand it right now. I wanted to feel close to her. I wanted to hear my name moaned from her lips as I made her feel pleasure. I wanted to wrap myself around her and protect her from the world outside who were going to intrude on our love.

Her lips moved delicately at first, but all it took was for my lips to part and we were done for. With one hand on her lower back pulling her close, and the other spread over her cheek, moving into her hair, holding her tenderly. Reverently. My tongue delved with purpose into her mouth, and as it connected with hers I felt her body give way a little. I moved my left leg forward so it was settled between hers so she had some support. She moaned as her heat made contact with my thigh.

While I wanted her, now, in every way possible, I didn't want her to think this was just about getting my dick wet. She meant so much more than a quick fuck. But fuck me if she wasn't making it difficult to back the fuck off.

She was breathing heavy and shaking her head.

"You are trouble," she said ruefully.

"I'm sorry," I replied, cupping her face with both of my hands as our foreheads met. "No I'm not," I corrected, "I've missed you, and I'm kind of thinking about the last time you and I were alone in this kitchen in our pajamas."

Bella giggled and looked over to the island. I stepped away, pulling her with me as I walked towards the spot where it all took place. I remembered it like it was yesterday.

"Remember this spot, just about here?" I asked.

"How could I forget? There's a good chance this is where our daughter was conceived."

"Hmm, or in the pool, or by the pool," I murmured as I nipped down her neck, my hands roamed gently, her hands held me at bay. "I've never been able to eat or smell strawberries since and not think of that morning."

"You're making it very hard," she said as she pulled one of my hands away from her ass, "for me to keep my distance from you."

"I just want to make you feel good Bella," I replied into the smooth skin of her shoulder. "Let me make you feel good sweetheart." I gripped her hips firmly and lifted her onto the bench top.

"Edward," she warned.

"Just give in to me," I responded, breathing heavily as I tried to control the thoughts running through my head.

"Do you always get what you want, Mr President?"

"When it's something that's very important to me personally, and close to my heart, yes, always," I replied, deadly serious as I pulled her legs apart and shifted her body closer to mine. My cock ground into her heat as my mouth devoured hers again. I could feel her chest rising and falling as my hands roamed her body. But she pulled away, breathing hard.

"Then I'm going to have to fight harder," she replied pushing me from her and crossing her legs. One long, practically bare thigh over the other. I glanced down at the creamy smoothness before continuing.

"Why?" I asked. "You're the one who admitted you need to get laid. I'm here, I'm willing, I'm hard as a fucking rock, and I happen to know that sex with you on this bench top is perfection so…what about it?" I was being a pushy asshole now. But I was having fun nonetheless and I could see Bella was too. We'd always been good at this, and she was walking right into my trap.

"No," she responded.

"No?" I went with my best puppy dog look.

"No."

_Huh._

"What if we have a date first?"

"That would be a good start."

I smirked evilly at her before I pushed away from the bench. "Stay right there."

I went to the fridge, opening it and spying the large slice of cake, with the small bowl of cream and some strawberries on the side.

I quickly removed the saran wrap, discarding it on the bench, placed my hand under the plate, grabbed a fork out of the draw and presented it to her as she sat on the island.

"What's this?" She asked as her face lit up.

"It's cake. I prepared it earlier," I replied proudly, puffing my chest up a little at her reaction.

"You made this?" She asked incredulously.

"No. I didn't make it, but I cut it earlier and put it on the plate for us with the strawberries and cream."

"For us?" She questioned. I simply nodded in reply. "Convenient?"

"Prepared," I responded.

"For what?"

"For our date this evening, of course."

"This is a date?" She asked, her voice laced with incredulity.

"Why yes, Miss Swan, this is indeed a date."

"We're in the kitchen?"

"Is that a problem?" I asked.

"It's the middle of the night?"

"Your point?"

"You didn't ask me out?"

"Are you criticizing my choice of venue, time and method in dating you?"

"I'm…" but she stopped mid-sentence, looked down at the cake I had yet to start feeding her, and looked back at me, but not before her eyes took a quick detour over the general area of my abs and chest. "No." I think she might have even rubbed her thighs together.

"Will you let me feed you now?"

Bella simply nodded her head, her lips parted slightly_. I think I might have put her in a daze. Score! Don't judge._ _Seventeen remember_.

I pushed the fork into the thick chocolate cake and scooped some up, before dipping it into the cream, then pushing a piece of strawberry onto the fork. I held it to her pretty mouth and she moved her mouth forward, delicately closing it over the fork before pulling away. She groaned in pleasure as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. At which point my dick jumped back to attention.

_Spectacular planning, Cullen. Really well thought out._

Bella opened her eyes and looked back at me, smirking. She knew precisely what she was doing to me.

"Good?"

"Oh yes," she nodded as she finished her mouthful. I prepared a mouthful for myself and good God it was good.

I continued to feed Bella the dessert, her moans and the mouth around the fork were like watching porn_. Swear to God I could come just from watching her eat the cake._ But all too soon it was over, we'd run out of cake and cream and strawberries. That was until she looked at the plate, lifted her hand and pushed her finger through the remaining scrapings of icing and cream, before depositing it in her mouth.

And sucking.

That was it, I practically threw the plate on the island bench top before devouring her mouth with mine, pushing my hands up her thighs under her nighty. She was all of a sudden like putty in my hands as she wrapped her arms and legs around me, pulling me in tightly as she thrust her tongue in my mouth.

Her thighs felt like heaven, but I had no intentions of staying there as I let my hands explore higher until they came in contact with her underwear.

"Let me make you feel good, Bella. Please."

She pulled her mouth from mine and looked deeply into my eyes. Searching for something, I couldn't tell what. But she'd find it, I was sure it was there. I'd give her anything right now if she asked.

"Okay," she breathed.

**AN:** Show of hands for who's happy that I cut that chapter there so we can get the next bit from Bella's POV? Chapter 72 has just been sent to the pre readers, beachcomberlc and astonmartin823…they're usually very speedy, so fingers crossed for same time tomorrow.

BTW…that chapter and the next were proudly bought to you by **Nia77** who requested a late night kitchen rendezvous for these two. Thanks Nia!


	76. Chapter 76

**AN: **And because my pre readers are so speedy (thanks **astonmartin823** & **beachcomberlc**), here's chapter 72….12 or so hours ahead of schedule (living in different time zones to your pre readers definitely has its benefits sometimes).

Enjoy!

**Chapter 72**

His hands were…right there. So close, so warm, so… much better than a hand held device that can run out of batteries.

All my reasons for holding him off were gone as I saw such sincerity in his eyes.

"Okay," I replied when he told me he wanted to make me feel good. What he had in mind I could only imagine. But I didn't really care as long as it involved physical stimulation with an actual living breathing man. _This one_. Preferably involving his fingers or his tongue or some other long protruding appendage that I was trying desperately not to think about lest I wantonly jump on it.

Edward's behavior over the past twenty-four hours made me inclined to believe my acquiescence would result in a smug, cocky Edward. But he was nowhere to be seen. He looked grateful, relieved even as his forehead met mine and he looked deeply into my eyes.

"You won't regret this, love."

_I know._

I held my breath as the fingers of his left hand reverently traced the curve of my neck, across my collarbone, ghosting lightly down my chest and between my breasts. His lusty gaze watched on as he cupped my breast through the fabric of my grey cotton chemise, his thumb rubbing rough circles over my overly sensitive nipple, watching it become hard under his touch.

His right hand was splayed out on the top on my thigh, his thumb moving dangerously close to the cotton of my panties, which were embarrassingly wet. I needed relief from the ache between my legs and the only way to get it was from the hand that was dangerously close.

"Please…" I exhaled as he pinched my nipple, my head falling onto his shoulder. "Please, just touch me already," I pleaded.

"As you wish," he murmured into my ear, his voice low and deep, his mouth nipping my ear lobe as he maneuvered his hands so his fingers trailed across my fabric-covered lips.

His touch was like being felt up for the first time, my whole body trembling at the light pressure. The tickling sensation leaving my body slumped against him as the butterflies took flight in my stomach. His fingers moved slowly, backwards and forwards, up to my clit and back down, ever so slowly increasing pressure as the fingers of his other hand continued their ministrations on my breasts, back and forth, making sure both shared in his attentions. All the while his lips gently kissed the skin just below my ear, nipping and sucking, tongue licking.

Edward's fingers slipped under the fabric of my panties… and I was done for, it had just been so long since I'd had a man's touch. This man's touch.

"Lean back for me little one, I want to make this good."

I leant back on my elbows, the bench top hard but I just couldn't give a shit as Edward's fingers were sliding back and forth. There was an ache the size of Texas between my thighs and I wasn't about to let a cold hard surface ruin my long awaited moment.

"You look so fucking sexy in this light leaning back like that."

He gazed at me through hooded eyes, my own flicking over his still perfect abdomen, down to his very hard looking cock that was visible through his sleep pants, turning me on even more as I ached at the memory of what it could do to me.

His fingers moved to discard my underwear, dropping them to the floor before he took my ankles in his hands and propped my feet up onto the bench, spreading my legs for him.

"Christ… it's been… thank God I found you, Bella."

Edward looked almost as worked up as I was as he continued his ministrations, back and forth, round and round, movements speeding up, increasing the pressure as he went. Without warning he slid two fingers in, slow and steady and long and deep and curling and just _…oh… oh fuck!_ My head dropped back at the sensation as his long fingers pumped in and out. His thumb coming into contact with my clit, round and round. Bringing me closer.

It wasn't going to take much more. I was already a whimpering, panting mess as I let the pleasure build further, desperately holding onto it for as long as I could as I felt it nearing that point of no return, but his fingers were moving with a wonderful force, thrusting, pressure being applied in just the right way that there was no way I could hold out for much longer.

"Come for me beautiful girl… come on my fingers." That voice, so deep and smooth and…I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Ughh, Ed..Edward. Ahh….." My words and moans became lost in breathless incoherence as my orgasm ripped through my entire body. The intensity stronger than anything I'd been able to bring about on my own. I rocked my hips back and forth, riding out the pleasure that seemed to never end, not caring that I was on the kitchen bench top.

After several long moments, I raised my head to look at the man standing between my thighs as the flutters slowly subsided. Edward's eyes were watching me intently, down there, his fingers now stilled deep inside me as my movements slowed, the last of my orgasm easing away.

"Oh love, I've missed that so much. So fucking sexy, so perfect. You've got no idea," he practically growled, his voice filled with lust and wonder and something primal and… gah, I have no idea.

Edward bent forward and before I knew it his fingers were gone, replaced by his tongue. He licked slowly, groaning, as he tasted me. He made two passes before he stood up, a wiked smirk on his sexy as fuck face before he put two fingers in his mouth.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Fuck yes," he replied. I never got it, but who was I to argue, as I lay spread open for him on the kitchen bench.

He leant forward on both of his arms, hovering over me. "You taste like nothing else Bella," he said before he pulled me back up to a sitting position. He put his arms around me in a loving embrace, looking down at my limp form. "So, how was that?" He asked, his eyes bright with mischief.

"That… was a long time coming," I replied, still barely able to speak.

"Yes. Yes it was, my love. Now, I think you should return to your room before my mother catches us at it again on the island."

And after that mind-blowing experience I was in absolutely no state to argue with him.

**AN: **And with that note I have to get ready and go to work…running very late, but I figured you'd appreciate it!


	77. Chapter 77

**AN:** This chapter is a little later than expected due to an unexpected trip to hospital to have my gall bladder removed last week. All good now, and there are lots of people with far bigger problems than me in the world. My thoughts are with those on the East Coast of the US facing a little extra wind and rain over the coming days! This chapter is for all of you! Please stay safe.

**Chapter 73**

"So, are you and Edward together or are you just fucking?" I don't know why, but I was taken aback by Rosalie's question. "You know, because there's quite clearly something going on again. Not that I'm surprised, he was a mess after you left."

Rosalie exhaled as she lay back on her sun lounge and pulled her sunglasses down to cover her eyes. I stilled beside her as I tried to figure out whether she had an agenda here or not. We'd been polite to each other since their arrival, not really having the opportunity to be alone, until now. So I wasn't entirely sure where I stood with her.

Rosalie turned her head towards me and smiled ruefully as I remained silent.

"Does that surprise you Bella?"

I snapped my mouth shut quickly, glad she couldn't see my eyes. "Um, no I guess not. I was a mess too, when I left."

"So why leave?" She asked in a bored tone.

"Can you imagine what would have happened if I'd stayed?" I replied, trying to tone down the incredulity in my voice.

"Do you imagine it's going to be any different now?" I could see her brow arch above her sunglasses.

"He's no longer the President, so of course it will be somewhat different."

"For him maybe; but not for you. They'll still be all over you. And then there's the impact on the family." _Ahhh, is this what she was getting at?_ She was cold, but I still wasn't sure if it was directed at me, or just in general.

"I couldn't keep Heidi from him any longer," I replied matter-of-factly.

"No. I'm just surprised you kept them apart this long. The up side of that is it shows you're not a gold digger."

"Tell that to Carlisle," I replied rolling my eyes.

"Ahhh, yes. I heard you had a run in with Carlisle. You stood up to him?"

"You could say that."

"Well, good for you. He can be a prick, but he's just a big softie inside."

"I could see that when I was watching him play with Heidi and Ethan this morning."

"Yes, he's especially good with the kids. So, just out of interest, how many people _have_ you slept with?"

"Excuse me? Jesus!" My head quickly whipped to face her directly. One side of her mouth was lifted in a sly smirk. _What was with this woman?_

"I'm sure Alice would tell me if you won't."

"I'm sure she wouldn't." Alice was one of my best friends. She wouldn't, would she? I guess we hadn't really been best friends for some time.

"Look Bella, my family's name is just about to be dragged through the mud." She put her hand up defensively as if to stop me from jumping down her throat for sounding like such a selfish bitch. Or maybe she was just being a protective mother? "I'm not having a go at you. It was my suggestion that we contact Alice to request the services of one of her girls for him" she nodded in Edward's direction as he relaxed in the pool with Emmett and the kids, "in the first place. I don't disapprove of what you do, or did. I just feel I have a right to know some of the facts. Plus, I'm being a nosy bitch."

"Just a _nosy_ bitch?" I asked sarcastically.

Rose raised her eyebrow and smirked at me but didn't reply. I think I may have just cracked the ice queen.

I thought about the answer to her original question for a few moments. It wasn't something I had thought about much since Heidi was born. It wasn't a time in my life I _wanted_ to think about. Since having Heidi, I had felt the shame of those nights, the shame of those men and how they touched me. How I let them fondle me, use me, fuck me for their pleasure. It had all started out as fun and games and a great paycheck. But when you're faced with the reality of having the most precious thing in your life find out that her mother used to be a whore, the realities of the way other people see the situation can hit hard.

But then, without it, I would never have met Edward and I wouldn't have Heidi. "I have no clue," I finally replied. "Not that many given the circumstances."

"Give me a ball park figure," Rosalie replied, oblivious to the dark place my mind had ventured to. "One hundred, two hundred? What?"

"Jesus, not nearly that many," I replied, shocked. "Thirty maybe?"

"Is that all?" She almost looked a bit disappointed. "Well, I guess. I remember Alice saying you weren't really one of her regulars or anything. What about since you first met Edward?"

Now _that_ I knew the answer to. "None."

Rosalie looked at me as she slowly slipped her sunglasses down her nose. "Are you shitting me?"

"No," I replied, shaking my head.

"Are you telling me that, barring any sex you've had with Edward since you've been back in each other's lives, you haven't had sex since the last time you were with Edward?"

"Edward and I haven't had sex recently. But that's right."

"Why the hell not? Were you waiting for him?"

_Was I waiting for him?_

"No. Well, not really." And that was mostly the truth. While I always knew I'd see him again-for our daughter's sake I had to-I never actually thought he'd give me the time of day. But there was always that glimmer of hope. "I was in love with Edward. Seeing him every day on the news was beyond hard, and then seeing him with Kate was…God, torture. So it was harder to move on than it would have been under normal circumstances. But if I had have met someone who I was interested in, who I could trust without a _shadow_ of a doubt," I shrugged my shoulders, not finishing the sentence, because I knew it had never actually been a consideration. "I just didn't go looking for it, and the opportunities weren't really there."

"Why not? You're a good looking woman, who, given your past experience and career choice, is clearly very in touch with her sexual side."

"Well, at first I was pregnant, obviously. Then I was breastfeeding; it just didn't seem right. I was living in Forks, with my father. Have you ever been to Forks?" She simply raised her eyebrow. "Exactly. Forks is a Podunk town with a miniscule population. There was just no one there. You don't just go from someone like Edward Cullen to…well, I hate to say it, but some dead shit who I wasn't even interested in in high school." That sentence made me sound like a stuck up bitch, which was not my intention. But how do you go from being in love with a man like Edward Cullen; how do you find someone to compare to that? You don't come across someone like that every day. And then there was the matter of trust. Who could I trust with the secret of who her father really was? "So the first few years it just wasn't possible. Then when I moved to Seattle I was just insanely busy, I run a graphic design business, I'm an artist, and I have a daughter. I just didn't have the time. Having said that, I always knew I'd see Edward again. His time in office was coming to a close, and I knew I'd see him again soon." But 'soon' dragged out.

"So how is Heidi handling it? I mean, she looks pretty happy, and you can tell they just adore each other," Rosalie said, gesturing to Edward who had Heidi on his shoulders in the pool. It warmed my heart to see them like this together, seeing her laughing and having a wonderful time playing with her father, her uncle Emmett and her cousin Ethan.

"For the most part she's been amazing. She's so happy to have Edward in her life. And he's been pretty incredible. He's still got some things to learn," I mentioned, thinking back to yesterday when he caved in when she wanted ice cream after her bedtime. I'd caught him in the kitchen getting a bowl of ice cream at about eight thirty after I thought he'd taken Heidi up to bed to read to her. He cringed when he saw me, my mother's intuition automatically kicking in. Heidi often tried to get away with things at bed time.

"_You didn't have enough dessert?" I asked him, as he closed the freezer and turned to pick up the bowl._

"_It's not for me," he replied innocently. I crossed my arms and raised my eyebrow, in full mom mode. "She was going to cry if I said no."_

"_Edward, seriously, a few tears aren't going to kill her." _

_He looked so sad. "I know, but I didn't want her to hate me for it."_

"_She won't hate you…for long. You're going to have to tell her no now. Because you can't give her that." I said, pointing at the bowl of chocolate ice cream he was holding onto._

"_No?"_

"_No," I confirmed for him. _

"_Well…shit,' he replied dejectedly._

"_Go on, this is what it's all about, _Dad_."_

He put the bowl on the kitchen bench before trudging off upstairs. I was fairly certain he went up there and blamed it all on me. But by this morning it was all forgotten. He'd learn that her tantrums were usually very short lived, and if he wasn't firm, she'd walk all over him.

"But that just takes experience I guess," I said to Rosalie.

"Don't bet on it. Emmett is a sucker when it comes to Ethan; he caves at the slightest pout. I'm always being the bad guy."

We looked at our children as they screamed and had fun with the two fully grown, incredibly powerful men in the pool, who had suddenly been reduced to children in the presence of their own.

"The last two weeks have been the easy part for her," I mused, as I looked on, now completely relaxed around the ice queen. "It's what's to come when everyone finds out who her father is that scares the hell out of me."

"He'll do everything he can to protect her. We all will, you know that right?"

"Thank you, Rosalie. It means a lot to me that you say that. I just don't know how it's all going to play out yet." The thought of the unknown scared me shitless. I wanted to bury my head in the sand and hope that no one really cared about it, but having that attitude wouldn't help Heidi in any way, shape, or form.

"He'll have a game plan, don't worry about that," Rosalie said, her hand reaching out and patting me reassuringly on my arm.

I sighed in resignation. "We're meeting with his PR and legal people in a couple of days."

"Thompson & Jenks?" She asked. I nodded in confirmation. "They're the best. Believe me."

I raised my eyebrow at her in question, remembering Edward's cryptic comment about Rosalie's past.

She took a deep breath and lowered her voice a little. Not that anyone else could have heard her with all of the noise that was coming from the pool. "I didn't have the most salubrious of upbringings. I didn't come from all of this," she said, gesturing to the opulence that surrounded us. "I had…abusive parents, but I worked my ass off through school so I could land a scholarship and get out, for good. And I did, to Penn. It was after I met Emmett and we became serious that Edward started his run for the White House. That's when my parents came out of the woodwork. They made threats and demands that could have caused problems for Edward and the family. My mother found some old pictures of me in some of my old stuff at home from high school that I'd rather didn't see the light of day. Jenks dealt with it and I haven't heard hide nor hair of them since. He can be pretty ruthless."

"You don't speak to your parents at all?" I questioned her, a little surprised.

"No, but they brought it on themselves. They deserved what they got in the end."

Rosalie left me with the impression that something untoward had happened to her parents. I wasn't sure. But I was left with a cold feeling, as my naïve brain began to come to terms with the realities of being involved with a very powerful political family that had enormous wealth and a lot to lose.

**AN:** As always, thanks to my pre readers **astonmartin823** & **beachcomberlc** who are always so fast in getting my chapters back to me!

**Fic Rec…**I read the following story while in hospital and loved every minute of it. It's a little darker than mine, and a lot more confronting. But so well written I can't figure out why it hardly has any reviews. So…go read it….Now! (Please)

**Flames** by **Rose Masen Cullen****:** A prostitute with nothing left to lose. A man with everything at stake. A marriage that has lost its passion. A little crazy, a little messed up, and mostly insatiable. A burning passion that can't be controlled. A language more along the lines of breathless moans and whispered promises. A love where words are burnt.


	78. Chapter 78

**AN: **Thank you so much to my lovely pre readers** astonmartin823 ** &** beachcomberlc!**

Sometimes when I start writing dialogue it just gets away from me. I didn't mean for the second half of this chapter to run so long. I was actually going to remove it as it doesn't do a lot to advance the story, but I decided to just leave it seeing as I'd written it anyway.

The first half of this takes place at a similar time to Rose and Bella's poolside conversation. Enjoy.

**Chapter 74 - EPOV**

"So, why did you and Bella look completely awkward with each other in the kitchen this morning?" Emmett asked as we watched Heidi and Ethan splashing around at the other end of the pool.

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact I would." _Yeah, I bet you would, you dirty fucker._ Bella had blushed furiously this morning when we had met in the kitchen-the entire family in attendance this time. Our late night rendezvous was definitely fresh in my mind as I smirked at her, and it looked to be fresh in hers as well as I watched her eyes flick to that spot on the kitchen island and her cheeks blaze. "Well, if you're not going to tell me, I'm at least glad you look happy. I'm guessing you and Bella are back together then?"

"We're working on it," I replied, not alluding to anything more.

"So you've forgiven her? Ethan!" Emmett yelled out unexpectedly. "Back on the step little buddy." Ethan turned tail in the water and made his way back onto the step where he could stand.

I watched as Bella shifted on her sun lounge, lifting her ass just enough so I could get a good peek. Fuck, she was so stunning, and so unaware of the effect she had on me. But all of a sudden _I_ became very aware of Emmett watching me.

"What?" I asked, feeling a little creeped out as he watched me ogle my… Bella.

"I asked you a question. Forgiveness?"

_Oh, right_. "Sorry, I find it a little bit hard to think about anything else when she's around, you know?" He simply nodded, his face showing he understood my predicament. "Yeah I forgive her. She left to protect me. I can see that now." It was as I read the diary for the third time that I was able to put my ego aside for long enough to allow myself to really see it.

My eyes again shifted from Heidi to where Bella and Rosalie were lounging back sunning themselves, getting just a little time to themselves as Emmett and I looked after our children.

"You know, there was a time I thought I'd never get to see you look at another woman the way you're looking at Bella right now," Emmett said to me, grinning, as my mind involuntarily dredged up memories from almost half a lifetime ago at the indirect reference to my wife.

"She's… I don't even know how to describe it. Unlike anyone I've ever met. I… don't think I've ever felt this, Em" I said, the words sounding blasphemous as they rolled off my tongue. The mere thought that I could feel more for another human than I had felt for Claire was a very difficult realization to come to terms with.

Claire's death was unexpected and devastating. Life as I knew it ceased to exist and it took many years before the dull ache left my chest and my mind was able to even see the world in color. I was a wreck. Claire had been my companion, my best friend, my wife, the love of my life. And, for the briefest of days, she was the mother of my unborn child.

I had proposed to Claire while here on Nantucket; both of us oblivious to the ticking time bomb in her brain. I wasn't with her when it happened. She just collapsed, completely out of the blue. She had just finished having lunch with a couple of girlfriends, and from what they've told me she was probably dead before the ambulance arrived. Quite possibly before she hit the pavement.

I shook off the memories of that very dark period in my life, turning my attention back to the beauty who seemed deep in conversation with Rosalie. Back to the woman who had unexpectedly turned my world entirely upside down, turning me into a horny teenager on one hand and a doting father on the other. Bella and Heidi were the second chance I never thought I'd be given, hence my extreme impatience to get to get to know them both. _And to get into Bella's pants._

"So, how's it going to work then? You going public?" Emmett asked after a few moments, distracting me again from my thoughts and pulling my eyes away from Bella. _Good thing Heidi was a good swimmer._

"Yes," I replied, turning my attention back to him.

"You spoken to Thompson yet?" He asked.

"Thompson and Jenks will be here in a couple of days for a face to face. But I've already briefed Jenks. He's already on it," I replied, lowering my voice a little.

"Jenks. That's smart. Has he found anything yet?"

"Nothing that you wouldn't find in a highly-detailed background check on most citizens of the USA. But Thompson will want everything he can get his hands on. He'll want to know everything the other side can get their hands on too. He's leaving no stone unturned."

"The other side?" Emmett asked.

"Whoever that may be."

"You going to tell her?"

"That I'm just about to find out every detail of her life since she was born? Not to mention that of all of her family members. Should I?" Christ, how do you tell the woman that you love that you are essentially digging into every minute detail of her entire life?

"In my experience, yes. If something comes up, you're going to have to deal with it. Better to tell her what you're doing now, than have her find out later because you need to tell her that her father's been taking bribes or that her mother's being chased by the IRS."

"True," I replied, hoping like hell that neither of those things were true. Though thinking about it, my own family had far worse skeletons in the closet than that.

"It also gives her the chance to 'fess up to anything before getting caught out. See if you can trust her."

"I don't care if she tells me anything or not. Everyone is entitled to secrets. I already trust her."

"Ethan! Stop splashing your mother and Aunt Bella!" Emmett yelled out, before turning his attention back to me. "How much have you got for this?" He asked, lowering his voice again as we began to slowly swim towards our children who were at the other end of the pool and needed a little intervention before they either drowned, or drenched their mothers. I didn't think Bella would really care, but I could tell Rose was getting tetchy.

I took a deep breath in thinking about the cash supplies I had access to. "Hopefully enough." I told him. "But I'll do whatever I have to do to protect them."

"You know you might have to pay off every man she's ever slept with. And then some," he scoffed, his tone half joking.

"If it comes to that," I replied seriously, knowing I would do whatever it took to protect Bella and my daughter.

…

"Hi," Bella squeaked, her eyebrows lifted in surprise at my sudden ambush. I'd grabbed her in the kitchen, pulling her into the darkened pantry for a little bit of much needed privacy. Why she looked surprised I wasn't sure, this wasn't the first time I'd done this to her today. I loved my family, but they were _everywhere_.

"Hi," I replied smugly, as I wrapped my arms around her tiny waist and pulled her into me, my arms wrapping around her. "Did you enjoy dinner?" I asked.

"I did," she replied, as she lifted her arms and placed them up on my shoulders, linking her fingers behind my neck. "You didn't fuck it up this time," she smirked knowingly as she gave me shit.

"I know. Would you believe I've only fucked it up that one time?" I asked, feigning incredulity.

"So tonight was about showing me that you can cook?" She asked.

"Tonight was about me showing you that I can cook _Thai Green Curry_. You already know I can cook." I placed my lips on hers, not being able to resist tasting her any longer. But it was short and chaste.

"Hmmm, a do over?" She asked, pulling away from my lips, which I just moved to her ear.

"Of sorts," I replied. "I'm sorry the rest of my family was there for it." If I could have gotten rid of my family I would have. But that really wasn't an option. Hence the reason we were currently hiding in the pantry making out like teenagers.

"So," I continued, "I had a little chat with Heidi earlier." My lips trailed down her neck, her smell was driving me to distraction.

"Is that right?"

"Yes, and she told me a few secrets of yours." I pulled back and looked down into her surprised eyes.

"Noooo-she wouldn't, would she?"

"Oh, but she would," I replied smugly, knowing I had a few things on Bella now that I could use to my advantage. Unfortunately, given that it all came from a six year old it was all fairly tame.

"And pray tell, Mr. President, how did you get her to do that? Surely your usual charm wouldn't have worked its magic on her."

"Can't say."

Bella's face turned serious, and her hands moved to my waist. I braced myself in preparation for her to do something childish like tickle me. "Tell me," she demanded petulantly.

"No."

"Tell me or I'll withhold sexual favors."

I laughed at her good-naturedly. "You're already withholding them," I replied moving one of my hands to her ass and squeezing playfully.

"Well maybe I could be persuaded to give something up," she replied as she moved a little closer and looked up at me through her eyelashes as she batted them coquettishly.

"Like mother like daughter," I said, shaking my head in mock disgust.

"What!" She cried in protest.

"Heidi folded and gave up all of your secrets as soon as I bribed her."

"That little snitch." Bella crossed her arms over her chest. "What did you bribe her with?"

"Candy."

"Figures. So what did she tell you?"

"Not so fast." My lips chased hers again; she eventually let me explore their warmth for a few moments as I lulled her into a false sense of security. Once I knew she was sufficiently distracted I pulled back. "Tell me, what happened to that bowl of chocolate ice cream I left you with last night? Hmmm?"

"What?"

"The ice cream you wouldn't let me give to Heidi."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She looked guilty as hell.

"Sure you do."

"It was just going to go to waste."

"And then you had chocolate cake when I met you in the kitchen in the middle of the night."

"Your point?" she asked, eyebrow arched defensively.

"You had dessert three times last night." She had the decency to at least look a little ashamed.

"So she told you I have a thing for chocolate ice cream?"

"It sounds more like an unhealthy obsession. But yes, among other things."

"Well," she turned her eyes towards the light that was coming through the pantry doors from the kitchen. "It could have been worse I guess."

"Oh really?" I replied.

"Oh, wouldn't you like to know?" She responded playfully as she turned the game around on me.

"I already know Ms. Swan," I said, kissing her innocently on the nose. "Now, go meet me in the west rec room and we'll watch a movie, and I'll get what is left of the chocolate ice cream."

…

That night after snuggling together and watching a movie, I carried a very sleepy Bella to her room. As I lay her gently in the bed next to our daughter's and kissed her soft warm lips good night I wondered what it would have been like to have Bella and Heidi with me in the White House. Bella would have made a beautiful First Lady- unconventional sure, but radiant, nonetheless. I wondered what it would have been like to have her by my side as I made my victory speeches, at inaugural balls. What issues would she have supported and taken on as her own? Would it have changed her? Would she have been a different woman from the one I'm in love with today? Those were questions I would never know the answer to. All I could be was grateful for their presence in my life now.

**AN:** Happy voting America! It still amazes me that not one person has asked me whether Edward is a Democrat or a Republican! Anyway give me a show of hands on who voted, and who didn't.

Oh, and patience my lovely readers. Now that we've established a few things we'll start moving along.


	79. Chapter 79

**AN: **You guys are funny. Lots of you just assume he's a democrat. A few said you'd die if he was. Lots said you didn't care you'd vote for him either way. Lots asked, and lots said they didn't want to know just in case it ruined the illusion. So, I'm not going to tell you. In my head I know what party he belongs to, so I'll leave it up to each reader to decide!

Enjoy!

**Chapter 75**

The morning after watching movies with Edward, Heidi went into town with her grandparents, Rosalie and Ethan to do some shopping. Edward and Emmett were working in Edward's office and I took the opportunity to catch up on some client work. Once I finished up I decided to take some time to myself by the pool. I didn't get the opportunity to relax like this very often, and twice in two days seemed like such a luxury. So I was more than happy to lap it up.

The sun was very warm but the breeze had a slight chill so I lay my towel out on the cobblestone near the edge of the pool so I could soak up the heat from the stones and avoid the breeze. It was so warm and soothing. My muscles relaxed and my mind wandered, thinking about the night Edward and I had had together watching movies on the lounge. It was so normal and lovely just to spend some time alone together, something we hadn't had a lot of time to do. We were always either with Heidi or there was family around.

I smiled to myself thinking about what Heidi was currently doing. I admit I was jealous of the relationship she had developed with her grandmother. Other than Angie, I wasn't used to sharing my little girl's affections with another motherly type. But then Esme Cullen was such a wonderfully warm and genuine woman that I couldn't begrudge her anything. They were out shopping together. Shopping for new bedroom furnishings for Heidi's new bedroom here at the Cullen estate.

_Yeah, took me a little while to come to terms with it too._ While I was a little envious, even a little jealous, I was mostly just so relieved that Heidi was very clearly being accepted by her grandparents. Though I couldn't help but wonder if her father had something to do with Heidi being given her own bedroom as an excuse for her not to be sleeping in the same room as me. _Sneaky man_.

I sensed the brightness of the sun disappear, and though I hadn't heard a sound, I knew there were no clouds in the sky, meaning someone was blocking my sun, probably standing over me. It could only be Edward, looking at me, checking out my rear end the way I knew he probably was. _Dirty perve._ I chose to ignore him pretending I was asleep in the sun.

As the moments dragged on, I began to get nervous, my mind wondering briefly if it was in fact Edward standing above me, but then I felt what I think was the tip of his nose run up my spine. He hummed in what I hope was appreciation. Yes, it was indeed my sexy president.

"Your ass is still spectacular, and it's taunting me in this tiny little bikini," he murmured without preamble into my shoulder as he nipped it, my body shivering in response. I felt his fingers pushing my hair over my shoulder before he continued his sexy seduction. "I love your dark hair Bella; its sexier, sultry, beautiful," he went on, kissing my shoulder to punctuate each word.

"Oh, God," I groaned, as I felt Edward's body shift so he was now hovering fully above me, his legs on either side of mine, one hand splayed just to the left of my face, holding his body up as the other hand traced a path up the outside of my thigh, making its way up, up, up. _Oh yeah_, to my ass. My breathing became heavy, almost uncontrollable with his touch, his presence, his smell.

"Hmmm," he murmured, his nose nuzzling into the side of my neck. "I want to hear you say my name as I come inside you, Bella. I want to taste you again."

_Holy fuck!_

Edward's body shifted, and I felt his lips make contact with my lower back. Over and over he kissed, covering my back from the bottom all the way to the top as his hand played with the inside of my thigh, stroking, caressing. My body broke out into goose bumps as his lips continued their delicate dance across my sensitive back.

"I missed you so God damn much, Bella. Your body," he said, dropping more kisses, "your tits, fuck," he said, his fingers grazing the side of my breast. "Your taste," he licked the sweat from my neck, "your smell." He breathed in deeply. I was pretty sure he'd be able to smell how wet I was for him. The blood was throbbing so strongly between my thighs it almost hurt I was so ridiculously turned on.

"Let me Bella. Let me take you. We're alone." His tongue flicked out, touching my ear, his teeth nipping my ear lobe. "There's no one here my love, Emmett's gone, it's just you and me." As he said the last word his body lowered; his chest bare against my back, his cock making very definite contact with my ass, moving back and forth. _Fuck, he was hard, and so big._

"Oh fuck," I groaned, suddenly unable to articulate any more than two words at a time. Every part of my body wanted his cock so desperately to slip between my legs and push into me. I could practically feel it happening as he moved, that's how vivid my imagination was at this moment.

"Can you feel that?" _Thrust. Oh, it was_ just_ there. _

"Hmmm." _Oh, fuck yes. More, I needed more._ My legs parted a little in the hopes that he'd slip in between.

"That's all for you. You've always had that effect on me, Bella. I want you."

"Oh, fuck it," I conceded, knowing I'd done a darn fine job of holding out on him for this long and it was definitely time to clear out the cobwebs.

Edward chuckled, low and deep, the sound only increasing the throbbing between my thighs. He knew he'd get me this time the sexy fucker.

I shifted and rolled over as Edward hovered above me. He looked at me lasciviously, his eyes trailing down to my breasts, my hard nipples practically breaking through the confines of my bikini. As his eyes moved back to my face his look became more intense, the green of his eyes darkening.

"Let me make love to you, Bella," he said as he lifted his hand to my face, caressing my cheek, his thumb tracing the curve of my lower lip. "You're mine, I want you in every way, I want to show you, I want to worship you."

What else was there left to say? "Yes," I breathed.

"Come with me sweetheart," he said as he wound one of his arms underneath my back and lifted my upper body as he stood.

He grabbed my hand and walked me towards a building I knew to be the pool house. He pulled back the sliding door, slamming it shut behind us and flicking the lock. His face was determined as he backed me up against a wall, his hand in the middle of my chest. His mouth found mine as we gave in to the inevitable.

Edward's hands found my bare thighs and hitched them up around his waist.

"Careful old man," I teased as he took the bulk of my weight in his arms.

"Old man huh? I'll show you old man," he growled as he pulled at my bikini top, the pressure from his hips pushing me into the wall and keeping me wedged there, his cock pressed deliciously hard against my center. He made exceptionally quick work of my bikini top, getting it off within seconds, before he turned his attention to my breasts, the look of appreciation sending a warm happy thrill down my spine. They're a little lower than they used to be. Okay a lot, but it didn't seem to bother him as he reverently cupped one in his hand, brushing his thumb across the tight nipple.

"They've always been so pretty," he said appreciatively. I was fairly sure it would have been in his mouth if we were in a position for that to happen, but we weren't, so he kissed my lips instead, making me feel loved, appreciated and still sexy. I don't know how he did it, but he managed to get my bikini bottoms off. Somehow, don't ask me, but his swimming shorts were all of a sudden gone too. We were naked. Together. Alone, at _long_ last.

"How do you want it, Bella?"

"I don't care. I just want you inside me. Please?" I begged. No, I'm not above it at this point in time, despite the fact that I know it's a sure thing.

"I wanted this to be slow and passionate," he said as his eyes take in my face, and his one free hand roams my body, touching, caressing, making me want him with a desperation that had lay dormant for a long time.

"We have plenty of time for that later," I replied. "Please just, get it inside me," I said, in reference to his cock which was large and prominent between our bodies.

"Fuck it I don't have a condom." His brow furrowed in frustration.

_Seriously!_ "And we used to trust you to run this country?" I asked sarcastically. He didn't look impressed so I continued. "I'm on the pill."

"You sure?" His eyebrow rising in suspicion.

"Yessss," I replied in exasperation, "I take it religiously."

"Any illnesses lately?" He smirked at his joke, which is so not funny given the proximity of my vagina to his cock right now. But it was definitely deserved given my previous jab.

"Um, no. Not this time… I don't think?" _Right back at you._

"Christ, I don't care even if you're not." All serious now. He's right there and there's just no going back right now.

_Wait, what? What was he saying?_

"What are you saying?" _Does he… did he just imply…?_

"Bugger the consequences. I don't care, just… I'm just saying."

"Oh, right," I replied, trying not to think any further about well, what happened after the last time we had sex. "Well, we're good this time." So no worrying about that little scenario. Now anyway.

"And I get physicals, it's been months since I was with… well, I'm clean."

_Huh._ Good to know. I just nodded my head, not wanting to prolong the agony any further.

Edward shifted his hips back as his hand braced underneath my ass. I felt the top if his cock slide past my clit, then to…_Oh, oh_. _Right there, please_. He pushed forward and up and he slipped just inside me.

"Oh, oh…." My chest pressed further into his, my heart rate spiked as I felt his cock move further in. _Oh God- in, in_.

He was groaning, I think. Or it could have been me, I wasn't sure. All I was sure of was his cock as it went deeper, stretching me further, _that exquisite stretching_. _You know that moment where the stretching reaches its pinnacle and you can feel it all over?_ _That_ moment? _That, right there_ I hadn't felt since, since, the last time with him. I'd forgotten _that_ moment. My head hit the wall a couple of times as I let it wash over me.

"Oh yes," I breathed, relaxing into him, around him. I opened my eyes and looked up at the beautiful face before me. He looked like he was in heaven, mesmerized, and_ I_ did that to him.

"Come here, baby girl," he whispered quietly as he pulled me away from the wall and walked us to the bed. _There was a bed? Huh, I hadn't noticed_. He laid me down gently, his pelvis never breaking contact with mine.

"Move, please, just-" Edward's hips pulled back and then slowly he pushed back into me, in out. In, out.

"Bella, you feel, fuck I can't even describe what you're doing to me right now."

I smiled at that look. That sexy motherfucker was so smooth, so gorgeous, so damn_ big_.

"Faster, please Edward, just… fuck me. Please." I wasn't above begging right about now.

"You want it harder?" He asked, emphasizing his point by pulling out and then slamming back into me harder than he was before.

"Please." And again. _Ughhh,_ it felt, _oh I'd forgotten about this,_ _so good_.

"Like that?"

"More." _Ughh,_ "yeah!"

"Okay sweetheart," he smirked devilishly.

He started setting a steady rhythm, his thrusting getting harder and harder, his thighs slapping against me, his grunts sounding guttural and desperate. His face was so beautiful, so intense as his eyes moved from my breasts to my face to where we were joined, over and over. He bent down to kiss me, his tongue delving into my mouth, exploring, reacquainting, desperate.

"I love you Bella, so much," he murmured onto my lips. I was speechless, I couldn't say a word in response.

He went harder, faster, and I wanted more. He lifted one of my legs to his shoulder, grinning down at me cheekily as he opened me up further for him to go deeper.

The move changed something inside me, and my orgasm built quickly and with very little warning as it released itself with so much intensity. My back arched off the bed as I grabbed at his ass to pull him in further, or something, I wasn't sure, I just knew I wanted more contact, needed his skin on mine as I let the feeling flow over my body, down to my toes which were curled tight. His orgasm shot through him, a sight I thought I'd never see again. So feral, so real, so sexy and just so… _him_. No one else got to see _this_ side of him. Not anymore anyway.

As his body slowed its movements and then collapsed on top of mine I wrapped my arms and legs around him, the emotion of what just happened starting to overtake me. Edward was here. I was wrapped around him, naked. His cock was still inside me. He loved me. We were complete.

My chest heaved as I tried to come to terms with it all. Everything had happened so fast. He'd been back in my life for less than three weeks and here we were, the connection still there, more intense, unbroken.

"What's wrong my love?" I hadn't even realized there were tears falling from my eyes, my chest releasing a heartfelt sob.

"This," I gestured between the two of us, my head shaking in confusion. "I never thought… I always hoped, but I never thought… when I left… when I took her away… I didn't think you'd ever want… then Kate… I just…" I was a sobbing mess. And as I looked up into his eyes I realized he was too.

"I'm sorry about Kate, my love, I'm sorry that I didn't come after you; it's the biggest regret of my life. The only regret. If I could take it back I would. If I could not have been with Kate and waited for you I would have. But you didn't give me the chance. You just left. At the very least you should have asked me to wait for you. Sent a word, a note. Something. I would have waited for you. I would have come to you. I wish I'd come to you anyway, I could have." Words all said with such desperation, regret, but no blame.

"I know. I know. I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry for, sweetheart. I understand why you did it. You knew. You knew how much I loved you, didn't you?" I simply nodded. "You knew I would have come after you if I knew." _Yes._ "We're here now. You're here, with me. Please don't leave again, I couldn't take it."

I shook my head, "I'm not leaving, my love. I'm not going anywhere. I love you Edward, so, _so_ much."

The smile on his face was blinding as I said the words I knew in my heart to be true so many years ago but that had been left truly unsaid for too long. "I love you, Edward."

"It's not going to be easy. I still have travel commitments, we don't know how the media will react, the public. But I promise, I promise I'll do everything in my power to protect you and our daughter, my love. I'll make it all worth it."

"I know, I know. I promise I'm not leaving. I know it will be hard, but it will be worth it. I've lived without you for too long, Edward. It's time." I continued to stroke the smooth skin of his back as he lay on top of me.

"Yes, it's time." His lips met mine again, and he kissed me long and slow and with so much love that I couldn't help but wonder about our future. There were so many things about it that were so uncertain, but this, this right here would never change. After seven years apart it was still there, so good, as if we'd hardly spent any time apart at all.

**AN:** Thanks so much to my pre readers – **beachcomberlc** and **astomartin823** who are busy people but are willing to help a girl out!


	80. Chapter 80

**AN: **Thank you for your ongoing support and lovely words.

And as always, a special than you to my pre readers **beachcomberlc** and **astonmartin823** for fixing up all of my mistakes and offering lovely words of support!

**Chapter 76**

Edward and I lay together, wrapped up in each other's arms, legs entwined. Time seemed to rewind and we were once again together, only this time there was nothing stopping us from staying this way. There would be no goodbyes this time, laced with uncertainty as to when or even if we would ever see each other again. No, this was it.

Edward lifted his head, his eyes showing genuine contentment.

"You've given me more than I could have ever asked for, Bella. I never thought I'd have a family, children. I gave up on it long ago, but this," he bent down, kissing my stomach, "you, you gave it to me. I can never repay you for that."

"I'm not asking you to repay me, Edward."

"I know," he replied, his lips never leaving my belly as he kissed, as if he was worshiping the place his child first grew. "That's one of the reasons I love you." Edward pulled his head away from my abdomen and studied it, his hands caressing gently, tracing lines as if looking for something that was no longer there, looking for something that he'd missed.

"No stretch marks?" He pondered, almost to himself.

No. I simply shook my head in reply, wondering how long it would take him to notice the scar. His eyes wandered lower, and his fingers traced over the line, hidden a little from immediate view by fine curls of hair and time.

He looked up at me, his brow furrowed.

"C-section," I confirmed.

"You… the diary never said." He looked so concerned, worried.

"No. You didn't need to find out that way."

"Tell me what happened, what was her birth like?"

"I went into labor late in the morning, nothing serious, just occasional contractions. Charlie eventually took me to the hospital that night…"

"You waited that long?" He asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah. There was no point in going to the hospital too early, they just would have sent me back home. After many hours of contractions increasing in intensity my blood pressure was rising and Heidi's heart rate dropped so they decided to take her out."

"Wow. And your father was with you?"

"Yeah, poor guy. Although I think seeing me go through a caesarian was probably easier than seeing a vaginal birth."

"Hmmm, quite possibly." He didn't sound too convinced.

We spent another hour or so cocooned away from the world, taking the time to reacquaint ourselves. It was like time had stopped, but in reality it never does and we eventually made our way back to the house, taking a refreshing dip through the pool on our way in which Edward childishly challenged me to a swimming race, which he won-not unsurprisingly. After all, he was a man unaccustomed to losing.

…

The following day we were meeting with Thompson and Jenks, Edward's PR guy and attorney, respectively. Apparently they were both the best in their businesses. I had to trust that was the case; I had no other options.

They arrived and were ushered into Edward's office, and I felt relief that I was being included from the outset, though I know he'd been in contact with them both to tell them at least part of our story. He'd already told me he had Jenks commence a thorough background check on my life, including my family and several of my friends. To be honest I had expected nothing less and was somewhat relieved that they were being so thorough. I was just a little concerned about what they might find. I mean, I didn't have anything to worry about, I don't think, other than the obvious. But it was a little like being pulled into the principal's office with no warning-you just never knew what they were going to say.

Introductions were made, the two men in suits taking seats on opposite chairs as Edward and I sat together on a sofa.

The atmosphere was a little tense and very businesslike-a far cry from the atmosphere of the last several days. Edward shifted next to me and began.

"Gentlemen." He paused, picking an imaginary piece of lint from his jeans. "As you know I would like to stop hiding my relationship with Isabella and acknowledge publicly that Heidi is my daughter, conceived while I was the president. We need to know what the best way is to proceed from here as well as discuss what we can expect in terms of public response."

"Mr. President. Ms Swan." Thompson-at least I think it was Thompson-it could have been Jenks, started. "There are already murmurings afoot of something, though no one appears to have anything concrete." This news surprised me, but the way Edward squeezed my hand reassuringly it didn't seem as if this was news to him.

"We squashed the rumors of the engagement between yourself and Ms Denali. Not many news outlets ran with it anyway. One or two political rags have asked questions regarding the clearing of your schedule. As requested, we have dealt with those. We've fielded a couple of queries regarding your unscheduled trip to Seattle. We suspect someone is onto something, but there's nothing to concern us _at this stage_. So," he took in a large breath, then recommenced. "That being said, no matter how we approach this, you will need to prepare yourselves for the worst case scenario."

"Which is?" I asked, naively perhaps, but I figured it was better to know up front rather than be hit with the unexpected later. Edward had already warned me that these guys would be _very_ straight with us but I don't think I was quite prepared with just how straight.

"Mr. President, your entire Presidency will be called into question by the opposition. The fact that you were having a sexual relationship with a woman out of wedlock will rile up the Bible belt. Questions will be raised about whether you, in fact, knew of Heidi's existence, and were trying to hide Ms Swan to avoid losing your second election. Stories will be made up about how each of your family members feels about this situation, and despite the truth, it won't be good.

"Ms Swan, as a worst case scenario _you_ will be labeled with a plethora of terms. At worst you'll be labeled-either directly or indirectly-a whore, a slut, a gold digger, a home-wrecker and an unfit mother. Your fashion sense will be ridiculed, no matter what you wear. Your body will be degraded. Your skills as a mother will be called into question. The paps will try to take photos of you at your worst, and it doesn't take much to have that happen. They will goad you with comments about yourself, your child and your family that will be untrue and degrading, just to get you to react negatively so they can get a picture. They will hound you relentlessly. They will intrude on your life both publicly and privately until they get what they want."

_Just say what you really think!_ I shifted uncomfortably in my seat. "And what's that?" I asked.

"They want to see you break, Ms Swan."

Simple enough. "Why?"

"It sells magazines."

"Can we stop it?" Edward interjected.

"You can manage it." Thompson directed his next question to me. "Let me ask you a question? Are you interested in a public life?"

"No," I replied, emphasizing the point by shaking my head.

"Not even for the sake of your career?" Jenks asked, the first words we'd heard out of him since we sat down.

"On the contrary," I replied a little defensively as I lifted my chin a little higher, already feeling as if I was being judged.

Thompson continued. "Then, yes, we can manage it as long as we don't give them anything interesting to report. If you lead a boring, everyday life out of the public eye then it's likely they'll lose interest to a _certain_ degree. But, only if they have _all_ of the facts on how you met, why it was all kept secret, how you split and were re-united. Do you want to control that or have it leak out?"

"What's best?" Edward asked, deferring to the experts.

"That depends."

"On?"

"On whether you've got anything to hide. If you have anything to hide, I need to know about it. Because the way we spin this could make a difference on whether any skeletons see the light of day or not."

Edward and I had already agreed that we would need to tell these two men about our past. There was a look that passed between us, an understanding that we knew what needed to be done.

"Tell me," Edward started, "did you find anything unusual in _Isabella's_ background check?"

Jenks' eyebrows lifted a little in surprise. I presume because he was surprised I knew about it.

"A few anomalies. Some purchases during your twenties that don't seem to quite add up given your profession and income levels. But that can be easily explained as cash in hand jobs such as art lessons, selling of artworks and the like; nothing that would raise too many suspicions. Why?"

My palms were sweating as if I was a defendant on the witness stand. I mean, I was used to criticism from the public. Being an artist and a business owner I had to be thick skinned. It had taken time, and a lot of criticism to get used to it, but this was altogether different.

Edward took a deep breath in before commencing our true story, my hand very firmly in his. "When we met, Bella was working as an escort. Emmett paid her for her services on my behalf. We met on three separate occasions where Bella was paid. We also ran into each other at a formal dinner, though nothing happened, and we spent a weekend together here. Things…had changed between us by that time."

Edward went back and catalogued our meetings in a little more detail, who organized them, where we met, how I got there, as well as a little about our planned backstory should it ever be necessary to tell it. I told them a little of my arrangement with Alice, how it wasn't full time. How I was always paid in cash, what I knew of the records Alice kept on her clients and the like. The two men watched on as the two of us spoke, not taking a single note, faces blank, not judging, but seemingly memorizing every single detail.

If these two worked primarily in DC, I was pretty sure this wasn't the most sordid situation they'd ever had to deal with. It was probably pretty tame by comparison; it was just that Edward was as high profile as they came – former president, a sex symbol in Hollywood circles. I really did hit the jackpot.

"Well," Jenks began after a few moments of contemplation. "We didn't see anything suspicious in your background check, but I imagine this puts a _very_ different spin on things." He looked in Thompson's direction, brow arched.

"Yes." Edward and I both agreed.

"I'll need to speak to Alice and Jasper Whitlock as well as Rosalie and Emmett," Thompson said. "I'm sorry, Miss Swan, but I have to ask this next question." He then turned his attention to Edward. "Mr. President, does Miss Denali know about Miss Swan and Heidi?"

"She knows of their existence yes. She always knew about the relationship I had with Bella and that I was in love with her." _What? Why would she know that?_

"And what was her reaction to the news you have a daughter?"

"Surprise, obviously, but I don't envisage she'll cause trouble." Jenks raised his eyebrow skeptically. Edward simply nodded as if he should move on.

"Ms Swan, you and I will need to discuss in further detail the nature of your work. It would probably be wise to do this without you, Mr President, though, Ms Swan you may feel more comfortable with someone else present."

"Why?" Edward asked defensively, and a little naively. I put my hand on his thigh reassuringly, knowing exactly what Thompson wanted to know.

"I'm going to need some quite specific details that you may not want to know the answer to. Such as exactly how many men or women Ms Swan slept with in her time as an escort. Were there ever multiple partners, the nature of…"

"I get the picture, Thompson. Let's move on," Edward snapped.

Thompson took a deep breath before continuing.

"The public have always responded well to your honesty, Mr. President, so we should break the news via a press conference. Just Edward. The more we keep Miss Swan and Heidi out of the press the better. It won't look like you're after the fame and fortune. But, the public will want something, so we need to be ready to give it to them.

"We should control the release of how you met, why Miss Swan left and how you got back together. We will do a joint interview a week or so after the press conference with Barbara or Diane. Probably Diane. It will likely be syndicated worldwide. We will keep it to just the two of you, no Heidi. And that's it. No official magazine spreads, no other interviews. And then you stay away from any social event that has any sort of celebrity attendance. No Hollywood parties and no fashion parades. Balls, benefits, fundraisers, will be okay in absolute moderation and only for ridiculously good causes. Check the guest list first and if any high profile Hollywood types are going to be there, then you don't go. Your life together as a couple should be low key but will need to remain that befitting a former president."

"What if it leaks before we're ready?" Edward asked.

"We'll be prepared. I want some pictures of the three of you together, playing on the beach or in the backyard, somewhere that would be accessible to someone with an amateur camera, nothing formal. We want pictures of happy family time, the two of you in love, of Daddy doting on his daughter; like you don't know they're being taken. If something leaks we can get the pictures out quickly via a rogue agency to make it look like it was a tourist getting lucky.

"Miss Swan, I need you to start showing your face in town, with or without the Cullen's. Not with Edward, but especially with Rosalie. It will give the 'official' story of how the two of you met more credibility. Talk to the shopkeepers; get to know them. If we release this while you're staying here on Nantucket-which I would suggest we do due to the tight security and how difficult it is to get here-the lovely people of Nantucket are going to be the first people interviewed along with the people you work with, your employees and your neighbors. Your ex-boyfriends are going to come out of the woodwork, as are any girls who were involved with them immediately before and immediately after. Miss Swan, you and I need to discuss all of them in detail-the circumstances surrounding any splits, any possibilities of nude pictures, videos etc. I will also need to speak to your immediate family members."

"Why?" I asked, immediately worried about how my father in particular would handle this.

"I need to know whether they're going to be an asset or a liability. The media will be all over them, I need to know what they're going to say, as well as help them with appropriate responses _when_ they are approached. We do not need any loose cannons." _Yeah, that could be my mother._

"I also need a list of anyone who knows the truth about your relationship, as well as those who came into contact with you as you were coming and going from any locations that you met; drivers, secret service and the like.

"Basically, the more information I have the better prepared we'll be to respond quickly _when_ necessary. Your reputation has always been ironclad, Mr. President. We will insure that it stays that way."

"Make no mistake, Miss Swan is as much your client as I am…more so. Her reputation is to be protected _at all costs_. Do we have an understanding?" Edward, raised one eyebrow.

Thompson looked at him for an extended moment. Calculating rather than chastised. "Yes, sir."

"So, when do we do this?" Edward asked.

"Well, in light of your revelations today, we have some more work to do. Essentially, the sooner the better."

We finished up our meeting, discussing when the best time for the press conference would be, given Edward's and my commitments to various things in our lives. We also agreed on when the men would come back so they could hear the mortifying details of my days as an escort. Stuff I would rather not dredge up, but was necessary so they could respond quickly and swiftly to anyone who might make any claims publicly, or try to extort money from the Cullens.

As the men were standing, readying themselves to leave, there was something else I wanted to know. "I have one more question," I asked. All three men turned to me and suddenly I felt like I was on a stage; something I really needed to get used to, though on an altogether larger platform. "What's the best case scenario?"

Jenks looked at me and smiled genuinely. "Best case scenario? No one will give a shit, because despite the fact you were doing something illegal-which no one will find out about-at the end of the day you weren't actually hurting anyone. Neither of you were married, engaged or seeing anyone at the time. So who really cares? There will just be a few disgruntled females around the world who are pissed off that Edward Cullen is no longer on the market."

_Okay then. _

"It was a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan," Thompson said ruefully, taking my hand in his and shaking it firmly. I felt like I had just been measured, and come up okay.

"Likewise," I replied.

_Holy Crap!_

I wasn't sure how to feel after that meeting. I was exhausted, and all I really did was sit there and listen. The whole thing was so clinical and cold, but I was impressed with their speed and efficiency. It certainly sounded like they knew exactly what they were doing. I just hoped they were good at it.

**AN:** Um, so next chapter isn't really written and I'm in two minds as to whether I want to include the next bit in the story at all (got to figure out if it adds to the story, or is just drama for drama's sake). Also, I'll be away on the Gold Coast this weekend staying at Palazzo Versace - thanks to husband having to be there for a conference – apparently it's a bit swanky. But needless to say I won't be writing. So I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up. But I'm thinking at least a week. Sorry! But I can tell you we are definitely winding down…somewhere between 5 to 10 chapters left (probably closer to 5? Maybe?


	81. Chapter 81

**An: **Happy New Year! So, so sorry for the long wait. As many of you already know-because of facebook or from reading my profile-I broke my wrist while I was away on the Gold Coast (no I wasn't drunk – though I have been asked that question more times than is reasonable at my age), I slipped in the rain on some wet tiles. Good thing my husband works for an Orthopaedic device company and was there for a conference with 40 hand surgeons. Needless to say I was given very special treatment at the hospital. Anyway, I was in plaster for 6 weeks, and while it wasn't impossible to type, it wasn't enjoyable…so I didn't. Thank you for all the lovely messages of support.

**Chapter 77**

The following couple of days were spent locked away in private meetings with Thompson and Jenks as I recounted the details as my life as an escort. It was grueling and emotional, and I could tell every time I walked into Edward's office he would become tense and uptight as I left him outside. It can't have been easy for him knowing that the woman he loved was going to be sharing intimate and potentially sordid details about sleeping with other men.

To ensure I felt comfortable while revealing the details of that part of my life to two strange men, Rosalie was always present with me whenever I met with them. She was usually within hearing range, but didn't look to be paying attention as she sat quietly and read a book or a magazine. She evened up the score somewhat, and other than Alice, I wouldn't have felt comfortable with anyone else in this situation. The woman just didn't give a shit so I didn't feel judged, but I couldn't help but feel a bit dirty. I just needed to keep reminding myself that if I'd never been an escort I wouldn't have met Edward and we wouldn't have Heidi.

In between sessions with Thompson & Jenks, Edward, Heidi and I spent time together as a family. Edward's relationship with Heidi was truly something to behold. She was so in love with him, and he seemed to be in awe of her. While I was her creative inspiration, Edward was truly an intellectual wonder to her, and she was lapping up every little bit of knowledge he was imparting. She was truly fascinated, and he had a way of explaining things to her that made it sound like it was the most complex thing in the world, yet so simple that even a six year old could understand.

It had been three days since Edward and I had been in the pool house together. It had also been three days since we'd last had sex. He seemed to sense that having to dredge up details of my past put me in an off mood, so he didn't push me to jump straight back into bed with him. The horny seventeen year old boy became the supportive partner, ensuring he was available when I needed him to debrief. I was just thankful that the interrogations were over, for now any way.

Edward had been busy setting up Heidi's new bedroom with Esme and today was the big unveiling. He seemed inordinately excited about it, and I wasn't sure if it was because this was the first thing he had really given to her, or whether it was because I now had no reason to sleep in a separate bedroom from him.

Heidi's new room was just next door to Ethan's, and had been decorated with beautiful pinks and creams. It was sweet and beachy, yet you could see it had the bones of something more sophisticated, meaning with a few tweaks it would become perfectly suited to a teenage girl. The thought that she had something permanent here warmed my heart. She had definitely been accepted as a Cullen.

Edward and I settled Heidi into her new room for the night, reading her books and making sure she was comfortable in her new environment. She was like a pig in mud, but what six year old wouldn't be in this situation? I let Edward leave the room so I could have some alone time with her, also conscious that I needed to broach a subject with her that I knew needed to be addressed. I snuggled onto her double bed, my head on her pillow as I lay on my side facing her.

"Heid, before I go I wanted to talk to you about your Daddy and me." I could see she was trying to hide a smile, a bit like she already knew what I was going to tell her. "What?" I asked, grinning at her as she began to giggle.

"Nothing." I tickled her side and she giggled more. "Mommy, stop!" She squealed in delight as I teased her.

"Tell me, what you're laughing about."

"You're tickling me." She continued to squirm and writhe until I stopped suddenly. "Stop! Ughh, it's nothing really."

"You're lying, you little munchkin. What are you keeping from me?"

"Daddy said I couldn't tell you. Ooooh." Heidi quickly put her hand over her eyes. "I wasn't supposed to say anything."

"Oh well now you've done it. You have to tell me now otherwise I'll tell Daddy that you told me you don't like your new bedroom."

"Oh, oh, you wouldn't!" She looked completely panicked and I felt just a tiny bit mean.

"I would. Now spill."

"Okay, but please don't tell daddy I don't like my new room." Oh the poor thing, I would never.

"I wouldn't do that to you sweetheart. But you're still going to tell me what you were giggling about."

"Well, Daddy said that you were kind of like his girlfriend, but he said you were more than that. An' he said that he loved you just like his daddy loves Nana Esme and how Uncle Em loves Aunt Rose and that we were all going to live together one day."

"Oh he did, did he? And what else did he say?" I asked, hoping to get a little more information out of her. The two of them had become thick as thieves and seemed to have lots of little secrets together. Which was beautiful and infuriating all at the same time.

"He also said that he liked giving you hugs and kisses." Now we were getting to the crux of it.

"And what do you think about that?" I asked hesitantly as I watched her little face for any signs of disapproval. Heidi's forehead became all scrunched, kind of like she didn't understand the question, or didn't understand why I would ask her. "Is that okay with you?" I clarified.

"Well of course, Momma," she replied, her voice condescending in that playful way that only kids could get away with. "You're my mommy and daddy, that's what's supposed to happen."

"Good, okay. Then would you be okay if Mommy and Daddy slept in the same bed?" This is what I'd wanted to discuss with her; clearly Edward had beaten me to. I wasn't sure how I felt about that. I mean, he's her father, so he has every right, but there was still a large part of my brain that needed to adjust to sharing her.

Heidi seemed to think about my question for a minute before answering. "Will I still be allowed to come and cuddle sometimes in the morning, or sometimes when I'm sick?" She asked.

"Absolutely, sweetheart," I replied, hugging her to me reassuringly. "I'd miss our cuddles if you didn't still do that sometimes."

"But you'd get cuddles from Daddy instead."

"But your cuddles are special cuddles. No one could ever give me cuddles like you do." I inhaled her scent, reveling in the clean smell of her hair. I'd always loved that.

"And I could cuddle Daddy when we're in bed too?"

"I think he'd like that."

"Good." She was silent then for several long moments, her breathing slowing. "Mommy?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I'm sleepy." And that seemed to be the end of that conversation. She drifted off to sleep in her new room. I kissed her good night before extricating myself from her bed and then left her room. I was greeted by a smug looking Edward just outside her door. His brow was raised and he had a sexy smirk on his face, just like he knew everything was going to be okay from the beginning. But of course he knew, he'd already primed our daughter, the little sneak.

"So," he said, his voice laced with triumph as he wrapped his arms lovingly around my waist, pulling me in close to his body so that we were flush against each other. "Now that Heidi has her own room, I'm thinking there's no need for you to stay in that room with two beds anymore." He wasn't wasting any time, I shouldn't have expected anything less!

"Is that right?" I replied, not giving an inch. Just because I'd spoken to Heidi about sharing a bed with her father didn't mean I was going to jump straight into bed with him now. Yeah, I even rolled my eyes at myself for that thought. I was toast and I knew it-didn't mean I had to make it easy for him.

"Yes. I'm thinking there's half a king sized bed in that room just down the hall that could do with some use. It's missed you."

"You don't think the two beds in the spare room will be lonely," I responded facetiously.

"Not as lonely as me if I have to spend one more night without you to snuggle with," he replied as his nose trailed down my neck, his lungs inhaling my scent. When I didn't respond his head popped up and he looked down at me, waiting for some kind of response.

I raised my eyebrow speculatively. "Just snuggle?"

"And sleep," he replied, nodding as if trying to convince himself. I just raised my eyebrow again in challenge. "Well it's not my fault that I can't keep my hands off you."

"Come on old man. You've been very well behaved over the last few days….."

"That's a fucking understatement," I heard him murmur under his breath and I simply giggled as I lead him down the hall to his room.

Edward pushed the door closed with his foot behind us, his hands never leaving my body. I turned in his arms and was met with a very sexy and lustful look in his eyes.

"God you don't know how long I've waited for you to be back in my room," he whispered against my lips. "You're staying in here tonight, every night for the rest of your stay." It was a statement, not a question, as if I would ever say no to him, not now. I pulled his face closer to mine, our lips meeting passionately, Edward's hips rocked into mine as he moaned my name quietly. I'd missed this over the last few days.

I fell back onto the bed as Edward removed my t-shirt, his body falling onto mine as I pushed his shirt above his head, skin coming into contact with skin, our bodies remembering as we became a tangled naked mess on the bed. Legs parted and he pushed into me with exquisite pleasure. Our bodies became sweaty, panting messes as we came undone in each other's arms, and it wasn't for the last time that night.

For only the fourth time since meeting Edward, I awoke in his arms. It seemed inconceivable that we had spent so few entire nights together, yet everything about us felt just so right. I thought back to yesterday and to our late afternoon visit to the beach. We had spent about half an hour down there, playing with Heidi in the sand and splashing in the water, in "public". There was no one else there, and for all intents and purposes we were covered up-hats, sunglasses, etc-but there were a few instances where hats were blown off or sunglasses were removed, knowing that Emmett was taking photos of us, showing Edward as a father, and showing us being affectionate and a family. Should it be necessary these photos would be leaked to the media. Despite the fact that it had been set up and we knew we were being photographed it still felt so natural to just be together and having fun.

It made me wonder, as I had many times in the last several days, what life was going to be like for us once we left the safety of Nantucket. We had so much still to discuss, and I didn't know how to bring it up. Where were we going to live? How soon would that happen? I mean, I had employees who relied on me, Heidi was doing well in her school and had her friends who loved her for her, not because of who her father was. I felt selfish for not wanting to give that up, but really, what other option was there?

"What's got you thinking so hard, sweetheart?" I turned my head just slightly to the right to see Edward's face as he lay awake next to me. He placed his index finger on the skin between my brows which was presumably furrowed with worry.

"Good morning, sleepy head," I smiled at the groggy face of the man lying in the bed next to me.

"Good morning, my love," he replied as his arm snaked around me and he pulled me into his side. "Now stop dodging the question. What is it, Bella?"

I stopped and thought about how best to articulate my concerns. "I was just thinking about what happens next, you know?"

Edward didn't respond straight away, instead he studied my face as if trying to figure out his response. "Are you talking about with us? How are we going to make this work given we live on opposite sides of the country?" I simply nodded, relieved that he was on the same page and seemingly understood my concerns for the logistical issues we were currently facing. "I've been thinking about it."

"You have?" I asked, unable to hide the surprise in my voice. Though I don't know why I was surprised. It was the next logical issue we needed to deal with aside from the going public thing of course.

"Well yeah, I mean, I was telling you the truth the other day when I told you that I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you and Heidi. There's no way I can do that if I live in New York and you live in Seattle."

"What were you thinking?" I asked hesitantly, hoping he had some answers for us.

"Well, I was thinking I'd move to Seattle."

"You what?" My eyes were wide as I blinked a few times in shock. "You can't do that, aren't you tied to New York because of your work with the UN?"

"I'll resign from the council," he shrugged as if it was no big deal, but I knew it was.

"You can't do that, it's important work."

"I know it is. But so are you, and so is Heidi."

"But you'd be giving up everything."

"It's not like I'm not getting anything in return. And I can find something else important to do in Seattle, or from Seattle at the very least." Edward shifted his body, propping his head up on his elbow, his right hand caressing my face lovingly. "You gave up everything in your life to have Heidi and bring her up. You moved away from the city you loved and gave up your best friend. You've worked hard to build your business and life for our daughter. Not only do I not want to take Heidi completely away from the life that she knows, I don't want to take you away from it either. There's going to be enough pressure on us as it is, I don't want you to be like a fish out of water when the world starts scrutinizing our life together. You'll need that stability in your life."

"What about you?"

"I'm used to the scrutiny and I'm used to the change; it's a no-brainer for me."

I couldn't believe this man, former leader of the free world, sexiest man in the universe, was willing to give everything up for me and his daughter. "You're sure?"

"Yeah, I'm sure."

"I don't know what to say. I love you. Thank you."

"It's my pleasure. But there's one change we may need to make," he asked hesitantly and my heart skipped a beat as my head began to think of the possibilities.

"What's that?" I asked.

"As much as I love your home, do you think you'd let me buy us a new one? Security at your place isn't spectacular, and I've got a big family-they're going to want to come and stay." I raised my eyebrow derisively, I loved Edward's family, but I didn't want them in my home constantly. "We'll build them a granny flat or something," he amended quickly as he waited for my answer.

It was the least I could do. "Okay."

The smile on Edward's face was immediate and blinding, but I didn't get to see it for long as he pulled me into his body and squeezed me tightly, mumbling incoherently something about love and excitement and being happy or something I couldn't quite decipher, but I was made very aware of just how excited he was when I felt his cock grow hard against me just as there was a soft knock on the door.

"Mommy, are you in there?" I heard Heidi's soft voice on the other side of the door. I giggled as Edward groaned.

"I'm going to have to get used to that aren't I?" He asked quietly so Heidi couldn't hear through the door. I was already sitting up, pulling on a bathrobe that was way too big for me.

"Yes, Mr. President, if you're going to be moving in with me and Heidi you most certainly are," I replied, smirking as I made my way to the door so I could let in our daughter who was eager to come and see her mom and dad together.

**AN:** Thanks **astonmartin823** and **beachcomberlc** for their wonderful support and taking the time to help me out with fixing it all up.

With a broken wrist I had loads of time for reading. A couple of stories stood out, I'll rec one now and another next update…

**FIC REC:**

**A Night With The Royal Staff – by MrsK81** - American Bella is spending a year in London. Working at a party she meets a very sexy and very regal man looking for an escape. Result - a night with the Royal Staff which fast becomes so much more.

It's fun and complete!


	82. Chapter 82

**AN: **Thank you so much to my pre readers, **astonmartin823** and **beachcomberlc**. beachcomber you outdid yourself this time – I humbly thank you for all of your suggestions!

Enjoy.

**Chapter 78**

Our time on Nantucket was very quickly coming to an end. I needed to return to Seattle, to the real world. Though the real world for me would now forever be altered; better than I could possibly have hoped for in that I was with Edward, but more scary and uncertain for the very same reason. I had to return to my home and my business and prepare both for what was to come.

I also had to finalize artworks for my next exhibition, a charity auction in New York in two weeks. Edward's press conference was scheduled for the day after the opening night. While all proceeds were actually going to charity, it just seemed like we'd be taking advantage of my connection to Edward if we went public before then. And while there was no doubt in Edward's mind that the money my paintings would bring the charity would be far higher if the public knew I was essentially his girlfriend and the mother of his illegitimate child, I didn't want to be seen to be taking advantage of it for any reason. Edward said he'd double any money donated for my paintings as a result.

During my time on Nantucket the tension that existed in my relationship with Carlisle Cullen had dissipated. He was so amazing with his grandchildren, and while I could see he had an especially close bond with Ethan-that he would likely never have with Heidi-he did everything he could to hide it when Heidi was in the room with them. One afternoon he had even taken an interest in my design work, asking questions about my clients and a couple of the campaigns I was currently working on. He'd expressed open and honest disgruntlement when I showed him some images from an ad campaign for a Seattle based clothing company who were targeting young adult males, but he laughed good-naturedly when I suggested it had been a long time since he was in the demographic they were targeting, essentially telling him he was an uptight old man. He seemed to agree.

As instructed, I spent more time in town during my final days on Nantucket, mainly with Esme and Rosalie, sometimes with Heidi, sometimes without. It was really nice to get to know the two women on a more personal level. I spoke to shopkeepers as they admired my little girl, hoping to make some impression on them. Rosalie and I would stop and have coffee, or Esme would spoil Heidi with ice cream. We would occasionally stop and speak to friends of Esme's and I'd always be introduced as a friend of Rose's. It irked me a little, but I understood the necessity.

It was in a beautiful home wares store in town that I saw her-Chelsea Simmons. I was immediately accosted by an irrational jealousy of this woman-why, I wasn't entirely sure. She was beautiful, intelligent and came from a political family. Since seeing those reports of them all of those years ago, I had just always thought of her as such a perfect fit for Edward. But he had once assured me that nothing had ever happened with her, though I had a feeling it had probably come close. Maybe the reason they'd never been together was just due to timing.

I couldn't help but watch her as she perused the shelves with an older woman with similar crystal blue eyes. Both were impeccably dressed and beautifully bejeweled-flashy if you will. It took Esme several minutes before she noticed the pair, but when she did her face lit up as the three women hugged and air-kissed in the manner of long lost wealthy people. I heard Rose grumble something beside me before she straightened and seemed to force a congenial smile onto her face-one I used to be very familiar with.

I was introduced to the two women. Chelsea dismissed me as if I was barely there, while her mother, Didi, was warm and polite. Chelsea latched herself onto Esme, and once she heard that the entire family was in town-read _Edward_-she couldn't secure herself an invitation quickly enough to the Cullen's for drinks this evening. I could see Esme trying to deter her, I assume because she wasn't sure how to handle the situation with Heidi and me. My only concern was that it was our last night on the island, and the last night that Edward and I would spend together for two weeks. I didn't want unwanted visitors intruding on my time. Yes, I know it was very selfish and immature of me, but in the grand scheme of things, we'd had so little of it.

Didi seemed to catch on to Esme's reluctance and suggested that perhaps a late nightcap would be in order instead of the dinner Chelsea was pushing for. This seemed to appease both Esme and Chelsea, and they agreed upon eight thirty.

The Simmons arrived shortly after eight o'clock, a little earlier than expected, and not long after we'd settled Heidi into bed. Didi and Chelsea arrived with Marcus in tow. Of course I'd seen Marcus Simmons, former Governor of Massachusetts, at the White House Correspondents Dinner, but that was a long time ago.

Once again I was introduced to Marcus as a college friend of Rosalie's, and while neither Didi nor Marcus openly slighted me, Chelsea most certainly did. Again.

Rosalie insisted that she and I sit together on a sofa as the older Cullens and Simmons sat at a round table off to the side, and their offspring stood close to the bar and chatted while drinking from crystal glasses. I could see the glint in Rosalie's eye and wondered what she was up to.

"Stay here and watch this," she said, her head motioning slightly in Edward, Emmett, and Chelsea's direction. "It's always great entertainment. She's hopelessly in love with Edward," Rosalie whispered under her breath so as not to draw attention to us. "Has been for years."

_Tell me something I hadn't figured out in the last ten hours._

I looked over to Chelsea and observed her for a while. She looked at Edward differently, her eyes sparkled as she giggled and blushed like a schoolgirl. She flipped her hair over her shoulder far more times than was entirely necessary, or even appropriate for a woman of her age and education. She would touch his arm as she stood just that much closer to him than to Emmett-too close for my liking. But watching Edward it became obvious that he appeared to be wholly unaffected by her, for which I was truly grateful. I kind of almost felt sorry for the poor girl for throwing herself at him so obviously. Almost.

Rose leaned over and recommenced her commentary. "She seems to have this strange sense of entitlement when it comes to the Cullen men, looking down her nose at any other females that come into their lives just because she's known them since she was a teenager. Emmett seems to think she had a thing for Edward when they were growing up, then she switched her affections to Emmett when Edward married Clare. I used to get upset about it, but then I realized Emmett had absolutely no interest in her. Over the years her attentions have turned back to Edward but he's never paid her any in return." Rose took my hand in hers, clearly seeing that I was at least a little agitated.

"How can he be so oblivious?" I asked as I looked on.

"I have two theories. The first one is that he's just so used to attention because he was the President. He's spent at least the last ten years of his life with people looking at him with awe, so my guess is he doesn't notice. And if I'd have to take another guess, I'd say it has to do with his feelings for you. He's so besotted by you, Bella, and has been pretty much from the day the two of you met, that the attention he receives from other females just doesn't register on his radar. He probably barely realizes there's a woman in heat standing next to him. She could be dry humping his leg and he wouldn't know it."

I snorted loudly at Rose's comment, garnering the attention of the other people in the room as they turned to look at me briefly. _Oops._ I heard Chelsea's voice lower and noticed from the corner of my eye that her head tilted towards me as if she was speaking about me. Rose rolled her eyes and patted my leg, shaking her head as if telling me I had nothing to worry about. She was right because I noticed Edward's posture stiffen slightly as he stepped just slightly away from her as Emmett turned around trying to hide the smirk on his face. I'd give anything to know what she'd said about me in that moment.

_Stupid bitch._

_Real mature, Isabella!_

Rose declared she needed water, and as I needed a short reprieve, I offered to get it for her. I made my way to the kitchen, filled two glasses with ice before filling them with water from the tap at the sink.

I turned to leave and almost dropped them on seeing Edward leaning, oh so sexily, on the other side of the island staring at me intently.

"Shit! You scared me! " I exclaimed loudly.

"Sorry, love," he replied, his eyes lifting from somewhere halfway down my body to my face. "I just wanted to make sure you're okay." I raised my eyebrow at him, letting him know he'd been busted. "I may have also been checking out your ass."

"You're relentless."

He shrugged his shoulder. "The question still stands, though. You okay?"

"I'm fine. Why do you ask?" I replied, trying my hardest not to sound like a martyr.

"I just…" he was abruptly cut off by the door to the kitchen swinging open almost violently.

"Edward…oh. I didn't realize you weren't alone," Chelsea pulled up short as she entered the kitchen, interrupting as she stared at me with wide-eyed innocence-a look I was pretty sure was an act for Edward.

"Bella and I are chatting," Edward replied, his eyes never leaving mine, which I appreciated in this moment more than he could possibly know.

Chelsea very obviously made her way to Edward's side and possessively linked her arm with his. I tried desperately not to look like I wanted to scratch her eyes out. Edward just looked down at the arm entwined around his and then back up at me with a concerned, pleading look in his eyes. The look of desperation certainly improved my mood and I squeezed my lips together as I tried not to laugh at his discomfort and at Chelsea's over- zealousness. It helped to tamp down my raging and irrational jealousy.

"Well, I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind if I stole a few moments alone with you." Chelsea turned her saccharine sweet face back to me, squeezing his arm a little tighter, "Would she?" _What was with the third person?_ She didn't look like she was moving-despite the way Edward looked like he was politely trying to extricate his arm-so I assumed that was her way of telling me to leave.

"Be my guest," I replied, taking my two glasses of icy water and walking away, only doing so because of the knowledge that I'd be the one sharing his bed this evening. However, I couldn't help but stop on the other side of the kitchen door and try to listen to what happened next. Their voices were muffled, but I could just make out what was being said.

"So you said you're going to be in New York next week?" Chelsea asked.

"Yeah, before heading to China for a week."

"We should get together then. Have dinner, a few drinks maybe?" _Like hell!_

Given Edward's face before, I was imagining him backing his way around the island as Chelsea continued to try to move towards him like he was a piece of meat. "Oh, I don't know Chels, I'm…"

"It could be great Edward. It's…well I've been thinking about you a lot lately, since…you know, since you and Kate split….". I could imagine the sirens going off in his head yelling, _Abort, Abort, Abort_! "I think we could be really good…" I didn't hear the rest as I heard Carlisle and Marcus' loud, jovial voices approaching, so I made a quick getaway making my way back to the sitting room where the others were still gathered, half pissed off and half amused at the situation I had left Edward to deal with.

I sat back down next to Rosalie again, and we were joined shortly thereafter by Edward, Chelsea, and their fathers. Edward glared at me playfully as he sat on a sofa opposite me, as if it was my fault he had to deal with the man-eater.

It was only moments later that I caught a flash of pink movement out of the corner of my eye and looked up to see Heidi.

_Oh God! _My heart began to hammer in my chest at her unexpected appearance.

"Daddy?" She asked, her face so innocent and completely unaware of what she had just unleashed.

Everyone's heads popped up and looked wide-eyed at the little girl who stood in her nightie at the entrance to the sitting room, rubbing one of her eyes with one hand, clutching a teddy bear in the other. The room was silent, with six of us not quite sure how to respond, and the other three presumably trying to figure out who the hell the child belonged to. And if Edward's performance in the kitchen only moments earlier telling Chelsea to back off in her pursuit of him was a little less than obvious, he didn't hesitate when it came to his daughter. He sat forward and held out his arms to her.

"Yes, little bug. What is it?" She walked shyly to him, unfamiliar faces staring at her with mouths agog, as he pulled her lovingly between his legs.

"I couldn't sleep, Daddy." If there was any doubt as to whether she'd said the word before, there was no doubt now. Chelsea's head swiveled in my direction, the look on her face completely blank, as I stood so I could move to my daughter. I'm guessing it hadn't occurred to Chelsea yet that I was the child's mother, hence the reason she wasn't yet sneering at me.

You could cut the tension in the room with a knife as I made my way to Edward and Heidi. "Come on sweetheart," I said as I pulled her up into my arms and placed her on my hip. "Let's get you back to bed." I smiled my goodbyes to Didi and Marcus who were staring at us-the shock clear on their faces-turned and left the room with our daughter.

**AN:** I imagine Chelsea looks like Rena Sofer. She was the brunette on that TV show _Ed_ years ago that was dating Ed at one point, (she's also been in Just Shoot Me, Heroes, NCIS & lots of other TV stuff...go look her up if you want the visual I have).

Struggled with this part – I almost killed Carlisle off, but changed it to some Chelsea drama for a few reasons. Firstly, I did lots of reading while I had a break from writing & I just really loved stories with bitchy girls who get put in their place. Second - I just couldn't make the original idea fit with how I'd already written the reveal to the public (which I did months ago), & also I realized I'd brought in lots of minor characters along the way, but haven't really done anything with them. Hope you liked. More to come soon (next chapter is already with the pre readers)

**Fic Rec: Corporate Affairs by Chocaholic123**

**Bella is a Management Consultant who works hard and plays harder. Edward is a Union Leader who fights for his workers' rights. She is brought in to change things at the Car Factory. He won't let her. The fight is on, attraction becomes obsession, and the lines between love and hate are blurred. BxE, AH, OOC. Rated M for eventual lemons.**

Great story with a really interesting side story. And almost complete! Go read it..now!


	83. Chapter 83

**AN: **Seems most of you loved a little Chelsea drama and how Edward stepped up to immediately claim Heidi, awww, you guys are so sappy. This is the longest chapter to date, and the last EPOV (I think).

Thanks to my wonderful pre readers**, astonmartin823** and **beachcomberlc. **Once again beachcomberlc has stepped up and fixed my mistakes and questioned my dodgy sentences (and Aussie phrasing! Oops). Thank you lovely!

Also, not sure what's going on with formatting on fanfic, but it seems to be changing double spaces to single (after a sentence and between paragraphs), as well as changing my hyphens...I apologise for only just noticing! Hopefully I can figure out how to fix it.

* * *

**Chapter 79 - EPOV**

Every eye in the room was on Bella's back as she carried our little girl out of the room to bed. I turned with my head held high to Marcus and Didi, who were sitting quite a distance away. Marcus then turned his face to me, eyebrow lifted derisively, looking at me like I'd been a very naughty boy. If he only he kne w the truth!

"Esme?" Didi asked, the smallest hint of a smile on her face. But it wasn't my mother's place to answer any questions, it was mine.

"That was my daughter, Heidi," I said, addressing the very large pink elephant in the room.

"So...what…is she her nanny?" Chelsea asked pointing in the direction that Bella and Heidi left, sounding a little shocked at the revelation.

I turned to face her, and was somewhat amused at the horrified look on Chelsea's face. "No, Bella is Heidi's mother," I corrected.

"But…how?" She asked in confusion.

"Well, in the usual kind of way, Chels," I replied, feigning confusion at her question. I knew what her problem was, but I was not going to own up to it.

"But…I'm sorry, but when…?"

This was it-the first of many revelations.

"Bella and I met a number of years ago in Chicago-Rose introduced us. We were in a relationship for a short period-basically until Bella found out she was pregnant with my child-at which time she ran, essentially to protect me. She knew how it would look at the time for me to have gotten a woman pregnant out of wedlock. We've recently rediscovered each other, and I obviously discovered that I have a beautiful six year old daughter."

Marcus and Didi began asking Esme and Carlisle their questions, presumably so I didn't have to yell across the room, while Chelsea proceeded to dig herself a rather nasty hole.

"I can't believe the little bitc…I can't believe she'd do that to you," she exclaimed, correcting herself, but not quickly enough that I didn't hear the word she used to refer to Bella the first time.

"Hang on a second Chels," I began to defend. She was starting to overstep the mark here, clearly not realizing how special those two girls were to me-or just too self-centered to realize it.

"Well, look at her," Chelsea's shrill voice rose further, "she's clearly after something."

"Chelsea!" Carlisle's voice cut into our conversation.

"Well, someone has to look out for him."

I wasn't going to stand for these types of comments from anyone, especially someone whom I had always considered was a close personal friend. "You'd do well to remember you're a guest in this house and that I love Bella and Heidi more than life itself."

"You're in love with that girl?" She whispered, clearly unable to say her name, or unable to remember it.

"Yes," I replied, staring her down, willing her to challenge me on it. Chelsea Simmons was the last person I expected to behave this way to my news. I knew she was interested, but she had never really made a play for me until tonight. To be honest, her forthright nature scared the crap out of me. She was too straightforward for my liking. Bella could be straightforward and usually told me what she thought, but not to the point of being outspoken and overbearing. Chelsea had always been opinionated and to be honest, somewhat rude. I'd be lying if I didn't acknowledge that she was beautiful-she was, always had been. But I had never had any interest in her, and right now I just wanted to be far away from her.

"I don't know what to say," she replied, looking completely defeated.

"There's nothing you need to say. In fact until I've had the opportunity to tell the public about Heidi and Bella I'd appreciate it if all of you kept this to yourselves. Heidi is very young and we need more time to prepare her for what's to come. Her safety is at stake here."

"We understand Edward, of course we do," replied Marcus from his position on the other side of the room, before turning and glaring at his daughter. She at least had the decency to look a little ashamed.

"Good. There are very few people who know I'm Heidi's real father. If this gets out before I'm ready it won't take much to figure out the source."

After receiving assurances from each of the Simmons' that they would not speak again about either Heidi or Bella until after we had spoken to the public ourselves, I made my way upstairs to my beautiful girls. I wasn't sure how Bella was coping with how the evening had turned out. Chelsea's display in the kitchen can't have gone unnoticed by her, but she didn't seem too pissed off about it. However I wasn't sure if she'd overheard any of the discussion after she left the room with Heidi. I certainly hoped not.

Bella was curled up in bed, her back to me as I quickly got undressed and climbed into bed with her, curling my body around hers, seeking the warmth of her soft skin. She shifted at my touch and I squeezed her to me in reassurance.

"Are they gone?" She murmured, her voice sounding slow and sleep weary, as if she'd been on the verge of sleep when I disturbed her.

"Yes, my love," I whispered into her lovely neck, inhaling her scent, committing it to memory, hoping it would linger through our two week separation.

She rolled over and entwined her legs with mine, wrapping her left arm around the top of my body. "Good, I thought they'd never leave. I'm sorry about Heidi."

"There's nothing to be sorry for. She did nothing wrong."

"Will they say anything?"

"Marcus and Didi won't, and I doubt Chelsea will. Being a pediatrician, she should understand how hard this is going to be on Heidi and how important it is for it to happen the right way."

"Were they shocked?"

"To say the least."

"I bet Chelsea wanted to knife me." Her lingering smile held a hint of triumph.

I chuckled at her, she was pretty much right. "Yeah, she was a bit confused at first, but I think she got the point in the end." After I clarified that Bella wasn't, in fact, Heidi's nanny.

"The point being?"

"That I have a daughter, whose mother I love more than life itself," I replied before quickly caressing her lips with my own.

She sighed at my touch before continuing our conversation. "Do you think she'll stop throwing herself at you now?"

"You noticed that, did you?"

"Oh I noticed alright. Question is, did you?"

"It got worse after you left the kitchen," I confessed.

"I know. I was listening."

"Oh you were, were you?" I rolled on top of her as my hands made their way up under her short nightie. I'd been dying to do this all day, and intended on spending as much time as possible tonight with our bodies wrapped around each other one way or another.

"Are you kidding me? I wasn't going to leave you completely alone with her. I wanted to scratch her eyes out."

"I've never seen this side of you. I like it."

"What side?" She feigned innocence. _As if she didn't know_.

"Your jealous streak."

"Yes you have. That night at the White House Correspondents' dinner."

"Ah yes. I remember now. Well, it made me horny then and it's making me incredibly horny now."

"You sure that's not my breasts? I mean, you've always been a bit of a boob man and you do have your hands on them now."

I proceeded to squeeze them playfully before I pushed her nightie up further on her chest, exposing her to me fully.

"Well, they're just so pretty. You know I love them." I skimmed my thumbs over her nipples, watching as they pebbled at my touch. Bella lifted her arms over her head in invitation and I removed her sleep clothes, leaving both of us naked.

"I love the feel of you on top of me like this."

"And I'm pretty fond of you beneath me like this. Particularly with your legs spread so willingly."

"Hmmm," Bella's eyes were alive with lust as she writhed provocatively below me, seeking friction and turning me on even more. I loved this sexy side of her, so sensual and in touch with her body's needs and desires, never afraid to show me how she felt or tell me what she needed.

I lowered my head, catching her bottom lip between my teeth, before kissing her slowly, lulling her into a false sense of security-I had other plans for her.

I pulled my body off hers, hovering above her. "Roll over baby," I demanded, hers eyes widening at the sudden change in my tone of voice. I lowered my mouth to her ear, "I want to fuck you from behind."

Her pretty brown eyes widened a little in surprise before she obeyed me, rolling over beneath me as I moved back to give her room. She wiggled her cute ass at me and I caressed it lovingly before firmly pulling it towards my waiting erection, which slid along her wet folds as she moaned softly.

I always remembered the sight of her like this, though it was blonde hair I had wrapped around my hand, not brown. I memorized this new image of her before thrusting slowly into her, reveling in the feel of her body clamped around me, listening to the sound of her soft moans and whimpers as I thrust deeply, pushing her body away before pulling it back to me hard, the way I knew she liked it.

I had always loved watching her fall over the edge, her body letting go completely. And I wasn't disappointed tonight, my fingers barely making contact with her clit before she exploded around me. After her release subsided I could barely hold on any longer, my thrusts becoming urgent as I silently pushed into her one final time with as much force as I knew she'd be happy to take. As I collapsed onto her body I whispered my love for her into her shoulder, her body shivering in response as she repeated the words I was now addicted to hearing.

"I love you too."

* * *

It was time for Bella and Heidi to leave. I was agitated and moody, my mind wandering to places I didn't want it to as I thought about the last time I said goodbye to Bella here in this very house. It was over seven years until I had laid eyes on her again. And while I knew deep down this was not the same situation, I was edgy about the two week separation. I was definitely looking forward to being with them in Seattle. I already had Jenks hire someone to look for properties there for me to buy. I couldn't very well do it myself yet, it would set too many alarm bells ringing and I wanted Bella to have a look at a few while she was back in Seattle, before the announcement and life became crazy for her.

I walked them to the car, hugging Heidi to me and kissing her goodbye with the promise of speaking to her every day. I pulled Bella into my arms and held her for an inordinately long period of time. I never wanted to let her go.

"Call me when you land okay?" I asked, finally letting go of her.

"Okay."

"Have you got the keys?" I asked, just wanting to change the subject to something other than our impending goodbye.

"Yes," she confirmed with a nod of her head and a pat of her handbag, in reference to the keys she would use to let herself into my New York condo. Unfortunately, she would be arriving when I was still travelling on my China trip.

"Do you remember the security code?"

"Didn't you say there'd be agents with me when I get to New York who knew that stuff?" She asked, her voice almost sounding snarky at my inquisition.

"Yes, but I just want to make sure." _And I need a distraction_. "Do you remember?"

"Of course I do." She rolled her eyes at me.

"Good. Dave is going to meet you at Newark."

"Dave?"

"Yeah, you remember Dave don't you?"

"I thought you said he wasn't an agent anymore?"

"He's not in the Secret Service anymore, but he still works in personal security; he's freelancing."

"Oh, okay. At least I know him then."

"I thought you'd like that. Travel safely." I kissed Bella one last time before she got into the back seat of the black SUV alongside Heidi.

"I love you," she mouthed to me, her eyes holding so much promise.

"Love you too," I mouthed before closing the door.

"Come back to me," I murmured to myself as I watched the car that held my family drive away.

* * *

I turned back to the house, knowing I had a conversation with my mother to have before leaving Nantucket, heading to my condo in Manhattan, and then leaving for a week in China.

I had been in New York for a day when I received unexpected news from my mother. The type of news no one ever likes to hear. Marcus Simmons had died that morning after a very sudden and unexpected heart attack. My heart immediately went out to Didi and Chelsea as well as Mom and Dad. They were very close with the Simmons' and I knew Dad would take the news very hard. Not least of all because of his own heart problems. But the death of someone close to you who is of a similar age always has the effect of giving you reason to think about your own mortality.

It threw my week in Manhattan into chaos as I made a couple of trips up to Boston and back to show my support and help where I could. The state funeral was a grand yet somber affair and we all did our best to comfort Didi and Chelsea. With Bella constantly in my thoughts, I was conscious of Chelsea throwing herself at me. While I distanced myself physically from her for the sake of the media, it didn't stop them from taking any morsel they could get their hands on, something that had never frustrated me in the past, but certainly did now.

Chelsea was very clingy in her grief, more so with me than with anyone else. And while I was relieved she didn't mention Bella or Heidi, I sensed that it was more out of denial than because I had requested that she didn't. Her behavior at the wake was possessive, and I had to thank Rosalie on more than one occasion for extricating me from her clutches.

I breathed a sigh of relief that as soon as the funeral was over I flew to China to mediate discussions during a climate change summit. Bella and Heidi were in the back of my mind the whole time and I looked forward to going home. For the first time in a very ling time it actually felt like I had one. As clichéd as it sounded, home was definitely where the heart is, and mine was now very firmly in Seattle, despite the fact all of my belongings were in New York.

I had updates from Thompsen while I was in China. Their searches still hadn't found anything in Bella's background that should raise suspicion. They were impressed with the files Alice had kept on Bella's previous clients and the way she'd kept them. They had also amassed large amounts of evidence in regards to other people they suspected might come forward once Bella's relationship with me became public knowledge. Essentially they were looking for skeletons that could be used to discredit people should it come to that.

And of course, apparently the media misconstrued any and every interaction between Chelsea and me at her father's funeral, turning what should have been a time for respect and mourning into a circus about my love life. I knew there was nothing that would show anything other than me comforting an old friend – obviously. But they also dragged out a couple of old photos, including the one that Bella had questioned me about so many years ago, as well as pictures of me with Kate for comparison purposes. I had the feeling Chelsea would be over the moon with the coverage, and wondered, not for the first time, how safe our secret was with her. If she was willing to throw herself at me after she knew about Heidi and Bella, she could be willing to mention something to the media. I just had to be ready when and if she did say something.

Speaking to Bella on the phone, she didn't seem _too_ perturbed by it-not having yet seen the magazines in question-but I couldn't really see into her eyes to gauge her true feelings on the subject. I just know that if the shoe had been on the other foot, I would have stopped at nothing to have whoever was throwing themselves at her in a very public way locked up on some trumped-up charge of treason, or fraud, or tax evasion, or whatever I still had the power to come up with-which admittedly wasn't much these days. But I had contacts!

* * *

After leaving China, my first stop back on U.S. soil was in Seattle. I had someone to see and it had been a long time coming. Bella was already in New York, getting ready for her exhibition this evening. As far as she knew, I was on the red eye tonight from LAX. Little did she know, it was actually the red eye from Seattle, getting me into JFK just before 6am. I'd more than likely look like hell for the press conference, but I just had to do this one thing before tomorrow, and this was the only time I had left.

I'd met many, many powerful people in my life-heads-of-state, war lords, powerful CEOs, you name it. But the thought of meeting Bella's father was by far the most nerve-wracking experience of my life. I had my own daughter now. I knew how it felt to want to protect her, and if any man ever did to Heidi what I did to Bella, I'd string him up by his testicles and set a pack of rabid dogs on him.

I pulled up to her humble home in Forks, relieved that there was a car in the driveway, not in the least bit perturbed that it was a police cruiser. _Right._ _Fuck me, this was going to be worse than I thought_. That car was a very clear reminder that the man most likely had guns and most definitely knew how to use them. My only saving grace was the two secret service men in the front of my vehicle.

I knocked swiftly three times, stood back and awaited my fate.

The door was opened by a man who stood unexpectedly tall. His dark mustache showed strong hints of grey, matching his dark hair, but he was still relatively youthful. It was very obvious who Bella had inherited her coloring and looks from.

"Chief Swan," I said, as confidently as possible, but in a way that hopefully conveyed my level of respect for the man, and that in this exchange he was very definitely top dog.

Bella's father looked at me for a few beats longer than was customary before replying.

"Mr. President," he deadpanned. I got the feeling he wasn't going to make this very easy on me.

"Please, sir, call me Edward."

"Okay."

Bella's father stepped back gesturing for me to come into his house. _Chief Swan it was, then._

"I'm sorry to arrive so unexpectedly like this," I said as I walked past him.

"That's okay, I've kind of been expecting a visit." Well at least that showed that he had a decent level of expectation for me. I could run with that.

We made our way into the kitchen and sat at the table-Charlie at the head, while I took a seat to his left. After clasping his hands firmly in front of him I was surprised when Charlie started the proceedings.

"Just for the record, Edward, I never agreed with Bella's decision to keep Heidi from her father. Of course, at the time I never understood the real situation, but as a father of a child I didn't get to see very much when she was younger, I had a very good understanding of what you were missing out on and how you might feel about it."

"Thank you, Chief Swan. I won't pretend I haven't been angry about missing out on the first six years of Heidi's life. And I'd like to assure you that if I would have known of Bella's pregnancy and Heidi's existence I would have been there for them. But I completely understand Bella's reasons for doing what she did, and I can't imagine what Bella has been through alone."

"She wasn't alone."

"No I guess she wasn't. I don't know how to thank you for that."

"What is it you've come to talk to me about today, Edward?" I think if he could have said '_boy_' he would have.

"Chief Swan, I wanted to come and assure you that I…I love your daughter beyond words. And it goes without saying that Heidi is…well it's been a long time since I thought I'd have a family of my own. I'd given up hope of that. But now that I have one, I can assure you I'll do everything I can to love and protect them."

"What are you doing to protect them from what's in the press at the moment? Bella is good at saying what she thinks, but sometimes you have to read between the lines. And this business with you and this Simmons woman…"

_Christ, even Charlie Swan read the gossip rags_. This shit needed to be put to bed once and for all, and I couldn't wait for the media to find out the truth tomorrow.

"There's nothing…" I began in defense of myself, but Chief Swan held his hand up stopping my diatribe.

"I don't doubt it Edward. But let me tell you something about Bella-she's tough, she's had to be, what with her parents being separated and with raising a kid on her own-but she still doubts herself. Bella is new to this world of yours. She may need more reassurance over the next few months as she learns to adapt to this new way of life. And you know what they say, where there's smoke..." He didn't finish the saying; he didn't have to. And Charlie was right about that. I couldn't stand the thought of my Bella doubting herself and feeling hurt because of the shit that Chelsea Simmons had pulled recently.

I left Charlie Swan's house after spending less than thirty minutes with the man who I hope will one day become my father-in-law. I was filled with an urgency to get to Bella and Heidi-to start the next part of my life.

* * *

**AN:** Next chapter is almost complete – but as it's the second last chapter (excluding epi's), I need to get it right so give me a little time (not too long though!)

**FIC REC:** This is an awesome story – and completed today!

**Barefoot In Texas** by **planetblue - **I watch her jumping, prancing, her hands empty but taking pictures. Her feet bare on the hot Texas earth. Everything in my life that was planned to a T just whirled away in a ruffled skirt.


	84. Chapter 84

**AN: **Thanks for my wonderful pre readers **beachcomberlc** and **astonmartin823**. They worked super fast this time on what is probably my longest chapter yet. Thank you lovelies!

I hope you enjoy this!

**Chapter 80**

I loved being in New York, and from the looks of it, so did Heidi. This was her first trip, and I reveled in watching her face light up as she looked at her surroundings, taking in the familiar buildings and sights that she'd seen on television. We were on our way to Edward's condo on the Upper East Side. He would be joining us in two days time, while Esme would be joining us tomorrow to help look after Heidi while I was at the gallery for opening night of the exhibition and the charity auction.

Dave drove the big black SUV slowly past Edward's building. He pointed it out to us from the front, before driving around the block, telling us he was pulling into an underground parking garage, the entry being around the back of the building. He said he was also on the lookout for photographers of which he said there were none. Not surprising, given that Edward wasn't expected back in the country for two days.

Getting through the security gates in the garage looked like no easy feat, Dave handling that part of our entry into Fort Knox. But he left it to me to manage our way through the complicated security system that allowed us access to what looked like a private elevator, and then again at the front door of Edward's condo. I'm pretty sure it was a test Edward had asked Dave to administer, and while I was a bit slow the first time, I passed with flying colors.

As the three of us stepped in through the very heavy front door I silently lamented that it was Dave with us and not Edward showing me into the private space of his own home for the first time. But upon entering the foyer I was immediately taken aback- there, taking pride of place above a heavy wooden console table were three of my paintings hanging side by side.

My hand flew to cover my mouth as Dave stood next to me while I tried not to let my mind think about what Edward having _those _particular paintings could mean.

"He's had those for years." I looked at Dave incredulously. "You didn't know?" I simply shook my head, unable to say anything for fear of becoming a snot-sobbing mess. "He's got more around somewhere."

I nodded my head, knowing exactly how many he had and which ones they were. If he'd kept them all there would be twelve in total. I never once imagined it was Edward buying my paintings.

Needing a few moments to pull myself together, I walked away, turning towards the living space.

Edward's apartment was stunning, and huge. Walking across the parquet floors that followed a traditional herringbone pattern I was immediately struck by the incredible sense of space. It was light, and bright thanks to the ceilings that soared to a height not often seen in New York apartments, allowing for huge windows to line the walls. The space was in stark contrast to the darker wood and richness that had surrounded him in the White House. There was sleek modern furniture interspersed with gorgeous old wooden pieces that looked to have been reclaimed from ancient Asian temples or cathedrals, worn through use over time so they didn't look precious, but were probably worth a fortune. It was a little eclectic, but worked so beautifully in the vast space to make it feel grounded and warm. Interspersed with other modern artworks were my own, adding splashes of bright color.

As I wandered around, I pulled out my cell and dialed his number. He picked up immediately.

"Bella?"

"You're in so much trouble."

"What? Why?" Edward sounded so worried, and _so_ far away.

"It was you. It was you all along."

He said nothing for a few moments, I guess trying to figure out what I was referring to-surely he knew I was here in his home and would know what I had just seen. I heard him laugh gently after a few long moments of silence. "Yes, my love, it was me."

"When? How?" I asked, despite the fact I had some idea when he'd bought them, I just didn't know how.

"Mom. That day you met all those years ago I told her about you. I guess she remembered your name and that you were an artist because when she came across some of your canvases a number of years ago when she was in New York, she dragged me in to see them. I began buying some every time you showed in New York. They were the only thing I ever allowed myself of you. Are you mad?"

"Mad? Of course not." Did he realize he'd been unwittingly helping to support his daughter even back then? "Surprised, I guess. I just never thought it would be you."

"You knew there was someone?" He asked in surprise.

"Well, yeah, I knew there was a specific person who would buy a few of my works whenever I exhibited in New York, I just…it just never crossed my mind it could be you."

"Well it was," he chuckled. "What do you think of my place?"

"I love it. It's so not what I imagined. My paintings fit in perfectly."

"They do, don't they?" he replied with great purpose that sounded suspiciously like it was no coincidence that his condo in New York matched my paintings so beautifully.

"Who decorated?"

"What do you mean _'who decorated?'_ I did," he scoffed. I remained quiet as I waited for him to fess up. "Okay, my mother may have purchased the knickknacks and cushions, but I picked the furniture."

"I love the furniture, it's so not stuffy, and Esme has excellent taste. That Missoni rug under the dining table is stunning."

"The what?"

"The Mis…the colored rug under the dining room table that just happens to go beautifully with that painting hanging on the wall right near it."

"That one's my favorite."

I chuckled lightly, not admitting to him that that painting came from a range I painted where I was a little obsessed with the color green, for reasons that I can now feely admit had to do with the color of his eyes. I wouldn't admit it at the time, though.

Heidi and I spent some time exploring Edward's condo, though 'condo' was a word I would have associated with something far smaller than this space. Edward's New York home occupied the top two floors of an incredibly exclusive, brand new building that was as secure as Fort Knox. The views over Central Park and beyond were breathtaking, the kitchen was to die for; practically industrial in size and function. I could imagine cooking for very large groups of people in this space. But it was the huge outdoor terrace that had me the most entranced. He was so lucky to have a space like that in this city.

I couldn't figure out why he would be so quick to give it all up to move to dreary Seattle. Knowing he had considerable wealth, though, maybe he was planning on keeping it as well. I could only hope.

Esme arrived the following day and insisted I spend some time by myself out in the open. She stressed that she didn't care what I did, be it walking around, shopping, sitting in cafés, whatever, as long as it was outside in the open. Whatever I did, I should take the time to appreciate, because there was no way that after tomorrow I was going to be able to do things like that so freely.

I ended up going shopping for clothes, checking out some galleries – something I loved to do but didn't get nearly enough time for – and spent some time just sitting in a café, sipping coffee, eating cake and people watching.

It was in the café that I finally allowed myself to pick up a magazine that I'd been avoiding for a few days. I'd learned long ago not to believe everything I read in gossip magazines, but old habits die hard sometimes, and I sat and looked at the cover for a few brief moments. I knew what the story was about; I'd had enough people call me this week checking in to make sure I was okay, to know that it wasn't good. My father, Alice, Angela and Jake had all been on the phone after yet another story speculating on Edward's love life was being bandied about. A love life they were currently speculating involved Chelsea Simmons…again. While I felt for Chelsea after the death of her father, she had seriously milked it just a little too much, throwing herself at him, even after she was told the truth of his relationship status with me and about our daughter.

While I trusted Edward implicitly, it was hard not to let the old feelings of jealousy and resentment bubble to the surface. Knowing that other people thought Edward was in a relationship with someone else was unsettling, and while I'm sure I had no clue about what my new reality would look like after tomorrow's press conference, I was glad that it would finally be out in the open and this sort of speculation would hopefully be behind us.

"Esme, would you mind zipping me up?" I called out through the bedroom door, as I heard her pass by.

"Not at all dear," she called back. "Oh!" She gasped as she entered the room, walking behind me and zipping up the back of my dress "You look gorgeous!"

I absolutely adored the dress, something I picked up in a little hole-in-the wall boutique this afternoon in the Village. It was white silk, printed with a gorgeous black watercolor effect over about a third of it. It was a bit arty, fitted to the knee, showing off my curves without being too overt, and I loved it.

"Thank you, Esme."

"I wish Edward were here to see you all dressed up." Esme sighed wistfully as she stood next me.

I simply shrugged my shoulder. There was nothing we could do about his absence. We'd made the decision together that he didn't need to be here for me tonight. He'd be here next time.

"You would have made a beautiful First Lady, Bella." I looked to Esme's reflection in the mirror in front of us; her hand was on my shoulder in what felt like a motherly gesture. But a rueful, almost knowing smile crept over her face.

_Could she…did she know?_

My face must have shown my suspicion because she simply nodded her head. "But I think we both know that was never going to happen?" I turned to look at her, my face asking the question I was unable to verbalize, just in case. "Yes, Bella. I know how you two _really_ met."

"What? Why…" I was shocked, not to mention embarrassed and a plethora of other fleeting feelings I couldn't begin to identify.

"Don't look so horrified, dear. Edward told me just after you and Heidi left Nantucket."

I wanted to kill him. "Christ…I…" I looked down, not wanting to see the look in her eyes. "I don't know what to say." I'd rehearsed my response to this exact scenario over and over in my head so many times. But I'd just failed epically at the first hurdle.

"There's nothing to say, Bella." She began to chuckle. "Honestly, I couldn't give a shit." _Esme swore_? "There are two hundred years' worth of skeletons in the Cullen closet. This doesn't even come close to being scandalous in comparison."

"Really?"

"God, yes," she scoffed as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed. "The problem you have is the way the media operates these days."

"Tell me about it. This Chelsea crap that's been all over the news this week – I've been trying not to let it bother me and for most part it hasn't, but I'd be lying if I said it didn't." I wasn't sure if Esme was the best person to speak to about this given her relationship with the Simmons', but I couldn't help but feel the need to open up to her.

"Chelsea Simmons is a social climbing bitch who has been trying to get into my sons' pants for years – both of them. I can only imagine she's seeing her final chance slipping away from her and she's been getting desperate. You on the other hand, are an honest, hardworking woman who has done a tremendous job raising her daughter alone. I couldn't be more proud of you than if you were my own." She stood and walked towards me before placing her hands on my cheeks. "I'm so glad my son has you back."

"Thank you, Esme," I replied, taken aback at her heartfelt words. "Does…does Carlisle know?" I don't think I'd be able to look at him if he did.

"Oh, goodness no. He's a bit too straight-laced so we'll just leave it between us."

"Thank God," I sighed in relief. I couldn't imagine Carlisle knowing and the treatment I would get if he knew.

"Now. Tell me what it was like." The look on her face had turned wicked.

"What _what_ was like?" I asked, hoping she wasn't asking what I think she was asking.

"Being paid for sex. Was it exciting?"

Holy… "Esme!"

"I bet it was," she replied, her face full of excitement, her voice urging me on.

"I can't…I can't talk to _you_ about that!" _Good God!_

"Why ever not? Let an old girl live vicariously."

"Absolutely not!" I exclaimed. _Holy crap_. Just when I thought I had Esme Cullen figured out, she threw a curve ball at me.

The gallery was packed for the exhibition and auction. I had ten canvases on display; the three larger ones would be auctioned off publicly later in the evening, along with canvases from two other artists. The crowd here tonight was a little different from usual, a little less 'art scene' – though there were still plenty of them – and a little more 'society', always willing to come out and be seen if there was some charitable cause to donate to. The charity we were supporting tonight helped homeless kids, and I was really excited to be donating to such a wonderful cause.

By half way through the night I had sold four of the seven canvases that weren't being auctioned off, so I was beyond excited. I spoke to many people, mostly gallery owners and other artists whom I had become familiar with over the years, as well as other admirers of my work. But it was the auction that everyone was most excited about, so when the long-time gallery director, Harry Clearwater, tapped the microphone, the crowd quickly hushed and gathered as best they could around the small stage.

Harry had been the gallery director for as long as I'd been painting. Longer. I had a lot to thank him for. His support had been invaluable to my success in the art world and I looked up to him like I would a grandfather. He stood in front of the crowd in his garish orange suit jacket and signature red bowtie.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen and welcome to the McGivern Gallery. We are here tonight thanks to the very kind hearts of three wonderful artists." Harry glanced to the side of the stage where I stood with the two other artists who had donated their work.

"Each of them have long been supporters of this gallery and the many charities we have been associated with over the years, donating a lot of time, money and effort. Tonight's charity, of course, is the Children's Housing Trust, a wonderful organization that has opened our eyes to the plight of young people in this city and across the country, whose lives have been irrevocably altered due to abuse, neglect, or devastating circumstances.

"Our artists this evening are Isabella Swan, who has donated many paintings to various charities since her career started fifteen years ago, Simon Farrell, a more recent addition and a very talented up-and-coming artist, and finally, Josey Farrington. Josey has been a long-time supporter of the Children's Housing Trust and is exhibiting here with us for the first time in nearly twenty years." We received a round of applause and then Harry introduced the auctioneer for the evening before letting the proceedings get underway.

The crowd was absolutely fantastic, and really got into the spirit of the event, with all nine canvases sold during the auction. It was one of Josey's paintings that received the highest bid, but I didn't fare too badly myself.

Harry once again took the stage to thank all of his guests for coming. "By my calculations we've raised just over forty seven thousand dollars for our charity this evening, a wonderful result." Harry looked up to a portion of the crowd who had become quite rowdy during his speech. They were bustling about, clearly letting some newcomer through.

And that's when I saw it, the bronze hair of Edward Cullen.

My…_boyfriend? _My boyfriend was here. In public, and his eyes were set on mine as I stood just off to the side of the stage. My heart rate picked up just because it was _him. _

_How the hell did he get here? Wasn't he supposed to be in LA right now, just about to board his plane home?_

Edward stopped on the other side of the crowd, his eyes not leaving mine.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Harry continued after nodding to acknowledge Edward's presence. "Thank you for your support, and please enjoy the rest of your evening." Harry finished up, leaving his place on the podium and immediately turned his attention to the VIP who had just walked into his gallery. I saw them happily greet each other, as if they knew each other well, warmly shaking hands. Harry looked over in my direction, his expression a little nervous as he turned back to Edward. Then Edward nodded in my direction. I couldn't figure out what they were talking about and I wasn't quite sure how I was going to contain myself in public with him in the room. It had been two damn long weeks without him. How in the hell had I made it over seven years?

I was standing and speaking to Josey Farrington, trying desperately to listen to what she was talking about – something about some artists' retreat in Arizona – but I couldn't stay focused on her as my body buzzed with nerves.

Edward stayed speaking to Harry for what was probably only a few minutes, but felt like an hour. He seemed to extricate himself and I nervously looked around me, trying desperately to stay focused on the conversation I was having and trying not to make it so obvious that I wanted to jump him – which is probably what every female in the room was thinking about, to be quite honest, based on the hair flicking and surreptitious boob rearrangements that were taking place. All with the exception of Josey, who continued to ramble on about the retreat as if one of the most famous, not to mention drop-dead sexy people in the world wasn't heading in _our _direction.

Edward made a rather obvious and completely unapologetic – by the looks of things – bee line in my direction, brushing past people quickly as they tried to capture his attention and have him stop to speak to them. Men in suits followed carefully behind him, scanning the crowd and making sure people weren't able to get closer than necessary.

_Oh God, what was he doing? How was I going to keep myself composed and not try to jump him in front of all of these people?_

As the attention followed him across the room, the closer he got to me, the more everything else around me just faded away, to the point I wasn't even sure whether Josey was still speaking or not.

His eyes landed on me, before darting to Josey, who apparently was still standing there.

"Excuse me, Ms. Farrington, do you mind if I speak with Isabella alone for a moment?" Edward suavely asked Josey, putting on his charming trademark smile, lightly touching her elbow as he did.

"Not at all…Mr. President?" She looked into his face and seemed to become a little dumbfounded. "Bella…?" Josey backed away slowly, blinking at Edward, a look of bewilderment on her face. It was almost as if she hadn't even noticed he was in the room until that moment.

With one hand casually in the pocket of his dark suit pants, Edward's eyes seemed to burn into me as he stood in front of me, leaving a polite distance between us. There was a smug smirk on his beautiful face that gave me the impression he was up to something.

"Good evening, Isabella," he drawled, his eyes twinkling and his body looking heavenly in his almost black Armani suit, white button-down casually unbuttoned at the neck, leaving just a hint of hair showing at the top of his chest.

He looked good enough to eat

"Ed…Mr. President," I corrected quickly. I couldn't help but smirk back, lifting my eyebrow in question as to what his game was this evening, in public, in a room full of about three hundred people, including some minor press.

Edward leant forward and whispered in my ear, sending a shiver throughout my entire body, my nipples immediately standing to attention for him. "You know there's only one place I like you to call me Mr. President, my love." He pulled back and smirked cheekily at me. "You look _stunning_ by the way." His eyes looked a little far away as they dropped to the floor and slowly lifted as he took in my heels and my dress. It was as if he was mentally undressing me.

"What are you up to?" I questioned suspiciously as his eyes slowly lifted to mine. I was pretty sure we'd drawn a rather large audience, but I didn't give a damn. It had been two weeks since I had seen my boyfriend, and my attention was wholly on him.

Edward unexpectedly stepped towards me, his body making contact with mine as he pulled his hand out of his pocket and slipped his arm around my waist, pulling me so I was now flush with his body, his scent helping to calm my jittery nerves. "I'm saying hello to my beautiful girlfriend, whom I haven't seen in two weeks."

"But…" I began to protest, but my words were cut off by his warm, heavenly lips which were now covering mine. I couldn't help but moan at the pressure or the pleasure, or both, whatever. All sense just left me. I was vaguely aware of the noise around us changing; it seemed to get louder. There were maybe even some gasps of surprise. But I really couldn't care as I relaxed into Edward's body and let him kiss me.

In public.

The hand that wasn't around my waist touched my face, his fingertips softly caressing my jaw bone before slipping into my hair just behind my ear. I held onto the lapels of his expensive suit jacket just so I didn't accidentally put them on his ass. I was at least coherent enough to realize that would probably be a very bad idea right about now. He groaned as he pulled me in tighter against his glorious body, the feel of it so familiar as his lips slowed their exploration.

Edward pulled away before resting his forehead against mine.

"What are you doing here?" I asked in breathless confusion, my eyes fluttering open so I could take in his green orbs. I was vaguely aware of a flash, but I couldn't bring myself to care. _Was there more than one? _

"I had to show them, Bella. I couldn't just _tell_ them in the morning at the press conference. I wanted to _show_ them now, let them _see_ how much I love you. How much I want you." _Them_, he kept saying it like I knew who _they_ were. I guess it was the public. The media. The world. "Photographs can tell so many different stories – and if the past week has shown us anything it's that they can be misconstrued. But that kiss…that kiss will only tell one story, and it's that I'm with _you_; that I love _you_. Let that be the picture that's on the front of _every_ newspaper and magazine tomorrow morning as I declare my love for you publicly. Because it's very likely that the way I feel for you will be overshadowed by the news of our illegitimate daughter. So let tonight be about my love for you."

"But…but what about the plan?" I asked, my brain still trying to process his previous words.

"Screw the plan. So what if the public finds out part of our story twelve hours ahead of the plan?" With his forehead against mine, he grinned down at me.

"I love you," I whispered to him, enclosed in our precarious bubble.

"I love you too," he replied before pressing his lips tenderly to mine again.

"What do we do now?" I asked. I had no clue how to handle what would come next; all of a sudden everything Thompson and his PR people had taught me seemed to just disappear.

"When you look up, put a smile on your face, because every single person in this room will be looking at you. Everyone with a camera phone will take a picture if they haven't already. Photos of that kiss are probably all over Twitter as we speak. Every photographer has already taken our picture and will continue to do so. And the really nasty paparazzi will be here in less than two minutes." I took a deep breath, preparing myself for the inevitable. "Oh, and people are going to want to speak to you. There may be some shouting. If you don't want to respond, then don't; just ignore them. I've already told Harry that I will be whisking you away, so don't worry about any farewells. I have a car out back, and men waiting just behind us who are going to get us out the back exit. I believe it's that way?" His head motioned towards the back of the gallery.

I nodded. "Out through the stockroom," I confirmed. I heard Edward release a soft, almost frustrated groan, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Are you ready?" He asked, smiling reassuringly.

"As I'll ever be?" It was at the point I looked up and I let the world into our bubble. The world I had once inhabited was over; I was now living in Edward's world. I smiled, but kept my head down as we held hands and made our way out through the noisy crowd, through the back of the gallery and into the black car that awaited us, leaving behind a bewildered crowd of people scrambling to make sense of what they had just witnessed.

**AN:** Yeah so on the paintings – it was always going to be Edward who was her buyer. I'm a bit sappy like that. I actually wrote the gallery scene months ago and have been trying to figure out how to get the rest of the story to work with it – hence the reason I didn't kill off Carlisle, and the reason I went with the Chelsea drama instead. I needed a reason for Edward to act irresponsibly and just show up at the gallery and claim her!

Next chapter isn't really written yet (it's a bit of a mess), so yeah, there'll be a little wait.


	85. Chapter 85

**AN:** Epic fail on the updating of late! I found this one incredibly difficult to write. So, thanks so much for those who have been patient and for sending nice messages of encouragement! As well as for all of the reviews. You guys rock.

Thanks as always to my lovely (not to mention patient), pre readers **beachcomberlc** and **astonmartin823**.

**Chapter 81**

My eyes fluttered open, awakened by the bright light coming from the floor to ceiling windows of Edward's bedroom. The sheer curtains covering the windows did little to block the light from the early morning sun. This was it, the morning I had been awaiting for so many years but never thought would actually come, and now that it was here, the nerves were making me feel sick to the core. I was nervous for my little girl, nervous about what might be revealed about how Edward and I really met, scared of how people would react to my keeping his daughter away from him and what implications all of that would have on my daily life; _our_ daily life. But I was comforted by the arm that was wrapped around my middle, the body cocooned around mine, keeping me safe, giving me shelter, warmth and so much love and affection. It would all be worth it.

Edward shifted behind me, his arm tightening, his legs finding their way between mine and bringing our bodies impossibly closer. "Morning, my love." His voice was thick from sleep, his stubbled chin rubbing lightly on my shoulder as he snuggled our bodies together.

I murmured my greeting in reply.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked as his lips rubbed across my bare shoulder.

"Not really, no." I replied.

"Was something keeping you awake?" I could feel his lips turn up, his voice turn cheeky.

"Hmmm, not something, some_one_ was rather rudely keeping me awake."

"I didn't hear you complaining at the time," he replied, nipping my shoulder playfully. "I hadn't seen your beautiful face or stunning body in two weeks. I needed my fill."

I released a not particularly lady-like snort. "Well, you did that."

"Yes, I most certainly did." We were quiet for several long minutes; I'm pretty sure he could sense my current mood. "Are you nervous, sweetheart?"

I turned in his arms to face him. "Yeah. I'm scared shitless of what's to come. I mean, last night was insane. How much worse is it going to get when they find out about Heidi? That is, if they haven't already figured it out."

Edward swept the hair from my face, his palm coming to rest gently on my sleep creased cheek.

"I love you so fucking much, Bella Swan. We're going to do this together; you and me and Heidi. Not to mention the backing of my family. I don't care what they say about us. Always know that okay?"

"Okay," I replied, my voice not sounding at all certain.

"You're beautiful, you know that? You make my world a lighter place, less heavy and burdened, yet somehow more connected. You make me want to be involved, continue to try to make the world a better place. You make me feel a happiness I haven't felt in an incredibly long time. Does that make sense?"

"I think so."

"Can I ask you a hypothetical question?"

"Sure."

"What do you think would have happened with us if you didn't get pregnant?"

I had definitely thought of this exact scenario. Not because I regretted Heidi, just because it was the natural thing to do. "In all honesty, I think we would have gone on as we were for a period of time; maybe a year or two. Maybe more. Maybe less. But to be honest I don't think we would have made it to the end of your term."

"You seriously don't think we would have made it?"

"Not in the short term. But now, knowing how good this is," I said, motioning between the two of us, "I have no doubt we would have made our way back to each other."

Edward's face softened, his eyes holding a world of happiness and love.

"My turn for the hypothetical question. What would you have done if you'd known I was pregnant back then?"

Edward released a loud breath, my question a far more complex emotional issue than his.

"Knowing what I know now, I would have openly accepted you into my life. Both of you. I'd like to think there wouldn't have been any hiding and I would have dealt with the consequences, no matter what they were.

"But hindsight is a wonderful thing, and I can't say that that's what I would have actually done at the time. Who knows what my feelings would have been towards an unborn child? I'd like to think I would have felt no resentment had I lost everything as a result, but I don't know that for sure. I don't know…"

I could hear soft voices in the hallway, and a light tap on the door, swiftly ending our conversation.

"Come in."

Heidi peeked her head in through the door, obviously encouraged by Esme, who disappeared.

"Daddy, you're back!" she exclaimed, as she ran to the bed. He sat up, his arms outstretched as she ran towards him, jumping on the bed and into his arms.

"Hello, munchkin. I missed you," he said as he wrapped her up and breathed her in.

After greeting our daughter good morning, and bidding her farewell for the day and telling her to be good for Nana Esme, I left the bed to go and shower and get ready for the day. I spent an unnecessarily long amount of time in the shower cleaning myself and getting dressed – procrastinating, wanting our private bubble to remain intact for just a little while longer.

But I couldn't hide forever from what the media was already likely saying about us, even at such an early hour. Thinking about it, I figured that the morning shows and early morning news programs were probably already all over the latest development in Edward's love life. Despite the fact that the east coast was well and truly on its way to sleep by the time Edward dramatically swept into the gallery last night, kissed me passionately and then whisked me away, the west coast was still well and truly awake, meaning there was plenty of time for America to already be all over this story.

I walked downstairs and was surprised to see Edward looking so relaxed. His feet were propped up on the coffee table, one leg crossed over the other, the New York Times held up in front of him, the broadsheet covering the vast majority of his upper body as he held it out wide. On the cover? One of what was probably many photos of Edward and I kissing. The headline?

_Cullen's Latest Girl_

The photo was actually fairly flattering – intimate, but at least flattering. And though I didn't particularly love the implications of the headline, it seemed tame enough, but it was the Times, I could only imagine what the tabloids had splashed across them.

"Do I want to know?" I asked as I picked up a slice of toast from a plate on the table and took a bite. Edward's hand pulled the page back revealing his face, which didn't look too disgruntled, yet.

"So far so good. These guys wouldn't have had time to get anything too juicy in here before going to print."

"Have you seen the morning shows yet?" I asked, my eyes flicking to the television over in the living room that was showing ads.

"Yeah. It's rather entertaining so far," he chuckled. I was glad he was finding this funny. I was currently shitting bricks.

"Entertaining good or entertaining bad?"

"Kind of amusing, actually."

I went and sat on the sofa in front of the television as Edward joined me, remote already in hand.

"Hang on a sec, I got this grab off the _Today_ show before." He pulled up the menu and hit play. Matt and Savannah sitting on set, going straight into listening to a sound bite by the sound of things.

"_We have a recording from West Coast radio station KISW, recorded last night from a woman who _claims_ she was present when the former President and Isabella met."_

The screen changed to a picture of the two of us, this time our lips weren't locked, but Edward was staring pretty intently into my eyes, as a voice I recognized was played.

"_I was there when they met. I can't believe it. You could see there was a connection or something. I didn't hear what they were saying, but he totally seemed into her. I mean, she's just a mom you know, like any of us. It kinda gives you hope." _The unmistakable nasally voice of Jessica Stanley became silent as the Seattle radio announcer began to question her, probably thinking he had the scoop of the century. Oh, how wrong they were.

"_So Isabella has a daughter?" _He asked, I could already hear the jackpot barrels whirling in his brain at this piece of information.

"_Oh yeah, Heidi. She's in the same class as my son, Mikey. They're really good friends." _What crap.

"_And the father?"_

"_Oh, I don't know…um…I've never seen a father."_

The audio was cut off as the screen flicked back to the hosts who were obviously trying to piece together a story. Something they were probably going to be doing until Edward's press conference in a couple of hours' time.

"_So, what else do we know about Isabella?" _Savannah asked Matt.

"_Not a lot at this stage. But we also have a few words from the owner of the gallery from last night shortly after the couple made their quick getaway."_

Harry Clearwater's excited face was splashed up on screen as a reporter asked him to tell us what heknew.

"_I couldn't be more thrilled for them. I've known them both for some time now. She's a wonderful artist. Such a lovely girl, talented, generous, spirited."_

"_Did you know of their relationship before tonight?"_

"_Oh, no. No. That's the first I saw."_

"_Did you know President Cullen would be at the gallery last night?"_

"_No, not at all. I was as shocked as everyone else in the room. It was quite an honor. And what a night! We raised almost fifty thousand dollars for The Children's Housing Fund. Such a success."_

The man had class; that was for sure. He didn't mention a thing about Edward buying my paintings over the years, presuming he knew, and did what he could to bring attention to the fund. He also mentioned my involvement with various charities over the years through my association with his gallery, with several of my artworks shown.

As each half hour ticked by, each news bulletin seemed to pick up slightly more information, just a little more detail on who I was. There were questions about my daughter, but still no photos as of yet. I was pretty sure it wouldn't take long, but by then, hopefully Edward will have had a chance to divulge the truth about her before it got out on its own.

At precisely nine a.m., there was a knock on the front door. I hadn't been aware that anyone was coming; Edward hadn't said anything, but given the way he dashed down the stairs wearing only a towel, he didn't seem at all surprised. I guess I was just focused on the television. Edward opened the door for the guests, and I was surprised to hear several different voices.

Thompson was among the group, as was the mousy blonde assistant I remembered seeing at Heidi's school, and another woman who looked vaguely familiar.

Thompson came over and shook my hand efficiently, before turning and introducing me to the two women, none of them seeming fazed by Edward's attire, or lack thereof.

"Miss Swan, this is Jane Volturi, Edward's personal assistant, and Diana Ortega. Diana is part of my team, she's President Cullen's Communications and Public Relations Manager."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan." Diana's voice was smooth and soothing as she proffered her hand in my direction. I took her hand, and she shook it – very business-like.

"Likewise, Diana. Please call me Bella" I replied, before turning to Jane and offering my hand. "Jane," I nodded my head in her direction. I wasn't quite sure what to make of either of them yet, but I could feel I was being appraised from head to toe. All of a sudden every move I made felt important.

The three of them started going about their business like it was the most natural thing in the world. They were obviously a very well-oiled team, with Jane filling Edward in on his schedule, when the car would be arriving, who would be meeting him at the hotel where the press conference would be held, and directing him on what he should wear. She even had two different ties in her hand.

Diana reminded him of what reporters would be at the press conference, the types of media outlets he could now expect given what had happened last night, specifically who he should take questions from and who he should avoid like the plague.

All the while, Edward's eyes occasionally flicked expectantly to Thompson, who remained decidedly quiet throughout. Something told me Edward was waiting to be censured for his unplanned arrival at the gallery the night before, however Thompson remained closed lipped.

Edward eventually walked back upstairs to get dressed, thank God, because he was still only wearing a towel, and despite the company and our reunion last night I was finding it hard to concentrate. As he reached the top of the stairs he called for me to come and help him.

"Which suit and tie?" He asked as I entered the dressing room.

I simply raised my eyebrows in question. Wasn't this what Jane was trying to help him with before? Surely she was better placed for this, or maybe this was the role the first lady would have played? Was it my turn to step up and do what she would have done, despite the fact that he was no longer President? I cleared my throat nervously, considering the options.

"The navy suit," I said, without too much hesitation. "With the green tie."

Edward simply nodded his head, as if trusting my choice, before getting dressed.

He slipped the tie under the collar of his shirt and I watched as his fingers deftly looped and pulled with speed and efficiency to produce a perfect knot. He checked the length and then straightened it all up. Holy hell, he looked so fucking sexy in a suit like this. I was salivating at the sight, drool practically dribbling from my chin as I took him in. He looked so very Presidential again all of a sudden.

"Something got you turned on over there, Miss Swan?"

I snapped my mouth shut quickly. "You just…you know…you look…". I shivered at the thought of the last time I took a tie off him. He smiled slightly and walked towards me, his forehead gently pressed to mine.

"You got this, then?" I asked.

"Yeah, I got this," he replied, before his lips met mine briefly. "I love you."

"I love you too. Good luck," I said before he walked downstairs and all four of them left the condo for the press conference.

I settled in front of the television, my stomach growing more and more nervous as 10 o'clock neared. Rose, who had arrived for moral support just as Edward left, settled in next to me, her hand covering her baby bump, a bar of half eaten Hershey's in her hand.

The reporter on the screen was going on about the scene from the gallery last night, speculating on what it meant. Could Edward Cullen, the former President of the United States, widower, and heartthrob, possibly have found true love? She raised questions about what had really happened to Kate Denali. Was Chelsea Simmons now out of the picture, or had she had her heart broken by Cullen? From the inside, I could see the reporter was just grasping at straws, but from the outside I'm sure everyone was believing every ridiculous word she said, and coming up with their own answers to the ridiculous questions she was posing to her audience.

With twits like this on TV you could see why celebrities hated the media so much.

The report flicked over to the press conference and they showed a picture of a relaxed-looking Edward standing in front of a lectern in a plush-looking hotel. I stood, my body now on high alert; a stark contrast to Edward who looked completely composed.

All of a sudden, Edward looked up to the crowd in front of him, his body straightening. It was a very obvious cue that he was ready to speak and you could tell the crowd of reporters responded immediately by the sudden silence. He had such a powerful presence about him in this type of situation, and it took so little to gain the room's attention.

"_Thank you for joining me today. Although, I'm sure after last night there are a few more of you in attendance than originally planned."_

Edward seemed to lift his head to some rabble-rousers at the back; presumably the entertainment reporters who wouldn't normally attend what would usually be a political press conference. As the camera stayed on him we could hear shouting, but he raised his hands slightly to placate them, silence descending on the room once more.

"_I have two announcements I'd like to make this morning, although one is no longer an surprise."_ He chuckled to himself briefly before continuing. _"Isabella Swan and I met during my first term as President."_ Edward paused briefly, his statement clearly contradicting Jessica Stanley's diatribe that was recorded on the radio last night and on constant loop on the morning shows, swiftly discrediting her. The crowd of reporters remained silent as if waiting for him to continue, it was like they weren't quite ready for him to jump straight into the gritty stuff. _"We were introduced by my sister-in-law, Rosalie, who went to University with Isabella. We fell in love. While our time together was brief, it had a profound effect on both of us. _

"_As you can imagine, a public relationship with the President of the United States is full of immense pressures, and so Isabella made the decision to end our time together – leaving Chicago and returning to the home town where she grew up." _

"_So you're saying you haven't only just met?"_ Someone interjected with a particularly stupid question. What was wrong with reporters these days, hadn't he just confirmed we met years ago?

Edward didn't seem fazed that he needed to repeat himself. _"That's correct. I've known Isabella for several years."_

"_Several months after returning to her home town, Isabella gave birth to a baby girl."_ The grin on Edward's face was huge as the crowd of reporters immediately went into a complete frenzy at the obvious implications of his comment.

Raising his hands and nodding his head, Edward continued. _"Yes, I recently found out that I am the very proud father of a beautiful six year old girl named Heidi."_ He looked up to the camera, his face just a little smug, full of pride and joy as he listened to the questions being shouted as he allowed the media to digest his statement.

In the background, you could hear the cacophony of questions as they were shouted at him, each wanting to be heard.

"_Why did she take her from you?"_

"_Were you angry when you found out?"_

"_Are you sure the baby's yours?"_

"_How do we know you weren't just hiding her?"_

"_Is this why you broke up with Kate Denali?"_

"_What's been the response from your family?"_

"_When do we get to meet them?" _

Edward raised his hands to quiet the crowd.

"_I'll get to some of your questions but let me say this – I'm still very much in love with Isabella Swan. She's the mother of my child and the woman who I intend to spend the rest of my life with, if she'll have me, of course."_

"_Why did she leave?" _One plucky reporter shouted quickly, and I stiffened as the focus was turned to me. Edward allowed the question and responded.

"_Being in a relationship with the President of the United States was not an easy situation to be in. I was a pretty unreliable sort of boyfriend. I was never around, I was impossible to contact, I was terrible at returning phone calls. Hell, I didn't even have a cell."_ The crowd laughed at Edward's statement. _"It's not like Isabella could just drop in and say "Hi", least of all because we lived in different states. It's not like I could take her out on dates, dinner, the movies – you guys would have made that impossible. I didn't really make great relationship material back then. _

"_Those shortcomings aside, during our time together I had also made it abundantly clear to Isabella, through various discussions, that to achieve everything I wanted to achieve for this great country I needed to win a second term. Isabella felt it would be unlikely that could happen when the public found out that she was pregnant and we weren't married. She was scared, I wasn't there for her, and so she sacrificed _everything _in her life for me and my career."_ His face turned solemn at his last statement, as if reiterating the seriousness of our situation, and that the decision was not taken lightly. Well, that's the way I was seeing it anyway, I wasn't sure how the public would read it. _"She gave up all of her friends in the city where she lived, a career, her entire life, so I could remain in office because of what would have seemed like a scandal to many."_

"_Mr. President, how did you find out about your daughter?"_

"_Isabella and I ran into each other completely by accident. I was recently at Heidi's school to judge an environmental science project. Isabella hadn't realized I was going to be there judging our daughter's project, which, coincidentally, won first prize."_ He said proudly.

"_Were you angry with her when you first found out?"_

"_Of course, yes,"_ he replied honestly. _"I was angry with Isabella, and I was also angry with myself. I was angry that I missed out on the first six years of Heidi's life. That was until it became abundantly clear that Isabella made the decision to leave to protect me and that she always intended on telling me about Heidi. She knew how passionate I was about winning a second term in office, and she thought that was unlikely to happen as a result of her pregnancy when we weren't married. She gave up her entire life at the time to raise our daughter by herself so I could remain President." _He responded, reiterating his previous point and pulling the spotlight away from me and onto himself.

"_Did she ever consider abortion?"_ Christ, was it going to get this personal? I guess so.

"_We've never discussed it." _

"_Would you have supported her if she did?" _This reporter had balls.

"_You know I support a woman's right to choose. But in this case it's a moot point,"_ Edward replied a little dismissively, before pointing in the direction of another reporter.

"How do we know you weren't just hiding them so you'd win your second term?"

Edward remained silent, his eyes still, presumably never leaving the face of the reporter who stooped to ask such a callous question. _"I've achieved a lot in my life,"_ he began slowly. _"And I've lost a lot, more than you can possibly imagine. Having a family,"_ Edward looked down before quickly touching his ear. I wondered if he meant anything by it. _"Well, it's what's been missing, I guess. I'm…I'm beyond delighted to have Isabella and Heidi in my life. Hiding the truth from you for the last month or so since I found out about Heidi and reconnected with Isabella has been incredibly difficult, for numerous reasons, least of all is the fact that I quite literally want to shout about them from the rooftops. So, to answer your question, there's no way I could have hidden it. I couldn't be more proud to be a father, and I couldn't be more in love with Isabella. Having someone to share everything with…well that's the icing on the cake isn't it? If I could have had that back then, I would have."_ I thought back to our discussion in bed this morning, when I asked him if he would have given it all up for us if necessary. I guess that was my answer.

"Awwww." I'd almost forgotten Rosalie was in the room with me. I turned to see her shoving the last of the chocolate bar into her mouth, her face a veil of innocence.

Edward's comments blew me away. He came across with so much honesty and sincerity, yet so much excitement at what life had just thrown at him. He was radiating happiness; it was plain for anyone to see that he was excited about being a father.

"_So, you resent the decision she made?" _someone off camera asked.

"_We've covered this, George."_

"_But she took your daughter away from you," _he asked, his voice unable to hide the incredulity.

"_She did."_ Edward replied matter-of-factly, leaving no room to believe that this was a sore point for him any longer. _"And she did it because she genuinely believed she was doing the right thing, in circumstances that were impossible. But I'm the only one who has to deal with that, and I've forgiven her just as she's forgiven me."_

"_Have you spoken with the President since finding out about Heidi?"_

Edward nodded to the reporter who asked the question._ "Yes, I've spoken with President O'Hara."_

"_And did you discuss your daughter?"_

"_Yes as a matter of fact we did. As you're well aware, President O'Hara is passionate about family. She has several children of her own as well as grandchildren. As you can imagine, she had a lot of advice to offer me."_ Once again the crowd laughed at his statement.

"_Did she express her concerns on the impact this revelation will have on her popularity and effectiveness."_

"_She discussed no such concerns with me. I expect we'll hear during her next press briefing if any such concerns exist. Phil?"_

"_When can we meet them?"_

"_I think we met Isabella last night!"_ Someone called out. Edward laughed, his stance relaxing again just a little, though I could tell his guard had gone up a little at the thought of the press getting anywhere near Heidi and me.

"_Isabella and Heidi won't be leading a public life. But I'm sure you'll chase them down soon enough."_

Edward then proceeded to make his second announcement, which was that he was resigning from his position on the UN Security Council and would be leaving New York, and though he didn't announce where he would be moving, you didn't have to be a genius to figure it out.

As the press conference wound down and the hosts in the studio took over they were going ballistic with the news of Edward Cullen's "love child". They were shocked, appalled, delighted and more as they discussed the possibility that he never knew about her, should I feel ashamed of myself for leaving, speculation on whether he would have won had the public found out at the time. The reports were very clearly being rushed together based on the questions and opinions people were throwing around, with very little thought of the answer. As the Today show wound down an hour later, they'd already shown the pictures of the three of us on the beach, as yet they were the only pictures of Heidi in circulation. The general consensus was that we made a beautiful family. And they were right, the pictures were stunning and showed that Edward very clearly adored both me and his daughter.

The comments coming into the studio from Twitter were such a mixed bag, some were outrageously upset about the fact that I'd taken Heidi away from her father; some were supportive. And then there were those who were just upset that Edward was so obviously off the market. Chelsea Simmons was immediately forgotten as the scandal unfolded.

Suddenly the television screen went blank. I swiveled my head quickly to look at Rosalie, her hand was outstretched, pointing the remote towards the television.

"You can't watch this shit all day Bella. It will drive you freaking mad. People are going to love you _and_ hate you. There's absolutely nothing you can do about any of it. All you can do is protect Heidi and live your life the way you want to. Damn what the public thinks."

I thought about her comments for a few moments, wondering how easy I would find it. "You're right. I guess. But saying it out loud and actually doing it are two very different things."

"Best thing you can do is to ignore it. Which is easier said than done sometimes, but what choice do you have?"

Rosalie made a very good point. There was nothing I could do about any of it, but just move on and deal with scandals if and when they arose. I led the life of a saint for the last seven years in the hopes that nothing would ever come out in the public eye that would cause pain for my daughter or for Edward. Hopefully there was enough distance between now and the time in my life when men had paid me for sex.

I could never regret that part of my life. Without it I wouldn't have Edward and I wouldn't have our daughter. Being the partner of the former President of the United States of America wasn't going to be easy, regardless, but I would rather live my life with him, knowing that at any moment my previous profession could be revealed, than live without him and deny him of possibly his greatest achievement yet: fatherhood.

I would always be looking over my shoulder, wondering if and when my past…_our_ past would be revealed. I had to remember it wasn't just about me, after all, Edward had paid me for sex. If and when it came out, I had to trust that he would be by my side, with as much to lose – if not more – than I did. Until that time we'd move forward, living our life together, watching Heidi grow with two parents and an extended family who loved her more than life itself.

I heard Edward come bursting through the front door. He made his way through the condo to the living room, the look on his face triumphant as he crossed the room to me, his hands cupping my face as his lips kissed mine briefly.

"Hi," he breathed.

"Hi," I replied. "You look…excited."

"I am. Christ, I'm so glad that's over with. It was insane. I've never been more nervous or on edge or excited about a press conference in my life."

"You looked completely relaxed."

"That's what Diana said."

"I guess that's why you were such a successful president for eight years."

"Hmmm, I guess so." Edward's lips moved slowly over mine, his hands moving to my hips bringing my body closer to his as he groaned.

"Um….I'm still here." Edward and I both turned quickly at the sound of Rose's voice. She was still sitting on the sofa with her feet propped up on the coffee table, another chocolate bar in hand.

Edward quickly pulled away from me, walked towards Rose and held his hands out to her – a gesture clearly meant to indicate he wanted to assist her up from the sofa. "Well, thanks for keeping Bella company, Rose. We'll be seeing you soon."

I've never seen Rosalie look so lost for words as she slowly rose to her feet. Edward had her handbag in his hands as he unceremoniously kicked her out.

I simply stared at him, a little shocked as he returned to my side. "Now, where were we?" He asked, his eyes focused intently on mine.

"You just kicked her out?" I asked, still a little shell-shocked at the abruptness of his actions.

"I did," he replied dismissively as his arms snaked their way around my back.

"But why?"

"You do realize this is the first opportunity we've had to be _entirely_ alone, without threat of interruption since we got back together?" He pulled his iPhone from his pocket, switched it off and threw it on the sofa before returning his attention to me.

"I guess."

"Yes. And I have plans for you, which include fucking you on every surface of this condo, excluding of course, our daughter's bedroom."

Now he had my full attention. "Oh you do, do you?"

"Yes," he replied, lifting my t-shirt over my head, not giving me any choice in the matter as he looked down and cupped my bra-covered breasts in his hands.

"Starting with the dining room table," he growled as he walked me backwards in the direction of said table.

I glanced over my shoulder at it. "Do you think it's big enough?" I asked sarcastically; the table would seat about ten people up each side with ease.

Edward roughly pulled away one of the chairs and pushed me back towards the table, my bottom hitting the silky smooth wood as his hands immediately moved to my belt and the button on my jeans. "I think we'll have more than enough room for what I have planned for you this time around."

"This time around?" I squeaked, as he yanked my jeans and underpants from my legs, leaving me completely bare for him.

"Oh yes, Isabella, I've imagined you at this dining room table on more than one occasion and in more than one position." His lips met my right breast as I felt him fumbling with the belt and button of his suit pants.

I heard his pants hit the floor as he stood to his full height, his eyes sparkling as he grinned down at me, his hard cock firmly in his hand as I lay there completely helpless and ridiculously turned on.

"Are you ready for me Miss Swan?"

"Always, Mr. President."

**AN:** This is the last chapter in this story, save for an outtake which will be from a very interesting perspective, set about a week after the press conference. And of course the obligatory epilogue which will be set about a year from now.

I know many of you probably feel like there's so much that can be covered, but for me this story was only ever about Edward's public acknowledgement of their relationship, not about the public's reaction. Because as Rosalie so rightly pointed out – everyone will have a different opinion. Though the next two chapters will give you you what you want, so don't worry about that! I've never been very good at finishing things, hence the reason this chapter took so long…putting a stamp on something to say it's finished is a very daunting task for me. Hopefully now that this chapter is out of the way I'll be a bit more relaxed about the next two chapters. And while I know this one wasn't as good as I would have liked, if I'd spent any more time on it you would have been waiting another 3 months! (and I was already coping enough shit from anonymous reviewers for waiting so long).

**Fic Rec: Fortune Favors the Bold – by capricapra **_Inspired by Jane Austen's Persuasion. At 18, Bella's respected family prevent her from running away with poor orphan Edward. Years later and their fortunes have reversed. Edward is a rich music producer. Bella is an impovershed writer living with her sister, a single mother. But Edward and Bella's paths are about to cross again... _I Can't tell you how much I love this story. It's a reunion story – which are always my favourite kind. I didn't love the first chapter or so that much (that's just me), but once the story gets moving it's full of great side stories that all seem to relate beautifully to Edward and Bella coming together. Great read, good angst, she sets a good pace and it's going to be amazing when complete! (tell her I sent you!)


End file.
